


The Courtship of Harry Potter

by MyFirstistheFourth



Series: The Process of Mating [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco, Alpha Snape, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Comeplay, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent (Chapter 4 only), Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 108,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth/pseuds/MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sequel to An Unplanned Lesson* AU. Harry and Snape both deal with their conflicting thoughts and feelings as the next heat approaches. Can there be a future for them when so many things are working against them? What happens when they face a new obstacle? Will it separate them forever or force them closer? Can they overcome their own stubbornness to find happiness at last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_of_clunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_clunn/gifts).



**NOTES:** So for the MANY who have asked me, here is the beginning of the sequel to An Unplanned Lesson. I should have made note on the first story and am doing so here that this is to be assumed as an AU. Not just because of the Omegaverse aspect either, there were simply TOO MANY questions that came up if I attempted to stay within the canon story with Voldemort and the war. I didn't have time to deal with quite so many issues. LOL So Voldemort died when Harry was a baby and life went on from there. Everyone lives! And these events take place during Seventh year so Harry is 17 and of age in the wizarding world. I hope that will answer any stray questions as the story progresses. But if not, feel free to review and comment or send me an email. I won't mind. ;) :-D I can only hope that the sequel can live up to the Amazing response you have all given me on the first story. Enjoy!

 

As the time for his next heat drew closer, Harry tried to ignore the nervous anticipation he felt. He was prepared for it now, knew what was coming and what he was getting into. He had read everything he could find on Alphas and Omegas, learned about instincts, pheromones, scenting, mating, bonding, and just how he would be able to bear and birth children. That was certainly a lot to swallow, but he took it all in just the same. He now knew exactly what that spot on his neck that drove him wild with pleasure was too; the bonding gland that would link him permanently to his chosen Alpha when the time came. Even thinking of it now made him shudder in remembered pleasure. He could only imagine what it might be like to be bitten and bound to an Alpha. In truth, he found himself trying to imagine what it would be like to be claimed by Professor Snape, though surely he would have other options. It had been two months and three weeks since that first unexpected heat and the days he had spent with the potions professor. Even the thought of him sent Harry's eyes skimming along the Gryffindor table until they fell on the austere man sitting at the Head Table.

Harry had pointedly ignored the professor at every turn since his heat. He only allowed himself to pay attention to the man himself during his classes with the potions master. It had only taken long enough for the post-heat glow to subside for Harry to realize that Snape had taken advantage of the situation. He was angry and would have confronted the man had he not thought it unwise to face him again so soon. Later, when his anger had cooled somewhat and he was alone, his thoughts became more reflective. How would he have dealt with his nature and the heat he didn't understand if Snape hadn't have stepped in? He supposed there were ways to manage but he couldn't imagine they were nearly as pleasurable as actually having an Alpha to help you through. Harry would not deny that the sex had been amazing after all. And he had gotten to see another side of Snape, the dominant controlling behavior wasn't really a surprise and Harry had to admit he had actually enjoyed it within the course of his heat. But there had been care underneath that snarling, forceful facade. Not obvious or excessive, but a quiet, gentle caring offered to Harry. It occurred most often when he knew Snape thought he was asleep or too far gone to notice. It did not take him long to consider his next heat and what he would do. The man still angered and frustrated him and yet Harry wanted the Alpha, well he wanted  _An_  Alpha. His own feelings were in such turmoil over this new knowledge he couldn't be certain of his motives or choices yet.

Still, when he allowed his thoughts to wonder, when he wasted time daydreaming instead of studying, his thoughts would drift back to those stolen private moments and the many pleasures the Alpha brought to his body. He ended up doing nothing but wanking to memories of Snape and the things they had done two and a half months prior. There was no other fantasy that could take the place of or erase those memories, no other male or female who could tempt or arouse him in the slightest. In bed at night, in the shower, sometimes even after potions class, it was simply impossible for his thoughts to dwell on the man without his hand ending up on his cock. He wasn't certain if this intense pull towards Snape was entirely normal, however, there was no way around the fact that his perception of the man himself had been irrevocably altered. Now it was almost time again, Snape had offered and he was torn. Snape had treated him exactly the same as before his heat, been just as abrasive and arrogant. He found it hard to imagine just walking up and asking for his help again, though he supposed the hormones would certainly drive him to it if he waited too long.

Harry had another week approximately before his heat was due to return, right after school let out for the Christmas holidays. He had already arranged to stay at school for the holidays, certain that the Weasleys did not need to deal with him and his heat during their family holiday. For once the promise of the holidays didn't excite him nearly as much as the thought of his coming heat and being at the Alpha's mercy once more.

Snape seemed to sense the look directed his way and turned until his dark eyes locked with emerald ones. Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice biting back an instinctive whine at the Alpha's intense gaze.

"Harry?! Are you alright?" Hermione's worried voice came from across the table while Ron beat on his back to no effect.

"Oh yeah." Harry spluttered, trying to clear his throat and stop coughing, "Yeah. Sure. Sorry, juice went down the wrong way. I'm fine now." Ron gave him his usual quirky smile and resumed eating, while Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure Harry? You seem a bit… off today. Actually...you've seemed off quite a bit lately. Is anything wrong?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Just distracted by all of these exams before the holidays. You know not all of us enjoy them the way you do." He smirked at her exasperated expression but his comments did the trick and got her attention off of him and onto talking about exams and studying. Harry had talked to Ron and Hermione of course, told them about what he was, but he did not make them aware of how he spent his first heat. As far as they were concerned, Madam Pomfrey had locked him up in a private room where she had sedated him through the worst of his symptoms and that was his justification to them for spending the holidays here as well. Harry didn't dare risk another glance at the Head Table now, but he swore he could feel a steely gaze boring into the back of his head.

Snape eyed Potter, careful to keep his usual disdainful sneer fixed on his face. It had taken him about as long as Potter to shake off the rosy post-heat haze, the pleasant thoughts of a warm and tender future with the young Omega. It was utter foolishness to expect someone so young to want to bind themselves to a man his age. He was certain he wouldn't be any good as a mate and Potter was still his father's son, still a brat in need of a firm hand and lacking the maturity a bond would require. However, he knew the time was drawing near, knew there were no other Alphas that could service Potter. He was also very aware that Potter would be staying at school for the holidays. Clearly putting Potter in his proper place in his mind, he realized he would have no objection to fucking the little brat senseless again. He had enjoyed the last heat very much indeed. He would just have to keep a tighter rein on the instincts that drove him to care for the boy, to want a mate. It was easier in his head than in actual practice. He had never thought allowing himself to indulge in the nubile young Omega would affect him so much. He had been continually and frustratingly aware of Potter ever since then. He could identify his scent just from brushing past him in the hall or as he sat in his class. The heat was near enough now to unreasonably test the limits of his self control. He fought not to growl possessively over the brat every time he even saw someone else approach the boy to talk. The only thing allowing him to control this behavior was the certain knowledge that there were no other Alphas at Hogwarts at this time. Despite years of control and abstinence, it was clear that once was all it took. After he had allowed it to rule his mind and body, let it dictate his actions with Potter, instinct proved to be a demanding mistress. He wanted the Omega for his own in every way now. He wanted Harry Potter to be  _his_. He had no intention of acting on the demands of the Alpha but had to deal with these  _feelings_  just the same. It was irrational and unreasonable, a desire based purely on instinct and biology instead of mutual affection and trust. He pushed the thought aside as he had done continuously since the last heat had ended. He would gladly accept the sex when it came, but he didn't dare get his hopes up for the impossible and risk his heart again. Potter could never want him as his Alpha permanently.

{*} {*} {*}

The week had passed in a flurry of studying and exams that had at least kept Harry somewhat distracted. But today was the last day of school before the holiday break. Soon most of the students would be on the train home and he would be alone with Professor Snape soon enough. He swore the itch had been building inside of him for days and only exams had allowed him to ignore it. It wasn't his heat yet, merely the changes leading up to it but Harry had still felt antsy and anxious for the heat to start already. At least he would be able to finish his exams without any interruptions. Happily enough, potions was his last exam and he applied himself diligently, finishing in record time and doing reasonably well he felt, rising to hand in his parchment not long after Malfoy. As he handed over his parchment, he met the professor's eyes, suddenly nervous about what would soon happen.

Snape's dark eyes gave nothing away as he observed the rest of his class bent over their work before he allowed one eyebrow to drift upward in silent question. "Finished already, Mister Potter? It isn't wise to rush your exam just because you are ready for holidays. Or are you so confident in your ability? Even Miss Granger has not finished as yet."

Harry blushed lightly, he had actually studied for his exams to help keep himself from submitting to the growing urge to wank nearly constantly. For once he was certain he had done well and on his own merit at that. "I am fairly confident in my abilities," he actually allowed himself to smirk knowingly at the Alpha, "This time… Sir."

Snape couldn't quite stop the short, low rumble that escaped at Potter's insinuation. Nor could he prevent the interested twitch of his cock beneath his robes. He returned the smirk with a dark glare of his own, causing a visible hitch in Harry's breathing, much to the Alpha's satisfaction. "Very well, Mister Potter. You can clear your area before leaving. Please be respectful of your fellow classmates still taking their exams." He dismissed Harry as coldly as he could, knowing he would have him in his bed soon enough.

Harry quietly collected his parchment and quills, stuffing everything into his bag. He collected his cauldron and potions supplies and moved to the back of the room to clean and store them away. Malfoy was finishing up with his own things, but he always stayed over to help Snape be sure everything was organized and in place. There were still a few hours before everyone would be expected to be packed and at the train anyway. Harry caught a whiff of something potent, almost rank and certainly unpleasing, as he passed his classmate. He spared a quick glance at Draco, noting some perspiration on his brow. It wasn't like a Malfoy to be unclean, but it was a bit stuffy in the classroom and at the end of the day, perhaps the smell was just due to his deodorant or cologne going off this late in the day. Harry even looked for signs of a potions spill but saw nothing. Whatever the cause, it wasn't Harry's problem. He simply went about his own clean-up. He had just put his cauldron away in the cupboard and closed the door when he suddenly found his back pressed against the aged wood by none other than Malfoy himself. While they had had their share of differences when they were younger, Malfoy had matured, as had Harry, and they had found their common interest in Quidditch and flying had smoothed their way into friendship at last. And his friend was certainly not acting himself right now.

"Draco, are you okay? Wha… what are you doing? Is something wrong?"

Draco didn't actually reply. Instead, he began rubbing himself against Harry and nuzzled into his hair, sniffing loudly.

"What are you playing at now, Malfoy?!" Harry snapped quietly, aware of the other students nearby. So close to his heat, the irritability was hard to contain and having another body pressed fully against him was not helping either. Not to mention that smell was making him feel nauseated. Harry was completely unprepared for the answer he received.

Malfoy pushed himself even harder against Harry, leaning forward to press his nose against the pale throat and the pulse beginning to race there. Then he inhaled, a long, sighing breath, taking in Harry's personal scent. "What in the world is that amazing smell, Potter? I've never smelled anything like it. I need...I need  _more._ I can't explain… I don't… I need you, Harry. That's right, isn't it? I need you." Draco had begun to rock his pelvis into Harry's as he spoke, and then he growled, low and dark in his throat.

Harry had frozen, realizing exactly what Draco was doing but not why. His heat hadn't started yet and Draco wasn't even an… The sudden increased pressure against his own groin and the type of growl Harry knew all too well caused him to suck in a sudden breath. The fresh surge of scent hit him at the same time the thought did. Draco was an Alpha. Harry's brain was spinning.  _Shit! Shit! Bollocks!_  He did not need this and he certainly didn't want this, didn't want Draco. His own instincts and desires finally kicked in and he pushed against the Alpha in front of him. He had a choice as an Omega and he knew he wanted Snape, not Draco… didn't he? He glanced quickly around the room but nobody was paying any attention to them. Everyone was still busy, bent over their own parchments and oblivious to the scene playing out in the back of the classroom. Harry pushed again, trying to salvage what friendship they shared, and finally managed to shove Draco away. "You don't need me, Draco. You just need any Omega. Go home and let Daddy find one for you. I am not the one for you."

Draco only snarled out a louder growl and shoved Harry against the door again; his head thumping painfully on the hard wood even as the Alpha was pinning his hands to his sides and grinding into him brutally. Harry gasped and fought the whimper in his throat as he struggled to keep his legs from buckling under him at the Alpha's show of force.  _Too damn close to my heat_ , he thought.

"Oh, but you could be, Potter. You could be mine, couldn't you? It's almost time isn't it? I can tell you're close. I may only just be presenting, my first rut even, but I come from a long line of Alphas, Potter. I didn't realize until you said Omega, that and my response to you filled in the missing information. I know exactly what is going on and I can smell ripe Omega all over you. You'll want me then, won't you Potter? You'll be gagging for me, on your knees with your arse in the air, begging for me to fuck you, like all good little Omegas. I should have known you would be a needy little fuck toy just waiting to be bred. I can certainly delay going home long enough to service you. I could even bond you to me. Father would certainly approve of adding the Golden Boy to the family, even if you aren't a true pureblood."

Harry had felt his panic growing as Draco spoke, while he struggled to extricate himself from Malfoy's grip without causing a scene. It did not escape him that the Alpha had reverted to only calling him by his surname, but that was the least of Draco's words that troubled him. He couldn't want Draco, not after hearing him talk like that. He thought Draco had grown out of the selfish, self-entitled behavior but, he was clearly displaying that behavior now. Just the way Malfoy spoke to him about his heat made him feel dirty, degraded, and disgusted. Snape had never made him feel this way. He had certainly been an Alpha and dominated him, but he never made him feel like some non-person, merely there to be used. Malfoy was making his skin crawl and he wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

Snape had tried to ignore Potter and thoughts of their upcoming time together. He had to concentrate in order to focus on getting through these exams so he had completely missed what was happening in the back of his class until an unmistakable scent reached his keen nose. He distantly realized he should not actually be able to smell Potter all the way across the room but the fact remained that he could. And the scent alone nearly sent the Alpha into a rage, it was the scent of a frightened Omega,  _his_   _Omega_  his mind supplied. He was on his feet from one heartbeat to the next, eyes quickly focused on Potter and what was happening to him. He stalked towards the pair, instincts demanding he protect Potter regardless of anything else going on around him. With a loud snarl, he had the immense satisfaction of seeing the shock on Malfoy's face when he yanked him forcefully away from Harry with very little effort expended. The Alpha was soothed when the Omega immediately clung to his back, pressing his face into the upper back of his own savior. Without a second thought, his right arm curled protectively back around Potter's hip, pulling him closer while unconsciously soothing the panic he could sense and smell. His actions and Potter's reaction virtually screamed  _Mine_  to the younger Alpha in front of him.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the pair before him, obviously there was something he didn't know. But Potter was not bonded, of that he was certain, his scent alone answered that question for him. But his family were historically dominant Alphas and, young as he was, he was not going to be deterred. Nevermind the fact that a first rut made Alphas impulsive and difficult to control. He drew himself up to his full height, squared his shoulders, thrust himself into Snape's personal space; pressing chest to chest, he challenged for the Omega, whose scent was driving him wild, with a loud growl and bared teeth.

Snape was having none of it. He was well aware of Draco's family and history, but he had the prior claim on Potter and he was not about to relinquish it this close to his heat either. Still holding Harry firmly, he bared his teeth fully. He pressed Draco backwards and snarled loudly, snapping his teeth sharply at the pale, vulnerable throat. The two Alphas had drawn the attention of the entire class by now, exams long forgotten. They had never seen their professor or Malfoy act like this and most had no idea what Alphas even were, but they knew enough to stay out of the way. Snape, for once, didn't give them a second thought. His students, his exams, nothing else mattered beyond protecting Potter; keeping him safely at his back and the other Alpha away from what was his.

They were locked in their snarling challenge for what seemed like an eternity but was in truth only the span of moments before Draco yielded, bowing his head to the senior Alpha and backing away in submission. Snape doubted this would be the end of the situation, knowing Malfoy was just beginning his first rut or he would have been aware of him long before now. His symptoms would only get worse until they found him an Omega or an alternate means of relief. But for now, things were calmed. He knew had to separate Potter from Malfoy, the Omega still clung to his back, uncharacteristically nervous at the presence of the other Alpha. Suppressing his own Alpha, he quickly sent a Patronus to Lupin for some assistance. Then they waited, Snape keeping Potter behind him and his wand at the ready in case Malfoy lost what control he had and had to be immobilized.

Lupin arrived quickly, his own exams for Defense Against the Dark Arts completed that morning. He took in the classroom and the unusual scene before him before looking to Snape. "You requested my assistance?" He tried to catch Harry's gaze to gain some understanding of what he was seeing, but Potter remained firmly pressed against Snape. Remus was forced to return his attention to Snape as he replied.

"Yes, Professor Lupin, as I am sure you can smell, Mister Malfoy seems to have presented as an Alpha and is in the early throes of his first rut. Can you escort him to Madame Pomfrey, please? She can assist him until his father can be summoned to pick him up, as riding the train home with the other students would not be feasible."

Remus could indeed smell the scents in the room. He knew quite clearly that Snape was telling the truth, just as he has aware that Harry was an Omega and that Snape also was an Alpha. He had smelled Harry's first heat coming and he also knew just why he was absent and with whom he had spent that first heat. The trouble with being a werewolf: intensive awareness of the pheromones of others. Harry had been happy enough when his heat was over and hadn't ended up pregnant, so Remus had said nothing. His position was tenuous enough without ruffling feathers over natural biology unnecessarily. And he saw the obvious problem now, the scents in the room were nearly overpowering. He gave Snape a quick nod, "Certainly, Professor Snape." Turning to Malfoy he gestured towards the door with his wand, "Come along, Malfoy. We'll get you sorted and get a message to your father as fast as we can manage." Draco gave him an ominous glare with a low growl still rumbling in his throat but came along easily enough. Just before they went out the door, Remus cast a questioning gaze towards Snape who still shielded Harry protectively.

Snape answered the unspoken question firmly, "Thank you for your assistance, Professor Lupin. I will see to Mister Potter." Lupin left after a quick glance at Potter and Snape turned his attention to his class, for once thankful that this was his class of seventh years. With a flick of his wand the clock on his desk grew larger. "Those of you remaining, I must leave early. The clock will show you the time remaining for the exam. Your parchments are all treated with an anti-cheating spell, so do not tempt my wrath by attempting to do so. When you finish, leave your parchments on my desk, clear your area and leave this room. You all have packing and preparations to get to I'm sure." A last sharp glare to those remaining and he moved to leave his class, pulling Potter along with him as he departed. Once they were in the hall, Harry started to speak to the professor but one look at the darkened countenance silenced him. Both men remained quiet, Snape's long strides soon bringing them to the door of his personal quarters. He ushered Potter inside with great care and sealed the door behind them. The next moment he shoved the boy against the door and unleashed his pent up fury. "Potter, did I not tell you to educate yourself? To be aware of your cycles and take appropriate precautions? I know I have considered you lacking in intellect before but what could have possibly possessed you to come to class with your heat about to start?!"

Harry was stunned by the outburst, the shock quickly overridden by his own fury. As if any of what just happened was his fault! He barely controlled his anger as he quickly knocked the restraining hand from his shoulder and bit out a reply to the arrogant arse before him. "Firstly, yes you did advise me and yes I did actually heed that advice. Secondly, my heat is not about to start. I am supposed to have another day or two before the symptoms start up again. And lastly, I do not appreciate in the least that you would dare to imply that I have in any way done something wrong!" His voice had risen as he spoke until he was nearly shouting into the professor's face. It was not a wise thing to do in the face of the Alpha but he was quite livid by now, his magic beginning to crackle around him in response to the intense emotions.

Snape was a skilled legilimens and he knew Potter spoke the truth, or believed he did. But he could also smell Harry and his heat smelled much closer than a day or two. It finally dawned on him that it had to be Malfoy's challenge and the presence of two Alphas that prompted Potter's heat to start earlier than he expected. Potter was correct, he had done nothing wrong, merely been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not that Snape was going to tell him that. He growled softly, now in a bind he could not figure out how to handle. Potter wasn't ready yet, but his Alpha's claim had just been challenged and rightfully won. His Alpha demanded action. It did not help that he could still smell Malfoy's scent where he had rubbed against Potter and that had the Alpha snarling to claim Potter  _now_. He ran his long fingers through his dark hair as he stepped away from Potter for a moment to try and think of what he should do. But no easy answers were coming, so he yielded to the demands of the Alpha. Stepping back to Potter, he wrapped his fingers in the unruly hair and yanked the Omega forward as he claimed his mouth in a heated kiss.

Harry was still furious with Snape and not privy to the Alpha's thoughts. He was shocked when Snape grabbed him and crushed their lips together. It wasn't even that he was opposed to the kiss, but… his heat hadn't started yet, and… and this was Snape... kissing Harry. It was odd and yet not. He hated that he wanted it as much as he did, when it seemed wrong at the same time. This wasn't okay… was it? He resisted at once, pushing at the broad chest in front of him, thumping his fists against the dark robes, and doing his best to kick the arrogant man still pressing into him.

The Alpha knew just how to deal with his feisty Omega, however. Tightening his grip in the hair under his hand, he wrapped his other arm around the lean waist and pulled the Omega tightly against his body. He broke the kiss long enough to growl long and low against the ear beneath his mouth. His hot breath against the sensitive skin of the neck, caused the Omega to tremble in his arms. When the softest of moans drifted out of parted lips and Potter pressed ever so slightly against him, he smiled wickedly before reclaiming those soft lips once more.

Harry couldn't help himself, couldn't stop his response to the obvious show of strength. Not for  _this_  Alpha. Draco had stirred nothing like this within him. But for this Alpha…  _His Alpha_ , he moaned and willingly received the bruising, passionate kiss of this dark man he couldn't seem to stop wanting. He pressed himself more fully to the firm body and even firmer erection he could feel against his own. His hands slid up over the broad chest and firm muscle until one hand was wrapped in long dark hair and the other caressed the pale neck as he returned the kiss with equal passion and desire. He didn't even question why he responded so readily, without reservation. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

Snape knew Potter still had hours to go before his full heat would be upon him, but he needed to do something after the challenge of another Alpha. He pulled back sharply from the kiss and nearly hissed as he rubbed himself against the Omega. "I can still smell him on you. But you're mine Potter,  _Mine_! You will strip for me. Right here, right now, everything off!"

Harry barely hesitated to comply, yielding to the force of Snape's personality. He didn't even need the hormonal haze of his full heat, nor the Alpha's command voice to make him do as Snape requested. The little voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to get a grip and stop this before it went too far, but he pushed it aside harshly as he continued to strip. He wanted to obey apparently. He made swift work of his clothes, in no time standing naked, flushed, and aroused before Snape once more. He was far more in control than the last time they were together, yet he still felt weak in the knees as Snape pressed his fully clothed body against his naked flesh and rubbed his nose along his throat scenting him heavily. Harry moaned softly and stretched his neck out further for the Alpha. He felt like he had waited forever just to be right here again. Harry let one hand trail down along the strong back and over the taut arse of his Alpha before reaching around to claim the swollen cock that would claim him in turn soon enough. Snape groaned low in his throat as he pushed into the firm grip stroking him through his trousers and pants and Harry moaned in reply. Emboldened by the response, Harry soon unfastened the trousers and had the hard cock in his warm hand, stroking steadily.

Severus pulled away from Potter's neck, taken aback by his forwardness. His pupils were blown wide with desire as he thrust into the hand holding him and met the dilated pupils and wide eyes before him. He panted softly as he spoke, "Still smell… traces. Can't stand smelling him on you. Need to… need to get it off… fix it." He couldn't believe the Alpha's instincts were so strong that he could barely even express himself to Potter. He had the unreasonable fear that Malfoy would show up and try to claim Potter, to take him from him. He needed to mark him, mark him as his so no one would dare try and take him. Snape shook his head forcefully against the Alpha's instinct. He couldn't mark Potter, couldn't bind him when they hadn't even discussed something like that. He leaned forward and reclaimed the willing mouth again as an idea formed in his head. He panted against Potter's lips as he ordered him, "On your knees, Potter."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Not that he hadn't done this before and even practiced techniques since then, he just felt a bit strange since he wasn't in heat yet. It felt somehow more intimate and he wasn't quite comfortable with that. It didn't occur to him that he was already standing there with the man's cock in his hands as he worried about how intimate they were being. He pulled back and attempted to distract the Alpha, "I don't… I mean… we should talk about this."

But the Alpha had no patience for the delay. The hand still holding Potter's head gave a firm tug, pulling him downward even as the timbre of the Alpha's voice changed, "I said on your knees, Potter. And I meant now."

Harry startled and whimpered at the command of his Alpha, before quickly sinking to his knees and wrapping his mouth around the weeping shaft before him without another thought. This was apparently no time for a gentle tease either, as the grip on his hair tightened and the Alpha began to fuck his mouth and throat harshly. He sank deep over the cock in his mouth, swallowing around the swollen head and sucking hard as it was pulled back, humming at the taste of precum on his tongue. Breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat, he took the Alpha's cock easily as it thrust into his mouth over and over. He ran his hands up the long legs before him, cupping firm buttocks and palming balls as he sought to bring his Alpha off. He had spent every spare moment of the past three months learning how to please a partner, but not just any partner, an Alpha. His studies were already proving their worth as he felt the twitching of muscles underneath his hands and felt the balls draw up tight in preparation. He was only mildly surprised when Snape pulled out and began wanking himself furiously, soon spilling hot come over Harry's face, shoulders and chest. He managed to lean forward to claim the last drops of come with his mouth as the orgasm ended, before Snape carefully tucked the softening cock back into his pants and trousers. Harry blinked slowly, looking down at himself wondering why exactly he had ended up on his knees and covered in Snape's come.

Snape was disoriented by the strength and suddenness of his own orgasm and it took a moment before he could really focus on Harry once more. When he did, the sight that met his eyes literally took his breath away. The Alpha got just what he wanted and Snape sucked in deep breath before rasping out his next command for his Omega.

"Rub it into your skin, Potter. All of it. I won't have you reeking of another Alpha in my presence." When all he received was a blank stare, he reinforced his command, "I said, rub it… into… your skin, Potter. I want to see those hands smearing my come all over your body until I can't smell a trace of Malfoy on you."

Harry flushed hotly, embarrassed by the filthy command and hardly believing he was obeying that voice again as he raised his hands. He shook his head even as his fingers rubbed come into his cheeks. "This is disgusting, you buggering perv," Harry at least managed to voice his opinion and enjoy the surprise on the Alpha's face as he did so. But surprise was quickly replaced with that dark, manipulative sneer Harry had come to know well. "That may be, Potter. But now anyone who comes near will know that you are  _mine._  Will know to keep their hands off you. Then I will have no interference when I fuck you for all your worth, now will I?"

Harry simply couldn't fight what the man did to him, the filthy, commanding talk only serving to make his own cock hard and tease a whine from his throat. He lowered his eyes, unable to hold that dark gaze as Snape watched him spreading come over himself. He continued to do as instructed, wishing he could wrap his fingers around his own cock for some relief. But he had learned his lesson the hard way last time and would not tempt the Alpha's wrath by touching himself without permission. He didn't realize he was moaning softly as he rubbed over his nipples and abdomen.

Snape was enjoying the show immensely, his Alpha now at least temporarily appeased while he had Potter at his mercy again. It was a heady feeling, even better than the first heat because Potter knew just what he was getting into this time and still came willingly. Potter knelt before him, slowly growing harder as he rubbed the Apha's fresh come into his skin. Snape swore his heart skipped a beat watching the erotic display. An Alpha's semen carried the strongest concentration of pure scent, it was as close to a claim as Snape would allow at this point and it thrilled the Alpha more than he was willing to admit. He slowly sank to his knees in front of Potter. He knew this was not the confusing pheromone fog of heat, not yet. This, right now, was far more intimate than merely fucking through a heat and he could barely contain the intensity of his response. Snape growled softly in appreciation and Potter raised his eyes, even as his gaze grew more heated. Snape reached out a shaking hand, hovering just over the skin before pressing his hand over the boy's heart, feeling the strong beat increase at his touch. He rubbed slightly, enthralled with the idea, looking at the shining moisture spread across the finely muscled chest. It was a behavior so instinctual and primal, calling to the Alpha. With a louder growl, he brought both hands to the Omega's flushed chest, massaging his semen into the warm skin; pressing up over nipples and pectorals, over his shoulders and up the pale neck until he was cupping his hands over the bonding gland, and the Omega was completely covered in his scent alone.

Harry moaned softly at the touch of his Alpha, the only Alpha he wanted to touch him, to see him naked, vulnerable, and exposed. He had been surprised to realize the depth of his trust and attachment to Snape, when he had pulled Malfoy off of him and his immediate impulse was to turn to the man for safety. Now he was surprised, however, by Snape's gentleness when he leaned forward and kissed him softly, lingering over his mouth as if he couldn't bear to release him. Harry had to remind himself that just as he was not in full heat yet, his Alpha was not in rut and responding to the stimulus of hormones either. He felt a slight flutter somewhere in the pit of his stomach as he realized that it was Severus Snape, the man, who was kissing him so tenderly right now. As startling as it was, he found this gentleness to be just as appealing as the Alpha's dominance and roughness and he sighed, returning the warm kiss.

Severus reluctantly pulled away from Harry and forced himself to speak, his deep voice gruff with a passion he had never anticipated. "I have to get back to the classroom. I have to wrap things up for end of term and see the other students off. But I want you to stay here. I will seal the door until I return so that you will be perfectly safe."

Harry tried to argue, "But my friends! I wanted to say good-bye and give them my gifts to take home."

Snape was not entirely shocked that the boy still didn't quite grasp everything and snapped at him, a bit more harshly than he intended. "Would you rather I send you back out there for Malfoy to find you then?! He is an Alpha in his first rut, Potter. Now that he has your scent, until we have him safely away from here, he will be driven to try and find you… and claim you. Is that what you want?! Perhaps you would rather I let you go to Malfoy?! I am certain his father will not mind taking the both of you back to their manor to spend your heat!"

Harry had not thought twice about Malfoy once they were shed of him and he certainly had no desire to share his heat with him. The memory of the things Draco said to him still sent a shudder of revulsion down his spine. His stomach rolled at the memory of Malfoy's disgusting scent of pheromones. And to top it all off, he had made the Alpha he did want to spend his heat with, angry with him. He glanced at the Alpha, shaking his head and answering softly, "No, Sir. I don't want Malfoy to find me. I don't want to be with him… I want to be here with you, Sir."

Snape couldn't stop the sigh of relief he let out. He had not been entirely certain Potter wouldn't just get up and leave. "Very well. You can send your gifts on ahead to your friends later with a letter explaining your reason for missing their departure. Though considering what happened in class, they may have a fairly astute assumption of what has happened." He took a deep breath, realizing he would need to speak to Dumbledore about the incident as well. "I want you to get into bed and try to sleep. You will need the rest with your heat almost upon you. I will return and join you as soon as I can. With luck, there may even be time for a hot meal before you are ready." Harry nodded silently, still sitting back on his heels waiting. Snape's lip turned up in something approximating a smile as he rose to his feet and offered his hand to Potter to help him up, "Come along then. I'll get you settled before I leave."

Harry wasn't the least bit self conscious walking naked next to his Alpha, or relieving his bladder under his watchful eyes either, nor did he think twice about his exposed arse as he climbed into bed.

"Get some sleep, Potter." Snape commanded firmly before turning to leave, only to be stopped by an already sleepy voice.

"Sir? Could I ask something? A favor?"

Snape considered before answering in his usual haughty tone, "You may ask, Potter. I can't say if I shall grant your request until I have heard what it is."

"Could you call me by my first name when we are in private like this? Can you call me Harry?"

Snape stared at nothing for a moment, considering if he should allow the intimacy of their names when he was forcing the Alpha to keep a certain distance with the Omega. He apparently waited a bit too long for the boy who had bravely asked the question. The dark tousled head turned away from him on the pillow and a quiet voice reached his ears.

"It's alright, Sir. I understand. If it will make you uncomfortable, then you needn't bother." Harry had hoped they might at least share the courtesy of names considering the other intimate things they were sharing. But if Snape preferred to keep it to 'Sir' and 'Alpha', then he would oblige and continue to be 'Potter', 'boy', and 'Omega' in turn. Maybe Snape was a little more like Malfoy than he wanted to admit, maybe all Alphas were. He tried not to let Snape see just how deeply it troubled him, so he turned his face away when he spoke, pretending to go on to sleep as instructed.

Snape waited, but nothing further came from the boy. He turned to go, but the boy's behavior still bothered him. The Omega was giving off the distinct aroma of unease and the Alpha responded in kind. He considered for another moment before walking over next to the bed. Not allowing time for him to second guess his decision, he reached out and ran his fingers lightly through the soft dark hair. "I can do that… Harry. And you may call me Severus, though if you still find you wish to call me Sir or Alpha once fully immersed in your heat, that will still be acceptable too." He observed how quickly Harry relaxed after his pronouncement and wondered just what that was about, but with his Omega soothed and already drowsy, he needed to get back to his school duties.

"Sleep well, Harry. I will return soon."

Snape paused at the bedroom door, raking his gaze over the dark haired Omega already sleeping peacefully in his bed. It was a sight he knew he wouldn't mind seeing often, even permanently and he absolutely hated himself for even admitting that. As he turned to go, the soft 'Thank you, Severus' tugged mercilessly at his heart. His jaw clenched tightly as he left the bedroom.

He left without another word, sealing the entrance to his quarters with spells only he could counteract, making sure his Omega would be safe in his absence.

{*} {*} {*}

The train was off and Snape was not responsible for those students staying on during the holidays, so he was free to return to Harry now. Mister Malfoy, Sr. had arrived to take custody of his now sedated son. Dumbledore had expressed his astonishment quite pointedly to Snape who gave a small awkward smile to the headmaster.

"Understandably it is his first rut, but I have never seen a young Alpha quite so agitated. Have you Severus?" Dumbledore continued without waiting for an answer, his eyes twinkling merrily. "It seems he was quite adamant that you had stolen Mister Potter from him and that we should force you to give him back. Would you care to offer any insight on these ravings, Severus? What do you make of them?"

Snape knew that Dumbledore was already fully aware of just what had transpired in his classroom, so he did not attempt to skirt the truth. "Mister Potter, as it happens, is an Omega, Headmaster. And he seemed to object to Mister Malfoy's advances, apparently preferring my companionship to his. Mister Malfoy was understandably put out by this and foolishly issued a challenge, which he failed to win."

Dumbledore narrowed his all-seeing eyes, "And Harry?"

Snape took a deep breath, "Mister Potter is sleeping in my quarters at the present time, warded and protected just in case Mister Malfoy managed to elude Madame Pomfrey. He was a few days away from his heat and the challenge has prompted an early onset." Severus waited anxiously, knowing it was well within the headmaster's authority to order him to take Harry to the infirmary for the duration of his heat.

Dumbledore nodded sagely. He had already learned from Mister Weasley and Missus Granger, as well as Remus, about Harry's first heat. Unlike Harry's friends, he knew exactly where Harry had spent that time also. And according to all of those he had spoken to from earlier today, Harry did indeed attempt to reject Mister Malfoy. Furthermore, upon being rescued by Severus, had clung to his professor in a way most unlike any student he had ever had. He knew just where he was going to be able to find both Harry and Severus for the next few days. Yes, Dumbledore was well aware that something very specific was going on between Harry and Severus and he saw no reason to interfere at this point beyond offering his advice. Finally meeting the gaze of his somewhat nervous potions professor, he spoke, "Be careful, Severus. The boy needs love and care, as do you, probably the two of you more than the rest of us. I would not want to find you guilty of using the boy, or even worse, hurting him."

Snape swallowed thickly, knowing just what Dumbledore meant, "I am trying… to be careful sir."

"Well then, that is all I can ask now, isn't it. See you in a few days then Severus." And with that, he was gone.

Excuses made to Dumbledore and the rest of the staff, he escaped at last to his rooms. Once inside, he sealed the entrance just as carefully as when he had left and made sure that the silencing spells were in place. He even went ahead and cast the contraceptive spell in preparation for later. Once all was secured and in readiness, he returned to his bedroom and to Harry. He couldn't stop the warm feeling that spread over him while he undressed, watching the sleeping Omega as he did so. There was a part of him that still wondered somehow, why Potter would choose to be here instead of with a virile, attractive young Alpha like Malfoy. But Harry had made it quite clear, that this was exactly where he wanted to be. Severus lifted the covers and silently slid into the warm bed next to Harry. A soft smile played across his lips as Harry sighed in his sleep and moved closer, tucking himself against the Alpha's side once more. Snape didn't try very hard to suppress the thought that Harry was exactly where he belonged, as he wrapped the Omega in his arms and let himself sleep.

{*} {*} {*}

He awoke several hours later to the heavy scent of pheromones in the air and his Omega whining in his sleep as he humped the Alpha's thigh. Snape pulled Harry even closer, letting his large hands roam over the now sensitive, feverish skin. He relished the soft gasp as he brushed over Harry's swollen nipples and met the sleepy, lust filled eyes of his Omega awaking to his touch. "Hello, Harry. It seems to be time, don't you agree?"

Harry nodded eagerly, "Oh yes, Alpha. It's time." Harry arched into Snape's body as a hand smoothed over his shoulder blades and along the curve of his back. He was panting and grinding his erection against the Alpha as the hand travelled over the swell of his arse, feeling the moisture there. He couldn't stop the loud keening when two fingers quickly pressed into him and began to thrust in and out lazily. It had been so long and he wanted this so badly. He moaned as hungry lips claimed his mouth, tasting him as he rocked between the fingers slowly fucking his arse and the friction of the thigh against his sensitive cock.

Severus tried to take his time, mapping Harry's responses anew as he kissed him deeply. He traced his tongue over teeth and across palate, delighting in the thrust of Harry's hips as he sucked hard on his tongue. He pulled back to take in the fully dilated pupils and swollen lips, "Are you certain you are ready for me?" Harry only moaned and nodded frantically, whining as the fingers were removed. He watched as Snape brought them to his mouth. The sight of his tongue snaking out and wrapping languidly around those wet fingers to lap and suck made Harry groan and thrust harder against his Alpha.

"Please Alpha. I've wanted you so much… it's been too long… please fuck me now."

Severus was surprised to hear that Harry seemed to have been craving him since the last heat as well and the Alpha preened in response. It also amused him slightly to see Harry so far gone that he hadn't even bothered to use his name once since he awoke. He wrapped his hand firmly in Harry's dark hair and pulled his head back sharply, allowing him to press the flat of his tongue against the heated flesh and lick a long stripe upwards from collarbone to just beneath Harry's ear. He sucked hard on the delicate earlobe before nipping it sharply with his teeth, enjoying the sharp jerk of his Omega's hips.

"Remember your manners now, my greedy little Omega. I will fuck that sweet arsehole when I am good and ready. But for now, I have missed your taste." He brought his free hand down on Harry's arse in a sharp smack, eliciting an equally sharp cry from his Omega followed by a soft moan. The Alpha took command readily, laying back on his pillows with his hands propped behind his head, he ordered Harry. "Turn around. I want that sweet arse over my face so that I can taste you at my leisure."

Harry sucked in a shuddering breath as he hurried to comply with the command, ending up with his knees on either side of his Alpha's chest. He felt exposed with his arse spread right in front of his Alpha's face like this, his cock hanging heavy and full between his thighs. They had not tried this last time, but the knowledge of what that sinful mouth and tongue could do to him only made him whine impatiently. The fact that he also found himself face to face with his Alpha's swollen cock only fanned the flame of his own desires. He held himself as still as he could manage and waited for his Alpha.

Snape smiled darkly as Harry forced himself to still, he knew it was difficult in the throes of full heat. He brushed his warm palms over the tight calves on either side of him, pushed up to massage over the muscled thighs, before resting on the curved mounds of his Omega's delectable arse. He admired the red handprint he had left behind, marking what was his, before he tugged Harry closer. Spreading his arse wide, Severus admired the pink hole, shiny with moisture and twitching in anticipation before pressing his tongue against the perineum and licking a firm stroke upwards, savoring the taste of his Omega and the pheromone laden lubrication. Harry let out a lusty growl of pleasure and the Alpha returned it in kind, triggering a fresh surge of fluid that he lapped up eagerly with his tongue.

Harry couldn't stop his near continuous moans as mouth and tongue plundered his arse. It felt just as good as he remembered and it pushed his passion and desire for his Alpha even further. He rocked slightly back and forth as that wicked tongue fucked into him, his own weeping cock leaving a wet trail as it dragged across the Alpha's chest. He wanted to give his Alpha as much pleasure as he himself was receiving. The flushed shaft in front of him proving too much to resist. He watched as a large drop of precome pooled up on the swollen glans before rolling down to drip into the growing puddle on the Alpha's abdomen. Harry stretched forward and lowered his head, slowly lapping up the precome like a cat with cream for a treat. He purred as the taste of Alpha filled his mouth once more and raised his head to wrap his tongue around the weeping cock. Fingers tightened over his arse as the Alpha growled his pleasure against his Omega's twitching hole. Harry smiled around the cock in his mouth at the response, then closed his lips around the shaft and growled his own response low in his throat. The startled groan and sharp thrust of a cock down his throat, thrilled Harry as he continued to please his Alpha. He could just picture what a wanton sight they must make, curled in on each other giving and receiving pleasure to and from each other with their mouths and tongues. The image in his mind only served to make him even harder if that were possible and prompted a fresh surge of lubrication as well.

Severus realized quickly that Harry had indeed come to this heat 'prepared' to please him and enjoy himself as well. When that hot little mouth wrapped around his cock, he couldn't decide which he wanted more, to bury himself in Harry's throat or his arse. Fortunately, the Alpha would get to do both. He lay back on his pillow, allowing Harry to continue sucking him, bringing his hands and fingers into play instead. He thrust two fingers into his Omega's needy arse and began fucking into the wet hole at the same time he wrapped his left hand around the thick cock hanging before him. On impulse he leaned forward and pulled the leaking cock towards him, sliding it into his mouth and sucking hard, enjoying the high pitched whine he felt explode from his Omega's mouth around his own cock at the same time. The angle was a bit of a strain so he didn't keep at it for long, laying back and returning his hand to stroking the heated shaft. It was always hard to hold off during the first wave of heat and the Alpha was reaching his limits as the hot little mouth worked over his cock. But he was determined, his Omega would come apart first. He pressed three fingers into the wet slippery hole, thrusting in time with his strokes along the twitching cock. Harry was whining loudly, rocking himself faster between fingers and cock as his orgasm built. The Alpha merely snarled as he fucked his fingers harder into the arse before him, seeking out the prostate and massaging it ruthlessly, as he jerked the cock in his hand firmly. Harry only lasted a few more moments before he released his Alpha's cock and screamed as a powerful orgasm hit him. Snape continued to fuck him through, stimulating the Omega nearly beyond tolerance. He also was finished with the foreplay. Before the aftershocks had even stopped, he slapped the wet, upturned arse before him as the Alpha's command rang out.

"Turn around. Ride me… Now!"

Harry felt strung out and sluggish but he was not about to deny his Alpha, quickly scrambling around until he was facing Severus and straddling his hips. He positioned himself and began to lower himself over the large cock.

But the Alpha meant business; planting his feet on the bed and grasping the narrow hips above him, he thrust up sharply, burying his cock deep into the Omega in one stroke. The dark commanding voice vibrated down Harry's spine as his wide eyes met the ebony pools of his Alpha, "I said, now." And without a further word, he pulled out all the way only to thrust up sharply once again.

Harry cried out, grinding his arse on the hard cock. This was what he had missed, had craved night after night as he got himself off to memories, and he had no qualms about letting himself go completely now. He braced both hands on the Alpha's chest and began to ride the thick shaft, soon meeting every upward stroke of cock with the downward thrust of his hips and arse. His own cock weeping heavily once again and forgotten as it rubbed against the tense abdomen below him.

Snape could not believe how close he was, his knot already beginning to swell and catch against Harry's tight rim. The sight of the Omega riding him with such abandon was driving the Alpha wild. He ran his hands up from Harry's lean hips to his narrow waist and finally over swollen sensitive nipples. He rubbed them harshly with his calloused thumbs, rumbling deep in his chest as his Omega arched into his touch and took his cock even deeper. He reached down to wrap long fingers around the Omega's cock, bringing him off again with only a few strokes of his hand. The feeling of the hot wet passage spasming around him pushed the Alpha over the edge. Grabbing Harry's hips firmly, he yanked him down hard as he shoved deep, forcing his knot into place as he began to fill the willing body with his come.

They were both trembling with the aftershocks, Harry soon laying against Snape's chest while long arms draped around him. Both men were silent, panting heavily as they caught their breath. It was a few moments before Snape realized that Harry was rubbing over him with his hands and his chest, neck, shoulders, and arms felt more moist than simple perspiration dictated. He blinked lazily at his Omega before speaking. "Harry? What exactly are you doing?"

Harry smiled beautifully, he had just come twice over his Alpha's chest and abdomen in short order. His hands continued to rub and spread his own come over his Alpha as he answered.

"You're not the only one who can mark a claim, Severus."

Then Harry laughed out loud at the stunned expression on Snape's face.

{*} {*} {*}

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** My Thanks go out each and every time I write to  **Ireland** **Spades**  for all of her efforts reading, suggesting, editing, and generally supporting me through whatever crazed idea I have come up with This time! You as readers wouldn't be Nearly as impressed with my writing if it weren't for her! ;) Go read her Lovely work, though bring some hankies as she just might tug at your heartstrings!

I Deeply, Truly, hope you have enjoyed this part of the sequel, at least Almost as much as the original. There will be more to come as we find out what happens with these two. If you are inclined, feed my addiction to comment crack and let me hear from you! I am receptive to all feedback. Thank you all for your encouragement and support. I Always appreciate it more than you can imagine! Until next time! Cynthia


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** A Tremendous Thank You from the heart, to ALL of you Lovely People reading, subscribing, commenting, bookmarking, and leaving kudos for this story/series. Your wonderful support makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! My humble thanks as Always to  **Ireland** **Spades**  for tirelessly making me look good for you guys. I was a fortunate writer when a story, a review, and several PMs later led me to the best beta ever! Give her work a try and you will never regret it! So without further ado, please enjoy chapter two guys! Cynthia

{*} {*} {*}

Harry awoke alone once again, the Omega in him disappointed not to wake up with the Alpha after the past four days of hormone driven togetherness.  _Maybe Severus was just an early riser_. A snack and potions waited for him again, along with his freshly laundered clothes at the foot of the bed. Pushing himself up to a sitting position against the ornate headboard, Harry consumed his potions and snack. When there was still no sign of Severus after Harry finished, he went ahead with his shower and dressed, expecting to find him in the sitting room when he was done.

But the sitting room was empty. Only embers remained in the fireplace from a lack of attention. Harry wasn't sure what to do. Should he just wait for Severus to return? It seemed impolite somehow to spend so much time intimately connected and then not say good-bye… or something. He sat on the sofa thinking he would wait just a little while longer. After ten minutes he started to get fidgety, his fingers absently drumming on his thighs and his gaze drifting around the room. That was when he finally saw the note propped against an antique candle holder on the mantle. A note with his name on it.

_Harry,_

_I had things to attend to that could not wait. Do not wait for my return._

_Severus Snape_

Harry stared at the note for several minutes, unwilling to accept the starkness of it. It was a dismissal really. Basically, 'leave my rooms' with no mention of future heats or being available if need be. It was cold and it was blunt, which wasn't exactly abnormal for Snape, but it was too soon after the throes of his heat. He had been under the utter mastery and command of the Alpha for days. The Omega was unable to process what was happening. Had he done something wrong or displeased the Alpha in some way to be treated so callously? His emotions were far too raw and near the surface at this time to take it well in any case. Harry felt the prickle of tears begin to burn his eyes and crumpled the note in his fist before dropping it to the floor. He walked blindly out of Snape's quarters, doubting he would ever return and had no idea  _why_. There was no one to hinder him as he returned to Gryffindor Tower, no one to stop him from crawling into his bed and crying himself to sleep for reasons he could not even fathom.

The house-elf watching Snape's quarters reported promptly to the Potions Master when Potter left his rooms. Snape returned to his now empty rooms and his normal routine, only to be brought up short by the scent of distressed Omega. Grinding his teeth against the sharp stab of instinct, he resisted the need to find Potter and see if he was alright. Then he saw the crumpled note on the floor. With a snarl, he threw it onto the low fire and used his magic to make sure it burst into flame.

He had to do it. He had been repeating the same thought to himself all morning. Ever since he had awakened, well aware from Harry's scent that the heat was ending, yet still wanting to ask the Omega to stay. To stay in his bed beyond the heat. To stay with him through the holidays; the desire had only grown the longer he was with Harry. But entertaining such a possibility was simply ludicrous; the discrepancy in their ages, the student teacher relationship they needed to maintain, and the fact that Harry had not even had an opportunity to meet other Alphas, save for Draco, made the whole situation impractical. Severus could not afford to open up to Harry, to pursue a relationship that would end as soon as Potter left school and met another Alpha he preferred. A younger Alpha with far less emotional baggage, no doubt. Perhaps he was stubborn and foolish, but he would not take the risk. He would not admit that while he had braved the wrath of the Dark Lord as a spy for Dumbledore, he was afraid of one little Omega and what he could do to his heart. So he had left Harry to wake alone; had dismissed him as coldly as he could and resolved that he would find some way to be unavailable when Harry's next heat came. He could not continue to enjoy the pleasures of the Omega's body, and endure the hopes each new encounter stirred within him. Harry was young and resilient; he would get over any distress soon enough. Severus was certain. It must be this way.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry did not leave his room at all the first day, not even for meals. With fewer students at school for the holidays, his presence in the Great Hall was, of course, missed. When Professor McGonagall herself came to check on him, he merely claimed to feel a bit under the weather. He told her he would be fine and only needed sleep but she insisted and Madame Pomfrey was summoned at once to check him over. There was nothing wrong of course, but Harry knew the healer was aware of his situation, so he played it off as fatigue after his heat. She nodded sympathetically and patted his arm, giving him a potion for discomfort and another for sleep. Harry didn't argue as he slipped back beneath his covers and let the sleeping draught pull him under so he did not have to think about his heat, or Severus, or anything at all.

The next morning Harry knew he would have to make an appearance or have more explaining to do, so he dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall as early as possible, eating quickly. Well, took a few bites, but mostly moved his food around on his plate before pushing it away. He managed to slip out of the hall just as Dumbledore and Severus appeared at the head table. He employed the same tactic for lunch, as well as dinner, careful to avoid any contact. He spent the rest of his time either in his room or in the common room, pretending to read or study but really he was just avoiding having to see Severus Snape again. It was foolish, he should not be affected by the note and the Alpha's dismissal so much. But the Omega seemed to have different feelings on the matter. While Harry felt a bit like he had been dumped, the Omega felt as if he had failed his mate...his Alpha, and Harry had no idea how to deal with that. They weren't mates, nor had Severus ever intimated that they could be… more. So why did Harry continue to feel this way? Why couldn't he just get on with his life?

While Snape seemed to act as though Harry no longer existed in the same world as him, and Harry simply avoided any contact whatsoever, neither of their behaviors escaped Dumbledore's notice. When he watched Harry slip quietly from the Great Hall without a look or a word for the third day in a row, he took it upon himself to broach the subject with Severus. "Harry seems distracted since your...last interaction. I shall assume that all went well between you in that respect, but would you have any insight into Harry's behavior since then?"

Severus pursed his lips and drew in a breath considering what to tell his superior. "I am not certain. However, you might say that after the pheromones subsided, I sought to… discourage any further interest on Harry's part."

Dumbledore's wooly brows rose slightly. "And why would you do that, Severus? You've enjoyed your time with Harry as he has with you. You are an Alpha; he is an Omega. The pull of one to the other is natural, and it is unnecessary for you to resist due to your position. You know that exceptions are made for cases where biological imperative takes precedence. So I ask you again, Severus...why would you do that? Judging from Harry's behavior, he is not happy with your choice. You realize the Omega will respond differently than an average male of his age. You must be aware of your responsibility."

Severus would rather not explain himself in this rather personal area of his life, but he knew he would have to say something. "I… it just is not practical, Headmaster. Harry is young and should have the chance to seek another Alpha, a more appropriate Alpha. You certainly can understand that I am not the ideal choice for the young man. Not with my past, the things I have done or allowed to be done."

"On the contrary Severus, I think you could be a most ideal choice for Harry. Just as he could be the perfect choice for you. I would beseech you to keep an open mind… and heart."

Severus made no further comment, giving Dumbledore a slight nod. The old wizard simply did not understand the issues they faced, he thought to himself. Harry's behavior would normalize soon enough. When the holiday was over and the students returned, Harry would be occupied with his friends again and all of this would be forgotten, as it should be. He was foolish to have indulged his Alpha and now he would rectify the situation.

{*} {*} {*}

The next day was Christmas Eve and Harry felt more depressed than he had the previous day. He missed his friends and felt alone in a way he hadn't in some time. He still could not explain the aching sense of loss he felt but pushed himself to get past it. He had just slipped out after breakfast, wishing he wasn't stuck here alone for the holiday, when Dumbledore appeared beside him.

"Good morning Harry. I trust you find yourself well today?"

"Good morning Professor. I am well enough, Sir. Thank you."

The headmaster tilted his head, giving Harry a quizzical look but said nothing. Harry continued to head back towards Gryffindor Tower, and Dumbledore did not seem inclined to stop him, merely falling smoothly into step beside him. He didn't seem prepared to say anything else at the moment either, but Harry had long ago learned not to question the wily old wizard. So they made their way back to the common room. Once they were both inside and Dumbledore determined the room to be empty, he spoke again.

"Harry, I can not pretend that I have not noticed you being out of sorts these past few days, nor will I be convinced that it does not have to do with Severus." Harry panicked for a moment; he had never considered that they had done anything wrong but then he supposed the hormones had something to do with that. Dumbledore quickly raised a hand to calm him. "Relax Harry, neither you nor Severus are in any danger from your actions. Your natures and instincts draw you to each other normally, and you can not be expected to simply ignore them." Harry couldn't stop the snort of derision that escaped.

"Well,  _He_  certainly seems determined to ignore it… unless it suits him, I suppose." Harry glanced at the headmaster, certain he had said too much. He crossed over to one of the windows and looked out over the snow covered grounds, only to be startled from his reverie when Dumbledore spoke.

"I strongly suspect you are missing your friends about now, Harry. How would you like to spend Christmas with the Weasleys after all? Your heat is safely past, and I would be willing to transport you to the Burrow myself. Then you will just return to school as usual once the holidays are done. What do you say?"

For the first time in days, Harry felt lighter, excited by the prospect of spending the rest of the holiday with his friends and the rest of the Weasleys. "That would be brilliant professor! But I haven't packed… and Mrs. Weasley doesn't know I am coming. I don't want to impose at the last minute…"

Dumbledore, raising his hand, stopped him again, "I took the liberty of sending an owl to Molly yesterday. She will be thrilled to have you anytime you wish to arrive. So…" he clapped his hands together and his eyes twinkled merrily at Harry's uplifted expression, "I believe you should see to your packing now."

Within an hour, Harry was ready to go and all of his Christmas presents were safely inside his trunk. The whole lot miniaturized so that it would easily fit into his pocket for transport. Dumbledore was waiting for him when he arrived in the entrance hall.

"Ready to go, Harry?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm ready. Thank you for doing this for me."

"No thanks required Harry. I simply couldn't watch you moping about another day. It is purely a self serving gesture." Dumbledore smiled brightly, encouraged when it was returned by the dark-haired young man. Maybe all he needed was some time away from the school. Some time with his friends to break the melancholy mood he had been in.

Dumbledore led the way as they walked out of the large entry doors and into the chilly morning air, pulling their cloaks more tightly about them. Offering his arm, he warned, "Hold on tight Harry and we'll be there in a flash."

Almost as soon as Harry grasped onto the professor's bicep, they apparated, arriving outside the Burrow's wards within moments. It was a scant second later when the door was flung open and Mister Weasley was inviting them inside. Dumbledore escorted Harry to the door and made sure he was safely delivered, but made his excuses to the Weasleys before bidding them all farewell and leaving Harry to the warm welcome and loving comfort he needed.

{*} {*} {*}

The remainder of the holidays passed in a blur of good food, laughter, games, gifts, and affection. Harry was feeling much better as they all boarded the train heading back to school for the new term. His thoughts had been far removed from the events at the start of the holiday as he settled into a car with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. The trip was well underway, everyone chatting amiably about their holiday, when the door opened, revealing Draco in all of his Malfoy Alpha splendor. Harry swore the change brought on by Draco's first rut had to be obvious to everyone. The Alpha seemed taller, stronger, and even more confident than before, if that were even possible for a Malfoy. Harry shrunk down in his seat reflexively, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Unfortunately, it appeared that Draco had come specifically to speak to him, though he was not speaking in his usual cocky manner.

"Harry, may I speak to you… privately for a moment." When Harry only shook his head and turned further into the window, Draco persisted, "I would like to…" the Alpha looked around the carriage at Harry's friends staring at him expectantly, "I would like to make amends for my behavior, Harry. Please." Harry couldn't keep the surprise off of his face as he looked at Draco. The earnest expression and gentle voice a most uncommon occurrence from the Slytherin Prince. Harry simply wanted to put the whole thing behind him with as little fuss as possible.

"Don't worry about it Draco. I can certainly understand what hormones and instinct can make us do. Let's just forget about it, yeah."

Draco appeared relieved but did not leave. "I would… that is I should still like to speak with you on a more personal matter if you will allow it Harry." His eyes widened meaningfully and his eyes rolled to the right as he jerked his head slightly, asking Harry to come with him. Harry just stared at the young Alpha in confusion and made no effort to get up. Draco was getting frustrated, judging by his scent, but the Alpha seemed to be trying very hard not to lose his temper and remain polite with Harry and his friends.

Ron had been observing the whole conversation with his usual annoyance with Malfoy. Deciding Harry wasn't going anywhere and that he had endured Malfoy long enough, he took matters into his own hands. "Piss off Malfoy! Harry said his peace and that's that. Leave him alone or deal with us you tosser!"

Draco hissed angrily but bit off his scathing reply for the 'Weasel'. Losing his temper again would do nothing to help his cause with Harry, so he opted for a strategic retreat. "I apologize for intruding on your time with your friends, Harry. Perhaps we can speak another time." And with that he was gone, leaving five very surprised friends behind.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Ron asked. "I mean he bloody well attacks you in class, in front of everyone and now he wants to make up and be friends again. Surely you won't give him the time of day Harry."

Harry appreciated his friend sticking up for him but felt Ron's anger was a bit misplaced. "He couldn't really help it Ron. It was my pheromones and his instincts, and he only did what came naturally. I don't want you to hold that against him. I mean, no harm was done. Right? Just let it go."

Ron gaped at his best friend. "What does that even mean Harry?"

Harry sighed. He knew Ron didn't pay attention to the details when he talked to him and Hermione about his own nature. But before he could speak, Luna's airy voice chirped in. "It means Draco is an Alpha, Ron. And Harry is an Omega. It's as simple as that really. Draco wants Harry in a more intimate way than he has in the past. It is purely biology… natural instincts, you see."

Harry was impressed with Luna's innate understanding, as always, but Ron looked scandalized. His tone, as he spoke, conveying his personal attitude about the facts of their genders quite clearly. "So Malfoy thinks that just because Harry is an… an Omega thingy, that he's just gonna lay down and spread his legs like a bitch in heat and let the slimy git bugger his arse?! Just because he is the Alpha!" Ron huffed out a laugh, "I would think Malfoy had better sense than that. And Harry has better taste than to whore for a Malfoy." Ron was oblivious to the uncomfortable silence in the carriage as he finished. At least until Hermione yelled at him.

"RON! How dare you say such things about Harry! Or Malfoy either for that matter! I am ashamed and appalled by your attitude and I am sure your mother would be too if she had to hear you say anything such as that !" Hermione was so furious and disappointed in Ron that tears were filling her eyes. It was only made worse by the fact that she could see equally how hurt Harry was by the words and that Ron didn't even realize he had said anything wrong.

Ron was looking around the carriage wondering what they all seemed so wound up about. "What? Harry? What do you mean? It's just Malfoy. I got rid of him so what's the problem?"

Harry still couldn't believe what he had heard Ron say. He knew his best friend was usually oblivious but now he had revealed his own ignorant attitude and hurt Harry deeply. Echoes of the things Malfoy had said and implied about Omegas that day played through his mind. While he was furious, Harry bit it back to reply. "An Omega, Ron. I am an Omega, not a thingy. It is what I am, just as an Alpha is what Draco is, we were born this way and we will live the rest of our lives according to the requirements of our natures. And laying back and spreading my legs for an Alpha, if I want to, does not make me either a bitch, a whore, or anything else." He was trying hard but the hurt and anger only grew as he addressed Ron's ill advised comments. "Even if I want to bend over and take it up my arse or climb on top and ride a big, thick Alpha cock, that would  _still_  not make me anything other than an Omega, Ron!"

Ron at least had the sense to realize he had made an error. "Now really Harry, you know that is not what I meant. I mean I wasn't saying  _you_  were like that. I just meant…"

He was cut off abruptly, "I think I got a pretty clear idea of what you think about Omegas, Ron, and I am one. And I don't really want to hear anymore. I would like for you to leave now; go find somewhere else to sit, go find some friends who don't know what a judgemental arse you really are."

Ron stared at Harry for a moment, then scanned the carriage. Neville sat in the corner, flushed and embarrassed, not even looking at Ron or speaking. Luna looked disappointed and Hermione's eyes were narrowed sharply at him despite the tears he could see. Harry had turned away from him refusing to look or speak to him anymore. Finally he screwed his face up in anger, he still didn't see why what he had said was so wrong, everyone who knew about Alphas and Omegas knew how they were.

"Fine!" Ron yells, "I'll go. Maybe you'll let me apologize when you've calmed down and are a bit more sensible."

He left with a slam of the sliding door, leaving his friends still shocked by his words. Harry couldn't look at any of them. Luna slid her hand over his, giving it a soft squeeze of comfort. Harry spent the rest of the trip in silence staring out of the window. He had felt so much better when he got on the train. Now he felt even worse than when Snape had brushed him off. He began to wish he wasn't an Omega at all.

{*} {*} {*}

The first week back resembled an exercise in torment to Harry. Ron had made no further attempts to apologize or even speak to Harry since the train ride, while Draco had taken every opportunity to try and speak to him alone. For his part, Harry didn't want to deal with either one of them. Hermione was torn between her friendship with Harry and her relationship with Ron and struggled to bring the friends back together. Harry didn't blame her for it really. She wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't carry her heart on her sleeve and want to make peace between them once more. He left her to work things out for herself, spending most of his time with Neville and Luna and sometimes with Dean and Seamus. Their company kept him distracted but it wasn't exactly the same. He couldn't stop the recurring question of just what else would change because he was an Omega. The summons to the Headmaster's office on Friday after dinner wasn't a complete surprise. Finding both Draco and Severus waiting with Professor Dumbledore when he arrived, however, was surprising and a bit unsettling.

"You… you wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Come in, Harry. Come in." Dumbledore smiled kindly and waved Harry over to a comfortable chair in front of the fireplace. "Some matters have come to light and I feel it is perhaps in your best interests if I intercede." Harry glanced up in confusion as Dumbledore motioned Draco over to the second chair, while Severus remained standing silently by the large desk. Even now, Harry felt the Alpha's pull, the desire for his attention weighing heavily on him. But Severus did not even look his way and Dumbledore was speaking again. "It would seem Harry, that Draco has made every effort to speak with you over the past week. However, you have refused to meet with him. He brought the matter to me as a last resort, and I believe in all fairness that you should hear him out."

So he was to be forced to deal with Draco then, "Very well Professor." Harry turned his attention to Draco who look both eager and nervous. "I am listening, Draco."

Draco glanced at Dumbledore and upon receiving a small nod, returned his attention to Harry. "As I mentioned on the train, I would like to make amends for my behavior towards you in the classroom that day. I certainly had not anticipated my rut to begin, nor did I have any idea that there even were any Omegas at Hogwart's. I was unable to control my responses and I am afraid that my behavior and my language did not present me in the best light to you. I wish most sincerely to apologize and to ask for a chance to change your impression of me."

Harry shook his head, not believing Draco had gone this far simply to apologize. He truly did understand, just as his heat came upon him suddenly, so did Draco's rut. And the scenting ability in both genders was not mature until after the first heat/rut so he did not doubt that Draco was unaware of any Omegas at school. Harry's presence could only have been a shock to him at the time and the young Alpha had only responded according to instinct. Harry still didn't want to think about the things that had been said but they could move on and still be friends he hoped. "Draco, I already told you on the train, I understand. I don't want to make a big deal over it, you know? I would just like to put the whole incident behind us. Just pretend it didn't happen and move on, okay."

Draco practically beamed. "Exactly, Harry! That is what I have been trying to talk to you about and why I finally came to Professor Dumbledore for help." Draco leaned forward in his chair, holding Harry's gaze the entire time he reached over, taking Harry's right hand into his before he spoke in a rather formal manner. "Harry Potter, I would be honored if you would consent to allow me to court you formally."

Harry blinked. An odd feeling settled over him as he looked at Draco's expectant face, and he couldn't seem to find his voice. When he continued to sit there like a statue, Draco again looked to Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore stepped closer and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, a warm steadying weight that helped to ground him as the headmaster spoke kindly, "Harry, do you understand what Draco is asking you?" Harry thought quickly, he had read a little bit about courtships between Alphas and Omegas in his studies but had truthfully glossed over much of it, assuming it was an archaic custom not likely to be practiced among the dwindling population of Alphas and Omegas today. But of course, Draco came from a very old and prestigious family, they would certainly do things the 'proper' way. Harry finally managed to clear his throat sharply as he tried to speak. "I… I believe so professor. I did read a bit about it but didn't think it was still done among our kind actually. I… I, uhm, might have skimmed a bit over the details."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Painfully honest, aren't you Harry? Well we have all evening to clear up any confusion and allow you to make an informed decision." He snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared. Dumbledore ordered tea and treats for all of them, then summoned two additional chairs, motioning for Severus to join them as well.

Severus fought not to roll his eyes, still uncertain what the headmaster hoped to gain by having him present for this personal moment that had nothing to do with him. When he was summoned to sit he finally could hold his tongue no further. "Professor, to what end do you require my presence here? I have nothing to do with these proceedings."

Dumbledore merely looked at him with one wooly eyebrow raised, "Don't you, Severus? Well then, obviously my mistake." Snape turned sharply on his heel believing he was free to go before the headmaster spoke again. "However, Severus, as Draco's Head of House, you are here to serve as witness, as I shall serve for Harry." He smiled triumphantly at his Potions master's clouded expression, "Now please, join us for tea, Severus." There was no room for argument left in the tone of his voice either. Severus took his chair next to Draco, as Dumbledore sat beside Harry and waved his wand to start the tea pouring

Harry's head was spinning but he had at least been able to reclaim his hand from Draco's grasp, as the professors joined them. He knew this had to be the last place he would ever have expected to be and nearly the last place he wanted to be. Sitting across from the Alpha he wanted and the one he didn't, and the wrong one was offering him a courtship. He tried again to catch Severus's eyes, to get some idea of what he was thinking about all of this, but the Alpha's eyes remained firmly fixed on his tea. Harry took his own cup as Dumbledore began to speak once more.

"Now Harry, I shall go over the basic and most pertinent details regarding a formal courtship and then answer any questions you or Draco may have. Is that acceptable?" Draco nodded decidedly and Harry numbly followed. "Well, as you may have read, courtships first came about as a way for Alphas and Omegas to get to know each other better outside of a heat, either before or after. While traditionally this was a practice for the mating of virgin Alphas and Omegas, I believe in this day and age we can not expect quite such an exacting standard." He winked wolfishly, chuckling at the faint blush on both of the young men's faces. "The intention of the courtship period being that the couple would have a better idea of their compatibility and mutual feelings prior to choosing to bond. While sex may be indulged in, both during and out of a heat as often as you choose, Alphas and Omegas bond for life and the choice should not be made lightly or merely due to the influence of hormones. There have been untold numbers of sad outcomes from inappropriate bonds or bonds forced upon unwilling Omegas. Therefore the practice of courtship has been encouraged for many hundreds of years, though as you stated Harry, it is practiced far less often now that there are fewer of you around. It is a significant gesture that Draco has made to you and I expect you to give it and him the attention and thought appropriate to the request." He gave Harry a stern stare to impress his point, as if he knew the Omega only wanted to run out of this room instead of face this. When he seemed convinced of Harry's sincere focus he continued, "Now do you have any questions for Draco or myself before we continue?"

Harry had hundreds of questions it felt like and he had to think for a moment to narrow it down to what he felt were the pertinent issues. He finally turned to Draco, "Why me? Is it just because I am the only Omega you know of? Or because you imprinted on my scent or something like that? Even with the change in our personal status, we have never been more than friends." He floundered trying to explain himself, "Just why, Draco. Why me? Why now? What do you want? What is your goal? What do you hope to gain by this? Do you seriously expect me to believe you are ready to take on a mate or a marriage… a whatever, at our age." He finally fell silent as the flood of questions died out and he waited for Draco's answer.

Draco seemed stunned by the barrage of questions but recovered quickly, gathering his thoughts to answer Harry. "It is not because you are the only Omega I know. With Father's connections and money, I have met many Omegas and Alphas over the years, both our age and older. And imprinting on a scent requires a bit more intimate contact than we were engaged in at the time." His smile leaving Harry in no doubt that he would not object to being more intimately involved either. "Yes, we have been friends, and that is one of the biggest reasons for doing this Harry. We have a friendship already. We have history with each other and have known each other for years. We are suited both physically and by age." Draco couldn't stop himself from reaching out for Harry's hand again but the subtle flinch stilled his actions. He took a deep breath and focused his energies on conveying his sincerity to Harry with his words. "There is no one else with whom I stand a better chance for making a good match and a successful bond should we choose that at some future point. What I want Harry… what I hope for, is that you will give us a chance to find out if we could be more, to see if we can build on our friendship." He frowned slightly as vague memories of that day in the classroom surfaced. He knew Harry would have take the risk of trusting him after that and he ran a distracted hand over his head as he thought of what he could say to reassure Harry. "I gave you a horrible impression the day my rut started and I can only imagine what you must think of my manner and attitude after that. If nothing else, I want the chance to show you I am not the Alpha you saw that day." He couldn't wipe the earnest expression from his face or stifle the need for contact with Harry, grabbing the Omega's hand in both of his own despite his misgivings. He continued, eager for Harry to know the depth of his commitment. both to him and the courtship. "As soon as my rut ended, I began reading and speaking with my parents about what I could do, what I could offer you. My parents fully support my decision, Harry. I have tried to seek you out ever since we returned to school because I am serious in my offer and wanted the courtship to begin officially as soon as possible. That is how serious I am in making this offer to you." Draco sat back in his chair, hands relaxed in his lap as he met Harry's emerald gaze. "I believe I have answered all of your questions, Harry. I don't know what else I can say to convince you of my sincerity."

Harry was dumbfounded. Draco was bloody serious! He wanted a real courtship with his parents' approval and the potential for mating and a bond at some point. He found himself rubbing a hand absently over his temple as he felt rather dizzy all of a sudden. They were all waiting for him to speak, to give an answer and he was struggling to keep his head on straight. He finally focused enough to ask Dumbledore some more questions. "What would be required of me? What do I have to do? Can I refuse entirely? Are there any… prohibitions to prevent a formal courtship? How long does the courtship last? Is sharing a heat an expectation of the courtship? I… I just need to know what is expected of me if I am to decide." He sat and waited, feeling drained already.

Dumbledore looked Harry over carefully before continuing. "What is required of you, Harry, is simply to spend time with Draco. Just like normal dating, go out together, take walks, talk about things, study together, get to know each other better than you do already. You only have to do what you feel comfortable doing during the courtship. Sharing a heat or any physical activities outside of a heat is by no means required. Any such activities are agreed upon mutually or not at all, Harry." He gave Draco a sharp glare, prompting a sudden bobbing of his Adam's apple as he gulped and cleared his throat.

"Of course, Sir. Absolutely. I would never force Harry into anything he didn't want, Professor. I can assure you of that."

Dumbledore nodded in acceptance and continued to answer Harry's questions. "Now Harry, as a courtship is really just a means to know each other better, not an engagement nor proposal, it is considered rather a huge insult to refuse an offer made in good faith. If it doesn't work out then it can be easily terminated at a later date. There is no set time frame for courtships, they are as short or as long as a couple feels they need to be and nothing more. You either end the courtship or will eventually bond. Now as for prohibitions, the only deterrent to entering a courtship would be an Alpha having a prior claim who wishes to challenge the courtship itself or offer one of his own. Do you know of any such Alpha, Harry?"

Harry lifted his face from his hand still steadily rubbing his temple and let his eyes drift once more over to Severus. This time he found those dark chocolate orbs staring back at him. Harry met his gaze, willing him with all his might to speak up. He had rebuffed Draco's challenge once before, he had won his claim on Harry. Now Harry waited for him to make his claim again. The two men stared for the eternity of a heartbeat, before Severus blinked and let his eyes drift away to focus on something across the room. The Omega was crushed and confused.  _His_  Alpha, the Alpha who had fought and won his claim was rejecting him publicly. Harry's gaze could probably have bored a hole in Severus's skull as the Omega screamed inside  _'Why don't you want me?!'_  He was… letting him go, pushing him away, leaving Harry free to accept the courtship of the younger Alpha. The courtship he didn't want. But without the challenge and support of his Alpha, Harry didn't see that he had much choice left in the matter. A familiar Alpha had to be better than no Alpha at all didn't it.

"I consent. I accept your offer, Draco." He couldn't say anymore and no one seemed to notice the flat tone of his voice. He didn't even know why he accepted for certain, except perhaps for the fleeting thought that maybe it would bother Severus at least a little to be dismissed as easily as he had done to Harry. Draco had his hand again, he was smiling broadly, holding Harry's knuckles up to his lips for a kiss and thanking him for giving him this chance. Harry barely had enough presence of mind to offer a small smile in return. "Are we done now Professor? I am feeling a bit tired and would like to turn in."

Dumbledore had nothing against Draco Malfoy, but he saw far more between Harry and Severus than either one seemed to see themselves. He had hoped against hope that Severus would come around and challenge the courtship of his own accord. Alas, he was as disappointed as he knew Harry was. He did hear the tone and resignation in Harry's voice. He feared hearts would be broken before everything was resolved, but all he could do was try and support Harry through this time of transition. "Of course, Harry. We are finished here. Tomorrow, you and Draco may begin your courtship formally and as publicly or as privately as you wish. For tonight, Draco, perhaps you would like to escort Harry back to his dormitory? You have my explicit permission to be out, if you are past curfew as we have gone a bit late here and Professor Snape is our witness."

Draco nodded, still unable to contain the smile on his face. "Yes Sir. Thank you for all of your help Professor." Turning to Harry he offered his arm just like a proper gentleman on a date, "Harry, may I escort you back?"

Harry stood, taking Draco's arm awkwardly and bidding good-night to Professor Dumbledore. He said nothing to Sev...Professor Snape; best get used to thinking of him that way again, but nobody bothered to correct his rudeness. As they walked out of the office and down the hall together, Harry couldn't help thinking that he hoped Ron never saw him on Draco's arm like this. He could just imagine the comments then. He was lost in thought, not even aware if Draco was speaking or not, and all too soon they were back at his dorm. Draco began to lift Harry's hand for another kiss and he quickly snatched it back. "I'm sorry. That's just a bit too personal and...girly for me, you know? I mean we're two blokes after all. It's just weird."

Draco actually laughed out loud. "Point well taken, Harry. I certainly don't want to make you uncomfortable right off the bat. You weren't raised expecting to be treated that way. I will try to remember in future."

"Just treat me like you always have Draco. Finding out that I am an Omega didn't change who I've always been. Just treat me like  _me_ , please."

Draco gave him a slight bow, "Certainly, Harry. So would you like to do something together tomorrow? A walk or something?"

Harry's head really was beginning to throb and he only wanted to lie down, but he had to give some sort of reply. "Could we talk about it at breakfast, maybe? I don't believe I can think anymore tonight. I just want to go sleep now; you know."

Draco was perfectly accommodating, "Sure, Harry. I'll find you after we eat, if you like, and we can decide something then."

Harry managed another small smile, "Thank you, Draco. Good-night."

"Good-night Harry. And thank you, for at least giving me a chance." Draco left straightaway, and Harry quickly escaped to his dorm. Ignoring everyone he passed, he went straight to his room and threw himself onto his bed, closing his curtains with a wave of his wand and casting a silencing charm to boot. Finally alone, he let the tears he could no longer suppress fall without reservation. He couldn't bear to think about Snape or the times they had been together. He didn't want to think about the rejection or a future with Draco in Snape's place. Finally realizing he could not shut his mind off or stop his tears, he quietly summoned Dobby and asked him to retrieve another calming draught from the infirmary. Dobby quickly did as Harry asked, returning with the potion in a snap. Harry thanked the house-elf and drank down the potion quickly, giving Dobby the bottle to take care of before dismissing him.

While Harry slipped into a blissfully dreamless, thoughtless sleep, Dobby reported his condition to Dumbledore. The headmaster had just this evening charged him with keeping a close eye on his dear friend and Dobby took his new responsibility very seriously. Harry was not happy and both the professor and the house-elf worried about him.

{*} {*} {*}

Severus was in no way deluded about Dumbledore's purpose for having him here. He would not have been required to witness this… formality on any other occassion. Seeing Harry once more had a visceral impact on the Alpha, and he quickly fortified his armor against the pull of the Omega, shutting his mind and his Alpha behind impenetrable barriers to deal with this evening as coolly and calmly as possible. He was convinced that he was making the best choice for both of them and continued to tell himself so when he heard Draco propose a courtship. He remained silent and pretended he did not taste his own blood where he had bitten into his own cheek to keep from snarling at the young Alpha. He couldn't let Harry see any reaction. Dumbledore was well aware of what he was asking when he spoke to Harry about prior claims and challenges. Severus fought his own irritation with the headmaster's meddling ways but found he had to look at Harry finally. He had to see...to judge what the Omega was thinking for himself. The pleading expression and underlying pain he could see in those brilliant eyes threatened to steal his breath. He allowed himself a brief glimpse inside Harry's mind only to recoil from the turmoil and hurt he found and slam his personal barriers back into place. He forced himself to ignore it all and look away. If he became aware of the immediate distress of his… no, the Omega in the room, to the point of white-knuckled tension and more blood in his mouth, he would never let it show nor admit to it either.

' _I consent. I accept your offer, Draco'_  He heard the words and his world turned on its head. He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut, while the Alpha roared and clawed in his internal prison. He kept telling himself that it didn't matter, that this was what he wanted for Harry, that this would all work out for the best. If only he could convince his heart, he would be able to make it through this necessary choice.

Severus was only partially aware of Harry and Draco departing the office, the Alpha noticing their scents growing weaker. Coming out of his momentary stupor, he found himself staring at the fire. Looking up, he realized only he and his mentor remained. A moment later, the headmaster's voice reached him.

"...Severus? Why would you do this to yourself, or to Harry, when the connection between the two of you is plain for all to see. Harry's wishes were clear to see and yet you hurt him most cruelly. I do not understand Severus, and I am most severely disappointed." The old wizard frowned and rose abruptly from his chair. "I believe we are finished here tonight, Severus. You may go."

Severus bristled at the dismissal from his mentor, a clear indication of his irritation. "Certainly headmaster. Though, if you will permit me, I should like to request that you cease any further attempts to interfere in my personal life. I can not speak for Mister Potter as he is still a student, however, I am not. I am a grown wizard, capable of deciding his own fate."

Dumbledore had seldom been so frustrated with his associate. "Not when you are making the wrong decision, Severus! You must reconsider what you are doing to yourself and to Harry."

Severus's own anger was still under tight control, though he was fighting for it. "So say you! I have considered. I have thought this through. This is the best option for both of us and as of half an hour ago, Mister Potter is no longer my concern. He is being properly courted by an Alpha more suited to his own age… as it should be."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "Love is no respecter of age, Severus. You should know that by now."

The derisive snort escaped before he could stop it, "Love? What ever gave you the idea that I could possibly love Harry Potter? I have never thought you to be mad, Sir, but I may begin to wonder if you persist with such talk. I serviced the needs of an Omega as any Alpha would… nothing more. Presumably those needs will be met by Mister Malfoy in the future. As I said, Mister Potter is no longer my concern."

Dumbledore gave him a long, knowing look. Seeing far more than Severus wanted him to, before he spoke, "Good-night, Severus." He turned his back and walked back to his desk, effectively ending their conversation for the night.

Severus stewed in impotent anger for a moment longer before excusing himself. "Good-night, Headmaster." He turned sharply on his heel, considering the bottle of aged Scotch he had in his rooms. He felt he needed the stiff drink, and since it was the weekend, he could wallow in his self pity with abandon. He was so intent on his goal that he nearly tripped over the house-elf purposefully marching into the headmaster's office. Severus paused a moment, glancing back through the door, to see Dumbledore lean forward, listening intently to what the house-elf was telling him, as a worried expression crossed his wizened old face. Curiosity warred with practicality for a moment before he continued his retreat to his own rooms. If it had anything to do with him, then Dumbledore would let him know.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry awoke stretching at length before he simply laid in bed staring at the canopy overhead, realizing his life had just changed. He couldn't even decide how he felt about it yet. He showered and dressed, reminding himself that he would meet Draco after breakfast.

Harry ignored the looks Draco and he were getting as they talked after their meal. He definitely ignored the looks and Draco's offered arm when they left the Great Hall for a short walk in the snowy courtyard, followed by a lengthy one through the halls and conservatory. Their conversation was stilted and awkward at first, but eventually, they began to relax into a typical sort of discourse. Draco, it seemed, planned on making the most of the weekend, since they had less free time during the week. They ate lunch together, then met up with Luna and Neville for chess and cards just to pass the afternoon. Dinner was eaten at their own house tables before they both retired to their respective dorms, though Draco insisted on walking him back to his door, bowing slightly again as he bid Harry good-night. Sunday was much the same, though they spent the afternoon doing homework and studying their N.E.W.T. reviews.

By Monday morning, the entire school knew that Harry Potter was dating Draco Malfoy. After the searing round of gossip following the incident in the classroom, this was the tinder that lit the fires anew. Only a few close friends and faculty knew the truth of the courtship, most merely assumed Harry and Draco were gay and dating. Harry wasn't about to correct anyone, preferring to keep his business as an Omega private and Draco agreed. It did not take long for those with certain attitudes to start tossing out random comments, insults, and insinuations. 'Is he a good fuck Draco?'or 'Hey Potter, did you bend over and take it up the arse yet?' grew to be the more popular comments. There were a few times Harry found himself chuckling ruefully,  _'If they only knew'_.

Draco was irritated more for Harry's sake than his own, as it seemed most of the comments were aimed at him. He had apologized so many times in one day that Harry finally had to put a stop to it. "It's no big deal, Draco. It's not anything I haven't had to deal with before. Just ignore them okay?" Harry wasn't lying or glossing over the problem, he had faced this kind of behavior since their early years at Hogwart's. From everyone thinking he was the Heir of Slytherin and out to kill Muggle-borns, to the Potter Stinks buttons during the Tri-Wizard tournament, Harry was simply no stranger to the slings and arrows of bullies. He just tuned out as much as he possibly could and focused on his studies and Draco. It was almost enough to keep his thoughts away from Professor Snape. The professor seemed determined to ignore Harry and Draco both, to the point of barely speaking to either of them in class unless it was required. He didn't even bother with his usual taunts and threats, he simply let his gaze pass over the two of them as if they weren't there most of the time. Harry should consider it a relief from his past behavior, but the Omega still smarted from the constant reminder of his failure.

When the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term rolled around, Draco took Harry on an official date, including walking arm-in-arm to a very public meal at The Three Broomsticks. Harry tried to relax, but knowing that even the adult witches and wizards in the place were watching them made it even harder to keep up a normal conversation. When they left, Harry took Draco's arm easily and followed as he led the way back through the wooded area towards the school. By now, Harry could talk easily with Draco, as they had indeed gotten to know each other better. Harry wasn't even paying attention to their surroundings, until Draco gave his arm a tug to interrupt their walk. Harry looked at the Alpha expectantly, uncertain of what had brought them to a stop. Draco took his hand and led him over to a gnarled barren tree-trunk, turning him so he leaned against it. Harry began to feel a certain nervous tension as the Alpha began to speak.

"Harry, it's been three weeks now, and I think things between us are progressing… nicely. There's obviously no rush and learning more about you has been rewarding." He met Harry's uncertain gaze with his own nervous smile before he continued. "I was wondering… that is, I thought that… perhaps after all this time… you might allow…" His obvious nerves were putting Harry on edge as much as they amused him. He had never seen Draco struggle over anything and he couldn't prevent the warm smile that crossed his face as the Alpha stammered on. "That is to say… would you perhaps?" Draco finally took a deep breath, "Would you allow me to kiss you? Just to see how it goes? It's perfectly okay if you don't want to but curiosity is getting the better of me. I confess." He smiled sheepishly and waited for Harry's answer.

He had known it was inevitable, but Harry was still surprised by the question. He simply hadn't had the urge or thought to move their courtship to a more physical level. Still, they were actually courting for a purpose and finding out if they were compatible in this way was just as important as everything else. Harry's heat would return soon enough, and with Snape making his own unavailability glaringly apparent, he knew he would have to either choose to spend it with Draco or speak with Madame Pomfrey. He still couldn't honestly say either option appealed to him… but he did owe it to Draco to give things the honest chance he asked for. Harry managed a small nod before he managed an embarrassingly quiet, "Okay… yes. You may kiss me."

Draco's smile lit up the forest and he moved in closer. He quickly slid off his gloves and brought his elegant fingers up cup one side of Harry's face. Harry let his eyes fall closed as the soft thumb brushed across his lower lip and the familiar scent of Alpha enveloped him. Draco's scent still seemed off to him but he chalked it up to not being intimately familiar with each other's scents yet. At least it was not the overpowering reek Harry had smelled when Draco's rut started. Draco's gaze raked over the closed eyes and slightly parted lips before he leaned in and pressed his lips to those of the Omega. It was a chaste kiss to start, Draco pulling back after only a moment to look at Harry again. The Omega instinctively tried to follow the Alpha's lips, pressing forward slightly and parting his lips further. It was all the encouragement Draco needed. He pressed himself more fully against Harry, wrapping his free hand around the slim waist to bring them closer while he still cupped his face. Harry's breath hitched in his throat at the closeness as the Alpha's warm mouth returned to his own. Draco's thumb rubbed across Harry's cheek as he angled his mouth and deepened the kiss. Their lips sliding easily against each other's and their tongues slowly pressing forward to explore.

It was… good, Harry thought to himself as he analysed his experience. It was different as well, but not necessarily bad. He had to remind himself that Draco was a different Alpha and he was not in heat. He had never kissed another Alpha or another male of any kind outside of a heat. It was far more tender than he was used to, almost reverent. Harry thought he could get used to the difference, it was certainly enjoyable in its own way, but he did find himself wondering if it would be different during a heat. The fiery, possessive passion Snape had displayed would be hard to top. The unwelcome thought of Snape at a time like this in addition to Draco's free hand caressing his arse through his jeans while a burgeoning erection pressed against his thigh, startled Harry enough to pull back from the kiss. His eyes were wide as he tried to marshal his thoughts once more. "I'm sorry," he managed to breathe out, "I… I think we need to slow down a bit...if that's okay." He couldn't prevent the knowing glance at the half-hard erection still pressed against him, expecting some argument from the Alpha before him.

Draco had a positively sinful smirk on his face, then he winked as he pulled himself away from Harry. "It's certainly okay, Harry. I would hate to go much further in the cold against a snow covered tree at any rate." His laughter was contagious and soon Harry was chuckling along with him.

"No, I don't suppose that would be terribly romantic or stimulating either."

Draco sobered slightly but still smiled, glove now returned to his hand he offered Harry his arm once more. "Well, I would say that as first kisses go, that was fairly successful. What about you?"

Harry was quiet for a second before nodding, a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth, "Yeah. I think it was alright."

"Alright!" Draco cried in mock-affront. "A Malfoy's skills deemed merely, alright? I see I shall have to practice if I am to impress you and win your heart." To prove his point, he quickly caught Harry's lips in a light kiss before pulling away laughing.

Harry punched his arm playfully but laughed along as well. This, he had never had with an Alpha before… this companionship. Harry found that he was enjoying himself more than he had anticipated when Draco first proposed the courtship to begin with. They laughed and teased each other the rest of the way back to the school and more than a few 'practice' kisses were had along the way too.

Harry never realized that his own nether regions had remained completely flaccid, even as he enjoyed the kisses he shared with Draco.

{*} {*} {*}

By the next month's visit to Hogsmeade, Harry and Draco were comfortable and relatively happy together, and beginning to consider what they would do regarding Harry's approaching heat the following month. Harry still was having difficulty imagining himself with Draco in that way. Everytime he tried to fantasize or daydream about Draco, the image of the lithe blonde Alpha was overridden by the large, dark visage of Severus Snape. Harry climaxed more than once to memories of his heats with Snape, though he tried desperately to imagine Draco instead. Every time it happened he ended up crying tears of anger and frustration, despite the release he had just enjoyed. He supposed memory was always going to overrule fantasy and hoped things might change if he and Draco shared his next heat. It wasn't as if Snape had left him much choice, he  _had_ to move on.

Draco had been exceptionally pleased with himself as he took Harry's arm for the walk to Hogsmeade. Harry was certain the young Alpha was up to something but he did not seem to be inclined to share his secret. They returned to The Three Broomsticks for lunch and Harry's confusion only deepened when, instead of a table in the busy front room, Madame Rosmerta herself showed them to a private parlor. "Now boys, you just snap and an elf will come to take your order and see to your service. Otherwise, we'll leave you alone. Enjoy!" The feisty proprietress winked saucily at them as she closed the door. Harry looked around the room. A small table was set for two in front of the window, and several large cushions were piled together in front of the cozy fire. But what drew Harry's attention was the large chaise against one corner of the room, large enough for two people to recline on together, blankets tossed casually over the back. It was thoughtful, and romantic, and a little bit sweet, and Harry was beginning to suspect that seduction was on the menu today. Draco had remained silent and waited for the Omega to take it all in, when Harry finally turned to face him he rushed to explain.

"I knew how uncomfortable you were last month with all the people watching us together. I thought we could enjoy some privacy away from school and watchful eyes. If it makes you uncomfortable, we can still leave."

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't want to leave. I… I appreciate you going to all the effort to do this for us." Harry was pulling off his jacket as he spoke, laying it over the back of the chairs. Gesturing towards the chaise he smirked, "And just what did you have planned for after lunch?"

Draco had the presence of mind to flush lightly at the implications of the room around them, but sobered as he spoke. "Nothing will happen here that you do not want, Harry. I promise." He had thought long and hard before planning this weekend for them and tried to think of how to convey those thoughts to Harry. "We both know your heat is due next month, and we have been doing well together. I just thought that this way, if we felt like exploring our compatibility in a more physical way than we have done thus far, then this would give us the privacy to do so. I hope I did not overstep my bounds."

Harry knew Draco meant every word he said and he had been every bit a gentleman the past two months. When he said he wanted to court Harry, he had indeed meant classically court the Omega. He did not push, he sought permission for each new progression they made together, and Harry knew if he said no or wanted to leave then Draco would honor his wishes. He found himself wondering if the Alpha's aggression only came out in force with their heats and ruts. There was a part of him who missed the Alpha taking what he wanted from him, dominating him with voice and body. Harry quickly shook off those thoughts to answer, "No Draco, you are fine… this is fine. It is actually very nice." He walked over to the Alpha, running his hand up one arm until it came to rest over his heart as he leaned forward and kiss him softly. He pulled back before the kiss went too far, "Why don't we have our lunch and then see what happens naturally." Draco smiled brightly, nodding in agreement as he led Harry to the table to see about their order.

Lunch had been delicious and they had lingered over the dessert before summoning the house-elf to clear the table. Draco's arm rested lightly around Harry's waist while they waited to be alone and the dark head leaned against his shoulder. Draco resisted the urge to tighten his grip while the elf was still present but as soon as they were alone, it was the most natural thing in the world to tighten his arm and pull Harry into his chest. Harry had already raised his face to meet the Alpha's kiss and slid his own arms up the lean back to clutch at the taut shoulders. The kiss deepened immediately and Harry didn't protest the hands that slid down and gripped his arse. When Draco moaned against the Omega's lips, it was Harry who pulled away to ask, "What do you want Draco? Right now, what is it you want?" Draco scanned the familiar face before he answered honestly.

"I want to  _see_ you. I want you to trust me and allow me to explore your body. I want to know what pleases you. Right now, without the urgency of our pheromones and the drive of our instincts, that's what I want."

Harry had thought about this long and hard already so he only took a moment to make his decision now. Taking Draco by the hand, he led him over to the chaise. Harry slipped off his shoes and socks before sitting down on the chaise and leaning back against the slanted end of the lounger. He looked up at the hopeful Alpha still waiting patiently for permission. He reached out and took the Alpha's hand again, "So  _see me_ , Draco." Draco hesitated, drinking in the sight of the Omega laid before him. An impatient tug brought him out of his reverie and down to Harry's side, as lips reconnected and hands began to explore. The afternoon stretched out before them, full of promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**  Much gratitude to all of you Lovely people following this story/series! I have absolutely enjoyed ALL of you guys' thoughts in the comments. Hope this continues to satisfy! ;) Love to hear what you think as always. Tips your hats and share my constant thanks with  **Ireland** **Spades**  for cleaning up my messes and making me look good for all of you. She doesn't have to do it but I appreciate every ounce of time she spends helping me! Go read her Amazing stories! It's Totally worth a trip out of this fandom to do so! ;) :-D Please ENJOY! Cynthia

Harry closed his eyes as Draco's lips met his. Kissing was good; kissing was something they had grown comfortable with and the familiarity of Draco's taste helped calm Harry's nerves. He flattened his palms over the lean muscular back and smoothed over the length of Draco's spine, encouraging him to move closer. Draco broke the kiss and smirked down at his date. Harry glanced up, returning the smirk with a shrug, "Time's a wastin here." Draco merely huffed out a soft laugh and leaned forward to press his lips along Harry's throat while his nimble fingers began unfastening the buttons that hid the Omega from his gaze. Draco was already on the fourth button when Harry seemed to recall that the exploration could be mutual. He let his hands drift around from Draco's back to begin on his own set of buttons. Harry had only managed two when Draco gave him a playful nip on his collarbone. With a small growl, he sat up, stripping the shirt off quickly and tossing it to the floor behind him without a glance, as he focused only on Harry.

Harry's soft chuckle at the Alpha's eagerness was cut off by his gasp as Draco's hands slid beneath his shirt and those nimble fingers found his nipples. A brief rub of thumbs over each, followed by a small pinch, elicited a quiet moan from Harry, his back arching as he pressed into the touch. It was pleasant but somehow not enough, he knew how sensitive his nipples could be and he unconsciously pushed for more from Draco. With a knowing smile, Draco spread Harry's shirt to bare his chest and quickly lowered his mouth to capture one nipple. A hard suck at the same time that he pinched the other, was rewarded with a moan. Draco pulled back to look at the reddened nub, now slightly swollen from his ministrations, and couldn't stop the pleased growl of the Alpha. He quickly claimed Harry's lips once more, sucking his lower lip into his mouth before nipping it lightly with his teeth. Moving down slowly, he lavished his attention on the second nipple, flicking it with his tongue before settling to suckle again. Harry let him do what he wanted, one hand gripping the surprisingly muscled bicep above him, while the other tangled in Draco's hair, pressing the blonde head into his chest. Draco was alternating sucking and pinching his nipples, bringing them both to hardened peaks, but it still didn't seem to be what Harry wanted. It wasn't like before. He refused to let thoughts of… before creep into his time with Draco, so he buried that thought. Instead, he began to consider that sex outside of a heat was definitely a bit different. Harry was so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Draco's hand moving further down. He didn't notice until a firm stroke over his cock froze them both.

Draco recovered first, his hand still a warm weight resting over Harry's perfectly limp penis. Raising his head up and pulling back he looked down at Harry's wide eyes and pale face, "Harry? Is there… something you'd like to tell me?"

Harry couldn't even manage to speak. He had no idea what was happening. He could feel Draco's hand over his cock, felt the weight and motion as he stroked him… but… he hadn't  _felt_  anything. Nothing, no stirring, no reaction, not even that aching want in his groin. Something was very wrong. He stared at Draco and didn't know what to say.

The longer Harry remained silent, the more upset Draco became until he finally rose from the chaise, snatching his shirt up from the floor and turning his back on the Omega as he began to redress. He was angry, but his voice sounded sad when he spoke, still facing away from Harry. "I said I would never force you into anything, Harry. You didn't have to put yourself out just to make me happy when you obviously aren't interested. I don't want what you're unwilling to give me. That's not how successful relationships work."

Harry was mortified already, but he couldn't let Draco think this was some kind of act. He finally found his voice, "That's not it at all, Draco! I would never do that to you!"

Draco spun back to Harry then, obvious hurt blazing in his pale eyes, "No?! Somehow I find I'm not convinced Harry."

"NO!" Harry yelled right back, not about to have his honesty challenged on top of being absolutely humiliated in front of the Alpha courting him. "Look, I don't understand. I mean nothing like this has  _ever_  happened before. And I wanted us to try things out as much as you did. I would never have led you on if I didn't want it also. That's not who I am Draco, and you should know that much about me by now." The Alpha at least had enough grace to look embarrassed by his chastisement. "I really am sorry, Draco. I don't know what happened, okay? Something's just… something's wrong with me, but it's never been wrong before, so I don't know what to tell you now." Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. Snape didn't want him and he couldn't function properly for the Alpha who did want him; he thought he had failed as an Omega before but now he really felt like a failure. He sat back down and let his hands fall between his knees. He didn't know what else he could say to salvage this situation.

Draco watched Harry for several minutes and thought through what he had said. He finally walked over and sat next to him on the chaise, taking one of Harry's hands in both of his as he spoke. "I know we haven't discussed this before, but it seems perhaps we should have." Harry glanced over at Draco but the Alpha just looked at their hands clasped together. "Harry, I am assuming you have shared a heat with an Alpha before, and judging from his response when my rut began, I am pretty certain that it was with Snape." He looked up, meeting Harry's gaze in time to catch the fleeting look of hurt before Harry nodded and looked away. "Okay. So you do know that  _things_  work properly during your heats. So the important question is, have you ever had sex outside of your heat?"

Harry couldn't stop the faint blush on his cheeks as he shook his head. "I never had the urge to do anything really. Not before I presented. I mean I can wank, same as the next guy, but that's as far as it went."

"So none between heats then, after you presented, I mean?" Draco asked pointedly.

Harry just shook his head again. He wasn't about to try and explain about Snape to Draco but he thought he was beginning to see what the Alpha was getting at. "No, none between heats. Not so far anyway."

Draco seemed to relax and smiled at Harry, giving his hand a squeeze. "Then there may not be anything to worry about. Sexual drive outside of heats is a variable trait for most Omegas. It seems like yours is limited. You can talk to Madame Pomfrey about it, but I'm willing to bet everything will be fine when your heat comes around and the pheromones work their magic."

Harry had a vague memory of Snape saying something similar during his very first heat. He supposed that should be comforting, but he was still quite unsettled by the whole thing. "Yeah? Maybe you're right. I will talk to Madame Pomfrey, but I am really sorry you had to find out like this. I would never have put you through this if I had known that I might have that particular issue." To his surprise Draco knelt in front of him and began to rebutton his shirt.

"Don't worry about it Harry. At least it isn't something permanent, right?" He gave Harry a quick wink, "I mean your heat will come around soon enough and then we should be fine. But for now, we have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves in this cozy little parlor. So why don't we put it to good use?"

Harry smiled and gave a small shrug, "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Draco flopped down on the chaise behind Harry and quickly drew him down to lay alongside him with his head on the Alpha's chest. "How about talking?"

Harry could help laughing a little at that, "Talking? All we have done for two months is talk, what more do you want to talk about?"

"Well, considering what happened here today, maybe we should start talking about those things we have avoided talking about so far." Harry tensed slightly when Draco posed his next question. "So do you want to tell me about you and Snape? I have to say that was a surprise, but then he is the only other Alpha I've detected at Hogwarts so far. But how did you and he...you know?"

Harry sighed, the last thing he wanted was to think about Snape but he did owe Draco an answer. "I was in detention with him when I presented. I had no idea what was happening, what I was, nothing. He took it upon himself to show me, that's all really."

Draco only hummed, "You know that isn't really common. Even though the school makes exceptions, most teachers won't get involved with students when they present. They are always taken to Madame Pomfrey. I wonder what tempted him with you? Not that you don't have a delectable body, Harry. It's just curious."

Harry shrugged again, "No idea what to tell you." He really didn't want to keep dwelling on the past so he cut in with a question of his own. "So what about you? Was there someone to spend your first rut with at home?"

Draco actually laughed, "Oh no, I wouldn't hear of it." When Harry only looked at him in confusion, he smiled and explained, "Well as you can imagine, fine young Alpha such as myself," he winked slyly at Harry, "knee-deep in his first rut and beaten out of the Omega he had set his sights on by an older, stronger Alpha. I swore that if I could not have you then I wouldn't have any Omega at all." He chuckled again, "Not that Father didn't try of course, he sent two or three willing Omegas into my room to tempt me before he gave up and had the family doctor sedate me for the duration." He glanced down at Harry's stunned expression. "Alphas can be very determined, you know. I had your scent in my nose and that was all I wanted. But that still was not the only reason I wanted to court you."

Harry truly couldn't believe Draco was so set on having him, that he allowed himself be sedated. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that because of Snape and I. I… I had no idea."

"It's alright Harry. We'll have our chance soon, right?"

"Yeah...I guess we will." Harry tried to sound optimistic, but he was still unsettled by what happened earlier...or didn't happen rather. His thoughts had drifted to the point that Draco surprised him with his next question. "Do you know what you want to do after school yet? Presenting as an Alpha or Omega, often throws a kink in plans. Have you thought about the future much?"

Harry settled more comfortably against Draco's chest, it seemed they really were going to cuddle and talk. "Well, I had always fancied being an auror, you know, all that excitement. But having to skip work for nearly a week every three months might be a problem if I am assigned to a case or something. My scent alone may make undercover work difficult. And what if I get pregnant eventually? Can't really chase dark wizards when I have to think of the welfare of my unborn child. It took a while for it to dawn on me that my future would change because of what I am. Basically, I'm not exactly sure what I want to do. Still thinking about it."

Draco was quiet for several minutes, his arm loose around Harry's shoulders and his thumb brushing absently over the arm beneath his hand. "Harry, you know my family is rich. I will inherit all of it one day." Harry glanced up and was startled by the serious expression on Draco's face as he looked down at him. "If we were mated, you wouldn't have to do anything, unless you wanted to, I mean. I would always be able to provide for you and any children we might choose to have. I-I just thought you should know that, among the other considerations, when you are thinking about your future."

Harry was surprised by how the words touched him, but also by the fact that Draco thought about their possible future together and took these things into consideration. He truly would grow to be an excellent Alpha. "I am certain, Draco, that you will always be a wonderful provider for any family you have and I will be sure to keep those factors in mind as we move forward." There didn't seem to be anything else to say at that moment, so they lay together in silence, contemplating what was yet to come.

It was several minutes before the conversation picked up and moved on to other topics but they talked until Madame Rosmerta came and reminded them they would have to head back in time to make curfew. Thanking her for the wonderful meal and their privacy, Harry and Draco walked back to Hogwarts and life as usual.

{*} {*} {*}

The following weeks moved forward normally, though studying for N.E.W.T.S. was picking up as the year progressed. Harry did indeed speak with Madame Pomfrey and she was able to put his mind to rest. Even gave him a full Omega physical and declared him perfectly healthy, all hormone levels within appropriate ranges for this stage of his cycle. As embarrassing as it was, he did trust her knowledge and skill, especially since his communication with Hermione was still limited to studying for the most part. As expected, Ron had gone ballistic when he saw Harry out with Draco. He had flat refused to have anything to do with Harry as long as he was associating with that 'Malfoy scum'. It hurt Harry to lose his friendship but his life was changing and he had to adjust as well. If his friends couldn't make the adjustment with him, then it was their loss. Neville and Luna, Dean and Seamus, along with Draco and sometimes Blaise, kept Harry occupied enough so he never felt too lonely for his best friends.

Easter holidays were finally approaching along with Harry's next heat. Draco had asked if Harry would like to come home with him so they could spend the heat at the manor. Harry knew, hormones or not, he would be uncomfortable in someone else's home during his heat. He declined graciously and they made plans to spend that time together in Draco's room. Shamefully, Harry found his thoughts returning to Snape more and more often as his heat grew closer. Despite Madame Pomfrey's assurances, he was still worried about what had happened and how this heat would go, he angrily tried to put the Alpha out of his mind. He didn't need any help at all with his nerves, thank you very much. At least Snape was still avoiding the two of them, which did seem to make things a bit easier.

Final classes before the holiday were always chaotic, everyone more focused on the holiday than doing their work. Even in Snape's class where he ruled with an iron fist, students were not paying attention to their tasks. Which is how toadstool ended up in a potion calling for wormwood and an explosion lit up the entire back section of the classroom. Snape knew it was almost time for Harry's heat, he could smell him from meters away. Just another reason he stayed at the front of the class now, going no closer to Harry than he had to; it was hard enough getting through the ramifications of his choice without inflicting the scent of ripe Omega on his Alpha. Unfortunately, this accident required his intervention as the professor, so he stalked back to the rear of the class to minimize the damage. He wished for nose plugs as he passed Harry and got a large whiff of his sinfully familiar aroma, but he pushed on with his task and ignored Harry.

Harry couldn't stop from looking up as Snape approached, couldn't stop his response as the Alpha passed and he smelled the scent he still missed. He tried not to remember being covered and surrounded with that scent but it was to no avail. Before he realized what had happened, Harry was aroused. Not just a bit aroused either, he was hard as a rock beneath his robes and his cock was weeping already. He grabbed the edge of his work table as he began to pant, his knuckles turning white as he fought to stay in his seat and not throw himself at the wrong Alpha.  _Bollocks! Why in Bloody hell does this stuff keep happening to me?!_  He knew he still had a few day before his heat but  _damn it all,_  he swore he was starting to feel a trickle of fluid from his backside. Why did Snape always do this to him? Harry knew his arousal was projecting to both Alphas in the room, but he was powerless to move at the moment. Draco glanced over at Harry and smiled, while Snape froze, his back still to Harry.

_Why could that boy never time his heats any better?!_ The scent of Harry's arousal hit him full force and his cock pulsed sharply in his trousers. Severus uttered several choice curses under his breath as he tried to calm his wayward body. This proved to be useless as a fresh wave of pheromones reached him. He had to get Harry out of here, there was just no other way around. "Class dismissed!" Snape yelled at the top of his lungs, beginning to shoo students out of his classroom. "I shall have to deal with this myself, far too dangerous for students. You're all dismissed!" Most students had no problem leaving class, Harry being one of the first to rush out, those who straggled out of curiosity or sloth only got yelled at for their trouble. "Are you deaf? I said get out!" Soon enough he was alone in his class, slumped against a table as he tried to clear the room of the scent of his Omega.  _Not mine dammit!_

Harry had gotten as far away as he could, and then slumped in a quiet alcove. His body ached with a need that wouldn't be filled and he wanted to cry, but his arousal had eased a bit now that he was away from the classroom and Snape. That's where Draco found him.

"Hey there, you okay? You flew out so fast I couldn't catch you." He moved closer and leaned over Harry, sniffing deeply. "Looks like we were right, certainly smells like arousal. Maybe your heat is coming a little early. Didn't you say that happened once before?"

"Oh yeah… yeah, sorry about that, uh... the fumes from that explosion were getting to me and I was just trying to get to some fresh air. And, I started a bit early one time before, yes." Harry didn't bother to mention that it was triggered early by two Alphas fighting over him. He didn't get the chance to say much more than that as he found himself being kissed by an apparently excited Alpha.

Draco pulled back slightly, "It's going to be wonderful Harry, you'll see. We will be so good together." His right hand was roaming over Harry's chest, sliding lower until he palmed the Omega's half hard cock. "See Harry, nothing to worry about. I can't wait to have you in my bed for days." Draco continued to rub over Harry's cock as he resumed kissing over his neck and throat, as well as his lips.

Harry knew his arousal had diminished since he left class, but once Draco touched him again he began to realize there was another problem. When Draco touched him, he still felt… nothing. He didn't know the explanation, but he was certain his cock would go spectacularly limp at any moment and the truth would come out. And that's what would have happened if Snape hadn't chosen that particular moment to come upon them. Harry got one look at the jealous glare of His Alpha.  _What's with the His again?_ One look and he began to harden under Draco's hand as the blonde Alpha growled softly in approval. He couldn't see the two men glaring at each other over his shoulder.  _Well isn't this just spectacular! Apparently, I can only get it up for Snape! The fucking Alpha who doesn't even want me. While the Alpha I've been dating only gives me a limp dick. Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. You are going to be hurt by all of this and you don't even deserve it. I wish I could tell you what is happening… I wish I knew._

It was that moment that Harry caught the scent of Draco's musk, the Alpha responding to the scent of an Omega's arousal and preparing to enter rut with it's chosen mate.  _Oh Blimey!_  It was that horrible smell from the first time.  _Bloody hell, I'm gonna be sick._ The scent was bad before but now Harry literally could not bear to breathe it in another second. He pushed Draco away and staggered a few steps before he promptly threw up in the hallway while Snape witnessed the whole thing. Draco tried to check on Harry only to be shoved away. Harry was furious and Snape was his target now. "Are you happy with yourself, you pompous arse?! Get what you wanted? I don't know what's going on, but so help me when I find out, you will answer to me!" Harry marched right up to Snape and slapped him across the face with all of his might. The Alpha's head snapped to the side only to turn back slowly as Snape looked down his nose at Harry in shock. Draco too was frozen on the spot, neither of them knowing what had gotten into Harry. And Harry couldn't take another moment of either Alpha. "Oh sod it all!" He turned and stormed away, heading towards his dorm, leaving two confused Alphas looking at each other.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry was grateful for the empty dorm room when he barged in and slammed the door shut behind him. Angry tears wet his cheeks but he refused to even acknowledge them as he kicked his trunk open and began flinging things into it. He couldn't be here when his heat hit full swing; he couldn't be anywhere near either Alpha right now. He had just thrown the last of his things in and shrank everything down when he heard something.

"H-Harry? I… I think I need some help."

Harry turned around to see Neville leaning weakly against the doorway leading to their bathroom. He was flushed and sweating heavily despite his damp hair indicating he was just coming out of the shower. "Neville? What's the matter mate? Are you sick?"

Neville shook his head with some effort, and motioned Harry closer. "Not as such. Just… come here, I think you'll know." A visible shudder passed through Neville's body as Harry watched. "Please… help me."

Harry had slowly moved closer, noting that Neville didn't try to move, as though he needed the door frame to hold him up. He was worried that there was some injury he couldn't see or hidden bleeding. Both were wrong, when Harry stepped in front of Neville his nose picked up the strong scent of a fellow Omega. An Omega going into heat. Harry gasped as he looked at Neville, who was only nodding again. "Did you… did you know? I mean, do you know what's happening right now?"

Neville gave Harry a small smile, "Oh yeah. Gran taught me about all this stuff years ago, and has been giving me reminders all year since we knew I could present while at school. That's why I was so embarrassed for you during Ron's outburst on the train. I knew what you were going through. I wish I could have helped you a bit more." He shrugged as Harry waved off the regret and quickly continued, changing the topic slightly. "I have to say, I did think I would have a bit more warning though."

Harry couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up. "I completely understand that feeling, Neville. So, we need to get you to Madame Pomfrey. Oh, I mean, that is, unless you have an Alpha already?"

Neville shook his head, "No...it's my first, no Alpha." He seemed to think for a moment before continuing, "You know Gran always told me stories about Omegas who presented once they smelled the scent of their Destined Alpha… their Other, you know." He snorted softly to himself, "I guess I should tell her it doesn't happen like that, my presenting was triggered because of that pheromone cocktail you guys were throwing around. Snape scares the shit out of me and Draco is courting you, so I don't imagine either of them is my Destined Mate."

Harry couldn't stop the annoyed snarl that escaped, "Destined or not, you can have either of them right now. I have to get away from them before my heat really begins." He looked at Neville and the shape he was in, "But first I will get you safely to the infirmary." He pulled his trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it just enough to reach in for his invisibility cloak before reversing his actions. "You're looking pretty shaky mate, are you going to be able to walk?"

"Just give me an arm, Harry and we'll make it."

Harry threw the cloak over both of them to be safe, then wrapped one arm around Neville's waist as they made their way out of Gryffindor Tower and through the halls towards the infirmary. They didn't speak, both merely focused on their goal, fortunately most students were still finishing classes. As soon as they were safely inside the infirmary, Harry pulled off his cloak and called for Madame Pomfrey who came bustling out of her office at once.

"What do we have here then? Another presenting student… Ahh, Omega this time I see. You understand your condition, I take it Mr. Longbottom?" Neville nodded readily.

"Yes Ma'am, my Gran made sure I would know. And I know you will notify her but I can inform you that she is content to let you sedate and monitor me here rather than try to transport me home." He shrugged, feeling a bit sheepish, "We already talked all of these things out."

"A most excellent precaution, Mister Longbottom. I see you have already bathed, come with me to the private ward and I will get you settled, all safe and sound for the duration."

Neville quickly spoke up, "Could Harry stay with me, just until I'm asleep maybe?" He turned to Harry and whispered, "I mean if you can safely stay of course. I don't want to hold you up."

Harry assessed himself and gave a quick nod. "Very well, Mr. Longbottom, he may come with you."

Soon enough Neville was settled in a bed, alone in the private ward. He had dutifully drank the sleeping draught he was given. Harry knew the vial looked different from other sleeping draughts he had been given over the years. He suspected it was something specifically for Omegas in heat and when Madame Pomfrey wasn't looking he  _Accio'd_  several from the cabinet and hid them in the pockets of his robes. If Neville saw him he didn't comment, probably understanding just what Harry needed them for.

He was becoming pleasantly groggy however and began mumbling to Harry as he drifted off. "I would take Draco. I've always liked him…. you know…. _liked him_ ….and when he turned out to be an Alpha..." Neville gave a long soft sigh and Harry thought he must have fallen asleep. But just as Harry began to stand, Neville smiled and started again. "I'm happy to be an Omega, Harry. A family and a place to work with my plants...it's all I've ever wanted….didn't want a career or anything. Shhh….don't tell Gran." He giggled as he drifted more deeply under the effects of the potion. Harry was at the foot of the bed when he heard a whispered, "Maybe someday…." Harry looked at his sleeping friend, now a comrade-in-arms in more ways than one.

"Maybe someday….for both of us Neville."

{*} {*} {*}

It was easy enough to slip out with students heading for the train. As much as he hated it, apparating was his fastest way to Grimmauld Place, and he didn't really have a lot of time to spare with his heat coming. He needed to be somewhere safe, somewhere he could make certain he was not bothered. As soon as he was safely within the walls, he summoned Kreacher and began to adjust the wards. As he did it, he informed Kreacher in no uncertain terms that no one was allowed into the house until after his heat had safely passed. "And I mean no one Kreacher, not even Dumbledore. Do you understand?"

Kreacher gave Harry one slow owlish blink, "Kreacher understands Master's command. He will obey."

"Fine, Kreacher. That's all I need for now." Harry headed up to his room before he had second thoughts, "Kreacher, I will need some water and probably some snacks over the next few days. See to whatever shopping is necessary please." Kreacher was already turning towards the kitchen when Harry paused again, "Uhm, Kreacher. I have drugs to sedate myself and a couple of bottles of Firewhiskey, but should I come out of the sedative and try to leave the house in search of…. you know. Well if that happens, I am giving you my express permission to restrain me. Tie me to the bed if you have to, do you understand? I refuse to become some random Alpha's plaything because I am out of my mind with hormones, drugs, and alcohol."

Kreacher gave a small bow, "All shall be as you command, Master."

Harry began drinking the whiskey while he unpacked. He showered quickly and pulled on some old pajamas, propping up in bed to finish at least half the bottle of whiskey before he reached over to his nightstand and snagged one of the draughts he had stolen from the infirmary. He downed it quickly and slipped under the blankets; closing his eyes, he hoped this heat would pass quickly without an Alpha to stimulate him. He also hoped this was not going to be as unpleasant as he thought it might be, he simply did not have another choice. Snape had pushed him away, so he certainly wasn't going to him and poor Draco would only be disappointed. No, he would just have to ride this heat out alone.

Harry was deeply under when Kreacher returned. The old house elf put some water by the bed and checked over his master. "Foolish young Master. Kreacher will take care of you… make sure you're safe Master. You will see, I'll make all things well." Kreacher settled on the floor beside his Master's bed to keep a close eye on him. For a time they both slept… but such peace did not last for either of them.

{*} {*} {*}

Draco had gone to his rooms right after dinner, expecting Harry to be waiting for him there since he had not seen him anywhere in the Great Hall. He was disappointed to find his room dark and his bed empty. He knew what he smelled earlier, Harry's heat had been just beginning, but by now… Draco sat weakly on the bed, by now he would be in full heat, and he wasn't here. That only left one other place Draco could think of for Harry to be, and one other Alpha he could be with. He didn't understand what was going on with Harry and the professor, but it was supposed to be his time with Harry, dammit! The Alpha was in no mood to handle disappointment. He hadn't even been challenged properly, Harry just ran off, leaving him without any word of explanation, obviously preferring to warm Snape's bed again since he wasn't here. Draco stormed out of his room, determined to find Harry and return him to his bed where he was supposed to be.

Snape had finished his evening meal and the brief discussion he was having with Minerva before heading back to his rooms for the night. He had just reached the bottom of the stairs to the dungeons and turned the corner towards his rooms, when Mister Malfoy barrelled into him. He quickly righted himself, expecting an apology from his errant student. What he did not expect was to be shoved against the wall by said student.

"Where is he?! Where is Harry?" Draco stopped shouting long enough to pull back and look at his professor. "Where have you been? And why aren't you with Harry? Is he waiting in your rooms? Take me there! Take me to him right now!"

Snape could only stare at the livid young Alpha and try not to respond to the aggressive pheromones in the air. "Mister Malfoy, I can assure you that I have not seen Mister Potter since the altercation in the hall earlier today. Did it appear to you that Mister Potter was in any way interested in seeking out my companionship at that point? And for that matter, what are you doing here yourself? Judging from the scent this afternoon, I expected you to be locked up with Mister Potter in your quarters by now."

Draco had the presence of mind to actually think about what the professor said. "I didn't… sorry sir, I didn't think of the incident. I expected Harry to be in my rooms but he isn't there."

"So you just assumed he would be with me, I see. And have you checked with his Gryffindor friends? Perhaps he hasn't been able to leave his room if his heat came on suddenly?" Snape would not admit that he was a bit worried himself. If Harry wasn't with him or Mister Malfoy, and there were no other Alphas to help him with his heat, then he would be in agony. "Perhaps we should also check the infirmary, in case he decided not to share this heat with anyone." He pitied Draco the hurt look in his eyes, but the young man nodded as they both returned up the stairs to search for Harry.

Draco spotted Dean coming out of the Great Hall and quickly approached him, "Hey Dean, have you seen Harry? It's just, I thought we were doing something tonight and I can't find him."

"No, haven't really seen him since that mess in class today. You sure he didn't change his mind about going home? I mean his trunk and everything was gone when we were up there before dinner, so we thought he had left."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly looked to Professor Snape for guidance as he thanked Dean. "He didn't say anything about leaving, but thanks for telling me Dean."

Dean smiled kindly, "No worries mate. Hope you find him."

Snape spoke quickly as Dean walked off, "We can go by the infirmary on our way, but I think we had best speak to the Headmaster about this." Draco nodded and followed the billowing robes of his professor.

There was no sign of Harry but there was a trace of his scent that both Alphas could detect. Madame Pomfrey was quick to inform them that Harry had only been in helping out another student and had been gone for hours. When she asked for a private word with Professor Snape, Draco stepped away to look over some reference books on the shelf outside of Madame Pomfrey's office. He had reached for one book in particular when he caught a whiff of a different scent. Something… sweet, and enticing. He didn't realize he had started to walk away from the professors and down a short hallway, the scent growing stronger as he went. Was there… another Omega at Hogwart's? He hadn't been aware of any, and this smell wasn't anything like Harry's, this smell was… different. He couldn't put his finger on it… didn't know why he kept walking, he was supposed to be finding… Harry…. His hand was on the knob and turning before he knew it, but the door was locked. He looked up in confusion at the sign proclaiming Private Ward and pondered why the door was locked when he needed to find that scent. Madame Pomfrey had apparently finished her chat with Snape and quickly shooed Draco away.

Giving Severus a meaningful stare, she pushed Draco his way, "Professor, I think it best if you and Mister Malfoy take the information you have straight to Dumbledore. Time may be of the essence." Snape merely gave a curt nod and gripped Draco firmly by the shoulder to steer him out of the infirmary and up to the Headmaster's office.

They arrived at the Headmaster's office moments later. "Good evening gentlemen. To what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit?"

Draco blurted out, "Harry's missing!" At the same moment Professor Snape began to speak, glaring at the impudent Alpha.

"It would seem Headmaster, that Mister Potter has left the school without making proper arrangements or letting his destination be known."

Dumbledore glanced between the two men before him, well aware that there was more to the story. "Mister Potter is of age, gentlemen. Why exactly should it concern me that he has left on his own for a scheduled school holiday."

Draco was worried and impatient so he cut off Snape again, "Because his heat has started! And he's not with either one of us." Draco turned pleading eyes to the professor, "Please sir. What if he's not safe? Things can happen to Omegas in heat, out in the open… we have to find him sir."

Dumbledore rested his hand on Draco's shoulder but his gaze was on Severus. "Mister Malfoy, Harry may be an Omega but he is very smart and not without resources. If he did not go to the burrow, which I suspect he did not, then he most likely went to the home he inherited from his godfather. Now, I appreciate your prompt attention to this matter Mister Malfoy, but I suspect we will have to see about Mister Potter now. I promise we will let you know once we have located him." Dumbledore had been steering Draco towards the door but paused, "Mister Malfoy, do you know any reason why Harry would leave if the two of you had already made plans together?"

Draco just shook his head, "No sir. I thought everything was fine. There was only this afternoon with Professor Snape… I don't know what that was about, but I didn't think it was something that would make Harry leave."

Dumbledore didn't even get his head turned before Severus spoke up, "I am just as much in the dark as Mister Malfoy, Headmaster. Harry was upset but neither of us know what precipitated his outburst. I presume that was the last either of us saw of Mister Potter."

"Very well, Severus. Mister Malfoy, thank you again for all your assistance. We will be in touch as soon as we are able." As soon as he had the door closed behind Draco, Dumbledore snapped his fingers for a house elf. "Please summon Professor Lupin as quickly as you can."

He returned to his desk and motioned for Severus to have a seat while they waited. It was Severus who quickly broke the silence.

"There is something I should add professor, something I was not comfortable elaborating upon with Mister Malfoy present." Snape waited only for the headmaster's expectant gaze before proceeding. "As I am sure you are aware, Madame Pomfrey reported that Mister Potter brought Neville Longbottom into the infirmary this afternoon. He had presented as an Omega and entered his first heat. Potter stayed at Longbottom's request until he was sleeping and then departed. That is the last report we have regarding Mister Potter. What Poppy was unaware of until recently, was the absence of several vials of medical grade sleeping draught she uses for young, unbonded Alphas and Omegas."

Dumbledore understood the significance immediately. "She suspects Harry may have liberated a few from her shelves before he departed?"

"Precisely. Her concern is the number of missing vials and that they are far stronger than normal draughts. She never allows a student to have those potions without being under supervision. We both can deduce Mister Potter's most likely intention for taking them, however, he is unaware of what he has and he is alone. It would be safe to say we are concerned, sir. I feel it would be best to expedite finding Mister Potter."

"A sentiment with which I wholeheartedly agree, Severus." Dumbledore looked up at a knock, motioning Professor Lupin inside. "I trust you heard enough Remus to gather what we need? I think it would be best to send you alone to confirm Harry's presence in the house instead of all of us barging in, most especially Severus, given the likely state he is in at this point. You may of course use my personal floo, it has been kept connected to the house for occasional Order business. Kreacher should give you no trouble as he knows all of the Order members."

"Yes sir. Do you want me to bring Harry back if he is there?"

"I am not certain that will be a viable option, Remus. We must first ascertain if he is there and then judge his condition, before making that decision. Now, let's get on with it, shall we?"

Remus nodded and stepped forward. Grabbing a handful of powder, he stepped into the fireplace and called out Grimmauld Place before dropping the powder before him. The flames turned green and flared up around the professor who disappeared momentarily before reappearing and being ejected forcibly out of the fireplace. He sat sputtering and coughing soot and ash while Dumbledore and Snape looked on, confounded as to what had happened. "I could not get through, Dumbledore. The wards appear to have been changed and I wasn't admitted. But surely Harry has to be there if the wards have been altered, doesn't he?"

Dumbledore reached a hand down to help the worse for wear professor off the floor. "I would presume so, Remus. It would appear that Harry did not wish to be followed, or perhaps he was only guaranteeing his safety at a vulnerable time. Either way, we still need to check on him, and we don't have time to break his wards to do so."

Snape was feeling anxious to get on with things, his Alpha disturbed somehow by the wards blocking their path to Harry. "What do you propose, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore was already speaking to another house elf as Snape spoke and soon Dobby appeared. "You summoned Dobby sir?"

"Yes Dobby. I require your assistance." The old wizard knelt down to speak directly to the elf. "It appears Harry has gone to Grimmauld Place and altered the wards to block entry. It is quite imperative that we check and make certain he is okay. Do you think your magic could broach the wards in order to see about Harry?"

"Of course, sir. Dobby shall go at once and report back." And with a sharp crack the liberated house elf disappeared.

"Well gentlemen, now I suppose we wait. Would either of you care for a drink or a candy?" Dumbledore motioned over to the fire and the waiting chairs. Remus sat, still brushing off his clothes, but Severus was edgy for some reason and began to pace slowly around the office, waiting for word.

It seemed like forever but Dobby returned in less than five minutes, looking nervous and worried. Dumbledore smiled kindly and motioned the elf forward, "You have nothing to fear from us Dobby. What news do you have?"

Dobby looked at all three men, flinching slightly at the narrowed glare from Professor Snape. With a shuddering breath, he began, "Harry Potter is in a bad way, Sir. It would only be the heat but he has denied himself his mate and now grows ill. Kreacher will not leave his side. Kreacher instructs me to bring Harry Potter's mate back with me, Mister Dumbledore sir. He needs him."

Dumbledore looked puzzled, "I was not aware that Harry had taken a mate as yet, Dobby. Do you mean young Malfoy? The one who has been courting Harry?" Dobby whined briefly, slowly shaking his head.

"No sir. Not young Master Malfoy." Lifting a shaky hand, Dobby pointed at the stunned potions professor, "Tis Professor Snape I am to bring, sir."

Severus was utterly gobsmacked, trying furiously to stutter out his reply, "I haven't… we didn't... we never… we are  _not mates_! You foolish elf, you got your information wrong! Now who does Harry need!"

"Dobby is not wrong Professor! Kreacher knows well the scent imprinted in his master's skin. The scent of the Death Eater traitor, the dark master of potions at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape."

His mouth fell open to argue but Severus had no reply, he fell like a puppet with cut strings into the nearest chair and looked helplessly at Dumbledore. "It can't be true."

Dumbledore ignored Severus for a moment, "Remus? What can you determine?"

"I can not tell you anything for certain about Harry. His scent has been too confusing for me after two heats with Severus and then all the time spent with Draco." Both men ignored the low growl they could hear coming from Severus at the mention of the other Alpha. Remus stood and crossed over to Severus. Ignoring the apprehensive look in those dark eyes, Remus leaned over and took in Severus' scent with his lupine nose. After a full minute, he met Snape's wary gaze as he spoke, "They are imprinted. I can smell Harry in your flesh, even in your breath. You and Harry  _are_ mates, you have already begun the bonding process."

Severus still couldn't believe any of this was happening. After pushing Harry away, certain he was making the right choice for the young Omega… Harry was  _His_  after all. His Alpha was roaring in triumph in his mind even as Snape was trying to figure out how this had happened. He turned to see Dumbledore watching him, that suspicious twinkle back in the old man's eyes. "I don't understand. We only shared his heats… we never consciously entered a bond, so how could it happen?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Severus, my friend, you are a very smart man. But sometimes you are so certain of the way things  _are_  that you fail to consider the way things  _might be_. Tell me Severus, when did Harry first present?"

"In my classroom, serving detention with me."

Dumbledore nodded serenely, "Yes, alone… with you. Now tell me Severus, how long have you been aware of Harry's presence… his scent, all the time… even across large spaces? How long have you felt jealous and protective of Harry? Though I know you will deny it, I saw it all, Severus. Exactly how long has Harry's body called to you?"

Severus thought for a moment, beginning to see what his mentor was getting at, "Since the first heat. I could smell him across the classroom, passing in the hallway, even in the Great Hall. I am always aware of Harry. Even when I have tried so hard to distance and separate myself from him, I have still been aware… all the time." He looked up suddenly, "Dumbledore, this is no time for your whimsical sense of humor. Things like this don't happen… not to me." Severus shook his head, unwilling to believe the possibility that fate had granted him a blessing for once in his life.  _It just couldn't be._

Dumbledore shook his head gently, "Severus, I have watched you fight against yourself, your own desires, and now the truth is revealed and yet you still deny it. I confess, I do not understand it one bit. The evidence is clear, please… accept what you have been given." When his potions professor continued to shake his head in denial, Dumbledore grew insistent, "Severus! Look at me!" He waited until a pair of distinctly watery dark eyes met his before asking softly, "Severus, when is the only time imprinting occurs without conscious action on the part of either the Alpha or the Omega?" He waited for the question to sink in and saw the realization on Severus's face. The potions master was practically whispering when he answered.

"Only when… they are Destined." Severus looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes, barely believing what he was saying, "Harry… is  _my_  Other. Harry  _IS_ mine!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and smiled broadly, "Congratulations my friend! It appears you have a mate after all, a mate who needs your attention if I am not mistaken."

Severus had returned the Headmaster's congratulatory smile but dropped it immediately at the reminder of Harry's current condition. He was on his feet in a second, "OH! But… Dumbledore, Harry doesn't know any of this. He's bloody well furious with me! He's not going to believe me, let alone let me get anywhere near him. And just what are we supposed to do about Draco and the courtship? This is all such a colossal mess."

Dumbledore still wore that infuriatingly serene smile as he spoke, "Alas Severus, you brought this upon yourself by being the most stubborn Alpha I have ever seen. It is only fitting that you suffer the wrath of your mate for what you have subjected him to and I can not help you in that area. As for Mister Malfoy, your bond supersedes the courtship. And as neither you nor Harry were actually aware of the bond, the courtship can be broken honorably; however, that can be dealt with later. For now, I believe you really must see about Harry. Dobby will transport you past the wards as, I suspect, Kreacher has long been expecting your return."

Severus did not have time for a response, Dobby quickly grabbed his hand and with a crack they vanished.

Remus had remained silent after he pronounced the imprinting, taking in the conversation between Severus and Dumbledore. Now he looked up at the headmaster, "I think things are about to be very interesting at Grimmauld Place for the Easter holidays."

Dumbledore only sat back and chuckled loudly, "Yes. I know. I shall have to keep up regular conversation with the portraits just to be certain one of them doesn't kill the other before things settle." He laughed again and shook his head, "Foolish creatures, all of this trouble over nothing."

{*} {*} {*}

They arrived in the kitchens, out of habit Severus guessed, but he wasted no time racing up the stairs to find Harry. The scent of heat and distress was overwhelming, and Severus was not prepared for how he found Harry. He was sprawled out across the large bed, naked, with his wrists and ankles bound securely to the bed's four posts. The covers had all been knocked off of the bed and what must have been Harry's pajamas lay in pieces on the floor. The sheets under him were soaked with sweat and lubrication, while Harry's skin was flushed and feverish. The Omega's cock was hard and nearly purple from lack of release, the pale hips bucking into empty air as Harry whined. Despite all of this, Harry was unconscious. The sleeping draught unable to override the heat fully, merely making the sufferer unaware for a time. Kreacher was kneeling near the head of the bed beside Harry, wiping a wet cloth over his heated skin in an effort to cool him. Severus knew the old elf had most likely only followed his orders and done his best, but the Alpha was beside himself seeing Harry like this.

Without preamble, Severus sat on the side of the bed and thrust three fingers into Harry's leaking arse at the same time he gripped the weeping cock and began stroking. The Omega let out an unearthly scream, but within four strokes he came forcefully across his abdomen. He then promptly went limp within his bonds, the much needed relief allowing him an all too brief period of rest. The Alpha wanted nothing more than to mount his mate, fuck him, and knot him. Severus forcefully pushed the Alpha's instincts deep down so that he could focus on caring for Harry; fucking would have to wait for his mate to at least be lucid. With his mate calmed, Severus quickly performed a diagnostic spell, the results transcribed magically onto a parchment. Snape quickly glanced over the results and cursed softly, it was no wonder Harry was unconscious. The potion was for unbonded Alphas and Omegas, Harry had taken it not knowing he was in actuality bonded. Eyeing the vials and bottles on the bedside table he turned to Kreacher.

"How many has he taken? And how much of the whiskey?"

Kreacher answered Snape promptly. He knew this was Master's mate and he needed answers. "He had one vial and half of a bottle of whiskey when he arrived. Then when the heat woke him from sleep a few hours later he emptied the bottle of whiskey and took another potion. He has had no more since then."

"Too much," Snape mumbled to himself. He glanced up and saw Dobby waiting anxiously in the doorway, quickly sealing the parchment, he summoned Dobby. "Please deliver this to Madame Pomfrey, explain to her about the bond and what Harry has taken. Return promptly with any medicines she gives you, Dobby. Do you understand? It is imperative you do as I ask."

Dobby nodded sharply. "Yes sir, Dobby understands. I will make haste." With another loud crack he was gone.

Snape breathed a small sigh of relief having that taken care of before motioning to the restraints, "What is this all about Kreacher?"

"Master said I must tie him if he tried to leave the house, sir. After the second potion, he tore his clothes and began to try to leave. I did as Master commanded."

Severus nodded, "Yes Kreacher, I understand, you did just as Master commanded. However, I am here to watch over him now and I wish you to release the restraints. Let's clean the bed while he's unconscious because I am not certain how long it will last. And remove all of those vials and the bottle when we are done."

Kreacher removed Harry's restraints and Severus lifted him so the house elf could change the wet linens. Once everything was clean and dry, Severus lay Harry back in the middle of the bed. He removed his robes and lay next to his Omega, his wrist resting in front of Harry's nostrils so he could smell his scent and be soothed some more. He couldn't do anything else until Poppy sent something to help Harry. He didn't know how long it would take for Harry to sleep or burn off most of the potions if left on his own. All he could do for now was keep an eye on the Omega and provide temporary relief when the heat symptoms got too bad. Severus pulled Harry into his arms, the Omega instinctively curling into the Alpha. He held him close, pressing a kiss to the still feverish brow as he contemplated how things would go once Harry was awake.

"You are mine, Harry. But how am I ever to convince you of that?"

It took far too long, as far as Snape was concerned, for Dobby to return. He snatched the small satchel from the house elf and pulled out the potions Poppy had sent as well as instructions to follow. This situation had not happened before under her watch and she could not be completely certain of how Harry would respond since it was only the initial bond and not a full-fledged bond as yet. Snape read over her notes and instructions, before quickly pulling out the first potion. Easing Harry up until he was leaning against the Alpha's broad chest, he carefully emptied the vial into his mouth and stroked his throat until he was certain it had all been swallowed. Nothing happened to speak of, Harry remained limp in his Alpha's arms, barely responsive to stimulation at the moment. Severus wrapped his arms securely around his mate and held him close.

All he could do now… was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** My Lovely readers, you can not Begin to imagine how Deeply and Sincerely I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. While I am not the fastest with updates, as I juggle several stories, I Usually manage a bit better than this. Some of you have received replies to comments and know what chaos has ensued. I ended up without internet AND off work(alternative access to a computer LOL) for an entire week so I could do Nothing. That simple fact alone put me Far behind in my writing. Then when I did have internet back and could get back to work, I realized I had gotten my dates wrong for a fest fic and had to put everything else on hold so that I could make certain I had it ready in time. The fest fic is turned in and I am just now starting to catch up on my updates. It thrills me that you have all been so eager for the new chapter and I promise it Pained me to cause you all to wait. Thanks always, Always to my Wonderful Beta  **Ireland** **Spades** , who mostly puts up with me and tries to keep me sort of on track as I seem to derail her efforts with my own idiocy sometimes! ;) :-D Here It Is Folks! Please enjoy and let me hear from you in any way, shape, or form you choose! It's the Best part for me. ;) :-D Thanks again for your patience even if it has been sorely tested. Cynthia

{*} {*} {*}

Severus must have dozed off, because the tremors wracking the slight body in his arms roused him fully. Harry's head tossed back and forth against his shoulder as he alternated between mumbled apologies and needy whimpers. Black hair clung to the sweaty, fevered brow; his eyes open but glassy and unseeing. Severus was relieved he hadn't awoke to a full blown seizure; a very real possibility Poppy had assured him in her instructions, considering the amount Harry had taken and their initial bond already in place.

The potion was only meant to make heats spent alone more bearable for unbonded Alphas and Omegas. When a bond of any kind was present, nothing but servicing by one's mate would relieve the longing and discomfort associated with heat. Harry couldn't have known that however, and now his body was fighting the effects of the potion while his mate was present, though not inclined to service him when he was not cognizant of what was happening. In that respect, Severus's presence both helped and hindered Harry. His scent eased Harry's upset and confusion in this state, but it also fed the demands of his body for its mate. Abstinence wasn't proving to be a very easy task for the Alpha either.

He summoned Kreacher and had him run a tepid bath for Harry, he needed to at least lower his fever if possible, without the use of additional potions that could interact with Poppy's antidote. Spelling away his own clothes with a flick of his wand, Severus carried Harry into the lav and lowered them both into the bath. His Omega shuddered and moaned, feebly trying to escape what surely felt to him like icy water on his heated skin. But Severus held him tight, keeping him in the tub, using his hands to spill water over the dark head on his shoulder. Harry nuzzled into his neck and whined, his hips rutting instinctively at the scent of his mate. Severus found he was in need of a bit of relief himself, after being under the influence of his mate's pheromones for so long. So he maneuvered Harry around to straddle his lap, letting him continue to rut against him without penetration. It wasn't ideal but it was relief, their mutual orgasms taking only minutes. Harry was limp against his chest once again and Severus's magic easily drained the water and replenished it with fresh before summoning Kreacher again to bring some fluids and another of Poppy's potions. He was able to slowly coax the potion and a glass of pumpkin juice into Harry while he continued to sluice the tepid water over him. By the time their skin started to pucker from being in the water so long, Harry was cooler to the touch. He had orgasmed once again with Severus's fingers to help him along, and now lay sleeping soundly against the broad chest. Severus sighed quietly as he carried Harry back to the bed and curled up beside him to keep watch; just a few more hours and the worst of the potion's effects should be out of his system. Then he would only have to deal with an angry mate...in heat. He couldn't say he was looking forward to that confrontation.

{*} {*} {*}

Draco pushed his breakfast around on his plate, not really hungry while he still worried about Harry's whereabouts and condition. The clearing of a throat stirred him from staring at his food, he glanced up and over his shoulder to find the Headmaster standing there. Draco was on his feet in a flash, breakfast entirely forgotten, "You have news, sir?"

Dumbledore merely nodded, "I thought perhaps, Mister Malfoy, you would accompany me to my office for a chat." He gestured towards the great double doors and Draco fell into step beside him without further debate. They walked in silence until they reached the headmaster's office. Despite Malfoy's need to know something of Harry, Dumbledore was hesitant to speak of his situation in public. Once they were inside and seated, Draco could wait no longer.

"Please sir, have you found him? Is he alright?"

The headmaster stopped him with an upheld hand, "He is found Mister Malfoy. Professor Lupin was able to track him down at his godfather's home. Apparently Harry had warded himself inside with his house-elf for the duration of his heat, but he is safely accounted for."

Draco knew Harry's heat would be entering it's second day and could only imagine how he was faring without an Alpha. The thought sparked a concerned question for Dumbledore, "Sir, if he is in heat, should I not go to him? We had planned to spend this heat together…surely he is in agony without an Alpha to help him, sir."

Dumbledore had debated what to tell the young man regarding Harry's situation and had decided that they would have to discuss it with each other once this heat was over. Nevertheless, he had to tell the boy something as he couldn't send him to Harry. "Your presence will not be required, Draco. It appears that Harry stole some potions from Madame Pomfrey, intending to drug himself and sleep through this heat unattended. Alas, he took a bit too much of the potion and is now under Madame Pomfrey's care, with the assistance of his house-elf, for the duration of his heat, to avoid any complications that could arise." Draco's brow instantly creased in worry for Harry. Dumbledore truly regretted the oversight regarding Harry and Severus's bond because Draco displayed every proper form of care and concern a good Alpha should for his Omega. It was a shame that the courtship would not work out for the young man, and Dumbledore only hoped there would be another alternative down the road for the fine young Alpha. "He is being well looked after Mister Malfoy, do not trouble yourself. Harry should be back within the week and you can discuss what has transpired then."

Draco nodded, "I'll try sir. Thank you for finding him and making sure he is cared for, I appreciate you letting me know."

"Certainly Mister Malfoy, anytime." Dumbledore smiled down at the young Alpha as he showed him to the door. There was nothing else he could do at this point, beyond hope that Draco would not be too hurt by the news Harry would have to give him.

{*} {*} {*}

He was in the infirmary again, staring at the still-locked door to the private ward. He wasn't even sure how he ended up here. He was walking back to his dorm after talking with Dumbledore, distracted by his thoughts about Harry. He passed by the infirmary and was headed downstairs but turned around for some reason. He had walked past the infirmary again before turning once more, finally entering the double doors. It was that scent. The scent had caught the Alpha's attention and drawn him back here. Draco stared at the door wondering what it meant. It had to be an Omega, but the scent was nothing like he had ever smelled on Harry. This scent was seductive and sweet, it reminded him of comfort and home. He knew he couldn't enter the door and yet he could not bring himself to turn and leave; he just stared at the door… breathing in that amazing scent.

Madame Pomfrey had returned from breakfast and was just setting about her tasks for the day when she glimpsed young Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. Not that he was doing anything suspicious, he was just...standing there. Still she was perfectly aware that Malfoy was an Alpha and she had a very unbonded Omega in Mister Longbottom, sleeping securely behind that locked door. She did not know how much Mister Malfoy knew of the situation with Potter as yet, but she didn't need an Alpha on the prowl while she was on duty.

"Mister Malfoy, come away from there! Just who gave you permission to be in the infirmary while it was unattended?" The young Alpha just turned his head and looked at her blankly without moving.  _Oh dear_ , thought Poppy,  _the poor boy has it bad._  She walked closer to the young man trying to decide how she was going to get him to leave. Malfoy simply watched her come closer, still not moving. "Didn't you hear me, Mister Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Draco blinked, slowly processing the question, then blinked again as he tried to answer. "I-I don't know Madame Pomfrey. Truly I don't. I was heading to the dorm...but...the scent. It...called me."

Poppy narrowed her eyes and tilted her head slightly, studying Malfoy carefully. He genuinely seemed confused by his behavior and equally powerless to simply walk away. She had seen only a few pairs of Destined mates during her tenure, sometimes the signs were subtle; that and a decided overabundance of stubbornness had led to the current mess with Severus and Harry. At other times, the signs were quite pronounced and specific and she would bet her wand that she was seeing at least one half of those signs now. Despite having seen him before breakfast, Poppy thought it might be prudent to check on Mister Longbottom as well. "Mister Malfoy, I need to enter the ward but you may not follow me. Is that clear?"

Draco nodded, "Yes ma'am. I may not follow you."

Poppy opened the door and stepped through quickly, already able to tell Longbottom was agitated as she stepped inside. Understandably, as soon as the fresh surge of scent wafted out, Mister Malfoy unconsciously stepped forward. She hated to do it but she quickly cast  _Petrificus Totalus_  on the young man to halt his progress. That was probably the only way she would be able to get him out of the infirmary as well. She closed the door firmly and turned the lock, just to be safe, before going to see to Mister Longbottom.

"Have to go...he's here...go to him...mine," Neville thrashed weakly in the bed, covers thrown to the floor as he attempted to get up only to fall back against his pillow, still under the effects of the potion. "Please...have to go...my Alpha...help me… " he drifted off again as some of the Alpha's scent dissipated, though his heart rate remained elevated. The wet pajamas clinging to his bottom and his prominent erection testified to his arousal at the scent of the Alpha.

Poppy was certain that without the potion, he would have already gotten out of this ward and found Mister Malfoy himself. But as it was, Mister Longbottom was in the throes of his first unbonded heat and under her care. While she strongly suspected that Malfoy and Longbottom were indeed meant for each other, she could not in good conscience allow them together until this heat passed and the matter could be addressed rationally. She quickly cleaned and recovered Longbottom, locking the ward securely behind her as she sent for Remus and Argus to help her remove Mister Malfoy from the infirmary. She had to let Dumbledore know what she suspected. She couldn't drug Mister Malfoy to escape the call of his mate without justifying it to his father and she'd rather avoid that hassle. She would simply have to ward the infirmary not to allow Malfoy in, unless injured or ill and accompanied by a professor, until Longbottom's heat was safely over. She rolled her eyes and huffed softly, you would think she was a ruddy social worker instead of a medi-witch sometimes.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry stirred, he didn't feel as groggy as he thought he would after the potions and alcohol, which he considered a blessing. Must be time for more, he thought absently as he noticed the dull throb in his arse and cock. He groaned at the reminder that he was having to spend this heat  _not_  having his arse thoroughly fucked as he would have preferred. However, that thought only reminded him of the reasons he was here instead of with an accommodating Alpha. He growled as he reached for his bedside table and the potions he had left there, surprised when he found...nothing. He was just about to yell for Kreacher when he finally noticed the scent that seemed to surround him, even clinging to his skin...Alpha. To make matters worse, not just any Alpha, he smelled Snape. He viciously choked off the whine in his throat but he could do nothing to stop the fresh surge of lubrication generated by his clenching arse.  _Bloody hell!_ Why would he be smelling Snape? Kreacher wouldn't have let him in here against his orders, maybe it was his clothes. Harry glanced around the room but there was no sign of his clothes anywhere. There were however, long black robes thrown across a chair over by the window. Harry was still processing this information when he heard the voice.

"You will find no potions nor firewhiskey now, Harry." The dark seductive voice drew the Omega's gaze up to face a knowing sneer. "You very nearly overdosed yourself, you stupid boy. Fortunately Madame Pomfrey was able to get an antidote to us before any serious damage could be done. You should feel much better now and your heat can finish as normal." Severus had only stepped into the lav to refresh himself and returned as soon as he heard Harry stirring. He stood there in nothing but the black trousers he had pulled on quickly, arms crossed over his pale chest and his feet bare as he waited for Harry to speak. He had thought of many different ways to approach Harry during the hours he had slept; sadly, when faced with an alert Omega who had no idea he was mated, Severus panicked and fell back on his old habits. The look on Harry's face told him instantly it was a mistake, from the Omega's point of view, things already looked suspicious.

The Omega's fury boiled up and overflowed. Snape was in his room with barely any clothes on, while he himself was completely naked, when he knew he went to bed with pajamas on. Had the man been fucking and knotting him while he was drugged? Harry was so mistrustful of Snape after these past few months that he simply wouldn't put anything past him. And just where in the hell was Kreacher? He had no idea what had been going on while he was out or how Snape came to be here but he was going to wish he hadn't messed with Harry. This was simply going too far! Perfectly aware that he was still in heat, Harry used his anger to overcome the pull of the Alpha's pheromones as he pulled the blankets around his body and stood, quickly putting the bed between himself and Snape.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Harry shouted, well beyond any remote thought of politeness. "You're not supposed to be here...you're not allowed to be here! Kreacher! If anyone should be here it's Draco, he's the Alpha courting me, the Alpha I am supposed to be with. That's the choice you left me with, right? You didn't want me...rejected me right in front of everyone!" Harry's eyes narrowed sharply as he thought of what had happened to cause him to run away from the Alpha's despite his heat starting. "But you couldn't even leave it at that could you? Had to do something didn't you, you spiteful arse...fixed it so I couldn't even get aroused by Draco." He saw Snape's eyes widen at his accusations which only spurred him further, "Oh, don't look all surprised and innocent with me. You know damn good and well you are the only one I can even get erect for or respond to properly as an Omega. I don't know what I did to deserve your hatred and cruelty but I really find your behavior unfair to both Draco and myself. Just how am I supposed to bond with an Alpha I can't even have sex with?!"

Harry's words set the Alpha on edge, a warning growl preceding his own words, "You can not bond with Malfoy."

Harry had to grab the bedpost to keep himself upright as his instincts nearly had him on his hands and knees with his arse presented in response to the Alpha's growl. Being reminded so plainly that his Omega wanted the man before him only made him angrier. He deserved better from the Alpha than the treatment he had endured. Harry stayed on his feet, beating back his instincts with every breath as he snarled at the Alpha, "I can't? I Can't! Just what makes you think you have the right to tell me who I can and can't bond with?! I knew Alpha's could be possessive but you have no right to be! You can't have it both ways Snape and you can't tell me what to do."

Severus snarled at the stubborn brat who was somehow now his mate, "I have every right! If you would calm down for two minutes I could explain. You can not bond with Malfoy because you are already mated. I am your Alpha, Harry...and you are my Omega. There will be no one else."

"KREACHER! Where the hell are you?" Harry was beginning to think something may have happened to his house-elf. As Uncle Vernon would say, Snape had clearly gone 'yumpy'. Harry clutched at his neck, reassured when he felt no bruise or bite that would explain this whole 'mate' nonsense. He began to edge slowly around the end of the bed; he had to try and escape before things got ugly. Then he saw Kreacher lingering in the doorway watching them both. "Kreacher, why didn't you answer me? How could you let Snape in here when I gave you specific instructions?"

"Master was sick, needed his mate. When Dobby comes to check on Master, Kreacher sends him back for Master's mate." Harry could only stare incredulously at Kreacher, he had been betrayed by his own house-elf. That shouldn't even be possible. And to make matters worse, Snape seemed to have convinced the poor old elf that he truly was his mate. Harry knelt down to speak to the elf quietly, "Kreacher, if Snape told you he was my mate, it was a lie. I don't have a mate, I have never bonded with an Alpha. Look at me, there's no bond mark is there? Snape lied to have a way to get in here and fuck me because he has some misguided Alpha obsession with me, that's all."

Severus could hear every word and did not appreciate the implications, "I did not lie and I have not…" He was going to say he had not touched Harry but that was not true, "I have not 'fucked' you, as you so eloquently put it. I have been taking care of you. Making sure you didn't die in your sleep from the poisonous cocktail you put into your body."

Kreacher was also quick to object to his master's words, "Severus Snape did not tell Kreacher he was Master's mate, Kreacher knows the mate scent marking Master's flesh. He has been a good mate to Master. Took care of him while he was not well, Kreacher has been watching...helping."

Harry looked from Kreacher to Snape and back again, shaking his head sharply as if that would clear the chaos in his mind. He finally spoke to Kreacher again, "Look, I don't know what is going on but I can assure you I have never bonded with this man, Kreacher. Now I need you to get me my clothes so I can get out of here. I'm not staying here to be used by him again."

Snape stepped forward at his words, prompting Harry to stand and back quickly away from his approach. Severus didn't know how to reach Harry through the obvious pain and mistrust his misguided actions had caused but he stopped moving forward as his mate seemed to perceive that as a threat. He saw Harry reaching for some form of support, as his breathing grew ragged and a shudder passed through his body again; a visible reminder that he was still in heat and fighting for the control. Severus knew his proximity only made it harder for Harry and could only imagine what the struggle was costing him. "You can't leave here Harry. You are still in full heat, it is not safe for you to be alone. Your magic will not work efficiently when you are this far along, you must stay here where you are safe."

"Well excuse me if I don't feel bloody well safe here with you!" Harry was beginning to panic, the longer they talked the more diffuse his anger got, the fuzzier his thoughts became, and the harder it became to fight the pull of the Alpha. He knew it was his nature but he was cursing silently because he  _wanted_  Snape. He wanted to feel the strength and command the Alpha had over him, his utter control over his body. Harry tried very hard not to think of that glorious cock at all but when he felt a new trickle of lubrication and his knees trembled just a bit he knew he was not succeeding. His decisions became rash. He tried to  _Accio_  his wand only to have it bounce of a bedpost due to his poor focus, Snape caught it easily with a low warning growl, sending a shiver down Harry's spine. When he had reached behind him to grip the edge of his dresser earlier, his hand had passed over the base of an antique silver candelabra. With his heat about to take over, he was convinced he had to get away from the Alpha and became even more panicked. With as much force as he could muster in his weakened state, he lobbed the candlestick at Snape and shoved his way past Kreacher, modesty rapidly sacrificed when the blankets he clutched to his body tripped him up and slowed him down.

Severus was only delayed a moment deflecting the candlestick, but Harry had youth and adrenaline on his side. When he reached the door, he was treated to the sight of a very naked, aroused, and frantic Omega disappearing down the stairs. He glanced down to where Kreacher was dusting himself off after his sudden tumble.

The house-elf looked up gravely, "He will be safe Master Snape. He will not be able to break Kreacher's wards."

Severus nodded, "Thank you Kreacher. Now we only have to catch him and calm him down." He caught the scent of pheromones spiking in the hallway as he walked out of the bedroom. The scent of his aroused mate stimulated the Alpha's primal urge to seek and claim, a raw guttural sound rumbled through his chest. It appeared he had held the Alpha back as long as he could, his mate was in heat and the hunt was on.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry didn't have a plan, no notion of what he was doing or where he was trying to go. He simply had to get away from Snape. He made it to the kitchen without interference only to be repelled by the house-elf's magic when he tried to get out the back door. Unique and powerful, the magic proved to be an insurmountable obstacle. Harry was attempting to broach the Floo when the loud crack alerted him to Kreacher's appearance. He turned to see the old elf once again simply watching him. "You have to let me out Kreacher. I can't be here with him. He can't be my mate, he doesn't even want me...or like me for that matter."

"That's not exactly true, Harry." Snape's silken voice sent Harry scuttling away from the Floo and around the large table with a whimper he could not suppress. The Alpha's gazed followed him, a predatory gleam in the feral eyes. "You really should make a practice of getting your facts straight before you make rash assumptions. I happen to  _want_  you...very...much." Harry had backed himself against the hutch at the end of the kitchen, shaking his head and struggling to hold onto his resolve. But Snape was losing patience with his recalcitrant mate,  _"Come here!"_

Harry's eyes went wide at the command from his Alpha, his pupils dilating rapidly as he nearly sobbed at his own weakness with this man. With the last resistance he could muster, Harry dug his heels in, "NO!" He began to grab plates and pots, goblets and spoons, throwing them all in a mad flurry of implements to dissuade his supposed 'mate'.

Snape deflected one or two with a flick of his wand but in the face of Harry's barrage, he simply uttered a shield charm and began to move purposefully towards his mate. Before he realized what was happening, Harry found one wrist caught in the vice-like grip of the Alpha. Swiftly twisting the arm behind the Omega's back, Snape used the leverage to pull him close. Harry tried to struggle even though he knew he was lost. Snape's free hand gripped tight in the unruly dark hair, pulling until Harry had no choice but to tilt his head back, lifting his face to the Alpha. He was furious with himself as the needy whine fell from his lips and his hips bucked forward when his mouth was claimed in a hungry kiss. Not bothering to be gentle, the Alpha bit the Omega's lower lip sharply, demanding entrance.

Harry wanted to resist, wanted answers, but the Omega simply couldn't fight anymore. He wanted the Alpha...needed the Alpha to take him, make him feel like he was whole again. Harry hated the loss of control when he felt he needed it the most, however, the days of denying his heat seemed to catch up at last and he sagged in the Alpha's arms.

Severus smirked as he broke the kiss to look down at the young man in his arms, "While I do admire your tenacity and passion, I am pleased to see you do at least remember how to be properly submissive to your Alpha." The Omega quickly flushed in a fresh surge of arousal, mewling softly at the praise, while the Alpha was through playing games. The hunt was over and he had captured his prize. "I can not make you believe my words, so I shall remind you in body." Harry was abruptly spun around, his chest shoved down onto the well worn wood of the kitchen table, held in place by one hand pressing him down. The Omega distantly registered the sound of a zipper releasing, causing a shiver of anticipation, though Harry's rational mind paced in caged fury at his body's capitulation. The Alpha leaned over his Omega, scenting him deeply and licking over the bonding gland before speaking, "You are  _Mine_ , Harry Potter, just as I am  _Yours_. I intend to spend every remaining moment of this heat filling you with my cock and my come until you have no doubt just whom you belong to. Do you understand, pet?"

Harry craved the dominant behavior that he had missed so much with Draco, even as the ease with which Snape manipulated him stoked the fire of his anger for later. Yet, even then, this was what he wanted from his Alpha. He finally managed to stutter out a response, "Y-yes Alpha, I understand." The purr of 'Very good, pet' was the last thing the Omega heard before the Alpha buried his cock deep with one savage thrust.  _'Bastard!'_  The word echoed through Harry's mind as he was taken, though all that escaped his mouth was a cry of pleasure at being filled once again by his Alpha, the Omega making no dispute to the claim. Harry couldn't stop himself, he moaned even louder, muttered encouragement, and begged for even more, as he was fucked ruthlessly over the tabletop. Severus smiled darkly as he pulled out slowly only to thrust sharp and deep once again earning him a shrieking plea for more from his Omega. He happily obliged, setting a brutal pace as he reclaimed his mate. It was only a matter of minutes before he could feel the knot beginning to swell, they had both been held off too long for the first mating to last. With a feral roar, Snape shoved his knot into place and bit down hard on Harry's shoulder as his cock pumped his mate full of come. The Omega had the passing regret that Snape did not bite his bonding gland, but when his own orgasm struck he gave it no further thought. Harry was thankful for small favors. Afterward he lay silent and panting, the Alpha draped across his back, weighing him down. While the Omega felt grounded and secure like this, Harry was feeling trapped by his nature; trapped and insecure with a man he could not trust.

Despite his arguments, there was a thread of relief being with his Alpha again; the Alpha he  _did_  innately know he belonged with, even when he would not admit it to himself. He still didn't understand anything that was going on and he was still angry; he still needed answers about this mating and why Snape had put him through hell. But underneath it all, the Omega was content. Severus was claiming they were mated already, apparently now willing to offer everything Harry had been craving all along. He didn't trust it for a moment, yet he focused on that thought, losing himself for now in the feeling of belonging it brought him, while they waited for the knot to release them. Harry had never had a place to belong, not for long anyway. He had not had someone to love him that he had not lost eventually. He wanted to believe Snape's words so fervently, yet all he had known from the man was cruelty, lies, and manipulation outside of his heat. He resigned himself to being the Alpha's fuck toy for a few more days, convinced that when his heat ended he would be right back where he had been every other time. Alone.

When the Alpha was able to pull out, Harry made no rush to get up. Lost in the turmoil of his own mind, he had no motivation to move, unaware that he cried silently. Severus refastened his trousers and slid his hands beneath pale shoulders to help him stand, but failed to notice Harry's stupor. Harry didn't realize he was falling until warm hands caught him and held him close, a worried frown on the face that looked down at him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" The Alpha carefully brushed away the tears that trickled slowly down the Omega's cheeks. "Did I hurt you?"

The question, uttered with such convincing concern only caused a fresh wave of tears Harry could not explain. He shook his head until his head began to swim, the sensation of vertigo making him feel nauseous. "No. I'm fine...just tired...and a bit dizzy I think."

Severus pulled out a chair and sat him down, "You are still recovering from the sleeping potion's effects on your body and your heat is continuing. I believe it will be much safer if I take you back to bed, pet, but first you need to eat something. There will be plenty of time to talk about things, but first, you need as much rest as I can give you. Alright?"

The barest flicker of a smile played at the edge of Harry's mouth at the irony of Snape's concern for him now. "Alright," was all he finally said as he sat and waited. His foreseeable future was in the Alpha's hands and he was just a 'pet'. He was completely surprised however by the Alpha's solicitude, a side of Snape he had never before seen, encouraging Harry to eat while he watched anxiously for any distress...anything he might need to do to care for him. Sighing, Harry realized it was just the instinctive behavior from the Alpha. When they had finished their light meal and Snape insisted on lifting him into his arms for the trip back upstairs, the Omega's heart swelled with contented happiness. Internally however, Harry was still railing against the constraints of his heat when he was so upset otherwise. He had no doubt that he would enjoy the remainder of his heat as an Omega should, but after that, there would come a time of reckoning.

{*} {*} {*}

Draco sat outside the infirmary, unable to enter any longer but certain he had to be here. So he waited, everyday; before class, after class, cutting meals short to come and sit outside the doors once more. He didn't even know what he was waiting for, only that...somehow, that scent was meant for him. Today, his perseverance was to be rewarded. The double doors began to creak open and Draco was on his feet, anxiously craning his neck to see...Neville Longbottom.

Neville was making his way slowly out of those doors, still looking tired and a bit weak after his ordeal. Draco could hardly believe that Neville was an Omega, despite what his senses told him. He quickly dismissed that thought, it shouldn't be anymore surprising to see Neville standing there than it had been to scent Harry the first time. He took a step forward almost without a thought, then forced himself to stop, uncertain of what he should do...or even say. How in the world did he begin to explain himself to the young man he had spent years tormenting?

Neville couldn't understand how he could be so tired when he had been asleep for days. Madame Pomfrey had explained that it was not 'natural rest'. He had spent days fighting his own body's natural impulses and he would need some real sleep to regain his energy. So he made his way tiredly out of the infirmary, not even noticing Draco until he stepped forward. Neville stopped, watching the Alpha carefully. Noticing the books and parchment, as well as a partially eaten apple on the low bench behind the silent Slytherin, brought a small smile to Neville's face, his lips quirking oddly on one side as he considered the implications. He thought he had imagined it, a fevered dream of his heat; but the Alpha really was here...had been here for some time it appeared.

Draco could not understand why he was having trouble finding his voice in order to speak to Neville, of all people. They had been classmates for years, why should it be hard now? He knew it had to do with the scent and the changes it brought. The scent drifted to him even now, more subdued since the heat had ended but still affecting him strongly. Still pulling the Alpha toward...something, something he knew was important. He took another step towards the Omega, opening his mouth to speak, only to snap it closed again. He looked up, meeting Neville's tired, amused gaze with his own look of frustration. Malfoy's did  _not_  get tongue-tied by situations, they were always in complete control.  _So what was wrong with him now?_

While the Alpha and Omega readily recognized their mate and were eager to have further contact, the two young men were still trying to adjust their perceptions of each other after years as enemies. Neville had always been the kinder and more amenable of the two and it was he who bravely took the first step, a true Gryffindor. He met the silvery eyes across from him and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well," his tone conveyed only surprise at the situation.

Draco stared at Neville, his brows furrowed while he considered what to say. The Gryffindor's words sparked a brief chuckle before he sobered, "Yes. Well, indeed." There they stood staring at each other across the hallway smiling as they realized they were in the same boat. And just like that, talking became easier.

Neville began again, "I thought I was just dreaming. A fantasy brought on by the drugs, and the…." He trailed off, suddenly embarrassed to mention his heat with the Alpha who was obviously his mate. Knowing they would someday share his heats together did not help him communicate when they were barely beginning their relationship, besides it just wasn't proper to mention it so soon.

Immediately sensing the Omega's unease, the sneering Slytherin of the past was replaced easily by an understanding Alpha, surprising Draco a bit. He took another step closer to Neville, "You weren't dreaming. I have been here….waiting for you, it seems." He smiled at the look of surprise on the Gryffindor's face. "Your scent...called me." When Neville only nodded in understanding, he continued, "Of course, Madame Pomfrey banned me from the infirmary straight away," he huffed a soft laugh, thinking what a sight he must have been, "However, I have been unable to stay away for any length of time. I have been here everyday, waiting to know who that scent belonged to...and now, I have found you."

Draco shook his head in wonder as he said the words. He had never been one to believe all the romantic nonsense and old-Omega tales about your Other or being Destined and meeting your mate at last. He looked into hazel eyes that met his grey ones with understanding and knew all the stories were true. He and Neville may have to relearn what they knew about each other in light of their newfound knowledge, but he still knew without a doubt that this Omega was his mate. The one meant to complete him and be with him forever. Both instinct and upbringing told Draco what he had to do next.

The realization struck him suddenly, prompting him to take the final step to bring him up to Neville with new confidence. He purposefully reached out with one hand, catching the Omega's wrist easily and slowly bringing it to his nose. Draco inhaled deeply, letting his eyes close as he took in the intimate scent, formally acknowledging and accepting his mate properly with the time honored practice. He heard the sharp intake of breath from the Omega, followed by a wave of pheromones he knew were meant only for him. His eyes opened slowly as he looked into Neville's, pupils already dilating in response to his behavior. The Alpha purred low and soft, "I found you."

Receiving the formal acknowledgement of his mate with a flush of arousal, Neville allowed the Omega to express his thoughts without any further reservations. He lifted his free hand to brush his fingertips through the silky blond hair and over one temple before cupping the chiseled jaw gently. "And I've found you," he whispered. Neville smiled and took a quick breath as he further confessed, "I have wanted you for so long, even before we presented, even without knowing that you would be mine and I yours. I still wanted you." He let his thumb brush absently over the pale cheekbone beneath his hand, just because he could now. Then he ducked his head to return the acknowledgement and properly scent his mate for the first time, nuzzling into the crook of Draco's neck while the Alpha purred and a proprietary hand rested on his waist.

Draco's head was spinning. Even with his heat over, Neville's pheromones were enough to arouse the Alpha because they were the pheromones of his mate. He gripped the waist under his hand tightly as he tried to think despite the formal scenting driving him mad with desire like he had never felt. He had to focus, there were things to be done….he knew….. _proper_ things that  _must_ be done when one found their mate. He was trying hard but as soon as Neville pulled away from his neck he blurted out, "May I kiss you?"

The Omega teased his thumb over those warm lips before backing away with a sigh. "No, you may not kiss me."

Draco could only blink dumbly...his mate had...refused him. He didn't understand, but was certain there was a reason. "Why?"

Neville's expression turned grave, "Harry."

Draco was dumbfounded. How could he have forgotten all about Harry and the courtship? He was certain finding one's Destined mate would be appropriate grounds for dissolving the courtship, but he had simply forgotten anyone else existed besides his mate. He instantly felt guilty knowing he would have to break it to Harry and end things. He only hoped they would still be able to remain friends afterwards. "You are correct of course, I got carried away and simply wasn't thinking. I apologize, Neville."

Neville was impressed that Draco handled the gentle rebuttal well. Despite being a well-bred pureblood, the spoiled behavior he had known for years had understandably left him in doubt as to his mate's ability to behave with the proper propriety he knew his Gran and Draco's own parents would expect from them. He knew things would be awkward for all of them for a bit, but was confident everything would work out as it should. He was an honourable pureblood and he could not consent to any more intimate contact with his mate until he was freed from the courtship with another Omega. The fact that it was Harry made him even more uncomfortable at the prospect. No, his Alpha would just have to wait.

"Thank you, Draco." Neville closed his eyes as a sudden wave of vertigo had him grasping the Alpha's arm for support. His heat along with the stress and emotion of their scenting had drained what little strength he had and he desperately needed to get to his dorm.

The Alpha quickly offered his own strength, slipping an arm around his Omega as he anxiously questioned him. "Are you alright? Can I do anything? How can I help you?"

Neville couldn't help laughing at his mate. He would never have imagined how attentive Draco could be. "I'm fine...fine. Just exhausted. Madame Pomfrey says I just need to get some true sleep without all the drugs. As much as I would love to spend some time talking, I need to get to my bed."

Draco wasn't put off at all, "Of course you do, I should not have kept you so long when I could see how tired you were." With a wave of his wand Draco collected his belongings and shrank his bag down to fit in his pocket so he would have nothing to hinder his support of his Omega. "Please allow me to escort you to your dorm so you can rest." He caught Neville's chin with his fingers, "After all, we will have a lifetime to talk now, won't we."

Neville gave a small nod and smiled as they began to walk down the stairs, concentrating on his steps so that he didn't slip and take them both down in the fall. They walked in companionable silence, ignoring the stares they got from other students. Their world quickly shrinking to only each other. When they approached the portrait for admittance, Draco finally spoke.

"Rest well, Neville. As I generally read people well and understand the proper practices to be expected, I believe we will be receiving a visit from our families before classes resume on Monday." The Omega only tilted his head, unable to think clearly as fatigue tugged at his body. Draco elaborated in a conspiratorial whisper, "Madame Pomfrey has been watching both of us like a hawk all week. I am certain I even saw her peeking around the door of the infirmary while we spoke outside." Neville's eyes widened in surprise while the Alpha continued with a chuckle. "I shall not be surprised if she has already alerted Dumbledore to developments and he in turn has already informed our parents...or guardian in your case. I fully expect that the formal visits will be made before you even wake."

Neville blinked sleepily though Draco was speaking of the serious business of being newly matched. He marshalled his thoughts to reply, "But...Harry?"

Draco took Neville's right hand in his, raising it to his lips and placing a firm kiss there. "I will speak with Harry as soon as he returns, I promise. Now get up to your room before you fall asleep standing here. I shall see you tomorrow."

Neville smiled at the gallant gesture and agreed, "Alright, until tomorrow then. Thank you Draco...for helping me back."

One eyebrow quirked up as the Alpha rubbed his thumb over the knuckles of the hand he still held. "I am your mate Neville, and you are mine. I will always take care of you."

Neville blushed at the reverence in those words, only able to give a slight nod of acknowledgement before Draco shooed him into his dorm. He didn't even remember climbing the stairs to his room or getting into bed. He was asleep in moments, dreaming happily about his mate and their future.

Draco had watched Neville disappear into Gryffindor Tower before spinning on his heel and heading for his own room. He had a letter to write and an owl to send to his father. There were things that would need to be set in motion now and the sooner the better. He would have done the same if he and Harry had ever bonded; Malfoys did not mess about when it came to their mates.

{*} {*} {*}

When Harry woke up this time, he was not alone. Snape was curled up behind him, sleeping soundly, his palm resting heavy on the Omega's waist. With his heat now over, Harry was consumed by his anger, and the disgust he felt with himself for yielding to the Alpha. He might not have been thinking rationally, but he didn't want to consider hormones and pheromones, his  _nature_  or anything else that robbed control of his own life away from him. He had had enough, and right now all he wanted to do was get away from the Alpha in his bed. The irony did not escape him, he had wanted the Alpha to be there when he woke alone and now that the Alpha was there all he wanted was to escape.

Harry carefully lifted the limp hand from his side before sliding away from Snape. He waited to make certain he had not roused the man before he slid from the bed. He was immediately reminded that there were no potions waiting this time for his relief when every muscle protested loudly as he made his way to the lav. The slick sensation of lubricant mixed with old and fresh come dripping down his legs, nauseated him further as he started the shower.

Just before he stepped under the hot water, he remembered something. Marching back into the bedroom, he grabbed his wand off the dresser where Snape had left it after his disastrous attempt to use his magic during his heat. Returning to the bathroom, he quickly locked the door with a spell of his own before stepping under the steamy spray to wash the evidence of the Alpha from his body. "Nothing wrong with my magic now," he mumbled to himself as he began to wash with a vengeance.

{*} {*} {*}

Severus woke to a decided absence of warm Omega in the bed next to him, glancing blearily around the room before he heard the shower running. Smirking to himself, he got out of bed and made his way to the lav. He could do with a nice shower himself, and if he got to share it with his new mate, even better. His notions were summarily dashed when he found the lavatory door locked. Rolling his eyes at the immature use of magic, he retrieved his own wand and cast  _Alohomora_.

Nothing happened. The door remained firmly shut. Snape tried every variation of spells he knew to open or unlock but to no avail.

"Harry? Harry, this is childish now. You need to let me in."

Harry heard the spells rebounding from his magic and the still unopened door gave him immense satisfaction. He had always been more powerful than he let on and this time he used that power.

Harry summoned Kreacher, who appeared with a crack only to stare curiously at the door when he heard the Alpha's demands. He finally looked at his master, just stepping from the shower and grabbing a towel to dry off.

"Kreacher, you will inform Professor Snape that there are many other lavatories in this house and he is welcome to use any one of them for his needs. However, I am not inclined to remove the magic barring him from this one. Do you understand Kreacher?"

The house-elf blinked then nodded.

"Furthermore Kreacher, you are not allowed to transport Professor Snape into this lavatory, no matter what form of threat or inducement he may try to use." Harry looked sharply down at his servant, "I know you could do it Kreacher. I am ordering you not too, unless you wish to be banished from the Black family holdings permanently. Or I could simply give you some clothes, if I decide I don't want to expend the energy banishing you."

Kreacher's eyes widened at the threat. A house-elf lived with and served his family until death, such was their life. The family you belonged to and their holdings were your family and home. To be banished or freed either one at his age was a horrific punishment. He could not believe the young master would do such a thing.

Harry saw the doubt in Kreacher's eyes but he was serious about taking control of his own life. He turned to face Kreacher directly, for just a moment letting the full extent of his magic crackle and spark around his body, stirring the air in the small room with its force. "I have the power to do exactly as I say, Kreacher. Please do not provoke me."

Kreacher bowed low before his master. He had not seen such power displayed since before Regulus and Sirius were born; he would not disobey.

"You may go Kreacher. Relay my message." With that Harry turned his attention to brushing his teeth and tending to his shaving after four days of growth. He heard the crack as Kreacher departed, followed by low voices outside the bathroom door.

"Harry!" He smiled at the Alpha's annoyance. Served the controlling arse right.

"Harry, this is ridiculous. We have to talk about things...I have to explain."

The Omega simply ignored the pleas and went about his ablutions, giving no answer.

"Harry….please…"

He had to admit he was surprised by the begging, until he convinced himself it was just another way to manipulate him and hardened his heart anew.

Snape stared at the locked door. He could admit to being impressed with the magic that blocked him so completely, but otherwise he was concerned about what had prompted its use. He had worried for Harry's safety until Kreacher appeared and assured him all was well. He did not know what to make of the message he was given though, nor the fact that his Omega would not unlock the door or answer him. He began to think back over the last two days.

The heat had gone normally and pleasurably enough, but in between the waves of pheromone driven sex, Harry did not seem himself. He would roll onto his side and sleep until driven by his needs once again. He didn't cuddle or talk, there was no teasing or playful behavior as they had shared before. The Omega would accept food or drinks from him during those lulls with little or no comment.

Severus had chalked it up to the awkward way this heat had started, as well fatigue and possible lingering effects of the potions. He realized now that he had ignored the emotions and unease radiating off of his mate at those times because he had no idea how to handle them. He didn't actually know what to do, he didn't know how to be a mate. He was afraid now that he had done Harry a great disservice. With a sigh, he gathered his things and let Kreacher show him to another lavatory. He was back to square one; how did he get Harry to talk to him and accept their bond?

{*} {*} {*}

When Severus was showered and redressed, he found Harry at the kitchen table, a hearty breakfast laid out before him. The Omega did not speak when he entered, continuing instead to read a copy of The Daily Prophet while he ate his food, stopping for a long sip of hot coffee every so often. Severus went to the stove and silently prepared his own plate and poured a cup of coffee before sitting down opposite Harry at the table. He stared at the paper covering Harry's face for a long minute trying to decide how to start before he chickened out and began to eat his food.

Harry ignored the Alpha to the best of his ability. He was frustrated at himself all over again when the Omega could not deny the Alpha food. They had both gone with a minimal amount of food or drink during the heat and needed to regain their strength. So he bit his lip to keep from snapping as Snape sat down across from him. He read his paper and thought over the conversation he had had with Kreacher when he came downstairs.

Harry had asked specifically what Kreacher meant by the scent of his mate marking his skin. Kreacher had readily explained what he could smell from his master's skin and how he knew the scent from Snape's many years of service to the Order. Kreacher studied the puzzled expression on his young master's face, "Master was not aware of The Imprint?"

Harry was startled by the question and shook his head slowly. He remembered learning about The Imprint during his Alpha/Omega studies. He knew he and Severus had not chosen to initiate that portion of the bond and there was only one way in which it would have happened otherwise. He briefly considered the day Snape had him cover himself in his scent, however he knew The Imprint was much more than a direct transfer of scent from person to person. If Kreacher was correct, and Harry knew the elf could not lie to him, then Snape was in fact his Other.

It took a moment for that to sink in, and when it did Harry cursed loudly to the room at large.

"Bollocks!"

As if he had not had his fair share of grief in his life, Destiny seemed to have chosen him a mate who had only treated him with cruelty and contempt; anger conveniently making him forget the more caring moments between them thus far. It simply had to be some great cosmic joke. How was he supposed to build a life and be happy with a man like that...a man he couldn't really trust.

Harry knew he would have to speak to Snape at some point. One couldn't really ignore a bond without repercussions for both mates. Harry had resolved to speak with him after he had calmed down a bit and distanced himself from this heat. However, he still had to get through the morning and there was the challenge he faced. He was still muddling through his thoughts and doing his best not to fly off the handle while Snape ate his breakfast. He desperately needed distance from the Alpha to clear his head.

Severus had finished his entire meal and collected a second cup of coffee before Harry even put the paper down, though he still did not look at him. He watched as Harry stood and got himself a refill without a word. This was ludicrous, he had to say  _something_.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Harry." He practically blurted out. It wasn't much but surely he got points for effort.

Harry glanced at him, replying with a small grunt, "Kreacher." That was all he said, not anxious to continue the conversation with Snape just yet. Harry sat back down, reaching for a copy of The Quibbler in silence.

Severus's frustration finally spilled out. "Harry, we have to discuss this. There are things we need to see about, things to do." When no response was immediately forthcoming he continued, "We should speak to Dumbledore, he can have your things moved to my rooms without much difficulty and it would be easier to do now, before school resumes. There will be enough to explain anyway …"

"No." It came out soft and steady and Severus wasn't sure what he had heard.

"What? What did you say Harry?"

Harry calmly laid the paper down, his voice coming out a bit louder and laced with an edge of cold steel. "I said no. We will not be speaking to Dumbledore. I will not be moving into your rooms and there will be nothing to explain to anyone."

Severus could only look at Harry with confusion, "What do you mean Harry? We are bonded, we will have to explain, we will need to be close...it's for the good of the relationship."

That did it. That pushed Harry right past the point of control he had fought for all morning. "I said No! No to other people taking charge of my life and no to making decisions that affect me without considering my thoughts or feelings in the matter!  _WE_  do not have a relationship beyond professor and student and the insatiable need to fuck each other every three months. That is nothing to build a future on, yet you assume that I am ready to move in and begin to play the happy housewife?! Are you insane?! You know absolutely nothing about me as a person and have even less use for me unless I am warming your bed. You have manipulated me, dictated the choices I had...hurt me…" He didn't mean to confess that, but it slipped out in the heat of his emotions. He quickly squelched those feelings and continued. "This behavior has gone on for months now. I know little of the man you are and any time I tried to find out, you shut me down. But I know I can not trust you at the moment. There is no real relationship between us, and I am not sure how that may be changed."

Severus was floored by the outburst as well as the intense surge of emotional turmoil that radiated from his Omega in waves. He immediately wanted to defend himself but suddenly realized he wasn't sure he could. Harry had very valid points and every reason to feel as he did. The Alpha's shoulders slumped as he realized how much he had failed his mate, how deeply he had hurt him. It would take a great deal of time and effort to repair the damage and he didn't know where to start.

"I-I understand Harry. But you can't just ignore the bond...you know we will have to see each other...have to talk." He offered the feeble olive branch, hoping it was a start.

Harry couldn't stop the torrent of hurt and anger now that the dam had been broken. He only wanted to lash out and hurt in return, but struggled to minimize the damage he was capable of. "I will notify you when I feel I am able to talk, Professor Snape. For now, I believe you need to leave my home."

Snape could see the ragged control Harry was maintaining and worried about leaving his Omega alone and in this much distress. "Please Harry, let me stay. We could talk now, there are a few days before the term resumes. We could spend them together...I could even stay in another room if you'd like. Please."

Harry stood, placing both hands on the table, he closed his eyes and took a very deep breath before opening them again and pinning Snape with his fiery gaze. "I have asked you nicely. I need to spend some time alone and I have asked you to leave my home. You have made no movement to do so...please be aware that you have forced me to take this action." Severus's eyes grew wide as magic began to gather around Harry, his mate standing calm in the center of a maelstrom. When the magic reached some unseen peak, the fireplace erupted in a wall of green flame and Harry spoke, his voice imbued with other-worldly strength, "I said, GO!" An unseen hand grasped the front of Snape's robe, dragging him bodily from his chair and forcing him into the Floo even as he tried to protest. In a flash he was thrown out into Dumbledore's office, the fireplace going instantly cold behind him. He had no doubt that he would be unable to return to the house at all now. He lay there contemplating Harry's words while the image of his mate, stunning in the beauty and raw power of his magic, etched itself into his memory.

He needed to speak with Dumbledore.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry slumped heavily into his chair as he allowed his magic to dissipate. He was still too weak to have expended that much energy, but it was necessary. The unintentional bonus of his magical outburst was that much of his internalized anger had vanished and he could think a bit more clearly about things. He was well aware that the Omega was distressed that he had sent Snape away, but he truly did need some time alone.

And he needed sleep. He didn't think he would have the energy to get himself upstairs any longer so he summoned Kreacher to help him. He was soon back in his freshly cleaned bed, clad in soft pajamas and ready to fall asleep sitting there. However, just before Kreacher left he thought of something he should do...the next step he should take.

Quickly summoning a quill and some parchment, Harry jotted off a quick note and gave it to Kreacher. "Please see that this is delivered, and plan on a guest for dinner."

"Yes Master. Kreacher will make it so. Sleep now."

Harry nodded his thanks and was nearly asleep before Kreacher had finished pulling the drapes and left the room. He would sleep all day, if necessary, to have the energy he needed. If he was going to have a future with the mate fate had dictated, he needed help.

There was work to be done.

{*} {*} {*}


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here you go lovely readers! I worried that this chapter was just filler, but it's not really. You Will have to live without smut this chapter but Things must be dealt with before our duo can move forward. I hope you enjoy it just the same. :) Constant thanks to  **Ireland** **Spades**  for all her work betaing for me! I feel SO much better about every single chapter once she is finished with it, and Sometimes, I could hardly keep going without her. ;) Happy Reading friends! :-D Cynthia

{*} {*} {*}

Dumbledore wasn't in his office when Snape managed to get to his feet and look around. It wasn't hard to figure out where he would be however, on this unusually warm, early spring day. Snape rushed out of the office, robes billowing behind him. He found the headmaster, as expected, strolling along the edge of the lake, enjoying the sun. He paused only a moment, uncertain of what he would say to his mentor and friend. He only knew that he needed help. Strengthening his resolve, he resumed walking purposefully toward the lake.

It wasn't difficult for Dumbledore to spot the imposing figure in black coming his way, nor for him to judge that something was troubling the man. He waited until Severus drew near to voice his greetings. "Hello, Severus. Back already? I trust things went well enough with Harry. Has he returned with you then?"

_Trust Dumbledore to cut right to the heart of the matter as usual_ , Severus thought to himself. "No sir, he has not. My  _mate_  saw fit to eject me from the house after breakfast this morning and given the temper he was in, I felt it best if I did not attempt reentry." He had sense enough not to mention the frankly astonishing amount of magical strength Harry had used to do so. If Harry had kept his abilities under wraps all this time then that was the way he preferred it. He knew he had wronged his mate these past months, perhaps respecting Harry's secret and wishes now would be a small step in the right direction.

Dumbledore did his best not to smile at Severus' proclamation. Still his eyes sparkled with merriment as he shook his head slightly. What was he ever going to do with these two, he had never seen a pair of Destined mates butt heads the way Severus and Harry did. "I am sorry to hear that, Severus. I have every hope that the two of you will work out your differences and be able to complete your bond happily in time. Will Harry be alright alone?"

"Yes, Kreacher is with him and he will return for start of term. He simply said he needed some time alone." Dumbledore nodded sagely as his professor gathered his thoughts. "Headmaster, I seem to have handled Harry and our situation all wrong these past few months. I have hurt him when I had no intention of doing so and only made things harder for us now." Severus hesitated, clearly struggling with what he knew he needed to do. "I wonder, sir, if you would have any advice you could offer me pursuant to rectifying my errors with Harry?"

Dumbledore could not stop the soft laughter now. "Severus, you should know I am hardly the person to ask about relationships. You see no wife, husband, nor mate sharing my life, so I will ask you, are you certain it is my advice you seek?"

"Yes sir, I am. You know people. You know Harry and I both very well. Knowing my history and personality as you do, I think you may have exactly the insight I need to begin to navigate this relationship. I know we can't turn our backs on the bond and I...I want it; the relationship, the bond. I want Harry as my mate and I want to make him happy...for the two of us to be happy together."

Dumbledore nodded but remained quiet. Glancing out over the lake lost in contemplation, the old wizard resumed walking. Severus merely fell into step and waited for his friend to return from his thoughts. It was five minutes later before Dumbledore stopped again and turned towards the Alpha beside him. "I think you are going to have to start by forgetting about the Alpha and stop thinking of Harry as your Omega, at least in a sense. Your natures have brought you together but your natures alone will not sustain the relationship. What do you know of each other as men?"

Snape thought for a moment before his shoulders lifted in an uncharacteristic shrug, "He is one of my students...a boy. He is the son of my friend and my one-time school nemesis. He is a typical Gryffindor. He is…" He finally trailed off when he realized that everything he thought he knew about Harry was tied to either school or their relations as Alpha and Omega and those were confined to heats. He didn't know anything about the person he was bond to...not really.

Dumbledore was nodding, clearly reading his young professor's thoughts on his face. "Exactly Severus. The young man you called a boy, is an adult as far as the wizarding world is concerned. In approximately three months the school year ends and he will cease to be your student, then what will you have between you? You can not build a solid relationship on your instincts and sex alone, Severus. You must get to know the person you are bound to, not just the Omega. That is where you should start." He let those words sink in for a minute before adding, "You also realize that this is a two-way street you must walk? Just as you need to know Harry, he needs to know you. The real you that we, your friends and co-workers see, not 'Professor Snape the Great Bat of the Dungeons'." He chuckled at Severus's obvious surprise at him even knowing the nickname the students used. "No more secrets, Severus. No more lies or manipulations, no matter how strongly you feel it is in Harry's best interests. He needs to build his trust in both you and your relationship. You are going to have to talk to him and be honest… about everything. That is the only way you will make progress with your mate."

Severus took Dumbledore's words to heart immediately. It would not be easy. He had spent virtually his whole life not letting people get close to him. Not letting others in, in fact keeping the world at bay with each new wall and layer he built around himself. To begin to let those down for the sake of his and Harry's future would be challenging but he could see that Dumbledore was correct and it would be absolutely necessary. Finally meeting his friends steady gaze, he spoke, "Thank you, I believe you are right, as always. I shall spend the time before term resumes considering how to be more open with Harry and get to know him better as well."

The headmaster merely nodded his acceptance. "I might be able to help you a bit, at least get you started. Go rest and enjoy your day, then plan to join me after dinner and I will share what I can. I do want what's best for both of you after all."

Severus knew he could use a nap and some time for contemplation himself and readily agreed. "Certainly, it will be my pleasure to join you." Both men made their farewells and parted company, both with much to think over before dinner tonight.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry felt his rest was interrupted far too soon, but Kreacher was insistent. If he was to be washed and dressed in time for his dinner guest, he had to get up now. With a low groan and a long stretch, he finally complied, shuffling stiffly into the lav for a hot shower. The heat did wonders for his stiffness and his mood. Forty-five minutes later he was alert and waiting as his guest stepped through the fireplace in the parlor.

Remus Lupin glanced ruefully back at the cold fireplace, "Well, I must say Harry, this was certainly a better trip than last time." At the confused look he received, Remus informed Harry of what had happened the day he came searching for him.

Harry was properly chagrined, "I am sorry, Remus. I meant no harm to anyone. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. I just wanted to keep everyone away...to have some privacy." He motioned towards the sofa.

Remus took his seat and only smiled kindly, "Given the circumstances, I believe I can understand." He tilted his head slightly scenting the surroundings before asking, "Is Severus still here?"

Harry's expression clouded briefly, "No. I sent him away." He saw the slightly raised eyebrow of his friend, "I needed some time to think about things and I needed to do it alone before I dealt with him."

With an understanding nod, Remus spoke, "And does that have anything to do with my invitation to dinner? Or did you merely wish to enjoy my companionship?"

Harry chuckled softly, "I always enjoy your companionship, Remus. But yes, tonight I want to talk to you about some things. It does not stand to reason however that they are bad things." Kreacher had appeared in the doorway, indicating that dinner was ready so Harry rose. "Shall we enjoy our meal first? I'm still a bit famished and I'm sure we'll think better on a full stomach."

The two friends chatted companionably while they ate, carefully steering away from more volatile topics. By the time they began their dessert and coffee, Remus's curiosity was about to get the better of him. "So tell me Harry, what can an old werewolf such as myself do for you? I confess I am at a loss to guess what you want, but I shall do my very best to help."

Harry took a bite and chewed to give himself a minute to collect his thoughts, but finally began, "Do you know about the bond between Snape and I?"

"Yes," Remus nodded, "I confirmed the Imprint when Dobby came to retrieve Snape. It was a bit of a shock to everyone, but no one more than Snape himself. He seemed convinced that he couldn't possibly have an Other of his own...almost as if he didn't deserve such a thing." Remus saw the way Harry's brow furrowed and could smell the confusion emanating from his old friend's son. "Do not get me wrong Harry, regardless of what you have been led to think...what you have experienced, Snape does want you. For whatever reason he seems to have thought he was doing the right thing by you, but I saw the smile on his face when he realized it was true...that you were indeed his."

Harry huffed a bit and gave his mentor a skeptical look, but secretly he was reassured to have that bit of confirmation from an outside source. He wasn't certain if it was enough to help him begin to trust Snape yet. But then again, that was the whole point of this evening...finding his way forward.

Remus noticed Harry's reticence and pressed his young friend. "Do you intend to fight the bond? I would strongly advise against it, as the bond cannot be broken once formed, at least not while you both live."

The Omega was already shaking his head in reply, "No. No, I'm not fighting it...simply trying to figure out how I am supposed to make it work...make a future with the man I barely know." Harry laughed harshly, "The Alpha is easy, instincts and pheromones and sex. But the man...Severus Snape, I don't know him beyond the abrasive, condescending professor who teaches my potions classes. I thought perhaps you could help me with that a bit, at least get an idea of what to do maybe."

Remus was quiet for several minutes, thinking over what Harry said, "Do you want it to work? The relationship? Can you see a future with Snape as your mate?"

Since discovering that Severus was his Other, Harry had been thinking over that very thing. Gnawing on his bottom lip, Harry sighed deeply. "Yes...and no. Yes, mainly because of the Omega. I have craved Snape's attention and favor...his affection, ever since the first heat we shared. No, because how can I see a future with a virtual stranger. I am certain I can't help at least some of my feelings due to the bond but how do I know Snape has the same feelings...the same thoughts." He glanced over at his friend, his expression earnest, "But, that's why you are here. To help me begin to sort this." Harry finally smiled realizing they had both finished their dessert and coffee while they talked. "I think we will be more comfortable talking in the parlor, don't you?" A quick smile was the only response. "Well come along, let's have a drink and chat while our dinner digests. I'm stuffed now." His guest merely laughed and agreed as they moved into the parlor.

Soon they were seated by the low fire, each with a tumbler of firewhiskey, staring into the flames. After a few moments of silence, Remus sipped his drink and prompted Harry. "So what exactly is it you want from me?"

Harry glanced over at Remus, a serious expression on his face. "You have known Snape since you were in school together. I even know that you don't have the most ideal history with him. But of all the people I know, except for Dumbledore, you have known him the longest. I need you to tell me what you know of him...as a person. Anything you know about his past or his life in general. I just need a starting point."

Remus thought for only a moment, taking another quick sip before he began. "I don't think he had a particularly happy life. I mean he was always withdrawn, not just quiet and studious. His clothes and supplies were almost always second hand." He glanced over seeing Harry's keen interest and focus on what he was saying so he continued on. "As a boy, he didn't start out as one who was intentionally mean or cruel to others. But of course, boys will be boys at that age. I am not proud to admit that bullying happened, nor that I stood by passively participating when your father and Sirius baited Severus. I'm sorry to say it, but the way we treated him during our youth greatly impacted the man he later became. Your mother did her best to minimize the damage, if not stop us outright. She was always Snape's friend, always trying to help him out. It was very hard on her when he fell in with Voldemort and his crowd. She never seemed to realize that it happened after she bonded with your father, though."

Harry was surprised to hear that Snape's story was so very similar to his own in several respects. He could only imagine the twists and turns that had led a boy like that toward Dark wizardry. He knew he could have been the same if events in his life had played out differently. He was very curious about Snape's friendship with his mother, but supposed Remus only knew so much, and that from the perspective of an outsider. At least he could see a beginning...a path he could start to follow as far as getting to know the man he was trying to call mate. He finally snapped out of his reverie to see Remus watching him. "And now that you are adults and co-workers? Now that everyone knows he helped in the fight against Voldemort? What can you tell me about the man you know now?"

The silence persisted for a minute or two while the werewolf pondered the questions. He finally drew in a deep breath and replied. "I can tell you that he is a good man at heart but keeps that part of him hidden. That a lot of the public is reluctant to forgive so he seldom lets his guard down. However, he willingly helps out in many ways no one else would ever see except those who work with him. He provides potions for Poppy and helps monitor the infirmary when she needs a break."

Harry briefly recalled the potions Severus had left after his first two heats. He had never asked for something to relieve his aches, had not in fact even complained. Severus had simply provided them without a word. That sudden reminder, reassured Harry that a caring man could be found somewhere behind the facade and he focused on Remus again, eager to learn more.

"He brews my Wolfsbane potion himself and makes sure I have it in time every month. He doesn't have to, you know? It is not a requirement of his job and he has no reason to do me any favors especially given our history. I could always get the potion somewhere else or go through the change and lock myself up each month. But he offered freely to do it when Dumbledore gave me the job, and he's done it ever since. He is a smart man, very well-read with a lively mind. During holiday breaks when it is just the professors for the most part, we have many long dinners with varied discussions and debates, games of wizard chess or cards. That is always when he seems the most alive to me, when he is relaxed and with friends."

Harry snorted softly, "I don't think I have ever seen him relaxed except after an orgasm during my heats. I wouldn't know what to think if I saw him at ease in everyday life. At least it is good to know there is a heart underneath that forbidding image."

"It is only armor, Harry. A layer of protection to keep the world out so that he doesn't have to hurt like he did as a boy. But make no mistake, he does care. He cares about you."

The snort that erupted this time was derisive, "Sure he does Remus. That's why he fucked me then ignored me, pushing me away and into the arms of another Alpha."

"Harry, you know good and well that he didn't know anymore about the bond than you did. I can only imagine how it felt for you as an Omega, but the Alpha wasn't trying to reject you on purpose. He thinks he's too old and too damaged for someone like you. He felt he was making the right choice instead of ruining your future when you are so young and have so much ahead of you. He feels like he has nothing to offer you." Remus suddenly cleared his throat, looking down into his now empty glass of whiskey before looking back to his companion sheepishly. "I am not supposed to know  _any_  of what I just told you. I overheard Dumbledore and Snape arguing about what was going on between you two. They didn't realize I was there. That is the only reason I know, Harry. I know that Snape wanted you...still wants you."

Harry was still conflicted. He wanted to believe what his friend was telling him but he was afraid of getting hurt again. He tried once more to challenge Remus's opinion. "Of course he wants me, he can't help it thanks to the bond drawing us together. That doesn't mean he can truly care for me...that he could love me… " He trailed off, still too sensitive after his heat to dwell on those thoughts and emotions.

"He cared for you long before you presented, Harry." The Omega's head whipped up, eyebrows raised in question. Remus nodded, "He has watched out for you ever since you came to Hogwarts. Protected you from danger as much as he could, kept you safe from harm, even watching over you when you were injured. Or did you think Madame Pomfrey was holding your hand and brushing fingers over your heated brow all the time?" Remus chuckled when he looked at the young man opposite him, certain his eyes couldn't get any larger. "I believe at first he did it because of your mother. His guilt over her death and feeling like he owed it to her to take care of you. But it changed over time, became more. I can sense and smell many things as a lupin and Severus cares for you very much. He simply doesn't know how to show it, how to open up to someone. Maybe that is where you will have to start."

"Wh-why would he do that and then treat me with such contempt in class. Why did he never let me see him there when I was sick or injured. I don't understand."

"Many reasons, I am sure. He's a professor, and you're one of his students for one. And as I have already said, he doesn't know how to open up...how to be vulnerable to someone else, not since your mother."

Harry downed the last of his whiskey in one gulp. It was a lot to take in and attempt to process. "I think I need another drink. One for you?"

"Yes, thank you. But only one more Harry. You wanted my help with Snape, not with getting pissed."

Harry chuckled dryly and gave his friend a nod, pouring each of them another drink. He had made the right choice asking Remus here; he was kind, compassionate, and always honest. He trusted what the werewolf had to say and it gave him hope that he and Severus would find a way to make this bond work out well for them in the end.

They talked until the evening grew late and both were pleasantly tired, sated with good food, drink and conversation. Harry bid his friend good-night as they walked to the kitchen to access the floo.. "Thank you, Remus. It has been very helpful talking with you."

"My pleasure, Harry. See you back soon?"

"No. Start of term I think. I want to spend these last couple of days alone here. Kreacher will keep me company. Oh wait!" Harry walked over to the writing desk and returned with a letter. "Do you mind seeing that this gets delivered for me, since you are heading back anyway?"

Remus glanced down at the name on the letter and smiled. "I will see to it personally. Another item on your agenda?"

Harry gave him a small smile, "More like grand scheme, but yeah, you might say that."

"Very well then. I will see you at the start of term. Good-night Harry."

"Good-night, Remus. Be seeing you."

Once his guest was gone, Harry headed back upstairs. He was ready to sleep again, still recovering after his heat. His talk with Lupin had given him a great deal to think about. But he thought he had an idea to help fix things with his  _mate_. Well, the start of an idea anyway. At any rate, he went to bed feeling much better than he had when he woke up this morning.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry had slept late enough for breakfast to turn into brunch. Just as well since he was having company for tea. He needed to talk with Draco about everything and wanted to do it before they were back at school. The reply to his letter had come promptly this morning, awaiting Harry on his bedside table when he woke. He was surprised by Draco's request to bring a guest. He said it was important and Harry agreed without question, trusting his friend. While he was curious, he spent his afternoon reading in the library and contemplating how to have this conversation with Draco. The Alpha had been so good to him and now he was afraid he would be the cause of hurt and sorrow for his friend. He still had more to consider in regards to Snape, but pushed that to the back of his mind. He had to deal with his doomed courtship first before he could move forward.

Harry was waiting once again in front of the fireplace just before two when the green flames flared upwards and Draco stepped through. He was rather well dressed for tea in an immaculately tailored dark suit and robes. Draco flashed a small smile at Harry then surprised him by reaching back into the floo, offering his hand to assist his guest through. Harry put on his most polite smile to meet Draco's guest. He was relieved and then puzzled when Neville stepped through. His fellow Omega was also very well dressed, matching nicely with Draco. He saw Neville's nervous smile as he looked at Draco and then over to Harry. He couldn't miss the unreserved look of adoration on Draco's face as he smiled back at Neville and squeezed his hand. And he definitely noticed that Draco did not let go of Neville's hand, but instead escorted him to his seat on the sofa as they all sat for tea. Harry had just opened his mouth to speak when Draco straightened and cleared his throat.

"Harry, I know you have called me here to talk about the courtship and what happened during your heat, but I simply must interrupt you. I find that I must apologize to you. It was never my intention to lead you on, indeed, I was quite serious in my intentions towards you." Draco glanced nervously over at Neville who only nodded encouraging him along. "I find that I must insist that we dissolve our courtship, effective immediately. I am sorry for any pain this may cause you Harry because I truly never wanted to hurt you."

Harry blinked in astonishment at the formal delivery and words. This was certainly not the way he had thought their conversation would go. He strongly suspected the change of heart for Draco had to do with Neville, just as his own decision had to do with Snape. Draco still sat ramrod straight before him, his fingers fidgeting together as he waited for an answer. Harry was quite relieved to let his friend off the hook. "If that is what you wish, then I shall honor your request Draco. Our courtship is hereby terminated." He did not miss the sigh of relief from Draco, nor the bright smile from Neville. He found he could only stand so much curiosity. Motioning Draco to relax next to Neville, he spoke, "Now perhaps we can get on to tea and you can tell me exactly what has happened, hmm?"

This time the smile was sheepish and a bit amused, but in no time at all Draco and Neville were alternating telling the story of their realization that they were Destined Alpha and Omega. Neville was so happy and content that there was no way Harry could be put out, instead sharing in the Omega's happiness. The happiness he could only hope to one day share in turn. His fellow Gryffindor leaned over at one point, "I suppose I'll have to tell Gran that the stories were true. I presented because of Draco in class that day and just didn't know it until later that he set me off."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that, knowing what he knew now about Snape and himself and when he presented. He finally indicated both of their finery and robes, "To what do I owe the dress robes? Surely you didn't both dress up to come and dump me." He winked at Neville while Draco took a moment to catch on.

Once he got the joke he reached over and took Neville's hand in his before he addressed Harry. "The formal meeting of our families is this evening. That is why we needed to come together and why it was important to dissolve our courtship properly beforehand."

Harry thought he understood but was curious about the formality, maybe a pureblood thing...or a Malfoy thing. "So what exactly does this formal meeting entail?"

Neville blushed of all things and glanced at the clock before speaking first to Draco and then Harry. "I need to go now, Gran is expecting me to help with the preparations." Draco nodded and rose with his mate. "Thank you Harry, for allowing me to accompany Draco, and for the tea. Draco can tell you about the meeting, Harry. I'll see you back at school, yeah. I am sure we will have a great deal to share then."

Harry quickly rose to shake his friend's hand, then watched as Draco led him to the floo.

Draco was practically vibrating with repressed excitement. He leaned closer to Neville, breathing in that intoxicating scent that was only his and whispered low to his mate. "I believe I am allowed the honor of a kiss now that my prior courtship is terminated." Neville's blush only deepened and he nodded silently as Draco continued, "However, we have an audience at the moment and I want the first time I taste your lips to be special...just you and I, alone."

Neville was touched once again by the gallantry he had never expected from Draco Malfoy. He raised one hand until he could brush his fingers tenderly over a pale temple and cheek, before lightly brushing his index finger over Draco's lower lip. He couldn't miss the stutter as Draco sucked in a sudden moan at the touch and smiled knowing the effect he had on his mate. "Tonight, love. We will have our time tonight." He leaned back as Draco took his hand and pressed his warm lips to the skin of his knuckles before letting him leave with a sigh.

Harry had watched the two of them together, the tender, reverent way they interacted with each other. He couldn't stop a sad sort of smile when he saw Draco raise Neville's hand to his lips, kissing it before he let him leave. What Harry had felt was awkward and too girly for him seemed completely natural between the two young men before him. The blush was still on Neville's cheeks when he disappeared in a flash of green. Harry felt a sharp twinge in his heart, knowing he wanted what seemed so easy for Draco and Neville to at least be a possibility for Severus and he. He understood they were drastically different people but he could still hope. He shook himself from his reverie as Draco returned to the sofa and sat. He returned to his chair and picked up the conversation where they left off, "So is it some secret? The..uhm, formal meeting? Neville looked embarrassed."

"Oh no, it isn't that. It's…" Draco paused trying to think of how to explain. Harry didn't grow up in the wizarding world, let alone among purebloods, exposed to Omegaverse and the attached formalities. "Well, it just isn't something an Omega would talk about in polite society. I guess that is the easiest way to say it. Neville was raised by his Gran and she comes from a much older generation than even my parents. It was known that Neville might present as an Omega. She expects things to be done a certain way and has raised Neville to be a proper Omega as she was taught." He risked a look at Harry and saw he looked more curious than upset in any way, so he continued. "While no one will dispute that Neville is my mate, tonight my parents and I will meet Neville and his grandmother to properly propose the courtship between us. Gifts are given from my family to Neville and his Gran, a demonstration of my good faith and ability to care for an Omega. Things like that. We will discuss our plans for the future, where we'll live, all of that. It's a bit like getting engaged since we already know we will bond; but the formalities must be observed so that we can get on with planning our bonding and such."

"But, I don't understand. We didn't do anything like that when we started our courtship."

Draco chuckled, "Well you aren't a pureblood and I'm sorry, but you have no family for me to visit." Harry had to concede the point. "If we had continued and planned to bond, we would have had a similar meeting with my parents and Dumbledore acting as your representative." He realized what he had said and worried that he had inadvertently hurt Harry's feelings again by pointing out the obvious. "I am sorry, you know, that things didn't work out."

Harry brushed off the apology with a wave of his hand. "You couldn't help the fact that you met Neville and that he is your Other." Harry knew Draco still felt guilty. He hoped he could ease that guilt as well as assuage his own by telling him the truth. "Draco, honestly you meeting Neville when you did was a blessing for me. If you hadn't then I would be sitting here trying to let you down gently and explain what had happened."

Draco's eyebrows pulled together as he thought about what Harry said. He leaned forward and scented the air lightly while Harry sat still and let him. He finally leaned back, resting his arm on the back of the sofa. "You smell like Snape. Is that why you left, to avoid me and be with him instead?" He couldn't help the slight tinge of hurt in his question but Malfoys have their pride after all.

"No. Draco, that isn't why I left. I left for...various reasons, but mainly to be alone. I warded myself here in the house to keep everyone else out." He huffed sarcastically, "That didn't exactly work out as I planned though." He looked over at the Alpha who had truly become a friend over the past few months and before he knew it, Harry found himself spilling the whole story out to him. When he at last stopped talking and sat silent, Draco drew in a deep breath.

"I-I'm not even sure what to say, Harry. You and Snape are Imprinted and were the whole time? That certainly explains the erm...difficulties you had with me, your body wouldn't let you respond to an Alpha that wasn't yours."

Harry glanced up at him in shock, it had not occurred to him that that had been the cause of the problem the whole time. He was incredibly relieved to know that Snape had not actually done anything to cause strife for Draco and he. In fact, he realized he would owe Severus an apology for accusing him of such a thing. Draco was speaking again, pulling him from his thoughts.

"And you certainly had grounds to terminate the courtship yourself once you found out. I guess things sort of worked out for the best then, huh? What will the two of you do now?"

Harry thought about the difference between Draco and Neville, so happy and perfectly content together, versus Severus and himself, distant and awkward with each other. "I have no idea, Draco. It's all well and good during a heat when our natures take over, but outside in the real world, we haven't figured out how to relate to one another. I just haven't determined how we are supposed to get past the roles of student and teacher and get to know each other as men who could share a future together."

Draco began to laugh but cut himself off sharply when Harry glanced his way.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Harry but I thought...well, it sounds like what you need is a good old-fashioned courtship." He was smiling as he finished and Harry couldn't help chuckling either. The irony of the situation was not lost on either of them and soon the two friends were laughing in earnest. It helped to clear the last bit of tension between them at any rate.

Once they had calmed, Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, "You know it's not actually a bad idea, right? I mean it could work. What do you think? How does one go about courting a mate, Draco?"

Draco looked at Harry incredulously, "You actually want ideas? You really are going to do this?"

"I am fresh out of ideas, Draco, and none of my other friends know what's going on. Right now, this seems to be the best option."

Draco shrugged and together they began to discuss ideas and make plans. They kept at it all afternoon, until Draco had to leave to meet his parents and go to their meeting. Knowing Neville's true feelings for Draco, Harry could only be happy and excited for them both as he bid his friend good-night.

He had dinner alone with Kreacher after sending one last owl. He then took a book to bed, making an early night of it. Tomorrow he would meet up with his friends to ride the train back to school. And then the real work would begin.

{*} {*} {*}

It had to be one of the oddest train rides he had experienced in a while. At first he was alone in his car, given he had had less contact with his friends than usual lately. He didn't stay alone for long when Luna slipped into the car and sat beside him.

"Hello Harry. How goes the mating?"

He couldn't stop the stunned look on his face, lowering his voice almost to a whisper as he replied, "Luna...do you mean you know about…"

"About Severus Snape being your true Alpha? Oh yes. I can sense connections, I've known since the first of the year. Have Draco and Neville set the date for their bonding ceremony yet?" She smiled the same small, all knowing smile as she looked expectantly at Harry.

It took Harry a moment to absorb what Luna said before he could formulate and answer. "Uhm...no, as far as I know they have not set a date. At least prior to dinner last night they hadn't. But seriously, Luna...you mean to tell me you knew Snape was my mate all year and you never said a word?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders slightly, "You never asked me."

It was such a Luna answer that Harry could only chuckle, "You are right, I didn't ask. My mistake." He sobered then, "As for how it's going...things are a bit off. Nothing I don't think we can't fix given time. At least I hope not."

Luna placed her hand over Harry's and gave it a small squeeze. "It will be fine Harry. You are both very stubborn but things will work out. I will babysit the children for you when they are born. They will be perfectly lovely you know."

Harry gaped at her, he knew by now that Luna's non-sequiturs and comments most often came true. He could not even fathom reaching the point where he and Severus had children yet. "Th-thanks, Luna. I'll be sure to remember that."

Luna smiled happily and turned her attention to her magazine, leaving Harry to think about what she had said.

They were surprised a half hour later when the door opened and Hermione appeared, dragging Ron behind her into the car and down to sit opposite Harry. Luna ignored them and left them to their conversation. The three friends stared at each other in awkward silence until Hermione made the first move.

"Ready for the final term, Harry? How's the studies for NEWTS going?"

Ron sat hunched over in his seat, hands clasped together in front of him, not looking Harry in the eye. Harry raised one eyebrow at Hermione as he replied, "As ready as I can be I guess. Haven't really studied too much during the holiday but we've still got months to go."

His studious friend looked positively scandalized by his confession, "I would be happy to help you...an-and Draco study, anytime you like. Is he not joining you today?"

Harry tensed, expecting the comments that might start any moment. "No, my courtship with Draco has ended."

Ron's head whipped up at that, "What! The ferret had the nerve to dump you? And after parading you all around school like his prize pansy? I ought to go slug him, the arrogant git!"

Harry rolled his eyes,  _not much change with Ron then_ , he thought to himself. He dreaded the day when Ron found out about him and Snape but for the moment he wasn't in the mood to deal with Ron's attitude overall. "First, I am no pansy, and second, he didn't dump me, Ron. He met his true mate and it wasn't me. That is something neither of us can control. When you are Destined for one another that is all there is to it, the other person becomes your world. We are still friends and I am happy for him and his mate."

Ron scoffed, "What? He found some other Omega to bend to his will? Pathetic. I hope it wasn't somebody at school. I'd hate to see someone we know lower themselves to be with scum like Malfoy. The poor sap probably even believes they are happy too. I feel sick just thinking about it, but thank goodness you're rid of him now Harry. Maybe things can go back to normal now, yeah?"

Harry had naively hoped that Ron's attitudes would have mellowed after the previous chastisement, as well as him not being with Draco now. But it appeared that Ron's prejudices ran too deep. He had listened in silence as the bile spilled from the red-head's mouth. He was steaming by the time his former best friend stopped talking. This had gone on long enough. "Actually Ron, Draco is mated to Neville. The formal meeting between their families was last night and I will not be surprised if their bonding ceremony is set before the end of the school year. And yes, they are both very happy together." Harry sat back and watched Ron turn purple.

Ron never did do well with anger or embarrassment. When he finally found his breath he snapped back at Harry. "More's the pity for Neville then, forced to bear the brats of a Malfoy. What about you? Found you a precious  _mate_ yet? Or is there no one else good enough for you Potter? Not ready to play whore to a domineering Alpha and breed for them? Not surprised, really. Any decent bloke would think twice about offering up his arse and carrying the spawn of a buggering Alpha."

"Shut UP!" Harry held a tight rein on his magic as his fury exploded. Hermione cringed back into the corner of her seat as he verbally lashed out at Ron. "I have had more than enough of your ignorant attitude and filthy, degrading talk and I will not listen to another moment of it. It so happens that I do have a mate and nothing you say or do can change that. Severus Snape is  _my mate_  and a far better man than you can ever hope to be Ronald Weasley! He is  _mine_ and I am  _his_  and that's all you need to know. Anything else will be between he and I. I suggest you steer clear of both of us from now on."

Harry turned to address Hermione. "I do not blame you for his attitudes but you chose him over our friendship. If you change your mind, you can come to me but in the meantime, I think you should take your boyfriend and leave my sight. I shouldn't have to be exposed to his bigotry the entire ride back to school."

Hermione's eye were filled with tears but she nodded. Rising to her feet she reached for Ron's hand again, "Come on Ron. We should be going." Ron was still frozen, his mouth gaping open as he stared at Harry in horror after his proclamation. Hermione tugged sharply and Ron finally stood, staggering after her while he continued staring at Harry as though he had never seen him before.

When they were gone and Harry had closed the door securely, he fell back into his seat with thump. "Bollocks! Didn't mean to make that little announcement just yet. I always get in trouble with my bloody temper." He had surprised himself with the ferocity of his loyalty and declaration. Without realizing it, he had fully accepted that Severus was his mate, now he just had to build a relationship with the dark brooding man.

Luna just kept reading her magazine but she did reach over to pat Harry's hand again. Her presence soothing the Omega.

Ron apparently regained his voice a little way down the corridor as they suddenly heard, "SNAPE!"

Harry flinched at the sound, well aware that the entire school would probably know before dinner and he hadn't even given Severus any warning. He hoped the Alpha wouldn't be too angry with him. That would not be the best way to start anew.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry could only face so much scrutiny at once, so he had slipped on his invisibility cloak before leaving the train. Draco and Neville had joined them for the last part of the trip and had been filled in on the goings on. With the two of them and Luna to shield him, it was easy enough to slip into the school and up to the dorms. Ron and Seamus came in glaring daggers at him, but Neville was there; surprisingly Dean hung around too, trying to look casual while keeping an all out fight from breaking out.

Harry had sent a message to Severus as soon as he got to the dorm. Just a simple message alerting him to the fact that he had blurted out their connection in a fit of temper and now the entire school probably knew. The reply he got was even simpler; a folded piece of parchment that read, 'Understood.' Harry had no indication of the Alpha's feelings from the note. He only hoped it didn't bode poorly for their meeting later.

Dinner was excruciating. Harry couldn't hide under his cloak and felt like every pair of eyes in the school were on him. He screwed up his Gryffindor courage, sat with Neville and Dean, tried to eat but ended up playing with his food more than consuming any. The tension did not help his growing nerves either. Harry had outlined what he wanted to do in his message to Dumbledore last night and arranged to meet with both he and Severus after dinner.

All too soon the meal ended, and he headed up to the headmaster's office. He was relieved to find Dumbledore alone when he entered.

"Hello Harry. Come in, come in. Severus had to attend to a small matter in the dungeons but shall join us shortly. Won't you have a seat?"

He indicated one of the comfy chairs by the fireplace and Harry gladly took his seat, reminded vividly of the last time he had sat before the headmaster's fire making decisions about his future. At least this time, he had a say and was initiating his own choice for his future. That brief reminder helped settle his nerves as Dumbledore took the chair next to him.

"I must say, I was pleased to get your message. While it is unusual for an Omega to take this step, I do believe it is just what you and Severus need. It may be awkward in the beginning. And I am to understand that a certain altercation aboard the train has led to the inadvertent announcement of your mating to the student body at large." Harry only nodded, embarrassed once again by his poorly timed slip. Dumbledore only chuckled, "Well that makes things both easier and harder for you both. Do you have any ideas about how you will begin this venture?"

"I supposed I would start much as Draco and I did, walks, talking, maybe dinner sometime. I know it is going to be a challenge but I have to do something. We can't be mates and remain as we are now."

Dumbledore smiled approvingly, giving his young charge a nod. "And any other ideas, for later perhaps?"

Harry could always relax around the headmaster and easily began to speak of his ideas and possible plans with his mentor's encouragement. They were still at it when Severus arrived.

{*} {*} {*}

Severus virtually stalked up the stairs, there were times he honestly detested his students and their imbecilic antics. A fourth year Slytherin had played a prank that resulted in every person passing through the door to their common room turning green. That simple charm could have easily been remedied, however the student had somehow incorporated a charm to make those affected also reek of rotten eggs. He grudgingly had to admit the lad showed talent for a fourth year, but it took an additional fifteen minutes to eliminate the odors with the discoloration. Now he was late for his meeting with Dumbledore.

He was halfway up the stairs when the first traces of scent registered. He thought it must be a passing whiff but the scent grew stronger the closer he got to Dumbledore's office. Harry was here. He wasn't prepared for the unexpected surge of happiness he felt with that realization, or the sudden nerves. It wasn't like him to be this way...ever, but this was a huge change in his normal day-to-day life. He could hear muffled voices inside and found himself wondering if Harry would welcome his presence this time or not. He couldn't force him to leave when the headmaster himself had asked him to come. Severus paused, leaning against the wall beside the office door as he considered this first time seeing his mate since the rather disastrous heat. The mating had taken both of them by surprise, now they had to build a life together one way or another.

As his contribution to helping their fledgling bond along, Dumbledore had allowed him access to the Pensieve and all of his accumulated memories of Harry over his years here at Hogwarts, along with a couple from when he was a baby with Lily and James. While he still thought Harry was too much like his father, the memories at least let him see a more rounded image of the young man he was now mated to. Memories of a loyal friend, a kind heart and generous spirit, as well as bravery and a tendency for adventure and fun replayed in his mind. This Harry was so different from himself and what he had always assumed about the boy. He was the kind of person Severus knew he could eventually open his heart and soul to...and that terrified him as much as it also excited him. Like it or not, Harry was his future and he was going to have to risk more of himself than ever before to make a life together. With a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and opened the door.

He froze inside the door as both men turned to look at him. It was the gaze from a pair of brilliant emerald eyes that held him transfixed, however. It was almost as if being aware of the Imprint now made the pull towards his new mate that much stronger. Despite their recent misunderstandings, he wondered if Harry felt the same.

Dumbledore merely smiled and welcomed him, "Severus, so happy you could join us. Please come sit down." The words and the small wave towards a third chair finally propelled the potions master into action.

Severus moved quickly to join them, though his eyes seldom left Harry's face. "I am sorry for the delay, the pranks of my students continue to be exceptionally inventive." He took his seat and almost hesitated before speaking, "Mister Potter, I trust that you are well?"

Harry had to force himself not to roll his eyes at the formality, but he supposed this was a formal occasion. Technically, they were not dating nor in a personal relationship, despite the circumstances...not yet. Which was the whole purpose of them being here. He was a bit startled to feel the strong tug to go to his mate though, wanting nothing more than to climb onto his lap and lay his head on the firm shoulder beneath that black robe. No matter their differences, instinct remained powerful. Harry had to shake himself from his reverie to answer politely. "Yes, thank you professor. I am quite well."

Snape gave him a small nod before addressing Dumbledore once again. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your summons here tonight? Surely the first night of term is too early for there to be any serious issues to discuss."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair lacing his fingers together across his stomach. "Well, I believe it is a rather serious issue that we need to discuss. However, it is to Harry you owe the thanks for this meeting. I am merely here to serve as a mediator of sorts." He glanced over to the young Gryffindor, "Harry, would you like to discuss your proposal now?"

Severus couldn't help but tense up in his seat, uncertain as to what Harry could be thinking but having every confidence that it would have some bearing upon their future.

"Thank you sir. As you are aware, it has recently come to light that Professor...that Severus and I are imprinted on one another. In fact, we are Destined Mates, judging from all I've read and been told. While I can not argue the fact of the bond, it is a well known fact that Severus and I have not had the type of relationship that is in any way conducive to mating. I wish to propose a way to remedy that."

Severus had listened intently as his mate spoke, a small flicker of hope fluttering to life. Harry wanted to make things better...he wanted this to work out. The obvious question was how. "I agree we can not continue as we have been. What is your idea?"

Harry glanced at Dumbledore and received a small nod of encouragement. With a deep breath he began. "I propose a courtship...between us." Severus appeared ready to object but Harry stilled him with an upheld hand. "You want me to be your mate. I do not doubt that. Though we only share the earliest state of bond at the moment, I can still sense your desires. Just as I am sure you can sense things from me...if you care to focus on them."

Snape had to admit he had been experiencing unusual feelings and desires at times. He had dismissed them as random effects of the bond and ignored them. He had not thought they were actually from Harry. He recalled the most recent impressions; a strong desire to belong, be loved, the desire for a family. His gaze narrowed on Harry's as he absorbed the things his mate wanted most. As if knowing what he was thinking, Harry tilted his head and gave him the fleeting glimmer of a smile. The corner of his own mouth pulled up into an almost smile in return as Harry continued.

"We need to get to know each other, as well as become accustomed to being seen together as a couple. We are both well aware of the gossip and bullying likely to come our way from the wizarding community. If we are to be together for the rest of our lives, then we need to learn to ignore all of it and just be together. For all these reasons and more, a courtship is the best option."

He had to admit, Harry had a point, but some aspect of the Alpha was offended by the nerve of his mate. Addressing Dumbledore he began, "Surely he can not just request a courtship? It is the place of the Alpha to initiate such things."

Harry quickly retorted, "First off, he is right here, and are you saying you would have done so if left to your own devices?"

Severus's expression soured. He had never once considered courting Harry. Such frivolities as dating, gifts, and romance were beyond his realm of experience. The Alpha would never have proposed such a thing, simply relying on hormones and instinct to bring his mate to him. The Alpha didn't need anything else. The reminder of his callous nature and the glaring lack of relationships in his past did not improve Snape's mood. "I wasn't aware that you were so desperate to be  _wooed,_  Potter. Seems a bit silly for a Gryffindor such as yourself."

Harry's gaze narrowed sharply and the pungent scent of anger reached the Alpha. Severus had to force himself not to flinch at the steely tone in Harry's voice, "While I was not raised to be an Omega, nor taught to expect some romanticised courting with delicate manners, it would seem to me that a bit of interest andattention from one's intended mate,  _outside_  the bedroom, would not go amiss. If one wishes to improve their relationship, secure their future, and have a happy mate, that is. I don't think the usual norm applies to either of us at any rate."

Dumbledore had watched and listened to the interplay, constantly amazed that two people could want and need each other so much and yet do nothing but fight against each other. The time for intercession was at hand before they could begin to truly hurt each other. "Yes, yes, very well. You both make reasonable points. Severus, as Harry has indicated, neither of you are the most typical of Alphas nor Omegas. There is also no rule or guide that prohibits the Omega from being the one to propose the courtship, merely tradition. The only thing that is important, is whether the two parties wish to enter into said courtship willingly and give proper attention and time to the relationship."

Harry and Severus were still giving each other rather scathing looks but appeared to be considering the headmaster's words. It was Severus who finally gathered himself and apologized to his mate. "I am sorry, Harry. I realize this is not easy for either of us. I should not have allowed myself to be so petty in the face of a perfectly reasonable and sound idea on your part."

Harry considered him for a moment. He knew apologizing was not a common occurrence for the proud Alpha. "I accept your apology, Severus. I should not let myself be so touchy about things either. I have been forced to adjust to a great many changes over the past few months and it can all become overwhelming at times. While we do have problems to overcome, I should not take everything out on you either. I apologize."

Severus acknowledged him with a nod as Dumbledore clapped his hands together happily. "Very good! There begins to be progress at last. Now, the expectations for the courtship remain the same. Spend time together, talk, get to know each other outside of the classroom. Any physical intimacy must be strictly consensual and of course you are free to conduct your courtship here at school as well as other places you both deem appropriate."

Severus grimaced over the headmaster counseling them over physical intimacy while Harry lowered his head to hide his blush. It was an endearing sight to his mate however. Severus had no idea how to go about courting and was certain he would be rubbish at making Harry happy. But he was resolved to try, to give his best effort to the young Omega across from him. Harry seemed to sense the direction his Alpha's thoughts were taking and looked up, offering Severus the first smile with any warmth that he had seen directed at him in months.

"So it comes down to this," Dumbledore drew their attention once again, "will you agree to and honor the terms of the courtship, Severus?"

Severus looked between his mentor and his mate, sensing the cautious hope of his Omega, he bestowed a smile on the young man as he replied.

"Yes. I, Severus Snape, do willingly enter a courtship proper with Harry Potter."

And Harry breathed a sudden sigh of relief.  _Step one...done._

{*} {*} {*}


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So once again I apologize for taking far too long to get this out to you, but I am only human. :-p I hope you will all be happily placated with the Nice LONG chapter I have for you. LOL I could try and blame **Ireland** **Spades**  for distracting me with delicious smutty slash, but I don't guess it counts if I was totally enjoying the distraction. ;) Just wait til you get to read it! LOL Besides I remain constantly grateful for all her help betaing, sharing ideas and keeping me on track. No, it's just me and life to blame, but enough apologies. I hope you all enjoy the latest installment and let me know, whether you do or don't. Feedback is Always appreciated. Sincerely, Cynthia

{*} {*} {*}

Harry awoke in the morning to the sun streaming through his dorm window. Enjoying a long languid stretch, he lay back on his pillows and watched the dust motes flitting through the sunbeams. He frowned slightly and his brow furrowed while he thought, today the courtship would begin. It wouldn't be the same as with Draco, he knew it wouldn't be ideal and they would still have to face both the school and the world at large. But it was a step in the right direction. One step closer to getting exactly what he wanted from his Alpha, and he was eager to begin.

He dressed and went about his day as he always did, joining his classmates at breakfast in the Great Hall. He heard the snickers and whispers around him but ignored them in lieu of talking and joking with those friends who had remained steadfastly by his side throughout the changes and upheaval of these past months. He wondered if Severus was hearing the same things, facing the censure of his peers over this as well. Harry glanced up at the Head Table and quickly caught Severus's eye. He seemed to be engaged in conversation with Professor McGonagall, but otherwise Harry sensed no distress through the bond. He smiled when the Alpha acknowledged him with a small nod, as even that much was progress.

Harry waited for Severus to give some indication of what he wished to do, a note or something; yet nothing appeared during breakfast. The Omega found himself wondering if he would have to lead the way in this too and make the first overture in his own courtship. He gathered his things and went on to class, the day was still young after all, he could afford to give Severus time to act.

Harry and his friends were lounging outside in the courtyard taking in the sun for their free period when the dark haired professor suddenly appeared. "Walk with me, Potter." The command rang out in an all too familiar voice. The voice that made students cringe and wonder what they had done to anger the potions master.

Harry glancing up at his mate who stood ramrod straight with his hands clasped behind his back. It did not appear to be a request of a personal nature, perhaps Severus wanted to talk to him about potions. With a shrug, he bid his friends farewell and gathered his bag, rising from the grassy ground to follow the professor.

He kept pace with the tall man easily enough, perplexed when he was led out of the main entrance and down towards the lake. His confusion grew when they stopped on a grassy bank overlooking the dark water and the Alpha motioned Harry towards a low stone bench. He sat, turning to place his bag on the ground, then was surprised to find the professor seated next to him when he turned back. He looked expectantly at the man who only stared out across the lake. When the silence continued Harry followed the professor's gaze, seeing nothing but a particularly nice view. He again turned to look at Severus. "Uhmm, Professor Snape...sir? I thought you wanted to see me about something. Was there a problem with class...or-or my potions work?"

Snape's eyes snapped over to him, confusion evident before the low voice drawled, "It was my understanding that we were to begin a courtship today and that spending time together was a crucial component of said courting." Frustration and irritation radiated through the bond in equal measure as the Alpha spoke again. "And it is Severus when we are alone together, I thought that we had already agreed on that point. It is only necessary to maintain such formal address when in class or among your classmates." He wasn't certain how Harry had gotten the idea that his request had to do with class, but they obviously were getting off on the wrong foot. He didn't see why it was warranted, but Severus did want things to go well so he offered what he hoped would be an olive branch. "Sorry if my intent was unclear or the walk and view are less than pleasing to you." Severus couldn't imagine why his apology would cause Harry to look so astonished, nor why the bond informed him that his mate was suddenly annoyed; but he could sense the emotions just the same.

Harry stared for a long moment before managing a succinct 'Oh'. He turned his gaze back out over the lake, contemplating the view as intended. It did little for him at the moment when he was irritated with the obtuse Alpha. The silence between them dragged on and his mate offered nothing further by way of interaction, nor apology for the crassness of his behavior. Harry was certain Severus didn't even realize that he had gone about this all wrong. When his frustration was beginning to border on actual anger, he reached for his bag and stood to excuse himself. "Thank you for the...walk. I have some studying to do before my free period ends so I believe I will say good-bye now, if that's okay with you."

Severus opened his mouth to reply but Harry had already turned to go. He rose quickly to his feet and grasped his mate's elbow to stop him from walking off. "Harry?" Words died on his lips when the Omega spun to face him, anger, hurt and frustration evident on his face as well as through the Bond. Snape resisted the urge to take a step back and faced down his mate trying to figure out how to salvage the situation. It was difficult for him to do, not understanding the situation, but he finally allowed himself to be vulnerable and went with honesty. "Harry, I...I don't know what I've done wrong. I am trying to do what you want and I thought inviting you for a walk would be a good place to start."

Harry dropped his bag to the ground and took a step forward, jabbing a finger into Snape's chest. "Well  _there_  was your first mistake, you didn't  _invite_  me to go for a walk. Professor Snape  _commanded_  me to walk with him, there was no invitation, certainly not from my Alpha. I thought you wanted to see me in a student-teacher capacity, not to begin our courtship proper as mates."

Severus was immensely pleased to hear Harry call him his Alpha, but now was not the time to enjoy the moment. Hastily recalling what he said and assessing his own behavior he spoke, "But I didn't mean…"

Harry's sudden growl stopped him, "You called me Potter! In what way was I supposed to construe your words as an invitation, when you referred to me in the same impersonal way you have for six years now?"

Snape glanced away, absorbing the Omega's words, perceiving his error, before finally conceding the point. Severus's voice was low and grating as he forced his reply out, "You are correct Harry, I apologize for treating you that way. It is...difficult to change the ingrained behavior of a professor when I am in front of other students. I shall have to be aware of this failing and make more of an effort where you are concerned."

The sincere apology, while tense, was an absolute surprise. Yet the fact that Severus had consciously thought about his feelings and made the effort of apologizing at all, warmed Harry's heart and gave him reason to hope that the plan would work...given time. "Thank you, Severus. I appreciate and accept your apology. It is a challenge for me as well to separate my professor from my mate and to have to do so in front of my classmates and friends." Harry cautiously reached out, taking Snape's hand in his and lacing their fingers together. "We will  _both_ have to make an effort."

Severus looked at the fingers intertwined with his own and gave a slight squeeze in return. "Thank you, Harry. I will get better...just give me time."

Harry tugged Severus along as he collected his bag, "We've got nothing but time, Severus." They began to walk back toward the castle as they both had afternoon classes to get to still. Just before they reached the entrance, Harry stopped, glancing self consciously towards the empty doorway, he carefully released the hand in his. "You know, if it will make it easier, you don't have to ask me in front of everyone. You could just send a note if you would like to do something...if it would help."

Severus smirked, "Embarrassed by me already," he teased his cautious mate.

"No! Not at all Severus. I just wasn't certain how much...affection or contact you were comfortable with people seeing as yet," Harry argued. "I thought I was being considerate."

Severus gave him a small but genuine smile, "I understand, Harry and yes, you were. A private message might indeed be the wisest choice for the time being. Thank you...for your consideration."

A small chuckle escaped Harry's lips, "You're welcome, Severus. We are actually in this together you know. We'll have to help each other along."

The dark, heavy brows raised in disbelief. "Why do I get the distinct impression that it is you who shall be helping me along in this area, instead of the other way around?"

Pleasant laughter rang out from the Omega this time as he shook his head fondly, "I couldn't say." Harry gave his Alpha a quick wink before hoisting his bag more securely and stepping forward into the entrance. "See you in class...sir."

That night at dinner a large grey owl delivered a folded parchment to a certain Gryffindor. Harry eagerly opened the message, reading the precise script of Severus Snape.

_Harry,_

_I would like the chance to make up for today's poor start. Would you join me for another walk and perhaps a picnic for lunch tomorrow? If so, I shall be waiting for you at the entrance when the lunch period begins._

_Severus_

He didn't even worry about sending a reply. Looking up at the teacher's table, he found the Alpha watching him. He knew his cheeks had flushed and the corner of his mouth curved into a slight smile as he nodded his agreement. Severus gave a small nod in return and raised his goblet in acceptance.

Harry found he was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

{*} {*} {*}

Things had gone relatively well the past few weeks. They had remained discreet in their courtship, setting up their "dates" via owls and notes. It was still odd switching between the roles of student/teacher and Omega/Alpha as required, but they seemed to be getting better at it as the weeks went on. Most importantly, Severus was slowly relaxing with Harry, letting more of the man show through the mask of the professor. And while they were able to talk more freely with each other, they still had a hard time getting beyond the superficial levels of communication.

While the majority of the student body had become accustomed to seeing the odd pair walking together, it could not be said that everyone accepted their relationship either. Ron continued to be a thorn in his side, even after both he and Seamus changed dorm rooms to get away from Harry. Seamus's defection had been a surprise. Apparently, dating Malfoy was one thing but actually being mated to Professor Snape was intolerable and unforgivable. There was an ever present cacophony of snide remarks and rather rude innuendo being thrown about, despite the fact that the pair displayed not one iota of physical affection in public to fuel the comments. Though none of the bullies were brave enough to taunt Snape, they had no such reservations about harassing Harry. For his part, he took it all in stride, ignoring all the remarks and slurs.

The next Hogsmeade weekend was approaching and Harry hoped they were ready to attempt their first public outing, on an actual date like all the other school couples. At least, more public than the grounds and halls of Hogwarts. So it was that Harry found himself waiting outside the front entrance while his friends departed with the chaperones, heading for the magical village. He was nervous, knowing this was a big step, but being a true Gryffindor, he wouldn't back down from a challenge, no matter how hard it may be. As the minutes dragged by and he sensed anxiety through the Bond, he hoped the same could be said for his mate.

For once Snape was wishing he was one of the assigned chaperones so he might disguise his visit to Hogsmeade as his school duty instead of the obvious date with a student that it was. He knew there was nothing wrong with his relationship with Harry but it still  _felt_  wrong to be seen by the public as being intimate with a student. Not everyone knew they were Alpha and Omega. He couldn't shake the nervous feelings plaguing him and feared they would only lead to disaster today. How could building a relationship with his mate be more stressful than spying on the Dark Lord? He didn't know the answer and for a brief moment, he actually considered retreating to his quarters and locking himself away for the weekend. However, two things happened to prevent his flight. First he saw Harry, standing alone, waiting patiently for him to appear while hopeful expectation thrummed along their bond. Second, Dumbledore saw the both of them.

He raised one eyebrow as he gently chastised his professor, "Severus, I am well aware, even if you are not, that it is considered quite rude to keep your mate waiting." He tilted his head in Harry's direction, "Get on with it. The day won't get any better for you stalling."

Severus squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and stepped out to greet his mate. "Harry." He could sense the immediate relief from his mate as he turned to greet him; Snape quickly berated himself for even considering hiding away from his Omega. "Would you care to accompany me to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and lunch, perhaps? It could well prove to be a disaster but I suppose we must make the attempt."

Harry nodded, granting Severus the small smile that seemed to appear only for him. He was hardly shocked by the Alpha's outlook on the day, he could be right. "That would be nice, Severus. And yes, we must." He laughed at the wry look on his mate's face. "Are we ready to go then?"

Snape inclined his head and motioned Harry forward, "We are. If you would care to lead the way." Harry did lead the way down the steps and out of the courtyard, but soon came even with his Alpha as they walked to the village. They walked side by side, shoulders brushing with their movements, both men keenly aware of the other but not broaching the invisible barrier that seemed to exist between them in public. Harry longed to at least feel his hand encased in Severus's larger one, the Omega unconsciously wanting his Alpha to show the world in some way that he belonged to him when he lacked a bond mark. But the stalemate remained in place and Harry was left simply relishing every time their fingers brushed as they walked. It appeared they were both still concerned over the public's view of them together, so they remained reserved with each other.

As they entered Hogsmeade, Harry saw Draco and Neville in front of a nearby shop. Harry and Neville spent many of their evenings conversing and discussing their mates and how the courting was progressing. He knew for a fact that they were shopping for rings for their bonding, so he made no effort to engage them. He observed the easy intimacy between them once again. Neville's right arm tucked securely into the crook of Draco's left while Draco in turn kept his arm close to his body and clasped Neville's right hand in his own right hand as they leaned in close discussing and pointing through the window. The two mates were completely absorbed in each other, unconcerned with the rest of the world as they disappeared into the shop to browse further. Harry sighed softly, envying his friends the ease of their mating and looking forward to celebrating their bond. He was wondering to himself when he and Severus would ever be able to celebrate the bond for themselves when his mate's tense voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I shall never be the type of Alpha Draco is, Harry. If that is what you wish for then I am truly sorry. No matter how much I could try, I am not the same type of man. I was brought up differently. I was taught and experienced vastly different things. I hope that in time I may make you somewhat happy, but I fear I shall only be a constant disappointment to you." The cold disheartened tone in his voice was clear. Severus glanced away quickly, going silent after his pronouncement, leaving his mate to consider his words as they made their way towards The Three Broomsticks.

Harry could sense the underlying insecurity and displeasure, and hastened to soothe his mate. "Severus, I don't…"

"We're here." Severus's low voice cut the Omega off sharply as he opened the door and urged Harry inside with the touch of his hand to his lower back.

"But you can't think…" Harry tried to stop, to turn and finish what he was saying but the pressure of Severus's hand only increased, and the expression on his face closed off even more. Harry eventually allowing himself to be guided into the pub, only noticing the silence once the door had closed behind them. Every eye in the place was staring at the two of them, and not all of them appeared to view what they saw with favor. Thankfully Madame Rosmerta came to their rescue.

"Welcome Severus, Harry, it's good to see you both again. What can I do for you today?"

Obviously news of their pairing had spread, but Madame Rosmerta was the same as ever. Harry couldn't help wondering what she thought about it, given the fact that his visit two months ago was under quite different circumstances. But the proprietess simply smiled at them both as she awaited an answer. Harry darted a glance at his silent mate. Clearing his throat pointedly spurred the Alpha into speech.

"A quiet table and a couple of butterbeers should do to start with. Thank you." The sultry low voice sounding steely and tense amid the abnormal silence of the pub. The Alpha's proprietary hand never left his Omega's back, in fact he moved even closer. His dark glare practically daring the crowd to say anything to them while Harry unconsciously leaned into his mate as well.

"Certainly, Severus. My pleasure." She led them to a small table tucked away from the crowd. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She made her way back to the bar, though the numerous eyes remained fixed on the pair. Most had wisely averted their eyes from the Alpha's direct gaze, only to resume their staring after he passed.

Harry, well accustomed to attention by now, found even he was becoming uncomfortable, between the crowd and his sulking mate. Hoping to lighten the mood he leaned over and whispered, "Are you sure we shouldn't change those drinks to firewhiskeys? Maybe doubles even?"

Severus was surprised from his dark mood enough to huff a small laugh and smirk at his companion before whispering back, "It would not appear seemly for me to be seen imbibing spirits with a student, even if he is of age and my mate."

Harry nodded sagely before smirking as well. "Figures it would be something like that. But that does not have to conversely mean that I can not be seen drinking with a teacher. I am, as you say, of age."

"Point taken, you may drink if you choose, Harry."

The verbal bantering was at least amusing and took their minds off their audience. Still, when Madame Rosmerta arrived with the drinks, Harry stuck to the butterbeer. Since they had steadfastly ignored the crowd and continued to act normally, the conversation around them had gradually resumed and slowly the eyes stopped staring, though they still received wary glances at times. They fell into an awkward silence as they sipped their drinks, Harry sensing that the Alpha was still bothered about something. He glanced around quickly but saw no threats, soon returning his gaze to the man who studied his drink with intense concentration.

"Please talk to me, Severus. If something is bothering you, and I know there is, you need to share it with me. We will never get anywhere if we can't be honest with each other."

Surprised at being so easily perceived, Severus answered with exactly what was on his mind. "You were thinking of Draco...again!" A very low growl began to build as the Alpha continued, "You were thinking about being here, somewhat intimately...with Draco, when Rosmerta greeted us. And before that, outside, about his gentlemanly manners, his... romantic nature." The words were bitten out with contempt and a certain degree of anger. Severus stopped speaking, forcing the Alpha's instincts down once more before continuing. "Am I to expect to be constantly compared to him? I am beginning to think that perhaps you wish things had worked out differently after all. Perhaps you envy your friend his luck in mating such a catch while you got stuck with me."

Harry knew they both carried insecurities from their past, but he never would have thought Severus could be threatened by, or even jealous of Draco.  _What was he thinking?_ They were both Alphas, of course they would view each other as threats or reasons for jealousy. His mate required assurances just as much as he did. He reached across for Severus's hand, only to find it pulled away. Annoyed by the fit of pique from his Alpha, Harry snarled quietly and reached over to take the hand anyway, pulling it closer to himself as he wrapped his fingers over the long, work-worn ones of his mate. "Severus, look at me," he spoke sharply, tugging the hand in his for emphasis.

The Alpha resisted for a moment before lazily turning his laconic gaze toward his mate. Harry wasn't fooled by the cold mask, he could still feel the anger and frustration simmering beneath said mask. "First, I should remind you that legilimency without permission is frowned upon by the Ministry." He saw Severus's mouth gape open in protest and stopped him, "Second, I am aware that because of our bond a certain degree of it can not be helped and will only grow stronger as our bond does. I am sorry you feel...uneasy, about Draco, but I can assure you that I have no regrets about having you as my mate." Snape snorted in disbelief and tried once again to remove his hand but Harry held firm. His own frustrations getting the better of him as he snapped, "You know you have only yourself to blame for your thoughts right now. It was you who forced me into the courtship with Draco in the first place. I had no option but to explore the relationship from all angles."

Harry felt bad immediately and could sense the regret from his mate over his previous actions as well. He rushed on to mend fences for both of their sakes. "What you don't know, is that it was never quite... _right_  with Draco, no matter what you might have hoped would happen. Yes, we got along and managed, but we never... _fit_ the way you and I do. I wasn't raised expecting to be an Omega, to expect the type of courting Draco believes is necessary and it made me uncomfortable at times." Harry's voice dropped to a low whisper as he confessed, "He just wasn't you, Severus, so he never felt right...not for me. I-I needed it to be you." There was no way Harry was going to let himself admit to Severus that Draco also lacked the right kind of possessive dominance that he seemed to crave. The very behavior that Snape's Alpha exuded without even trying was what Harry's Omega wanted.

The Alpha could hardly believe Harry meant what he said but the words soothed and stroked his ego. Though his fears were calmed, he had no idea what to say to Harry's words. He was spared speaking as Harry continued. "It has been you all along, Severus. It has been you since the first heat, no matter how I might have denied it, you have been the only Alpha I've wanted. The only Alpha who captures my attention, my mind, and my…" Harry almost said heart, but he wasn't quite ready to make that statement, not until he at least knew Severus could feel the same about him. "...thoughts," he finished feebly. "Draco is a good friend and I am thrilled that he and Neville have found each other, together they are the perfect pair, utterly content with each other.  _We_ ," he squeezed the calloused fingers, "are not them. Yes we are mates, yes I hope we will complete the bond eventually, but I do not expect you to be like Draco. I don't expect you to change who you are or be different in any way, just as I hope you can accept me as I am. I want the man...the Alpha that you are every single day and only that. I only compare us to Draco and Neville when I am hoping that our future is as happy as theirs looks to be. When I am hoping that the potential for a genuinely loving and nurturing bond is there and that we will find it together. Please believe me, you have nothing to feel insecure about… I am yours, Severus. It is simply up to us to forge the relationship and bond that works for the two of us and no one else."

Severus was truly surprised, touched, and humbled by Harry's words. He had worried that Harry saw him as the mate he was trapped with by fate. To hear instead that he was truly the mate Harry wanted, lifted an immense burden from his shoulders. Hearing Harry's declaration of Severus' ownership nearly undid the Alpha right then and there, only Snape's long practiced control saving them both from a most inappropriate display of passion. But primarily, hearing his mate's honesty made it easier for him to lower his own walls and let the young man in a bit more. With an intimate smile, he raised their joined hands and kissed the Omega's knuckles. "Thank you, Harry. I am pleased to know your thoughts and know you do desire a happy future for us. I...I can at least assure you that...what you seek and desire is possible, even if it takes a little work." Oh yes, the Alpha was already dangerously in love with his young mate; it would simply take some time to build up to that confession however.

Harry's cheeks flushed lightly at the small kiss, the touch of Severus's dry lips and moist warm breath on his skin enough to remind certain parts of his body of the lack of any intimacies since his last heat ended. He suddenly became aware of an intense craving to be with his mate in that way...now. The sudden pull was nearly overwhelming and Harry had no idea where it came from. Perhaps it had been repressed until they had gotten closer, or maybe it was simply triggered by the kiss, he could not be certain but he knew he needed to move away from Severus before his arousal began to broadcast to his mate,  _now_ certainly not being the time nor place. He stood abruptly, "Uhm...bit warm in here today, yeah?"  _Obviously arousal outside of my heat is not a problem with the right Alpha,_ Harry thought to himself. "I just need the lav. You hungry? Did you want lunch...food? Food would be good, right? We can decide when I get back if you like."He felt certain he was babbling as he backed away from the table, bumping into the patrons behind him as he stumbled over his own feet in his haste. Severus waved him off with a slightly amused expression. Harry turned, apologizing for his carelessness to the guests at the next table, and quickly made his way to the back of the pub. He did actually have to go, but a bit of cool water on his face and a slight adjustment in his pants proved to be necessary as well. Despite the sudden awkwardness, he smiled, happy at the evidence that he could respond to Severus perfectly well without the assistance of pheromones...that the attraction was more than chemical. Composed and situated once more, Harry stepped out of the men's lav and headed back toward the taproom and lunch with his mate.

He never made it. A quietly uttered  _Stupefy_  hit him between the shoulder blades and he would have fallen to the floor except for two pairs of strong arms. He was vaguely aware of being hoisted up and dragged out a rear door, the bright sun outside hurting his eyes as he blinked sluggishly. The spell had been weaker than normal, either a young wizard or someone who didn't want him completely unconscious had cast it. He was hustled behind a pile of cut wood out back of the pub and brought face to face with his latest adversary.

Ron Weasley.

Ron stared at him with a slightly apologetic though determined expression. He was accompanied by Seamus and one younger Gryffindor that Harry could see. Third year, Harry thought, but couldn't remember the name. He couldn't move his head to get a look at who was holding him though.

Harry's fury doubled instantly, wondering what in the world his former friend wanted now. He would have gladly yelled at him but the spell made his tongue thick and sluggish in his mouth. All he could manage to do was glare, and make a guttural growl while he hung limply in the arms that held him.

"Look mate, I know things have been a bit tense between us this year, yeah." Harry wished he could at least roll his eyes. "But I want you to know, I am still here for you. I'm gonna get you out of this mess you're in. Don't worry about a thing, we'll have you right as rain in no time."

Harry watched in trepidation as Ron pulled a potions vial out of his pocket and moved towards him.

"Now dating Malfoy was one thing. I didn't like it but it wasn't permanent either, figured you would come to your senses before the git made any real progress. But this thing with Snape is just wrong. There is no way you can be mated to that greasy old bat. He's done something to you mate, a potion or spell. I just know it! And I'm not gonna stand by and watch it happen. We're here to save you, Harry! Before he can force you into a bonding and trap you in a lie forever." He held up the vial of dark purple liquid, uncorking it as he spoke, "We got this from the apothecary in Knockturn Alley, it's guaranteed to counteract any dark spell or potion compelling you to believe that man is your mate."

Harry knew at least his eyes  _must_ convey his panic and disbelief. There was no way to  _un_ -mate him from Severus and he had a bad feeling about what that potion could possibly do to him. He focused desperately on his helplessness and fear, hoping that Severus would get the idea that something was wrong and come to investigate before things went horribly pear-shaped.

But Ron was already lifting the vial to Harry's lips, holding his jaw steady as he poured it in. Tears of frustration were forming as Harry faced the choice of attempting to swallow or choking to death while his crazed friend massaged his throat to encourage the potion's downward journey and the excess trickled over his jaw and down his neck. "Come on now, Harry. It's for your own good. You'll feel so much better after this works and then I'll have my proper best friend back."

In a matter of moments, Harry had ingested enough of the potion to begin feeling... _something_. He also became aware of several other things at once. A sense of confusion and concern radiating through his bond with Severus, a deepening sense of wrongness in his core that was rousing his latent magic, and the stupefy spell was beginning to ebb. Harry gathered his strength and fought to break free of his captors but only managed to shake off the hands holding him. He promptly fell to his hands and knees but quickly struggled to stand, staggering closer to the wood pile before he fell again, his head, crashing into the cut wood on his way down. He was clawing at the stacked timbers, attempting to pull himself up, when the potion's full effects hit his system. With a groan, he curled into a fetal position on the ground, clutching at his abdomen. There was a dull pain and severe nausea that only worsened when he tried to get up. His mouth went dry as his skin heated and a fine sheen of sweat broke out on his brow. He coughed and rasped, feeling as if he couldn't get enough air and his body shook with sudden tremors. He was certain he was going to die. Severus was coming...he could tell, but he might arrive too late. Their mating could be over as quickly as it had begun, and the thought only made Harry even angrier at the circumstances he was always finding himself in. Why couldn't his life just be good for a while without any interference, had fate determined that he was not to be allowed  _any_  happiness?

Ron, Seamus, and the others had simply let him go, merely standing back now, watching Harry uncertainly. They didn't know exactly how the potion was supposed to work, nor how fast, but they all thought Harry was in a bad way. They looked at each other questionably, but not knowing anything else to do, they simply watched and waited. They thought it was a good sign when Harry struggled to his feet and faced them. That was before they saw the look in his eyes and the firestorm of magic that swept up and around him. All five boys were backing away from the spectre before them already, but as the magic began to pulse, growing brighter and strengthening in intensity, they turned and ran. They were too late, however, an unearthly scream erupted behind them as magic flared wide striking each boy down in their tracks. The world glowed with the yellow-white brightness of the sun before everything went black.

{*} {*} {*}

Severus was beginning to wonder if Harry had given up on him after all as he waited. He had noticed the faint scent of arousal wafting from his mate as he scurried away, but surely even if the boy was wanking in the loo it would not have taken this long. He had already risen to move that way when he became aware of the emotions surging through their preliminary bond. He was reminded of Harry's distress the day Draco presented and began to move faster. Rosmerta made to stop him and ask about their order but he waved her off with an agitated growl. He found the lav empty, no sign of Harry at all, but the emotions kept coming...even growing more agitated and angry. Severus stood in the hallway outside of the bathroom, closing his eyes to try and better follow the bond to Harry. It only took a moment for him to move the few steps that took him to a door. He had just pushed the door open enough to see the sunlight and know it led outside, when it slammed shut forcefully, causing him to stagger back into the hall. A scream echoed through the Bond and struck an unreasonable terror into his heart. Wand quickly in hand, he moved forward checking the door for spells or curses. When he found nothing, he tried the knob again and found that it opened easily. He threw the door open and raced outside.

What he found chilled him to the core. Harry lay on the ground just beyond the building, pale and unmoving, blood oozing over his face, as well as from one nostril. He desperately shoved away memories of finding Lily after Voldemort's attack as he rushed to his mate's side, frantically checking for a pulse. Once he had assured himself that Harry lived, he raised his wand to begin a scanning spell. It was only then that he saw the five other boys scattered on the ground a few yards away. He stood, taking another step forward, searching for threats or anyone who could have attacked the boys. All he found was an empty potions vial on the ground. He collected the vial, pocketing it deep in his robes as he sent an emergency patronus to Dumbledore. He didn't know what had happened but the students needed to be taken care of before anyone else found them. Or, Merlin forbid, The Prophet got wind of it.

Dumbledore arrived barely one minute later with Madame Pomfrey in tow. She took one look at the boys and exclaimed, "Gracious Severus! What has happened?"

"I have no idea, Poppy. However, we need to get the students back to the infirmary for proper care." They quickly conferred. While Dumbledore could apparate within Hogwarts, the professor's could not so it was agreed that each of them would apparate two students to the gates. Dumbledore could apparate them all into the infirmary in turns faster than having the thestrals bring carts to the gates so that is what they did. Severus couldn't bear to let go of Harry but Poppy was needed in the infirmary and one of the adults had to watch the students until they were all secured. Dumbledore simply left his potions master holding his unconscious mate while he moved the others and apparated them together on the last trip.

Able to run multiple magical scans at once, Madame Pomfrey was finished with the other five when Severus arrived with Harry. The Alpha lay his mate down carefully on one of the narrow beds while Poppy rushed over to begin her scan. Severus watched anxiously, startled when the medi-witch's eyes widened in surprise. "What! What is it? What is wrong?"

Madame Pomfrey, placed a soothing hand on Snape's shoulder. "He will be fine, Severus." Gesturing at Harry, she instructed Severus, "Bring him. I'll get you two settled. You could be here awhile."

He wanted to protest, to demand she tell him what was going on but the medi-witch was already walking away, leaving Dumbledore to watch over the others. Quickly scooping Harry into his arms again, he followed her into the Private Ward and watched as she enlarged a bed in the corner of the ward. She motioned him forward and waited while he lay Harry on the bed before speaking. "Severus, are you aware of how powerful Harry truly is?" Snape's head jerked up to look her in the eye before he nodded slowly. "And does anyone else know?"

He shook his head this time. "Not that I am aware. It seems that he has kept the extent of his powers a secret."

Poppy nodded her head thoughtfully. "Attaining maturity and presenting can both interfere with a witch or wizard's magical balance...their core, making control very difficult. Especially during times of emotional stress. I can not say what has happened as yet, but I can tell you that each of those boys out there bears the mark of Harry's magic. The magical signature is unmistakable, and these were not individual attacks either. Somehow, Harry stunned all of them at the same time, and quite severely at that, though they will be perfectly fine. They should all be waking within a couple of hours." She then moved to the side of the bed, busying herself with cleansing and healing the cuts and abrasions to Harry's forehead.

Severus watched her for a moment before glancing nervously at the too still form in the bed. "And...Harry?"

Poppy's face grew more concerned, "If it were just the exhaustion from such magical exertion, I would think he should wake within a few hours. But there is...or was something else affecting him. There are traces of various botanicals we would normally find resulting from the ingestion of a potion. However, there are also traces of a severe reaction, almost like an allergy on Harry's part; his histamine levels are far too high to be explained by the magic. It certainly couldn't be anything he is normally exposed to during potions, you would have encountered a reaction this severe years ago. It would appear that Harry was given something that could very well have been fatal to the boy, but his own magic saved him, burnt it out or removed it from his system somehow. There is no active reaction present now, but I can not say how long it will take Harry to wake given the combination of problems. I wish we had some idea of what he took."

Snape recalled the potions vial he had found. Pulling it from his pocket he offered it to Poppy. "I found this near the boys." He sniffed it pointedly, grimacing at the aromas he detected. "I can identify some of the ingredients but it will need a full analysis to be certain as to the contents."

Madame Pomfrey took the vial. "I shall secure the vial until you are able to do it yourself Severus. For now, Harry needs you. Lay with him and hold him, he needs you close to help replenish his core and restore balance. Harry is essentially fine except for the need to rest and I would let you take him to your quarters to do so, but I shall feel safer having him here for monitoring for the time being. I shall leave you both your privacy though. Summon a house elf for any of your things you may require. I shall see that meals are served here or you can again ask a house elf, as you wish." She headed towards the door only to be stopped by the potions master.

"Thank you, Poppy...for everything."

He received a sharp nod and a smile in return. "You are welcome, of course, Severus." She turned to go, only to pause and look back, "You realize I shall have to tell Dumbledore about the magic...in light of the other boys being affected." Severus merely gave her a solemn nod, watching as she left and closed the door behind her.

Now alone, his attention turned fully to Harry. He was more worried now than he had been when Harry drugged himself during his heat, despite the assurances from his friend that he would be fine. He didn't like not knowing what had happened to his mate. He undressed down to his pants before vanishing Harry's clothes as well. He maneuvered Harry under the covers and slid in beside him, quickly pulling his Omega into his arms and against his chest. He held the smaller man tightly against his body and tried not to think about how close he may have come to losing the mate he had just found, after all of these years alone. The Alpha's instincts to protect and care for his mate were in overdrive but there was nothing he could do but wait. The bond lay silent also and he found he missed the reassurance of his Omega's presence as part of his normal state of awareness; he hadn't realized just how accustomed to sharing the bond with Harry he had become. He kissed the tousled head tenderly and rubbed his hands obsessively over every inch of skin he could reach as a substitute for the mental companionship that was absent, eventually drifting off to sleep, his head pillowed against that of his mate.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry hummed softly and snuggled into the comfort surrounding him. He was warm and he felt safe...cared for even. He didn't want to open his eyes yet, didn't want to face whatever was waiting, he just wanted to stay here. A soft but insistent voice attempted to convince him otherwise.

"Harry? Come and wake up for me, it's been long enough now. Harry...please?" Severus had waited two long days for his mate to stir and the increasing awareness in the bond let him know Harry was close. He stroked the bare skin beneath his hand and coaxed the boy awake.

That velvety smooth voice stirred Harry in more ways than alertness. He slowly became aware of his surroundings. He smelled the clean scent of his Alpha, distinctive with nutty, herbal notes. He heard the steady heartbeat beneath his ear and realized he lay upon the broad, naked chest of his mate. He felt the calloused palms tracing over his own naked flesh and sighed as his body responded of its own accord to the touch and nearness of his mate, arching against the firm body like a cat. He had not known how badly he needed this, needed this closeness with Severus. The gnawing ache that had troubled him since his last heat was gone now. He had missed this, missed his Alpha.  _Maybe he should reconsider moving into Severus's quarters._  He finally forced himself to open his eyes, blinking slowly as the Alpha's chest and nearest surroundings came into focus. Twisting his head slightly, he saw worry and concern in the dark eyes boring down at him, but couldn't quite remember yet what had happened and how he got...he wasn't even sure. A quick glance around informed him that he was in fact in Severus's quarters, and in bed with his mate. A soft whimper escaped his throat at the profound sense of homesickness he suddenly felt for this space and sharing it with his Alpha; he unconsciously pressed closer to Severus.

For his part, Severus had watched Harry wake, watched the play of thoughts through the expressive green eyes and across the Omega's face. He sensed the flood of emotion through their bond and responded with those of his own. Worry, comfort, fear, relief, happiness, contentment and affection traveled easily between them without any words as brown eyes met green. The Alpha could sense the response of his mate to their closeness also. Long fingers tangled into the unruly mop of brown hair before tugging Harry into a fierce, possessive kiss.

The Omega moaned into the kiss, opening readily to the onslaught of his Alpha. He was reminded again how much he had needed  _this_  Alpha, the one who didn't ask permission to kiss him, merely took what was rightfully his. Harry could feel himself harden against the firm thigh and barely stopped his hips from thrusting. But despite his obvious arousal and willingness, Severus did not push the kiss any further. To Harry's surprise and disappointment, the Alpha pulled away, a knowing smirk firmly plastered on his face. While he was thinking he would like to do something to take that smirk right off of his Alpha's face, Harry watched as Severus reached for his wand and sent a patronus without a word.

Laying back against the broad chest he queried, "What was that for?"

The fingers still toyed with his hair, and lips returned to his brow as the silken voice practically purred over his skin. "Which one? The kiss…" that sinful mouth moved down over the shell of his ear and the hot breath made him shudder as Severus spoke again, "or the patronus?"

Harry couldn't stop the way his voice shook when he replied, "Both actually."

The Alpha chuckled darkly and lay back on his pillow to answer. "The patronus was to Madame Pomfrey. She allowed me to bring you here after we spent the first twenty-four hours under her observation in the infirmary, but only with the provision that I notify her of any changes or when you finally awoke. It has been a very long two days, Harry. I expect she will want to see you shortly for another exam. And the kiss?" The heated look directed at the Omega prompted another soft whine from the same, "Well...that was simply because I wanted to. I had reason to fear I would never taste those lips again and saw no excuse to let another moment pass without doing so."

Harry hid his smile and blush against the Alpha's chest. Apparently Severus didn't realize he could be quite romantic if properly motivated. Not that Harry intended to put himself in mortal danger on a regular basis, it was just nice to know that it was possible. Though he was still somewhat aroused, the unusual situation was finally dawning on him. His thoughts must have been clear on his face as Severus astutely read and replied to his as yet unvoiced questions.

"What is the last thing you remember, Harry?"

The Omega looked at his mate, seeing the caution there, he concentrated on remembering. "Uhm...Hogsmeade. We-we went out for lunch." As he carefully retraced his path, threads of memories trickled into place slowly. He blushed anew as he spoke, "Talking...teasing...aroused, loo…" He lapsed into sudden silence as the last memories snapped into place and his anger spiked anew. "Ron." Harry didn't even realize his hands had clenched tight against Severus's chest or that his magic had begun to rise as the red haze of his fury washed over him again.

Severus had thought long and hard about what Madame Pomfrey had said regarding Harry's magic. It was not just maturity or presenting causing problems. It was their bond, they were only in the initial stages, the full bond as yet incomplete. The bond did not affect him as much as he was much older and his magic likewise more settled. He knew the sooner they could complete their bond the better it would be for Harry, but it was not something either of them could force. Watching the powerful magic begin to spiral out of Harry's control, knocking books from shelves and turning over chairs, he did what he could to help his mate. He pulled Harry to him, once more sealing his lips in a demanding kiss to distract him from his anger. At the same time he consciously sent thoughts of peace, serenity, calm, and control through their bond.

Harry's magic was indeed powerful and anyone other than his mate would have been a fool to have attempted to calm him, even Dumbledore most likely. The Omega wanted to yield to its' mate but the pull of the magic had him fighting against the kiss.

Severus redoubled his efforts, he gripped Harry's arse with his free hand and pulled him in tight, grinding his arousal against his leg. He broke the kiss long enough to tighten his grip in the Omega's hair, yanking the head back firmly and growling possessively along the bared throat and scent glands before reclaiming the willing mouth. Between his dominant behavior and the soothing thoughts, he finally appeared to reach his mate. Harry went limp in his arms, submitting to him completely as the magical tumult gradually died down and faded away. The Alpha kept at it until a needy whimper from his mate got his attention. He gentled the kiss and loosened his grip, switching instead to stroking the pale back with long smooth strokes. He had aroused Harry on purpose but sex with his Omega would not be wise at this point in their relationship. They still had a long way to go before they could share such intimacy outside of a heat. It took several more minutes before Harry trembled against him and stilled, slowly raising his head to look around the room.

"I-I'm so sorry, Severus. I got so angry remembering and then I couldn't stop myself. I'll clean up the mess...all of it, I promise." His voice was so anxious, worried about what his Alpha would say.

Severus kept up the soothing thoughts as he spoke, "It's fine Harry. Your anger is understandable and your magic volatile as a result. I think we handled it adequately and with minimal damage. Please do not stress yourself further over it."

Harry considered the words before shifting himself in the bed and ruefully replying, "You handled something alright." He glanced up at his mate who in no way looked repentant.

Severus shrugged, replying casually, "It worked. I don't see the problem."

Harry found he was not upset and could only laugh at his mate's presumption. "You are right, it certainly worked. I suppose I can live with blue balls if it is the price to pay for not blowing up my mate."

Snape smiled, chuckling a bit as well before turning serious. "Can you talk about it now, do you think? Dumbledore was able to get a good bit of the story out of the boys once they awoke but he and Madame Pomfrey will have questions. We also have the vial, but have not been able to analyze it as I have been with you. It shall be one of my first tasks now that you are awake, pending Madame Pomfrey's clean bill of health of course."

Harry reviewed his thoughts and felt he was calm enough to discuss what had happened, just not this second. He felt grimy, he was still hard, his stomach was growling, and he needed the loo. He finally sat up, "We can do all of that in a bit, right?" Severus nodded, getting a sense of where Harry's thoughts were going. The Omega slid from the bed, holding out his hand, "Come with me." Severus didn't hesitate to give his mate what he needed, taking the hand and rising from the bed to follow Harry into the loo.

Harry relieved himself then stepped over to start the shower. He glanced up at Severus uncertainly, but only hesitated a moment before stripping off his pants. He stepped into the shower before turning back and offering his hand again. He couldn't explain his feelings, he only knew he needed this...needed his Alpha near. "Please," was all he said when Severus still hesitated.

Severus had watched Harry with curiosity and a vague sense that he was to be doing something but it wasn't until he heard the soft 'Please' that everything clicked. His mate needed him. This was instinct and nature at work. He was the Alpha, he was meant to protect, comfort, and care for his mate but he had failed in that task at the pub. Suddenly the instincts he had been unable to do anything with for the past two days caught up with him. He quickly shed his own pants and took Harry's hand, stepping into the shower and pulling the smaller man into his arms.

Harry sighed in relief, and slid his arms up his Alpha's back to rest over his shoulder blades. He was not surprised when he felt those long fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp as Severus applied shampoo and began washing him. Harry remained passive, submitting to the care of his mate. Soon his hair was clean and with reluctance, he was pushed away from the Alpha's body as he began to soap and wash him. It was bad enough that Harry had already been aroused but the slip and slide of Severus's soapy hands and thick suds over his bare flesh only made it worse. Soon his knees felt weak and he was biting back the moans trying to escape his throat, though he could do nothing about his obvious erection.

Severus was well aware of Harry's arousal given the blatant evidence in front of him and the scent of his mate's pheromones thick in the air despite the shower. He also would not deny that he was equally aroused but at the moment his focus was on caring for his mate. He leaned forward, surprising Harry with another kiss before prompting him to turn around. He guided the Omega's hands up to the wall in front of him, leaning close enough for his own prominent erection to be felt. When he coaxed Harry to spread his legs further with a tap of his foot to the ankle, the Omega finally spoke up nervously.

"S-Severus? I..I'm not ready…."

Severus shushed him as he pressed himself close, his cock resting along the crease of Harry's arse. His right hand reached around and soapy fingers wrapped around his Omega's swollen prick. Harry gasped, his hips bucking slightly, rubbing his arse along the cock behind him. Severus caught Harry's chin with the fingers of his left hand, turning the Omega enough to meet his eye. "No, you are not ready for intercourse outside of your heat." He slowly stroked along the heated shaft in his hand causing a soft needy moan to slip out. "However, you are most decidedly aroused and in need of relief. I can help." He pressed himself more tightly over Harry's back and pulled him around for a lingering kiss before meeting the question in his Omega's eyes. "Trust me." Harry studied his Alpha's face carefully before finally giving the barest of nods. Severus smiled and tightened his grip.

Harry moaned freely now, pressing his forehead against the tiles to watch the hand steadily slicking over his shaft. Then he felt Severus move. His Alpha's thick, heavy cock trailed down the soapy crack of his arse and then thrust up against him the same way. He groaned as the dual stimulation drove his arousal higher. Severus kept thrusting against his arse while steadily jerking him off, gradually increasing the pace of both. The Alpha bent to kiss and suck along his neck, sending shudders of pleasure along Harry's spine, while he felt nimble fingers come up to rub and pinch his sensitive nipples. Harry gasped for breath, arching his back to press into his Alpha's touch and begging for more with a needy whimper. And Severus gave him more. Harry was so close now, his hips alternately pushing back against his Alpha's cock and thrusting into the tight ring of fingers gripping him. A sharp pinch to one nipple at the same moment Severus sucked hard over his bonding gland with the slightest hint of teeth sent Harry over the edge; crying out as he came forcefully against the tiles. The Alpha followed only moments later, Harry aware of the spill of hot come over his lower back and buttocks. Now spent, they leaned together, catching their breath. It was Harry who finally spoke.

"Why is  _this_  so easy, Severus?"

The Alpha knew exactly what his mate meant. Turning Harry to face him and resting his arms around the lean waist, he spoke, "It's our natures...who we are. This is instinctual and physical, the things that draw us together as mates. It is supposed to be easy. It's all the other stuff that's hard, and that's all on you and I, I am afraid."

Harry couldn't help chuckling at that, "Yes, I suppose so." His stomach gave a loud grumble reminding him just how long it had been since he had eaten.

"We'd best get some food into you from the sounds of it. Come along." Severus was moving to step out of the shower but was stopped by an insistent hand on his arm. He turned back to Harry.

"Not before I get to take care of you as well," Harry declared. Severus began to protest but Harry was already reaching for the shampoo. The Alpha sighed and submitted to the care of his Omega, secretly pleased with the pampering he had never had from another before. Only when they were both clean did Harry let them leave the shower and dress.

But it was Severus who insisted Harry sit while he summoned a house elf for food. He was not surprised in the least when Dobby was the one to appear. He suspected when it came to Harry he would be seeing the feisty elf a lot.

"Harry Potter! Dobby is most happy to see you recovered. The whole castle has been most aggrieved over the attack on you."

Harry smiled at his diminutive friend. "I am quite well, Dobby. Just in need of a good meal at the moment. If you would be so kind as to bring Severus and I a big breakfast, I give you my express permission to alert the castle that I am alive and well."

"It will be my honor, Harry Potter." Dobby bowed low and disappeared with a crack.

Severus had just enough time to sit down with Harry before Dobby reappeared, a huge tray covered with a silver lid hovering behind him. With a snap of his spindly fingers, breakfast was spread on the low table before them. After expressing their appreciation, they were just reaching for their forks when Dobby cleared his throat. "I am to inform Masters Snape and Potter that Madame Pomfrey expects them both in the infirmary as soon as they are finished. Then Dumbledore will see you both in his office." Then he disappeared once more leaving them to their meal.

Harry sighed, "Do we have to go out there and face the world again?"

Severus snorted softly, "Yes, I am afraid we both have to do so Harry. Best tuck in."

{*} {*} {*}

Madame Pomfrey declared him perfectly fit. His magical core was fully replenished and for the moment remained relatively balanced. Harry stifled a laugh when the medi-witch forced Severus to sit for an exam as well.

"I am not the injured party here." The potions master's deep voice rang out darkly. Harry was convinced from the look on Madame Pomfrey's face that if it hadn't been less than professional behavior, she would have given Severus a whack to the back of his head.

"No, but you are the wizard who has spent the past two days feeding your personal magic into a wounded mate. I have to make sure your own core and balance have not been affected." Harry could have sworn he heard 'pompous arse' mumbled under the medi-witch's breath as she scanned his mate. He honestly couldn't stop the laughter when he looked at the sullen expression on Severus's face, and only laughed harder when those dark orbs narrowed at him.

Soon enough she had declared them both sound. She informed Harry that all the boys awoke without any ill effects from his magic lashing out. "I must say, that is quite impressive considering the amount of power you had to have put out, Harry."

The young wizard stared at his lap, "I was quite angry at the time, among other things. I am glad I didn't do any damage to any of them no matter how upset I was." He glanced at Severus, "I guess the Thestral is out of the proverbial bag as they say, huh?" A brief nod was the only response to that.

"Well, that's all I have for both of you and Dumbledore will be expecting you so you best get on with it. Severus, the vial will be waiting whenever you wish to pick it up and begin the analysis."

With a nod and their thanks, both men were off.

{*} {*} {*}

They were greeted warmly by the headmaster, ushered in and seated comfortably. Harry dreaded going over the events once more, for his own sake and for Severus's. He didn't think the Alpha would take too kindly to what Ron had been trying to do. Dumbledore, however, always clever, appeared to be aware of Harry's thoughts. He offered Harry two options to make the matter as simple as possible. "I can use legilimency to see the pertinent memories, Harry, or you may wish to collect them for viewing in the pensieve. I leave the choice to you. Though come to think if it, the Aurors may need to be able to see the memories as well, so the pensieve may be your best option."

Harry had to agree with him. As much as he trusted Dumbledore, he couldn't say he wanted him in his mind. He gingerly pulled out his wand and placed it to his temple, concentrating as he carefully extracted the memory of events from that day beginning when he left for the loo until he blacked out behind the woodpile. Once they were deposited safely in a vial and stoppered, Dumbledore labeled the memories with a flick of his wand and set the vial aside.

"Is that it, sir?"

"More or less," the wily old wizard replied.

"And...what about Ron...Seamus...the others?" Harry hadn't thought until this moment that he might encounter his former friends when he returned to class.

A low growl was rumbling from Severus's chest as Dumbledore spoke, "The three younger boys have received reprimands and have returned to class with a month's worth of detentions. They were not the leaders nor planners of the attack. Mister Weasley and Mister Finnegan are in Ministry custody for the moment," glancing meaningfully at Severus, he continued, "The reasons for this, I believe, are obvious. Pending your recovery, the verification of your memories, and the analysis of the potion to complete the investigation, of course. Once all of the information is in hand, a decision shall be made regarding their punishment. It is not believed that they intended to harm you, merely an unfortunate coincidence of circumstances."

Harry wasn't certain if it would have any bearing on things but he offered the memories of his encounters with Ron since Christmas as well. Those were readily collected, labeled, and stored as well. Harry was beginning to feel drained but the headmaster had one more topic to cover with them.

"Harry, while I am not in the least surprised to learn of the extent of your power, I am shocked that you would not be more aware of the effects all of the recent changes would have on your magic and control. Your magic will not begin to fully settle again until after you and Severus complete the bond." At Harry's startled glance toward his mate, he prompted, "Didn't you know this Harry?"

The Omega shook his head slowly. Harry hadn't even realized how wonky his magic was being until the Easter holiday.

Dumbledore sat back, lacing his fingers together as he so often did. "Your relationship and the decision to complete the bond is entirely up to you and Severus. It is not the kind of thing any wizard of conscience would attempt to force. However, you may need to make some concessions for the sake of your sanity until that time. If you do not wish to rethink moving into Severus's quarters just yet, you should at least increase the amount of time you spend together. Even being near your mate for periods of time will help calm your magic. Perhaps during study halls, free periods, or even detentions Severus must oversee. Your presence needn't interfere with his work, as just the closeness is a benefit." Turning his merry eyes pointedly toward Severus, he added, "I do not believe the school will crumble to dust if you are seen with Harry upon your arm...or holding your hand even." He chuckled at the scandalized expression he received in response. "The actual physical connection will help even more, Severus."

Harry's head was swimming with the information and he felt the drain on his energies even more keenly.

Dumbledore leaned forward, patting him on the shoulder, "Just think about it, talk it over with Severus." Looking to his potions master, he said, "That is all I need for today. Now I think you may need to take Harry back to your quarters for a bit more rest. We have your classes covered for today still."

Severus had been aware of the growing strain on Harry and readily took their leave. He didn't ask and Harry didn't question as they returned to his quarters and stripped down. Soon both mates were snuggled deep into the comfort of the bed and each other's arms. They could deal with everything else later.

{*} {*} {*}

Over the next couple of weeks, the students and faculty of Hogwarts became accustomed to seeing the strange pair together even more than before. Snape would appear during study halls and sit behind or near Harry. They didn't even speak sometimes, Severus would read a book and ignore the other students until it was time for either he or Harry to go. Other times they sequestered themselves alone at a table in the corner and appeared to have a lively discussion on some unknown topic. Students in detention reported even more odd behavior. Harry would show up with his bag and books and sit at a small table set off to the side at the front of the class near Snape, apparently doing his homework. Harry never interfered with Snape's detention and again, often barely spoke to the professor when he was there. Only an occasional whisper between the two men.

Stranger still were the sightings of the professor and the 'Golden Boy' holding hands as they walked on the grounds as spring arrived in full. While there were some who still did not like what they saw, everyone knew the two men were mated and left them in peace. Even the comments to Harry had died down without the instigation of Weasley and Finnigan. Most of those witnessing these things were simply happy to see them beginning to act a bit more like an actual couple. There was barely even a murmur when Professor Snape joined Harry at the Gryffindor table one Saturday afternoon for a hotly contested game of wizard's chess. Harry had smiled happily across the table when his housemates began to root equally for him and his mate. He even suspected Dean was taking bets on who would win. Severus managed to give his mate the hint of a pleased smirk between bouts of concentrating on the game. It was a small measure of acceptance but it was progress and they had a wonderful afternoon together.

Harry felt badly that their first official date in public had ended up badly thanks to the attack. It took him a week to decide what he wanted to do to make it up to his mate. He then spent the next week planning, enlisting the help of some of his friends to get everything just right. On Friday afternoon Severus found an envelope on his desk after class. It was addressed quite plainly to him but he had no idea how it had gotten there. After checking it carefully for dark magic, he slid his finger under the flap, lifting it and pulling out the thick cardstock to read.

_Your company is requested_

_in the Room of Requirement_

_at seven o'clock tonight._

_Dinner will be served._

That was all, there was no response card, no name on either card or envelope, and he couldn't identify the handwriting. He could not be certain, but he had a definite suspicion as to who could be behind his invitation. His mate had been particularly smug through their bond the past few days for no reason he could discern. Smiling to himself, he tucked the invitation into his robes and headed to his quarters to prepare for dinner.

He had another surprise waiting when he got out of the shower. His dress robes lay across the end of his bed, freshly pressed and waiting. Atop his robes lay a small note on the same cardstock.

_Proper Dress is Required._

He would have protested, had he been given any recourse, but as all of his normal robes were now missing from his wardrobe, he didn't have a choice if he was to arrive on time. Shaking his head and muttering to himself, he began to dress. He was ready and making his way up the stairs to the Room of Requirement at a quarter til, his progress halted abruptly when he nearly ran into Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, good evening Professor. Don't you look lovely tonight. I know he will appreciate it, sir."

Severus was always somewhat startled by the strange Ravenclaw student, though he believed her to be genuinely kind and was glad Harry had her as a friend. "Thank you for the compliment, Miss Lovegood." He felt incredibly awkward being complimented at all, but it would have been rude to snub Harry's friend by ignoring her.

"Well then, I'll be off. Have a wonderful time Professor." She had bounced down the steps only to stop and turn back quickly, returning to stand in front of Severus. She stared at him for a long moment, studying carefully, before nodding her head and beginning to wave her wand over her outstretched palm. Soon a small pot appeared, filled with soil and a beautiful, fully bloomed African violet, its leaves velvety soft and the flowers the color of the richest purple silk. With a small smile she held them up for the Alpha, "I believe you will need these, Professor."

Severus forced the sneer from his face and voice as the small pot was practically pushed into his hands. Holding the pot gingerly in his left hand away from his body so as not to soil his robes, he questioned the young woman in a huff. "Exactly  _why_  would I be needing this...this...flower?"

He was met with that same distant expression and pleased smile, "Oh, no reason sir. Good-bye." Before he could utter a protest or stop her, the blonde was gone again, humming merrily to herself as she skipped down the stairs.

The Alpha was left holding the thing, pondering what to do with it. He looked down at the small plant, eloquently beautiful to be sure. His mind provided a litany of uses and historical meanings for the flower, one standing out in his mind at this point...confidence. Did she mean for him to have confidence or was he to give confidence to Harry. In the end it didn't matter since he wasn't going to be seen carrying flowers about the castle, no matter what Miss Lovegood thought. He examined the hallway, spying a small shelf in a nearby alcove, he moved to set the plant down and leave it. This didn't work out well as he found that the pot was well and truly stuck to his palm thanks to the handiwork of Miss Lovegood's spell. In his best menacing growl he called out, "Ten points from Ravenclaw, Miss Lovegood!" He was certain his voice carried well enough to be heard by the departing girl.

Pulling out his wand he quickly directed  _Waddiwasi_  at the base of the pot. Nothing happened. He tugged and twisted, which only resulted in a sore hand. He attempted the spell again with the same appalling lack of luck. He tried  _Finite Incantatem_  andanything else he thought would remove the offensive flower from his hand. Nothing worked and the Alpha's frustration grew. It would have to be tonight that one of Harry's friends got brave enough to attempt a prank. Realizing he would be late for dinner if he didn't hurry, and not caring if his voice reached his tormentor or not, he yelled into the empty hallway. " _Fifty_   _points!_ " He could only carry the plant with him as he raced to reach his destination on time. The door was visible as he arrived and opened promptly to his knock. He hastily shoved his left hand behind his back in an effort to hide both the flowers and the evidence of his humiliation.

He was awed by what he found. It was his sitting room, every last detail in place. The only thing different was the cloth covered table and chairs set in front of the fireplace, two place settings at the ready. As he looked around, Harry walked in from the door that normally led to the bedroom. Severus had seen Harry dressed for the Yule Ball three years ago but that was before he presented as an Omega, and before he was  _his_. Now he nearly took Severus's breath away. Pristine in his tailored dress robes and with his hair tamed within an inch of it's life, the Alpha had never seen anything that pleased him more. He could not cease his staring as Harry began to blush beneath the scrutiny.

"You look wonderful, Severus."

He blinked and finally remembered his manners, "Thank you Harry. You look...incredible." He caught himself, clamping his mouth tightly shut before he could embarrass them both with his gushing. Swallowing thickly, he continued, "And to what, may I ask, do I owe such honor?"

Harry had been a nervous wreck all afternoon, knowing he was taking a chance that Severus could hate this or laugh at him for such a sentimental thing. But they had been slowly growing closer, talking of more personal things, and Harry was ready to risk letting their relationship grow. He couldn't stop the stupid blush on his face as Severus continued to stare at him but he bravely answered his mate. "I realized we never got to have our lunch that day in Hogsmeade. We couldn't even finish our first real date. You have been very patient and have pushed yourself beyond your comfort level numerous times for my sake. I wanted to make it up to you, though without the ehm...audience we had before. I...I hope that it's okay."

Severus still could not believe that Harry had gone to all this trouble...for him. There had been no one to show him such attention and affection since he was a boy and his mother still lived. He thought of the flower now sealed to his hand, marshalling his tumultuous emotions, he recalled something else that was attributed to violets: faithfulness and recognition of a love that was delicate or newly formed. He didn't think he could come up with a better description for Harry and their fragile new relationship than those things and he couldn't help but wonder how she had known to give him  _these_  flowers. It was finally beginning to dawn on the stoic Alpha that his future truly lay with the Omega before him; that he was allowed to relax, to let the young man know him without reservations and enjoy the time they had to spend together.

Not sure what Severus's silence meant, Harry cautiously continued, "It's only a roast dinner. Not exactly gourmet, but I did make it myself. Would you like to have a seat now or wait a bit?"

Severus found himself shaking his head in wonder at his mate. He had no idea that Harry could cook at all, let alone how he managed to prepare their dinner here. He stepped forward, gripping Harry's chin lightly and tilting his face up for a brief kiss. "This is all more than okay, Harry. It's a...pleasure." Severus thought the word was strange in a mouth so long used to the negative. Unsurprisingly, he thought that, for Harry, he could get used to it. "I can honestly say that no one has ever done something like this for me before. I think it is more than fitting that you should be the one to do it now." His diligence in hiding the flowers had lapsed as he shared the kiss. Something the Omega was quick to notice.

"Uhm..Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Is...is that a pot of flowers?"

Severus's indulgent expression clouded as he glanced down at the violets, now in plain sight. His sudden annoyance clear as the sarcastic reply came. "Obviously."

The side of Harry's mouth twitched with repressed mirth. "Oh. Is it...for me?"

The Alpha was trying not to spoil the mood but once reminded, his frustration caused his temper to get the better of him. "Well, of course it's bloody well for you! Your sneaky little friend put a sticking charm on it so that I couldn't get rid of it after she gave it to me." As soon as the words left his mouth he snapped it shut again, certain he had offended Harry.

Harry knew Snape quite well by now and knew he had limits to his patience and tolerance. He was very curious about what spell Luna could have possibly used to foil Severus's abilities. He also could tell the Alpha regretted snapping at him. Harry gave him a crooked grin as he stepped forward. "I'm sorry about that Severus. I am sure she meant well." He reached out for the Alpha's hand and the pot of flowers, "A sticking charm you say?"

"Yes. I've tried all of the standard counter curses and it's still…" he was cut off abruptly, because as soon as Harry's fingers touched the pot, the spell released. Severus gave a huff as his eyes narrowed slightly at Harry who merely smiled and took the flowers from his hand.

While certainly not in the habit of receiving flowers, nor expecting them, the Omega preened just the same. "They are...very pretty, Severus. And they are perfect for the table. Look." Harry turned and set the flowers down in the center of the small table and Severus had to admit they were a perfect finishing touch. In fact, seeing the pleased expression on his mate's face, Severus silently added fifty points back to Ravenclaw, but the ten point debit was remaining, just for the sheer aggravation of the harmless trick.

Harry gestured him to his chair and they were both seated. With a snap of his fingers, Harry summoned a house elf and Dobby dutifully appeared with a large tea trolley which held their meal. A pitcher of water and a chilled bottle of wine appeared as well before Harry dismissed the elf. With a smile, and a lingering pinkness to his cheeks Harry began to serve their meal. "I hope you are hungry, I may have gotten carried away."

Severus laughed when he was presented with his plate and found that Harry wasn't joking. Roast chicken, gravy, roast potatoes and parsnips, steamed cabbage, glazed carrots, and Yorkshire pudding were piled high. "It all looks good Harry. I believe my mouth is watering from the smell alone. I shall do my best to do justice to your fine work."

Harry in turn laughed softly, "Uhm...I made trifle if you manage to have any room left." Severus returned the laughter again and they both tucked into their meal. They ate until they couldn't hold anymore, then took the last of the wine and sat together on the settee talking late into the night.

Harry was drowsy, leaning heavily on the Alpha's shoulder, when he finally looked up. "Severus, this has been...nice. I don't think I want tonight to end."

"So, don't go back to your dorm tonight. Stay with me in my quarters. Stay all weekend if you like." Harry gave him that special small smile and nodded as Severus closed the gap between them. It had been a practically perfect, completely domestic evening and now he was taking his mate to his bed. It was almost everything Severus had blithely dreamed about after Harry's first heat...and it looked like they were going to be able to have many more nights like this to look forward to.

{*} {*} {*}


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am Honestly sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter! I did not intend for it to take this long. I did let myself get distracted by a couple of fests and that is my fault. The rest is just life. Many of you already know I am in the midst of a divorce after 20+ years of marriage. The fallout unfortunately takes a toll and some days writing is very difficult. I have been so distracted I didn't even realize how long it had been until some were asking about the chapter and I actually looked at the dates. Then I was horrified! But it is getting better and I will be more diligent in paying attention to time and not take quite so long. I can only apologize and hope you guys will enjoy the chapter now that it is up. I worry about these characters all the time but hopefully it all still works! My eternal thanks to [ **Ireland** **Spades**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandSpades) for continuing to put up with me and make my writing better to boot! :-D Happy Reading! Cynthia

{*} {*} {*}

Their weekend together was over far too quickly. Having successfully managed to ignore the rest of the world and spend some much needed private time together, the return to the normal school routine was unwelcome. Even the visit from Kingsley Shacklebolt had been a necessary but unwanted intrusion on their solitude. Harry was finding it harder to be away from Severus as more time passed, the pull of the Imprint growing stronger. While he knew the Omega craved its Alpha's presence, craved a completed bond and the stability of a home together; he himself could not be certain if it was only the bond talking or the desires of his own heart as well.

{*} {*} {*}

Severus had completed the analysis of the potion Harry had been given a week ago, nearly ripping his lab apart when he found traces of deadly aconite and belladonna in the potion. Those particular plants were only used in advanced studies of potions due to their lethal natures; even in herbology Madame Sprout restricted the plants to NEWT level students or apprentices. Harry truly had been poisoned, though the young man was convinced it hadn't been intentional.

Severus had taken great pleasure in exercising his right as mate to confront those who brought harm to his Omega. He had reputation and the menacing presence of an Alpha on his side when he barged into the ratty apothecary on Knockturn Alley with the Aurors at his side. Granted, they were only Junior Aurors, but the shopkeeper didn't know that. Severus had insisted that he was confronting a criminal who potentially attempted to kill his mate, and Kingsley had thought it best to humor the near irate Alpha rather than argue. The suitably terrified proprietor admitted to brewing and selling the potion when confronted with the vial and photos of Ron and Seamus, but he steadfastly denied it being poisonous, pulling out his book of recipes for Snape to examine. The prescribed recipe indeed did not contain said ingredients, nor had the man known whom the potion was intended for, and Snape could not reasonably reconcile poisoning with the two imbecilic students.

The investigating wizards were pressing him to leave, content to charge the grimey apothecary a fine for selling to students, but Severus was not satisfied. After another glance around the dingy shop, he demanded to see the brewing area. He was promptly led by the simpering man through a dark curtain to the back of the shop and a dimly lit room. He had to cast a  _Lumos_  spell with his wand in order to scan the shelves for the two deadly ingredients. The room was filthy, sending a shiver down the Alpha's spine when he considered the purity of any potion the man brewed here. He found both plants, poorly labeled and sitting on a rickety shelf off to the right of the brewing stand. He had just turned to lecture the worm of a man on cleanliness and securing his poisons better when the jars crashed to the worktop sending a cloud of powdered toxins up. Both wizards reflexively drew their sleeves over their noses, while Snape quickly whisked away the deadly cloud with a wave of his wand.

His Ministry appointed escorts were already in the doorway behind them in response to the ruckus, even as Severus identified the culprit. A large rat crawled along the shelf, sniffing into the cracks for anything worthwhile.  _The bloody beast must be immune, living in this cesspool the man calls a brewing room_ , Severus thought to himself. The powdered plants covered the counter and cauldron as easily as normal dust and would have been incorporated in any potion produced if the man didn't bother to clean. Spinning on his heel, he grabbed the man by his throat and shoved him against the wall as the Aurors bore witness.

The small man trembled as the former Death Eater snarled in his face. "I would suggest that you either give up brewing potions or see to cleaning this room and brewing properly. Otherwise, you will be finding yourself charged with manslaughter if not outright murder due to the toxic substances lacing your potions. It is a wonder the Aurors haven't been here already due to a wizarding death."

The apothecary paled and sputtered, attempting to defend himself against the wrath of the Alpha. "B-but I've done nothing wrong! No one has been harmed…." The hand at his throat tightened with the loud corresponding growl from the man holding him.

" _MY mate_  was harmed!" Violently snapping his teeth close to the wizard's jugular earned Snape a satisfying whimper. "My mate nearly died because of the potion you sold those stupid boys! Had he perished, I assure you, not even these witnesses could prevent me from rending you limb from limb! As it is, he managed to survive but I will see no one else suffer for your neglect of basic brewing safety. I will be reporting you to the Board of Potioneers. Expect a visit! Clean up or lose your license and possibly your freedom. It's as simple as that." He released the wiry little man, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his hands clean of the grime gained from contact. The sleazy man glared at him, darting his beady eyes between the Aurors and the Alpha. Snape could see the jaw working as though he itched to say something, however, the words remained wisely unspoken.

He stalked out of the shop, leaving the investigators to their task as he promptly apparated back to Hogwarts. He suddenly felt an overwhelming need to be near Harry.

{*} {*} {*}

Now the new week dawned and Monday heralded the return of Ron and Seamus to Hogwarts. Having been cleared of the attempted murder charge and already having served their punishment for the more minor charges, the two were free to return to school and finish the year. Kingsley himself had arrived Sunday evening to speak with Harry and Severus regarding the two boys.

"It would seem that Mister Weasley's behavior and attitudes had less to do with negative views of Alphas and Omegas and more to do with jealousy. Mister Finnegan also, though to a lesser degree and not for the same reasons. He was mostly following Ron's lead."

Harry glanced at Severus before shaking his head slightly. "I'm not sure I understand, sir. Ron has been jealous of me before, for many different things, but this time was a bit extreme."

Kingsley nodded in understanding. "I know this will come as a shock to you perhaps, but it seems Mister Weasley has been carrying around some repressed...desires, for several years. Not just the desire for male companionship, apparently his wishes centered specifically around you, Harry. The events following your presentation triggered his anger and resentment at having those wishes denied, even though he had never voiced them. Your mating only made things worse."

Harry's mouth gaped open and he slumped back against Severus's chest, finding he needed the support. "But he...I...I don't even know what to say. We've been best mates from day one and there has never been anything... _anything_ like that between us." He could only shake his head in disbelief before another thought struck him, "What about Hermione? Does she know about any of this? Why would he be with her if he was carrying around these thoughts and feelings?"

"It was necessary to question her after Mister Weasley's actions to determine if she assisted in the plan." Harry swallowed down the thick surge of bile at the thought of Hermione helping as well. Kingsley seemed to sense the direction of his thoughts and put them to rest. "She knew nothing of the plot, Harry. Weasley and Finnegan acted entirely on their own and she was duly mortified when informed of what had happened. As for the rest, people often do what they believe is expected of them when they are unable to deal with some aspect of themselves properly. It became necessary to bring Miss Granger in as part of the therapy with the mind healers, so yes, she is aware."

Harry had become so used to the absence of his best friends in his life that he had not noticed Hermione being gone. He leaned into Severus, enjoying the arm around his shoulders and the long fingers stroking his bicep, unconsciously calming him. With a sigh he pressed on, "Mind healer therapy? You had them modify his memories or something?"

"No. That would not have been beneficial, nor helped Mister Weasley move on and live his life. The therapists helped him face the truth, about himself, about what he wanted and why he had acted in such a manner. It was not easy. He has had a rough two weeks but his parents have been supportive and helped him along. I think the rest will be up to him now." Kingsley glanced at the pair across from him, "It will be easier with the support of his friends, though it is entirely up to you whether you wish to continue your friendship with this new development between you. He knows what he did was wrong and deeply regrets hurting you in anyway. He will not be a threat again, Harry."

The low growl emanating from his mate made Severus's view of the continued friendship perfectly clear. Harry brushed his fingers along the front of his mate's robes in a soothing gesture, earning him a sudden soft kiss, before he turned to address the Ministry official again.

"I don't know if I can trust him again, Kingsley. We will simply have to play it by ear. Also, the school year is almost over; we will all be moving on to other things soon. I won't make things difficult for him here though. We'll put it all in the past and move on." Kingsley had left them to their evening. Harry only returning to the dorm briefly to collect his school things for the morning, feeling like he needed to be near Severus in order to prepare to face Ron again.

As it was, the return was fairly anticlimactic. Harry had tensed when he saw Ron in the Great Hall but the redhead merely gave him a brief embarrassed nod by way of apology and returned his attention to his meal. Seamus met his gaze, giving a sharp nod as well, then ignored him. The Omega received a small wave and smile from Hermione which he returned. While she had stood by Ron earlier in the year, Harry felt that perhaps she had been wronged nearly as much as he had and hoped they would be able to regain their particular friendship. Severus watched all this from the teacher's table, ready to jump to Harry's aid if needed. He understood that this was Harry's decision to make despite the Alpha's displeasure, and watched with relief as his mate moved on down the table to sit with Neville and Dean. Life at school simply went on as before.

Harry soon found it nearly impossible to get enough time to spend with Severus. With all of the study and revisions beginning in preparation for NEWTS in just over a month, he found most of his hours occupied. The pair stole what moments they could for the sake of Harry's magic, but the ache for each other only grew worse. The final Hogsmeade weekend of the year was approaching and apparently both men felt the need to make plans.

"Harry?" Severus pulled his attention from the massive tome he was studying alone at the library table. The Omega looked up expectantly at his mate standing beside him, appearing slightly nervous. Harry's brow furrowed as he spoke.

"What is it Severus? Is something wrong? You look...worried."

Severus turned around and sat beside Harry on the bench as he answered. "I am sorry to give you that impression. Nothing is wrong, I merely wished to speak to you about the upcoming weekend." Harry perked up at this, eager to speak to his mate as well. "I would like to take you somewhere...away from Hogwarts for the weekend. I want to show you some places and things that may enable you to know me better. That is what we are striving for is it not?" Harry smiled and nodded as the Alpha continued, "I have already spoken to Dumbledore and we have permission to leave the school whenever we wish. We can have the entire weekend to ourselves...just us...alone together. What do you think? Will you accompany me?"

Harry couldn't deny the subtle pulse of arousal he felt when Severus said 'alone together', shifting slightly in his seat before he could reply. "Of course I will accompany you Severus. I can hardly wait. I had been planning something for us as well." He hesitated a moment before voicing his thoughts, "Do you think we can do both things? I mean, how long do you think your plans require?"

The Alpha considered his mate briefly and mentally reviewed what he wanted to share with Harry. "A day and a night should be more than sufficient. Would that leave enough time for what you wished to do?"

Harry calculated quickly, "I think so. If we leave here Friday afternoon we can begin your portion of the weekend, then move on to my plans Saturday afternoon or evening. I think it should work out just fine. We can be together and each share what we would like to." His smile brightened as he turned it upon his mate. "I can hardly wait."

Severus was pleased to see his mate so happy and eager to spend time with him. They had both come a long way from that first heat and he hoped the weekend would bring them even closer to making their final bond. He was constantly aware of the approach of Harry's next heat, but would never push his Omega into accepting the full bond. He hoped Harry would come to him, sooner rather than later, but only time would tell after the rather rocky start they had. He wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss his mate, but glancing around the library and catching the stern gaze of Madame Pince prompted him to merely lift Harry's hand and place a kiss over his knuckles instead.

Harry in turn, flipped his hand over, placing his own kiss firmly into the calloused palm of his mate. Severus took a quivering breath as those startling green eyes glanced up at him from under thick dark lashes and he felt the warm wetness of a tongue tasting him with a wet lick before his hand was released. Such a small thing should not have been as arousing as it was, his dark gaze narrowed at his mate when he saw the mischievous smile spreading across his face. His eyes widened suddenly as he felt a warm palm brushing up the inside of his thigh to rest just short of his groin, fingertips teasing along the inner seam of his trousers. He felt the sudden throb of desire at his mate's brazen behavior. He leaned forward as if to whisper something, growling softly into his mate's ear instead. "Unless you wish to be expelled before the end of the year due to improper conduct, I suggest you save your teasing for our weekend. When we will be completely alone and I can respond properly." He flicked his tongue sharply around the rim of Harry's ear in parting, enjoying the visible shudder and soft gasp it brought him from his mate. He sat back smiling smugly as Harry withdrew his hand with a bright blush painting his face red. Oh yes, the weekend was looking promising indeed.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry waited anxiously by the entrance for Severus to appear. To be fair, while he had been out of class, packed and waiting for nearly an hour, the Alpha still had to finish class and close up the lab before he was free to go. He found himself continually surprised by how much he was looking forward to this time with his mate. The increasing need to be together, along with an apparent increase in his libido outside of his heat, made him more than eager to be alone with his Alpha. Perhaps he would finally be ready for more than a hand job or oral sex. It had been enough these past weeks since the attack, but the Omega was certainly craving more now. He was startled from his thoughts by the gentle squeeze of a hand on his elbow. He glanced up, embarrassed that he had not even sensed the approach of his mate while his mind wandered.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Ready if you are." Harry took Severus's hand and they walked out towards the gates of the school. Once they were past the magical barrier, the Alpha pulled him close.

"Close your eyes. I know you're not fond of apparating but we will be there soon." Harry obediently closed his eyes and felt the familiar tug as they travelled. He clung tightly to his mate as they came to a sudden stop, taking a moment to breathe deeply and orient himself. "You can open your eyes now."

Harry nodded before opening his eyes and turning to look around. What he saw was a long row of houses lining a pokey, narrow lane in what appeared to be a Muggle village. He blinked a few times before finally speaking, "Where are we?"

Severus had waited for Harry to take in their surroundings. Now he took his mate's hand once more and drew him alongside as he began to walk down the lane. "We are in a supposedly quaint but rather dismal community called Spinner's End. Most of these homes once housed mill workers from the now defunct local factories. This is where I live." He didn't miss the surprised look on Harry's face as they continued walking. "Rather I should say, this is where I stay when I am away from school. It is not much but it was reasonable and very out of the way. Traits which I found useful when I had to function as a double agent." They had stopped in front of one home at the end of the lane bordering an alley. "Welcome to my home, Harry." Snape turned to open the door while Harry glanced over the building.

He was not sure where he imagined Severus living when he had personal time away, but somehow the home both fit the professor and did not suit him at the same time. Harry shook his head as he was led into the entry way. He supposed this was the point of the weekend after all, to learn those things about each other they could only learn away from the sanctuary of Hogwarts. They hung their traveling cloaks in the coat closet and Severus gave Harry the brief tour of the small house, leaving their shrunken cases in the bedroom for later. It was not long before they were back in the study, Severus sitting in his chair while Harry absently perused his bookshelf.

The Alpha watched his Omega moving around his home for a few minutes before he spoke, "I am not a wealthy man, Harry. This is what I have, however, I don't wish for us to make a home together in this place." His mate had stopped milling about and came to sit on the ottoman in front of him as he spoke, his face uncertain and curious. "That is to say, I do want us to make a home together, just not here." Severus glanced around the cramped room, his expression rueful and grim. "There are too many memories of dark times in these walls and I don't want to start our new life together living within their shadow. I may not have much but we will find someplace new...when you are ready, of course."

Harry understood quite well; Grimmauld Place was his thanks to the inheritance Sirius had left him, but he was always reminded of his loss and sadness when he spent too long there. Smiling back at the Alpha who waited, he replied as he rested his hand on his mate's knee. "We will find something that works for both of us when the time comes. For now, you have everything I need as a mate. I am not concerned with wealth or possessions Severus, I never have been. Just you and I are enough."

Severus couldn't help the short huff of laughter at his mate's words. "You are an idealist, Harry...a romantic to believe that these things do not matter as you make your way in the world. I am a realist, always. I face the truth." He shook his head fondly as he leaned forward to cup Harry's cheek in his palm. "How can we be Destined when we are such disparate people?"

Harry's own hand quickly covered his Alpha's, "Because we balance each other out." He smiled at Severus's surprised expression. "You keep my feet on the ground with your dash of realism and I allow you to dream the things you never dared to dream before. I let you have the freedom to...love." He blushed as he said the word, for it was not something they had expressed to each other yet. Still, he knew he was right. "We make each other better somehow. I can't tell you how it's true, I just know that it is."

Severus was humbled by his mate's perception and apparently Destiny's foresight in choosing Harry for him. With a gentle tug he pulled the Omega onto his lap and into his arms, letting his lips and hands lend their voice to the reply he could not find words for at that moment.

Harry seemed to understand, settling against the Alpha and humming happily into the kiss, his body all too ready to respond. He was contemplating pushing for more from his mate, just as his stomach rumbled loudly. Severus pulled away, arching his eyebrow as his lip curled in amusement.

"The evidence would seem to refute your statement that I have everything my mate needs as he seems to be rather hungry at the moment." The Alpha chuckled softly as the Omega's head thunked against his shoulder, embarrassment clear as his ears turned bright red and a muffled voice spoke from the vicinity of his chest.

"I'm sorry. I was too nervous to eat much at lunch and skipped tea while I was packing." Another grumble from his empty stomach caused him to groan as Severus stood, letting him set his feet back on the floor while he spoke, a smile clear in his voice.

"Well, I haven't been to the shops but there is a reasonably good pub a few minutes walk away. I suppose I best not let my mate starve our first night out together." He offered Harry his hand as they made their way to the door. "There is one place I would like to take you first though, before it is too late tonight. Best bring a jacket or something, it's still a bit cool in the evenings."

Harry quickly ran upstairs to grab his jacket from his case. He was momentarily startled when he came downstairs to see Severus with a light Muggle coat on, rather similar to a duster but only reaching his hips. It was strange to see the Alpha in anything but his dark robes, but it also seemed to humanize him more than ever before. Slipping on his own jacket they headed out, locking the door behind them and making their way back up the lane.

Severus was quiet, appearing to have withdrawn into himself, but he readily clasped Harry's hand in his when it was offered. They had not even walked a quarter mile when they reached a small church, tucked away from the road. Severus silently led Harry around the side of the stone edifice to the cemetery behind the place of worship. Harry followed, reminded eerily of the graveyard where he had seen his parents' headstones. Silence seemed to be called for, so the Omega asked no questions, accepting the lead of his mate until they stopped in front of a pair of matching stones. They indicated that Tobias Snape and Eileen Snape (nee Prince) were buried here, and while the birth dates were different, the dates of death were the same. Harry shivered slightly at the repeated similarities with his own parents' graves and wondered what the story behind these tombs was. He did not press, certain that if this was what Severus wanted him to see then he would tell him the story in time. He watched as the Alpha conjured a small bouquet of wildflowers and set them before his mother's headstone before he turned to leave, tugging Harry along beside him. The Omega did not miss the fact that there was no acknowledgement made to his father's grave.

The silence continued as they made their way to the pub and got a booth tucked back in the corner. Harry was surprised when Severus ordered a whiskey and a beer, pushing the pint over to him when the glasses came. He could tell through the bond that his mate was struggling with how to begin, so he sipped the cold brew and waited. It was only after he had placed the order for their food that the Alpha cleared his throat.

"I was not completely honest before...about the house. I don't just own the house, it is the house I grew up in and it was not a happy place." Severus looked up to meet Harry's gaze, judging his response; he was only met with curiosity. "My mother did her best for me with what we had, which was never enough. My father was an abusive alcoholic who could never keep a job longer than a few days to a week. I was a child, powerless to help my own mother against his beatings and bullying. I never understood why my mother couldn't just use her magic against him but...I didn't know a lot of things then."

Harry stared into his glass. He had always thought before he presented that Snape's life must not have been happy. That there were reasons he was as cold and abrasive as he seemed. Nothing he had heard so far really shocked him, the sad story seeming all too familiar and fitting the man who told it. Their food arrived during the lull and they both waited until the server left before the conversation picked back up. The next sentence did surprise Harry a bit.

"The Alpha/Omega gene was passed down through my mother's family for generations. My mother was an Omega. Being young and a bit rebellious as often happens, she had been exploring on her own after she finished Hogwarts and got caught out when her heat came on too suddenly. Even Muggles can be drawn to an Omega in heat, Harry, never forget that. My father was drunk and drawn to her scent." Harry could see the tension in Severus's jaw as he tried to finish the story. "He took her, in an alley behind a bar. Bit her when he had no idea what he was even doing. My mother ended up bound to him and pregnant with me. She never got the chance to be courted or cared for, to meet her true mate. While she cared for me and tried her best, she could never bring herself to leave her bonded mate, no matter that is was a forced bond...no matter how bad things got. She was simply not able to act against the bond." Severus stared at his plate for a moment, carving into his steak with a vengeance before he looked at Harry again. "I don't want it to be like that with you, Harry. I would never force you into a bond, have you trapped against your wishes. I hope you know that at least."

Harry thought briefly back to his first heat, when he didn't understand what was happening or why. Despite his initial resistance, he had yielded to the Alpha. He had never felt forced, not truly. Even at Easter when his anger and frustration dominated his thoughts, he still had yielded to his Alpha. In all this time Severus had never once came close to biting him and sealing their bond. He had teased and taunted, biting over his bonding gland to give him pleasure but nothing more, always perfectly controlled in his actions when stimulating the Omega in this way, never once breaking the skin. No, Harry had no doubt now that Severus would not force him into completing their bond. Hearing the Alpha's story only reinforced what he had innately known, his Alpha would wait for him...wait for him to ask when he was ready. It surprised him to realize he was feeling more and more ready as the days wore on. He was finally pulled from his thoughts as Severus continued.

"Going to Hogwarts was heaven to me as a boy. I spent every moment I could at school, with my mother's blessing, to escape my father. For every joy I knew then, I still carried the guilt of knowing she was left home alone...with him. I had hoped to make a difference one day...to save her, especially after I presented as an Alpha." His head dropped once more and he absently took a bite of food and chewed.

Harry thought of his own childhood, his life with the Dursley's not much better. His own escape to Hogwarts just as profound a change, but he never had to feel guilty about leaving anyone behind. He slid his hand across the table until he could grasp long fingers with his own. "What happened Severus? To your parents?" He watched as his mate lifted his glass for a swig of whiskey, hissing as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. The answer came as the glass thunked back down onto the table.

"They died, my last year of Hogwarts. I was making plans for after school. Plans to find a place, a place protected by magic where he could never find us again. A place I could take my mother and keep her safe from him for the rest of her life. I think he knew something was up, even though I barely saw him or spoke to him by then. They had been to a Christmas party and he was drunk again. I had stayed at school for the holiday of course." The Alpha paused, sucking in a deep breath to continue. He brought Harry here this weekend for this very reason, to tell his stories. To tell the things he shared with no one, so that his mate would know better the Alpha he would be bound to. He just hadn't counted on it being so very painful to be here saying the words. "I have been told by witnesses that my mother tried to get the keys from my father or to get him to take a cab, only to be struck to her knees and ordered to get in the car or get worse. They barely made it a mile down the road before he flipped the car on the icy pavement. They were both killed instantly. I think at the time, my grief and anger made it that much easier for Voldemort to recruit me. I was so desperate to have power, to be in control."

Harry nodded, eating a bit of his pasty and sipping his beer before he spoke. "I imagine things with my mother did not help those feelings either." He flinched slightly when those dark eyes snapped up to his face, the emotion behind them so muddled he could not be sure what it was even with the bond. "I-I'm sorry Severus. Remus, he told me some things about you when you were at school when I was deciding what to do at Easter. Things about you and my mother. It's personal, I understand. I am sorry I brought it up." He bent his head quickly, forcing himself to eat. Truly sorry to have upset his Alpha further, he felt the faint prickle of tears forming as his treacherous mind wondered if Severus had inherited his father's temper and he had simply not seen it yet. A soft sigh sounded across the table prompting him to look up again.

"It's alright Harry. You are correct. I was just startled by you mentioning it, that you even knew. Your mother was the first magical friend I ever had, even before school, first friend of any kind actually. I loved her long before either of us presented. But when her scent changed, when I knew she was an Omega, I hoped. I hoped she would be mine and that we would be together forever. But your father caught her eye and that was the end for me. I never knew if they were true Destined mates or just fell in love, but before the end of the year she was bonded to your father. And yes, I buried that heartache along with all the rest in my service to the Dark Lord. Until he took her life. Everything changed for me then."

"I'm sorry. I must be a constant reminder of her. How can you even stand to look at me?" The thought had never occurred to the young Omega before, but now that it had his own insecurities ran away with it. He was so absorbed he didn't notice the Alpha rising and moving to sit beside him. A long arm wrapped securely around his shoulder and pulled him closer while long fingers lifted his chin and turned him to face his mate.

"Harry, I let those feelings go so long ago. When you presented, yes, you smelled so similar to your mother and your eyes  _are_  just like hers. I thought that was why I couldn't just take you to Madame Pomfrey as I should have, but we both know now why I couldn't leave you alone then. By the time your heat ended, I only saw Harry when I looked into your eyes and the past hasn't haunted me since then. As odd as our lives may be, you are the one who was meant for me, not your mother." He leaned forward kissing his Omega softly, trying to eradicate the subtle fears he had felt leaking through their bond. He pulled back as his mate finally sighed in relief and leaned into him. Only a moment later he was surprised by the sudden bark of laughter from the man in his arms.

"That really is a good thing." Harry looked up at Severus, his eyes full of mischief and humor. "It would have really sucked if you ended up being my father. I mean just where would I be then?"

The Alpha shook his head while his mate continued to laugh, tickled by the look on his face. It was infectious and he let the tension of the last hour melt away to the sound of laughter and the affectionate smile of his mate.

{*} {*} {*}

They did finally manage to finish their meal, even if Severus had to warm the plates again with a bit of magic; they were secluded enough for noone to notice. A second drink for both of them and dessert was decided upon before they departed. Well, there was trifle and treacle tart and Harry couldn't decide so they ordered one of each and shared. Letting the more serious talk fall away for a time as they relaxed together.

Only when they began the walk back to the house did Harry pick up on their earlier conversation. "You know, I do have money." Severus only looked at him in confusion. "I mean, my parents left me money and I inherited the Black fortune from Sirius. The Black family is dead, so as his named godson, I inherited all of it. I understand about the house here too. I would never want to live in the Dursley's house if it were left to me either." Harry gave a squeeze to the Alpha's hand as he continued, his mate still not certain of where he was going with his train of thought. "I know Alphas have a biological need to provide for their families. But when we complete the bond, what is mine will become yours as well. We can find a home anywhere you like and buy it together, for us...and any family we may have in the future." It was silly but Harry couldn't stop the blush when he mentioned a family in the future, knowing he would be the one carrying their children and giving Severus a family of his own.

The Alpha was only mildly disgruntled at the knowledge that his Omega had more money than him. He was more touched by the fact that Harry was speaking of their future together, of a home, and a family; that he willingly offered up what was his by rights for their use together. A low purr of satisfaction rumbled through his chest as he envisioned the future his mate spoke of, hoping that it would not be so very far away. He slid his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close as they walked back in the cool damp evening air. "That's a very lovely thought, Harry. Something we can both look forward to in time. It pleases me that you think of these things as well." He tried not to smile when warm lips darted up to kiss his chilled cheek briefly as they walked on. "There were a few good memories of my childhood here, almost all of them containing your mother. I would like to share some of them with you before we leave here, but that is for the morning. Right now, I should very much like to take you to bed...if you agree, that is."

Harry smiled again, "I agree, but on my terms. I shall take you to bed." When Severus crooked his eyebrow in question, the Omega replied, "I think it only fair that your mate give you at least one night of pleasant memories in that house. I can't erase the past Severus, but maybe I can temper the memories a bit with new ones we make here."

They had reached the front stoop by the time Harry finished. Severus was so touched by the thoughtfulness of his mate that he had no words. So he kissed him instead; gripping his face in both hands, he covered the Omega's lips with his own, kissing him deeply, pouring all of his emotion into the kiss until Harry sagged against him, his hands clutching the coat at the Alpha's waist as he moaned in response.

When Severus finally released Harry's lips to open the door, the Omega still clung to him, his knees feeling as if they had turned to jelly beneath him. "On second thought, you may have to take me to bed after all."

The Alpha ushered them inside and saw to the removal of their coats, allowing magic to lock the door as he scooped his mate into his arms with a growl and carried him upstairs to the bedroom.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry had felt confident in his assertions about their night together, his nerves only beginning to kick in once they actually reached the bedroom. Once he was set firmly on his feet, his Alpha looked at him expectantly. For the first time, Harry was missing the lack of inhibition that came with his heat as it was much more nerve-wracking attempting this on his own merits. He cleared his throat, lifting his hands to the buttons of Severus's shirt. "Here...uhm, just let me…"

Long fingers covered his, stilling their movement. "You don't have to do this if you aren't ready, Harry."

That special small smile spread across the Omega's face. "But I want to do this. I want to touch you, taste you...to hear my name on your lips as you are pleasured and know that I am the cause." Those few words seemed to steel his resolve and give him courage as he began to release the long row of buttons. As he bared the broad chest in front of him, he leaned forward, placing small kisses here and there, occasionally flicking his tongue across taut nipples and into the navel as he passed. He could tell the Alpha was already aroused just from this, judging by the swell of his trousers. Harry paused to push the shirt off of the pale shoulders and down Severus's arms until it fell to the floor. Letting his palms smooth up the planes of his mate's chest until he could wrap his arms around his neck, Harry raised up to treat his Alpha to a searing kiss.

They were both panting for breath before he pulled back and reached for the fastening of the dark trousers with a smirk. He held the Alpha's heated gaze as he unfastened the waistband and slowly lowered the zip, his fingers ghosting over the pronounced bulge inside to the faint hiss of his mate. As he pushed his hands inside, pushing down pants and trousers both, he let his palms slide over firm buttocks and lowered himself to his knees, bringing the clothing down long lean legs as he went. The swollen, leaking cock bobbed before his face and he tenderly kissed the tip with a parting flick of his tongue to taste the pre-cum there before moving down to help Severus remove his shoes and socks as well as his pants and trousers. When he was done, Harry sat back on his heels and looked up at his mate; tall, proud, naked and aroused. He let his hands roam back up over rounded calves and thighs sculpted with lean muscle until he caressed and cupped both globes of the Alpha's arse in his hands. Burying his nose into the coarse hair nestling his prize, he deeply inhaled his mate's scent and felt the corresponding pulse of arousal in his own cock as  _Mine_  radiated from the Omega. Glancing up to see Severus watching him intently, pupils already dilating, he tilted his head to the right and slowly licked along the crease where thigh met groin, tasting his mate intimately even as he felt the man shudder beneath his hands and tongue. Placing a tender kiss to the crest of the hip bone when he was done, he then tilted his head to the left to do the same to the other side. The Alpha moaned softly, much to his Omega's pleasure as he hadn't even reached his cock yet. Finally he pulled back, eyeing his next target before applying his tongue in a long torturous swipe from root to tip, swirling his tongue around the head then closing his mouth over the glans to gently suck.

Severus groaned as his cock slowly disappeared into Harry's warm mouth. It was a new experience, being made love to by his mate. Prior to the heats with his Omega, he had seldom had more than the necessary sex required for release before, never taken the time to tease and play, to relish a partner. That it was his own Omega doing so for him now, without the instigation of hormones, could have pushed him over the edge already if he wasn't so curious to see what Harry would do next. He was disciplined enough to keep the Alpha at bay so his Omega could explore and build his confidence, could learn to trust him in this as well. Not being under the influence of pheromones proving to be equally as stimulating as when they were, only slightly different and less pressing than the need of a heat. He closed his eyes to focus on the sensations Harry was causing and was surprised when he felt that sinful mouth slide off his cock, another tender kiss placed to the swollen tip. When he opened his eyes, Harry was rising to stand in front of him again.

"L-lay down on the bed. Please." Harry couldn't help the slight tremor in his voice, he was aroused and inordinately proud of the fact that Severus was as well, thanks to his efforts. He waited while the Alpha lay down, lounging on his side, propped up on the pillows so he could watch. Harry nodded his approval as he reached for his own buttons, just as the Alpha had commanded him during his very first heat, he slowly stripped for his mate. He didn't miss the frank appraisal he got either: the flare of nostrils, the twitching cock, and the low hum of approval as each new bit of skin was revealed. When he stood fully naked, he stroked himself lightly with one hand while the other rubbed over his nipples, displaying himself for his mate. He watched Severus lick his lips and reach for his own cock before he finally moved to join his mate on the bed. Climbing onto the foot of the bed, he crawled over his mate until he was straddling his hips and rubbing gently over the throbbing appendage there. Severus reached to grip his hips only to be stopped by his mate's hands. Harry pulled each palm to his face for a kiss, then gripping a wrist in each hand he leaned forward, kissing the Alpha hungrily as he pulled the hands he held above the dark head on the pillow. The Omega crossed his Alpha's hands and squeezed firmly as he pulled away from the kiss. "Keep them like this. I want to see you stretched out and eager for me."

Severus didn't move his hands but his eyebrows raised sharply in question, prompting him to speak. "Harry, Alphas do not submit to Omegas, even their mates. It simply isn't in our natures to do so. I don't know what you hope to…" The fingers pressed over his lips silenced the sentence before it concluded.

"I am not asking you to submit, I would never ask nor expect that from you. Believe me, I  _need_  my fiercely dominant Alpha more than you can imagine." A blush crossed Harry's cheeks and Severus could grasp a sense of...something, through the bond. Something his mate didn't quite seem able to voice as yet, so he waited for Harry to continue. "I am asking you to  _allow_  me to please you, without the Alpha taking charge...just this once at least. Let me do this for you."

Severus considered the earnest expression on Harry's face, finally nodding and relaxing back, hands still clasped firmly above his head. The look of sheer mischief and delight that flashed across his mate's face should have been a warning sign.

The Omega continued to rut against the hard cock beneath him while he thoroughly kissed his mate before trailing his lips over the strong jaw and down the supple throat. It only took a moment for Severus to begin moaning under the onslaught, his hips bucking against his mate as a possessive mark was sucked into prominence along his collarbone. Harry smiled to himself as he shifted further down to rest over Severus's thighs so he could focus on his mate's chest. The soft growl of disappointment as he moved off the eager shaft was cut off sharply as he sucked one nipple into his mouth. He sucked eagerly while his thumb and finger worked over the other nipple. When the pale chest bowed up into his touch and he could hear a soft whine Severus would forever attempt to deny, he raised up long enough to give his mate a feral look and cheeky wink before lowering his mouth to the second nipple. He didn't stop until the Alpha was moaning and panting, hips still moving unconsciously, seeking contact with his mate. Only then did Harry move further down.

Severus had done everything from clasp his fingers together to wrapping his fingers tightly around one wrist at a time to keep from grabbing Harry and taking what the Alpha wanted. Harry had asked and he had agreed; if he was ever going to earn his mate's trust he could not fail in this. However, he had not counted on his Destined mate being an absolute vixen when given free reign over his body. Currently he was gripping both ends of his pillow tightly in his hands as he tried not to watch the lithe young body moving over him, while nimble fingers and sinful mouth drove him to the brink. He closed his eyes as the Omega prompted him to spread his legs further. He complied with the silent request, exposing himself fully to his mate, feeling the firm, warm body settle between his spread thighs. He gasped when a hot hand wrapped around the base of his cock, pulling his heated shaft up before he felt the slick passage of a tongue over his own tight pucker and bollocks. Groaning loudly and not at all sure where his little minx learned how to drive him insane, he was beginning to doubt how long he could hold out against the overwhelming attention and stimulation of his mate.

Harry lapped over the tight arsehole, tasting his mate's intimate musk for the first time and humming in pleasure as he pressed the tip of his tongue into the tight opening. He licked his way over the heavy bollocks, drawing each into his mouth in turn to suckle gently, watching as they tightened and began to draw up in preparation to cum. Even without looking, he could sense how tightly his Alpha was clinging to his control, could tell the way Severus's head was beginning to thrash against the pillow, and he could most definitely hear the low rumbling growl mixed in with his mate's moans. Moving up, he held firmly to the base as he began to take the swollen cock into his mouth and throat. Thankfully he had been practising and, while still rather large, the Alpha's cock was not engorged the way it was during a heat when he would mount and knot, locking himself tightly into his mate. Harry was extremely pleased to be able to take just over half of the shaft into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue as he began to move up and down, intent on bringing Severus to orgasm with his efforts. He kneaded the bollocks with one hand as he held the hard cock steady, bobbing up and down in a rhythm guaranteed to drive the Alpha wild. Slowly he let his index finger drift down to rub against the tight furl, stimulating the nerve endings there. He kept up the stimulation until Severus began to lose some of his control and his hips began to buck upwards. Harry eased his mouth off, continuing to stroke firmly with his hand while he whispered a lubrication spell.

The Alpha barely had a moment to realize what had happened before the single finger pressed into him, finding his prostate and massaging firmly. In conjunction with the hand moving over him it took only a moment before he was crying out Harry's name as he came forcefully over his own abdomen. The pleasure was indeed blinding, Severus losing all focus for a few minutes only to come around to his Omega lapping cum from his navel. With a low growl, he pulled his mate up into his arms, kissing him deeply before the sudden hiss from his mate brought his attention to another problem.

Harry had been rutting against the mattress while he sought to get his mate off but had not managed to achieve his own orgasm yet. His prick remained swollen, red, and weeping when he was pressed up against the Alpha's side. The rutting was impossible to control at this point, a needy whine building even behind the kiss of his mate.

Severus glanced down at the obvious problem, "You will wait and I will deal with that momentarily. Now tell me, what exactly were you thinking with that last move my tricky little Omega?" His expression was grim but pleasure still radiated across the bond and from his dark eyes while he waited for Harry's answer.

Harry whined at the hold up but he had learned enough during his heats to wait easily enough now. He blushed fiercely when Severus questioned him. "Well, I was thinking that my Alpha has a prostate too and that I could give him a great deal of pleasure if I utilized that stimulation as well." He glanced nervously up at the stern face as he continued. "Was it wrong of me?"

Severus huffed out a low laugh. "No, certainly not wrong, just surprised me is all. I can honestly say I've never had an orgasm quite that intense before." Harry nuzzled against him despite his aching cock and the Alpha took pity on his mate at last. Pushing his Omega back on the bed, the Alpha settled between spread legs and treated his mate to exactly the same treatment he had just been given. When he slipped his finger into the tightness of Harry's arse, he growled loudly around the cock in his mouth. Harry was so, so tight; nothing at all like during his heat. Just the thought of pushing himself into that hot clenching passage made his own cock make the feeble attempt to harden again on the spot. He worked his finger in and out for several minutes while Harry held on. He finally paused to coax a second finger into the clinging opening, thrusting into his mate and massaging the prostate until Harry moaned out his name on a ragged gasp and came deep into his throat. He couldn't help the self satisfied smirk as he moved up beside his now limp mate.

Harry waved a hand feebly at his Alpha, mumbling as he spoke, "Just give me a few, alright...I've g...," a heavy sigh followed by a gaping yawn broke the line of speech. "I've got plans," he finished lightly.

Severus knew a fading Harry by now and merely hummed in agreement as he pulled the blankets up over them both and spooned in behind his mate. The memories of tonight would certainly overshadow a great deal of the negative ones this house held for him. Closing his eyes, he inhaled Harry's scent as he too succumbed to sleep.

Both men now one step closer to the future they sought.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry woke to an empty bed and the smell of breakfast. He blinked against the daylight and bemoaned the fact that he had fallen asleep on Severus.  _He must be so disappointed in me._  He had just pushed back the covers, preparing to go in search of his missing mate, when the door of the bedroom opened. There stood Severus, wearing only his robe and with what looked to be a tray filled to overflowing with food and drink. He must have looked uncertain as the Alpha moved into the room because he got a chuckle with his answer.

"What? Did you suppose you were the only one capable of cooking?" Harry smiled and shook his head, still sitting naked in bed with the covers half off. Severus gestured with the tray, "Did you need to get up?"

Harry glanced down at himself and flushed lightly, "Uhm...yeah, loo. Be right back." He quickly slid from the bed and darted to the loo, relieving himself and washing his hands before he returned to the bedroom. Severus was still waiting, apparently wanting Harry back in the bed judging from the gesture he made now. The Omega promptly crawled back into bed, sitting up against the headboard and tucking the covers around himself.

As soon as Harry was settled, the Alpha sat the tray over his lap, shucked off his own robe, and returned to bed as well. He slid the tray over so that they both could reach and whipped off the cloth covering the food with a flourish, earning him a chuckle from his mate. The tray held eggs and sausages, toast and jam, fruit and tea; however it only took a moment for Harry to realize that there was only one set of silverware and one cup. He looked askance from his mate.

"It could very well be a silly idea, I should never have indulged in. Still, I had read somewhere that the sharing of a meal in this way fostered closeness and intimacy." He shrugged, "It was not the  _most_  asinine idea I read, so I thought I would try it."

Harry smiled, the humor evident in his eyes and voice, "Severus Snape has been reading relationship advice? Delving into Witch Weekly's hottest tips?" He bumped his shoulder against his mate as he teased, but picked up the knife anyway, secretly pleased at the Alpha's effort. He buttered a triangle of toast and applied just the right amount of jam before holding it out to Severus for a bite. The Alpha smiled in relief and took the knife and fork to the sausages he knew were Harry's favorites. Together they soon finished their meal and sat back sharing the tea between them.

"I should be upset with you, you know?" At Severus's raised eyebrow he continued, "I told you I had  _plans_  for us and you let me fall asleep."

Severus leaned over, his voice husky in the Omega's ear, "Well, there is always tonight." Harry could only blush at that. Once they had finished the tea, the tray was whisked back to the kitchen with a bit of magic and the two mates snuggled down into the bed, merely relaxing a bit. At length Severus brought up what had occurred to him last night, "So, I have told you about my childhood, my parents, but you have said little about your own. Dumbledore had very few memories of that time for me to see in the pensieve." He felt the sigh against his chest and felt the resigned thoughts from his mate even before Harry managed to speak.

"There isn't much worth telling honestly. My aunt and uncle are Muggles who know about magic and condemn it as freakish and unnatural. My uncle is an obnoxious bully and my aunt is a prude; my cousin being their only pride and joy, is a spoiled rotten brat. I was hidden whenever possible, expected to be their servant when I had to be out; I was given only my cousin's hand-me-downs to wear, the minimum to eat, and my room was a cupboard under the stairs. Anyone that learned of me living there was told I was mentally...damaged. I was punished for accidental magic and the truth was hidden from me for years. They even denied me my Hogwarts letters when they came." The plural of letters prompted a questioning look from the Alpha so Harry explained about the multiple letters Dumbledore was forced to send. "I have to say the visit from Hagrid was a shock, even before he told me about being a wizard."

Severus chuckled heartily, "I would imagine so. Hagrid can be shocking to those in the magical community, a couple of stuffy Muggles didn't stand a chance." It brought a smile to Harry's face and he was glad to take his mind off the unpleasant memories for a bit. "I did have a passing acquaintance with your aunt as a child. She was always particularly nasty to your mother over magical things, but I always thought she was more jealous than condemning. And your maternal grandparents were supportive, at least to hear your mother tell it." Harry looked up expectantly, a small smile on his lips at the mention of his mother and grandparents. "I am sorry things were unpleasant for you growing up. I guess we do have more in common than I would have suspected at first. Dumbledore did try to tell me but I didn't realize how right he was." Harry simply nodded against him. "Did things get better when you were able to live with Sirius?" As much as he had disliked James and all of his friends, when they had finally captured Pettigrew and cleared Black, he did not begrudge the man his new lease on life...including his godson.

Harry perked up instantly, "Oh yes! Living with Sirius was a blast, we always had wonderful times together. The few years we had together more than made up for the Dursley's. I would still have him today if it weren't for some stray Death Eaters still out for revenge over Voldemort's death. Knowing he died protecting me from them doesn't make the pain of his loss any better." Harry met Severus's gaze, "That's why I understand your position about this house too. I own Grimmauld Place but it makes me sad to be there too much." Severus nodded in understanding and they both grew silent for a time before Harry elbowed him gently. "So what happened to you showing me some places this morning? We don't appear to be getting anywhere at this rate."

The Alpha hummed softly, "I suppose you are correct. I was rather enjoying the lie-in, but we should shower and get going." He pushed up from the bed and slid out, offering Harry a hand, "We can expedite the process, however, if we help each other."

The Omega didn't hesitate to join his mate as they prepared for their day. Though he did snicker a bit to himself, "Yeah...help each other."  _Sure._

{*} {*} {*}

They apparated into a different neighborhood this time. It was only a couple of miles or so from Spinner's End but this one was bright and lively, full of family homes and children playing in yards. Harry followed Severus's lead down the road, until they stopped in front of a pleasant home. Severus pointed to the house, "This is where your mother lived as a girl when we met each other." Turning slightly, he pointed further down the road to where a park could be seen, "We played there often together, when we weren't hiding away to practice magic."

Harry beamed over the surprise his Alpha had for him, insisting on walking down the narrow alley between houses so he could see all of the house and yard. It felt like a happy place and he enjoyed imagining his mother living here. When he had his fill of the house, he eagerly tugged Severus down to the playground; not satisfied until his mate pointed out his mother's favorite spots and playing there himself. The Alpha tried hard to maintain his stoic outward appearance but couldn't help but shake his head fondly at Harry's youthful exuberance as he shared a few anecdotes about his childhood adventures with his friend. He was happy the Omega was so pleased with what he wanted to share with him. Despite his initial reluctance when his mate insisted, he finally yielded and sat on the merry-go-round and the swing with Harry, just as he had years before with Lily. He had not been back here since her death and found it a relief to share it and not feel the aching loss of the past. When Harry finally seemed to have his fill of the playground, he smiled expectantly at Severus. "So what next?"

"Next I'll show you where your mother and I actually met for the first time." Holding his arm out, he escorted Harry to the outer limits of the subdivision and into the field that provided local green space. They walked until the houses behind them were a blur on the horizon and they had begun to climb an incline. Soon they stopped beneath the branches of a huge old tree, its limbs heavy with the new spring leaves and swaying gently in the breeze. Severus sat down to rest and pulled Harry down beside him. "I met her here. I was hiding from the local bullies inside the break you can see there in the tree and I heard her and your aunt fighting. I heard the word  _magic_  and thought maybe there was someone else like me out here. Your aunt ran off when I came out, leaving your mother and I alone and it only took a few minutes to share our secret and begin our friendship. We played together every chance we got after that, much to your aunt's dismay." He smiled as he recalled the pinch faced little girl who grew up to be Harry's prudish aunt. "We didn't care of course. We came out here and practiced our magic: talked, played, shared our secrets and dreams, all the things friends do. Your mother was a kind and loving person, she made my childhood a bit more bearable."

Harry leaned against Severus's shoulder, "I am glad you had each other, no matter what happened later, it's good to know there was someone for each of you to rely on." He leaned up to give his mate a small kiss then lay back on the grass, tucking his hands behind his head as he looked up through the leaves.

The Alpha lay back as well, resting on his elbows as he began to tell stories of his friend. "Your mother was always full of energy, always optimistic, always kind and willing to help. At the same time she would not stand for bullies. It never mattered if she was smaller than them or even outnumbered, your mother would let them have it. Especially once she could use magic, she saw absolutely no reason not to whip out her wand if needed. And while I know she was rather discreet, I do believe she had one or two 'talking tos' from various adults." Severus lay down fully next to his mate in the grass, genuinely laughing as he remembered Lily hexing James the first time she caught him bullying. Harry could only stare as the laughter made his mate appear so much younger and happier than he had ever seen him before. "She was a right sight, your mother, no one who knew her could hardly avoid liking her. She was so smart, so clever and quick. Rather a lot like your Miss Granger now that I think about it, but don't let her know I said that. I do have a reputation of chronic dislike to maintain." Harry just snorted and shook his head.

"Of course not, our little secret."

They spent the better part of an hour lying in the grass, watching the clouds roll by, while Severus recounted his memories of Lily for the son who never knew her. When he heard the beginning rumble from both their stomachs, Severus stood and offered his hand. "There is a small river and dock just over there where we would play sometimes when we really wanted to get away. Spinner's End borders the other side of the river so it was always easy for us to meet up here or there. This shall be the last place, then we can apparate back to the house and see about getting food before we move on to your leg of our weekend."

Harry let the Alpha pull him up, a small sigh escaping before he spoke, "This has been truly wonderful, Severus. Thank you so much for bringing me here and sharing your memories. It has meant so much to me. But the last spot then home sounds like a plan."

Together they travelled to the river, sitting on the dock and letting their feet dangle in the water for a bit before finally rising to leave. They opted for lunch at the pub again, since Severus had only ordered the foods delivered for breakfast. They ordered butties and crisps with their tea and chatted easily over their meal. Severus did his best to obtain some knowledge of their destination from his mate but Harry was quite shrewd and gave nothing away.

In fact, he did not even hint about their destination until they were back at the house to collect their bags. Just as Severus was preparing to shrink their things and pocket them, Harry spoke up to halt his movements. "Wait Severus. We're not dressed for our destination yet. We're going to need some much warmer clothes before we go."

Severus looked concerned. "You should have said before Harry. I didn't pack anything for cold weather."

Harry just turned with an enigmatic smile. "Not to worry. I had Dobby take care of that little detail for you."

The Alpha shook his head, mumbling to himself, "Of course you did. Am I to inherit that blasted elf along with everything else my mate brings to our bond?" His eyes narrowed as Harry simply shrugged.

"You are well aware that Dobby is a free elf, Severus. However, he is particularly fond of me and would be more than happy to be in our employ once we have a home of our own." The Omega paused in his rummaging through the Alpha's bag. As though thinking out loud, he spoke to the room in general. "I wonder if he is good with children. You know, I've never thought to ask but perhaps I should." Harry went right back to pulling out what he needed, completely unaware that he had surprised and pleased his mate with his words.

Severus's heart felt as though it would swell out of his chest suddenly. To hear his mate speak so casually about the future and a caregiver for their children filled him with hope that he would actually see those children come to pass reasonably soon. He did not trust himself to speak at the moment, so he simply watched his mate.

Having donned his own coat and scarf, haphazardly shoving his gloves into a pocket, the Omega finally pulled a long, heavy, black woolen coat from the bag. A pair of black leather gloves and a soft, knitted scarf that could not decide if it was black or charcoal, completed the set. Severus knew for a fact that he did not own such garments, eyeing his mate knowingly as the coat was held up for him.

Harry had dreamed of seeing his dominating Alpha in the clothes he was gifting to him now. Having Dobby to help with the sneaking required to obtain measurements and getting the special order taken care of in time for the weekend, as well as Draco's input on quality and taste, had been a tremendous help in bringing this fantasy to life. Now he held up the coat, finer than any his mate had probably ever owned. The husky tone of his voice was not lost on his mate as he prompted him. "Turn around, let me help you."

Severus could feel so much from Harry at that moment; anticipation, pride, arousal, satisfaction, and pleasure, all gave him cause to see beyond the simplicity of a gift from his mate and glimpse a certain, indefinable more. With a dawning heat in his eyes, he slowly turned around for his mate, holding out one arm at a time as the luxurious coat was slid up his arms and settled on his shoulders. Harry's hand trailed down his back and around his waist as he moved in front to pull the coat closed and begin to fasten the set of buttons that helped to keep the cold at bay. He noticed the Omega swallow thickly as his palms smoothed the front of the coat down before he turned to pick up the scarf. The Alpha bent his head to allow his mate to wrap the scarf tenderly around his neck, tying it at his throat and tucking the ends into the front of the coat. He was certain he scented arousal on his mate as he held out the buttery leather gloves.

"Please, put them on for me Severus." He fought not to let his hand tremble, not to blatantly display his desire...at least not yet, while he waited for his Alpha to take the gloves. When the gloves arrived, Harry had not been able to resist holding them, smelling the leather and stroking the creamy texture as he imagined what they might feel like against his skin. Thoughts of his Alpha wearing them to dominate him, to tease and torment him had drove him nearly mad already. He had to quickly put them away when he imagined being turned naked over his Alpha's lap and spanked with his large, leather encased hands...maybe even fingered with the gloves in place. Harry had nearly orgasmed on the spot. Now he was trying very hard not to think of any of those scenarios as he watched his mate pull on the gloves.

It did not take a genius to read one's mate, especially with the added aide of pheromones and the bond. Severus had enough experience to recognize a fetish when he saw one. The Alpha could not wait to indulge his wanton little mate in his desires, but for now settled for teasing him. He slowly pulled each glove over his long fingers and pale hands, holding each one up as if to admire the fit, flexing his fingers in front of his mate. He could see the dilating pupils and smell the growing arousal, no matter how hard his Omega tried to hide it. He finally reached out to stroke one finger over Harry's temple and cheek, earning him a stuttering breath as he leaned in and breathed across his lover's lips. "Thank you for the lovely gifts. I shall be certain to reward you...most," he placed a small kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth, "...thoroughly." He slid his hand down the supple throat, gripping only slightly in passing before wrapping his hand around the back of his mate's neck and pulling him into a hard, fierce kiss.

_How did Severus always seem to know what I want...what I need?_  The thought only had a moment to swirl through Harry's mind before his mouth was being claimed by his mate, ravaged in a way they had not attained outside of his heat yet. It was heaven. The leather against his skin and the dominance of his dark, brooding Alpha; the Omega moaned loudly into the kiss and sagged limply against his mate, letting him take whatever he wanted, however he wanted it.

Severus knew without a doubt that he could push Harry into more right now, but his mate had gone to all the effort of making plans for them. After the weekend so far and the gifts, he was actually eager to see what his Omega had in store. Easing back from the heated snog with a final parting 'thank you' and a kiss to Harry's nose, the Alpha pretended he had not just aroused his mate to a fever pitch as he questioned, "I trust we are now ready to go? Even though you will tell me nothing about our destination. I do assume it is cold judging by our attire."

Harry swallowed hard, and took a deep breath, nothing to be done for the erection pressing tightly against the front of his jeans. He could not suppress the shiver as he looked up into his Alpha's eyes, nor the rush of pleasure when he saw those dark orbs just as dilated as he imagined his own were. "Uhm...yes. We should be ready to go. I'll just sort the bags and we can be off." He quickly righted Severus's bag and shrunk both down to size, tucking them into his coat pocket before pulling out his gloves. Once he was set, he looked earnestly at his mate. "I really hope you will enjoy the next part of our weekend, Severus."

A short rumbling growl came from the Alpha as he took his Omega's hand in his. Leaning in to speak low and warm against Harry's ear, he answered, "As long as the rest of the weekend includes you, I shall enjoy myself very much indeed." Then he positively leered at his young mate, earning him a breathy whine as Harry tried to remain focused.

"Alright then," was all the Omega could manage to say. Holding tight to Severus's hand, he  _Accio'_ d the book he had transfigured into a portkey from the dresser. The two men disappearing in a twisting flash of time and space, off for their next adventure as a couple.

{*} {*} {*}


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I Know! I still took too long with this and I am sorry. The holidays, some health issues, and finalizing the divorce all proved to be distractions. However, the divorce was finalized before the end of the year and now, slowly but surely things are improving! :-D My Constant appreciation to **Ireland** **Spades** for her ongoing work as my beta. She pulls no punches folks, having informed me that she thought Harry was becoming too much of a pussy (YES, she said that! ;) HAHAHA) in this chapter, she then endeavored to fix it. Thankfully for you guys she keeps me straight, and prevents the story from suffering when I perhaps drift a bit. LOLOL I hope you will all enjoy the next installement. Thanks! Cynthia

{*} {*} {*}

They arrived with far more grace than Harry had ever experienced using a portkey; barely a stumble between them as their feet touched the ground. The sudden and surprising chill certainly took the edge off the built up arousal from moments before, allowing both men to focus more clearly on their destination.

Severus took in the snow drenched vista they were now standing in; if he was forced to admit it, the scene was rather picturesque. The scalloping edge of a valley was visible further down the slope in front of them, while heavily wooded mountains climbed towards the sky behind their current location. A light snow fell, drifting gently with the breeze, and everything smelled crisp and clean. Even their voices seemed somehow muffled by the dense snow cover, adding to the feeling of seclusion and intimacy when the Alpha finally questioned his mate in a hushed voice.

"So where exactly are we?"

Harry wasn't sure if his Alpha was pleased as yet, but he got a very clear feeling that he was slightly impressed. _Thank you, Draco,_ he thought to himself before answering.

"We are in Norway. A little ways into the mountains above Oslo to be exact. It looks even better than I imagined." His eager tone prompted Severus to look at him. Harry smiled broadly, taking his Alpha's hand and tugging him along. "And the view isn't even the best part."

Severus followed his young mate readily along a nearby path, winding through the wooded area and taking them past a set of magical wards until they entered a small clearing. Before them stood a small wood cabin, three steps going up to the broad, covered porch that served as an entryway. It appeared to be well kept; tracks around the perimeter and the curl of smoke from the chimney of the fireplace indicated someone had been here recently. The Alpha could sense the mild anxiety from his mate as he awaited the verdict. "Cozy," he said, smiling down at Harry.

Another smile erupted as the Omega enthused, "It's all ours for the weekend. Secluded and completely protected; we could stay all the way to Monday morning if we wish." The Alpha made an indistinct sound of approval as Harry drew him forward and into the cabin. Cozy was indeed the right word, though he could easily sense the built in magical charms and spells just waiting for use during their stay. So the compact nature of the cabin was an intentional artifice to further intimacy, it pleased Severus to realize the amount of thought and planning Harry had put into this weekend.

To the right of the door lay a sitting area with a cushy looking sofa and chair arranged in front of the fireplace, various pillows and blankets adding to the homey feel. Beyond the sitting area lay the dining area and kitchen tucked into the back corner. One window looked out from the kitchen onto, what Severus presumed was the back yard, the door directly opposite them leading out as well. To their left were three doors, which proved to be matching bedrooms and a lavatory in between. There was the briefest flicker of doubt in Severus' mind over the two rooms, but it must have been enough for Harry to sense.

Taking the Alpha's hand, Harry led them both into the front room to unpack their bags. When they were done, their heavy outer clothes were becoming too warm and Severus thought they would settle by the fire instead. No sooner had he reached for the buttons on his coat that his mate hastily intervened.

"No wait, Severus. We're going back out. It's part of the surprise."

The Potions Master couldn't say he was big on surprises, but he had found many of Harry's to be pleasurable. He followed his Omega back through the cabin to the rear door. It did not in fact open to the back yard, it accessed a mudroom that spanned half the width of the cabin itself. On the walls hung snowshoes and poles, both for skis and for fishing. The skis themselves were leaned against the far wall while various cubbies held supplies such as ski wax along with fishing line and lures. While Severus had been surveying the room, considering the eclectic mix of muggle items and magic within the house, Harry had been rummaging in a chest against the outer wall, finally cheering softly in triumph when he pulled out the prize he had been seeking. Severus' eyes narrowed as he saw what was held up with such expectation.

"What, exactly, do you propose that we do with _those_?"

Harry's face fell at Severus' cool tone but he bravely proceeded. "Skating!" he responded with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "The cabin comes with it's own pond. This time of year it's still completely frozen over and the managers keep it smoothed and clean for skating."

Severus mentally kicked himself as soon as he saw the smile on Harry's face slip. It was his ingrained defensive response when dealing with his own insecurities. One of the very things he was supposed to be learning to overcome with his mate. He resolved to try harder, the truth had not failed yet so he gathered his courage and confessed.

"I don't know how."

Harry's surprise lasted the space of a breath before he chuckled. "Well, I don't either. I'd say for once we are completely equal."

The Potions Master's mouth gaped open. "You mean for both of us to go out there with no experience, put on those antiquated muggle contraptions, and risk bodily injury for...for _Fun_?"

Harry sobered and stepped closer to his mate, tucking one pair of skates beneath his arm to rest his hand on the Alpha's arm. "I mean for us to learn to rely on each other and just each other. To learn to trust in a way we haven't been able to so far. Not every bump in the road can be fixed with magic, sometimes it will just be you and I left to deal with things." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in before continuing, "And yes, I think it will be a great deal of fun." He gave Severus his best teasing smile and tugged gently on his arm before he headed out of the mudroom, onto the back porch, down the steps and into the snow, making his way towards the pond.

The Alpha could not deny his mate's wishes again, not when he had been so forthright with him. He was still shocked to know Harry was lacking in this skill himself. He had always been hiding in his books, avoiding the bullies when he was in school and beyond that he simply never had the time or inclination to learn. He had imagined, however, that Harry would have learned as he was often outdoors with his friends. He chuckled as he realized he was becoming used to the disconcerting notion of often being wrong in his assumptions about Harry. For a change being wrong wasn't a bad thing.

The pond was quite large, reaching just down from the cabin to completely fill the circle of trees around the perimeter of the property. Severus wondered if the trees shielding them so completely were part of the magical borders but, unlike when he was a spy and had to know every detail, he quickly let that thought drift off as he joined Harry.

Harry was sitting on a large fallen log that edged the pond on one side with a twin to match on the other side. He was tightening his laces as the Alpha took his seat. The other pair of skates sat waiting between them. He made no move to offer them, ignoring his reluctant mate until he was done. He finally glanced up to see Severus watching him; he let his gaze drift down to the untouched skates then back up to those dark eyes. He eyed the sulky expression his mate still wore as he spoke, "Are you going to join me then?" Severus opened his mouth to respond but Harry cut him off. "It would, after all, be an absolute shame if I had to go out on that slick, slippery ice all alone...without _any_ assistance." He pouted at his Alpha with an earnest but coy look on his face. "I would hate to disrupt any of our, more personal, enjoyments tonight...if I were to injure myself in some way while skating...alone." Severus narrowed his eyes at his canny Omega while the young man sighed dramatically. "Well, if that is the way it's going to be though, I guess I'll get out there and give it a go. You can just keep an eye on me from here." And with that, Harry stood, getting his balance and stepping carefully out onto the ice. After a few moments, the loud grumbling and clink of metal behind him brought a smile to his face. One thing he had learned about his Alpha, especially after all they had been through, it was very hard for him to fight the instinct to protect his Omega. He shuffled himself along the slick surface, barely moving really, but still facing away to give Severus time. When it grew silent behind him and he felt the intense warring of the need to protect with an undefined sense of fear drifting through their bond, Harry carefully worked himself back around to face his mate.

Severus was standing in front of the log, skates in place and ready to go, but he appeared to be frozen, standing rigidly in place, glancing around the trees every once in awhile as though searching for something before darting his eyes back to Harry. He was making the effort, but the age old fear of humiliating himself was rearing it's ugly head. He was the Alpha, he had to be the strong one, he couldn't show weakness in front of his mate let alone appear a fool. He didn't even realize Harry had approached until one hand touched his cheek and another rested on his arm.

"Severus? It's okay. There is no one here to see us, no one to judge our efforts and find them lacking." Harry smiled at his mate's stunned expression, reaching up to tap his temple lightly as he replied. "Growing bond, remember? I can sense the direction of your thoughts if not the specifics. I can understand your fear and hesitation. Today is about getting past that. Today is just for us."

"You don't understand, I am your Alpha. I-I should lead, I should know, I should be your guide and protector..." He gestured at the skates on his feet and out towards the ice, "Instead, I am at a complete loss. It feels wrong to be so vulnerable. Especially in front of you."

Harry stared into the pale, worried face then chuckled softly, "I believe being vulnerable is an apt definition of a relationship." He smiled as Severus' eyes widened and his lips parted to speak but the Omega cut him off. "I mean, if all goes as it should, we will be vulnerable to each other for many years to come...our hearts and minds, completely open to one another. That is why this weekend...today...is important. We have to trust each other completely and without reservation. We have to rely on each other to make this work. It can't only go one-way, Severus. Trust _Me_ for once."

Severus searched Harry's face, seeing only openness and sincerity, backed up by the emotion he could sense through their bond. He sighed in resignation, aware that he was in the most unlikely position of taking instruction from a student, even though it was his mate. "Very well, Harry. I shall try...but it won't be easy."

Harry honestly couldn't stop the laugh that burst forth. "Nothing with you ever is, Severus. And I don't think I would have it any other way now. We are going to do this together and we are going to have fun. There is absolutely no one around to care if we both end up arse over tits in the snow except us. And I certainly will not promise not to laugh when that happens, so just be prepared."

Severus merely chuckled ruefully as he carefully stepped onto the ice with the gentle tug on his hand. However, he very nearly fell right onto his face as his Omega spoke again.

"Think of it this way, better to make a fool of yourself now with me than to appear foolish in the future when we return for a holiday with children who expect their father to teach them to skate." Harry's focus was glued to the ice in front of him as they scooted along and not on the stunned expression Severus wore.

The Alpha was even now imagining just what his mate described: returning to this cabin, this pond, with a child or two in tow, eagerly dragging them both out onto the ice to learn to skate. He could honestly say the thought pleased him deeply and proved to be quite the motivation for trying hard to get the hang of this. He finally managed to swallow down the choked up sensation as he addressed Harry again, staring at his own feet as he moved alongside his mate. "And how can you be so certain of our returning here in the future?"

Harry gave him a cheeky wink, "Oh, I am good friends with the owner. We can come here anytime we like if the family is not using it already."

Severus made an indistinct grunt, "I see." He left it at that. He was well aware by now of how Harry gained friendships and loyalty wherever he went and didn't need to know more than that for now. Finally letting himself relax, he focused on managing to stay on his feet and enjoying the time with his mate.

Relaxing may have been a mistake when, not two minutes later, he found himself flat on the ice after his feet slipped out from under him. As promised, Harry chortled away, until he tried to help Severus up that is, overcompensated and ending up sprawled face first himself. The Potion Master chuckled as he slowly got to his feet, ruefully rubbing his abused bum which took the brunt of the fall. Harry managed to get up, though the same discomfort was apparent on his face as well. They stared at each other, considering, before their words tumbled out and overlapped.

"Perhaps it would be wise…"

"A cushioning charm might be…"

Severus smiled and Harry chuckled as the Alpha nodded and replied, "Yes...that." Without another word they each cast the charm on their partner, certain that this would not be the last tumble they took onto the cold, hard ice.

The afternoon seemed to melt away as gradually the two men found their way around the ice. The cushioning charm proving its worth on far too many occasions as one or the other, and sometimes both at once, fell prey to the slippery surface. The Alpha and the Omega held hands, helping each other along, encouraging and supporting until it was beginning to feel like the natural extension of their relationship. As the sun began to dip towards the trees, they skated arm in arm, conversing easily over everyday things. Twin puffs of white breath floated behind them and their cheeks were reddened from the exertion and the cold, but both men were content in each other's company.

When they turned toward the cabin for the last time, Harry decided they had progressed enough to race for the log. Ever the impetuous one, he took off across the ice. Severus wobbled unsteadily at the loss of his support but quickly regained his equilibrium. Not to be outdone by his young mate, he surged forward, his longer legs allowing him to close the small distance Harry had gained on him. The Omega's laughter floated behind him to his mate as he pushed himself faster, determined to win the bragging rights for this impromptu race. The ice was covered rapidly and their finish line suddenly loomed ahead. Severus caught himself just in time, shamelessly windmilling his arms as he tried to stop without falling. Harry was not as fortunate. The speed and momentum he had built up carried him over the log and into the deep snowbank before he had a chance to stop. The Alpha scrambled over the log, worried that the simple charm would not have prevented injury. Just when he thought he would have to dig and pull his mate from the snow, the dark head popped up.

Harry was a sight to behold. His dark hair and clothes covered in a layer of white, while snow lay in shallow drifts over the top of the glasses now setting eschew upon the stunned face. Snow shifted and dropped onto the narrow shoulders as Harry spewed and spluttered more white powder from his mouth trying to sort himself. He liked to imagine that he did so with some grace and dignity though his Alpha's response soon disabused him of that notion. The most surprising sound reached Harry's icy ears, warming his heart anew and yet again altering the way he saw his mate.

Severus Snape was laughing. Not a chuckle or a brief huff, but an all out, deep throated, tears in his eyes laugh. The Alpha doubled over, one hand clutching at his side and the other braced on his thigh as he tried to catch his breath. It was pointless however, as every time he glanced up at his discombobulated mate the laughter merely spilled forth again.

Harry had never, in all the years he had known the man, seen such unguarded pleasure and happiness. It took years off the pale face and made those dark eyes shine in the fading sunlight. Harry cherished the sound of that laugh and determined that if it was within his power, he would hear it more often, even if it was just between the two of them. The Omega was loathe to move and disturb the source of his mate's merriment but he was damp with snow and becoming chilled. Just as he tried to get up, he was met with an offered hand to assist, glancing up to see his still amused Alpha waiting.

Severus had not allowed himself to be so freely amused, literally in years, but he simply couldn't help himself. And it felt really good. Just as he realized how comfortable and right it felt to laugh in Harry's presence, he saw the barest shiver pass across his mate's shoulders. The Alpha smothered his laughter down to a warm smile, instantly focused on caring for his impulsive mate. With a firm tug and a spray of snow, he pulled the now wet Omega from the snowdrift and over to the log. A drying spell soon banished the wet snow but did little to help the chill that had settled over Harry. Severus didn't waste time with changing shoes now, quickly transfiguring their skates to hiking boots so they could get indoors more quickly.

"Alright then, best get you warmed up. Come along." A offhand wave of the Alpha's wand sent their shoes levitating before them back to the cabin without another word.

Harry's teeth were beginning to chatter just a bit so he merely nodded and followed his Alpha back into the warmth and comfort of the cabin. Severus minced no words once they reached the mudroom again. "Strip. Just leave your things in here." Harry didn't think twice about obeying and began to peel off his clothes while the Alpha disappeared inside. Severus returned with a thick blanket, his mate not protesting as he was swaddled warmly and led inside. Harry thought they were heading for the fire, instead the Alpha turned him towards the bathroom where he could hear the sound of running water. The steamy warmth already building in the smaller room made the Omega shudder in pleasure.

"In you go. This will warm you up and help with any soreness. The kettle is already on the boil for tea, it should be ready shortly." Severus reached to hold the blanket as Harry stepped into the water with a sigh; not that he wasn't also frankly admiring his mate's naked arse at the same time. He watched his Omega lay his head back as he relaxed into the scented bubble bath, utterly content in the care of his Alpha. Severus could feel it and found he was pleased to have satisfied his mate in this way. He folded the blanket and turned to go collect the tea when Harry spoke.

"What about you? You're cold too." Severus was indeed chilled but it was nothing to that of his mate. Harry chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, "You know, I'm pretty sure there is room here for both of us…" He glanced up, a faint rosy tint to his cheeks as he continued, "Why not make it two cups of tea and join me?"

It took little time to decide the matter, considering his wet, naked mate in the warm, soapy water caused his cock to twitch eagerly even as he nodded his agreement. "I'll return shortly." Harry gave him a small smile and nodded, returning to lounging in the water as he waited. The housekeeping charms Severus had triggered had responded automatically to his wishes and he found two cups of steaming tea waiting for him when he reached the kitchen. He made short work of preparing the tea to their tastes, then stripped, adding his own clothes to the pile in the mudroom before collecting their mugs and strolling back to the bathroom.

He himself was treated to his mate's appreciative gaze as he entered causing the Alpha to puff up pridefully. Harry sat up to allow him to climb into the tub behind him. There was indeed plenty of room, the Omega soon lying back against his mate's firm chest while they both sipped their tea, their bodies warming in more ways than one. At first it seemed like they should talk or something but as they settled together, both found they were merely enjoying the quiet time together and whatever thoughts and feelings drifted through the bond.

When the tea was finished, Severus banished their cups back to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and waist, holding him close. He couldn't help remembering the last time he held Harry in the bath, during that fateful heat at Easter when his Omega was fevered and out of his mind. His arms tightened around his now healthy mate in relief, happy to be with him like this after their disastrous start.

Harry could sense the anguished thoughts and angled himself against the firm shoulder to glance up into Severus's dark eyes. "What's troubling you?"

Severus rubbed his thumbs over Harry's shoulder and abdomen beneath his hands respectively as he spoke, "Not troubled so much as relieved to have you conscious in the bath with me this time." The Omega's brow furrowed deeply in confusion and the Alpha realized he had no memory of the events he spoke of; hesitantly he began to fill Harry in on what had transpired, uncertain if it would prompt a renewal of the Omega's previous anger. Instead, when he finished, he was treated to a penitent expression and a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry I put you through so much Severus, after all you did for me. Kreacher wasn't lying when he told me you had been caring for me, I just wasn't listening and my behavior was unfair to you."

Severus was surprised by the apology and answered his mate honestly. "You were justified in your feelings at that time Harry, in your anger. You saw no proper reason to believe me, to accept me after everything I did wrong. Thank you for giving me a chance after all I put you through. It is I who owes you the apology I believe."

Harry smiled briefly, "Well I would have been foolish indeed if I had not. I wouldn't have gotten to know you better and we wouldn't be here now. And frankly, here with you is a place I am very happy and content to be." He slid his hands along the Alpha's arms until he could intertwine their fingers and give them a squeeze.

They sat in silence again for a time, until Severus had to reheat the bath. With a kiss to the tousled brown head, he prompted Harry to sit up. "Let me bathe you...so you can remember this time." The thought stirred the tendrils of arousal still primed from the events much earlier in their day as Harry swallowed convulsively and nodded, sitting up so the Alpha could reach the shampoo and soap. Then he was treated to a most thorough and attentive bath leaving both he and his mate eager for more. When Severus helped him from the tub, wrapping him in a large fluffy towel and drying him briskly until his skin was a rosy pink, Harry looked up expectantly as he spoke. "Bed?"

Severus' smile was practically a leer but he shook his head slowly. "We need to eat. Then perhaps...bed."

Harry groaned and pouted, though the effect was lost when his stomach rumbled loudly. With a resigned sigh he accepted a thick robe and let himself be led to the kitchen. There was a brief argument over whose turn it was to cook before they settled on doing it together. In no time they had thrown together a creamy, chunky potato soup filled with celery and onions plus a bit of bacon. They carried their bowls, mugs of fresh tea, and a plate filled with thick slices of buttered toast, over to the fireplace. They made themselves comfortable sitting side by side on the sofa to eat their simple but filling meal.

Harry contemplated the goals they had each had for this weekend while they ate, deciding they had made a rousing success of it. His relationship with Severus felt more comfortable than it ever had before and he was surprised by the sudden and intense realization that he did genuinely want this. He, Harry Potter, wanted to complete the bond with his Alpha, not just the needy Omega inside... _He wanted it_. He wanted the bond and the many days, weeks, and years that came with it, spending time with Severus, just as simply as they were doing here. He wanted the family and the future they could have together after spending their lives more or less on their own. They had been alone with each other all weekend, sharing everything, the good and the not so good and it had only drawn them closer together. They were under no influence beyond their own desires and Harry most definitely desired his mate.

By the time they had finished eating and cleared away their dishes, it was all Harry could do not to jump his mate in his excitement and eagerness.

Severus could tell Harry had been deep in thought but not troubled. He had left him to it while they ate, certain that if his mate wanted to share with him then he would do so when he was ready. His patience was well rewarded when, no sooner had the last dish been put away, than his arms were filled with an aroused mate and his mouth claimed with a hungry kiss. While uncertain what prompted it, Severus certainly wasn't protesting, backing Harry against the small table and lifting him up to sit on the smooth wood, stepping between the spread thighs to press closer. The Alpha soon took charge of the kiss, swallowing down the soft moans of his mate before trailing his lips down the pale throat to the collarbone and shoulder bared as the robe loosened and slipped. He was busily sucking his mark at the base of Harry's throat while his mate tried to rut against his hips. There was no mistaking the need when his Omega gasped and cried out.

"Se-Severus...please. Please, take me to bed!"

Something in Harry's tone prompted Severus to break off his suction and meet the hungry gaze of his mate. Finding a decisive certainty behind the rapidly dilating pupils, his breath caught in his throat at Harry's next words.

"I'm ready, Severus. I want you. I'm ready for you."

After all his missteps before, he had to be certain before they took this one. "Are you sure? It won't be the same as your heat...I-I could hurt you."

Harry silenced his protests with another heated kiss, pulling away at length to answer his mate. "Yes. I am sure." He pressed one hand to Severus' face, thumb stroking the sharp cheekbone as he poured his heart into his next words.

"I trust you."

Hardly able to believe he had heard correctly, that he had earned Harry's trust at last, Severus lifted his mate in his arms and did as requested, taking Harry to bed.

{*} {*} {*}

Severus let his palm drift slowly down the warm, smooth back of his sleeping mate. It was early yet, barely past sunrise but he had been awake for several minutes resisting opening his eyes, allowing his roving hands and mind to fill in what he was missing by denying himself the visual input while he recalled last night. He had been unprepared for Harry's trust, but having earned it, the Alpha had set out to prove he was worthy to receive it. All of the instincts he had buried for so long, he finally gave himself permission to indulge in. Harry was his and he had showered every ounce of his intense focus, his care and affection on his partner last night. He had marvelled at Harry's responsiveness, his unreserved abandon to the sensations of his body and the pleasure his Alpha gave him. Severus had long wondered if they would be able to achieve mutual desire and pleasure outside of heats, knowing full well that many mated pairs did not. The fact that Harry most obviously desired him and gave himself over fully to the experience had been a delicious surprise. One he hoped to enjoy again soon.

For the moment, however, the young man who was nearly frantic with desire when the first finger breached his tight opening, literally begging by the time he was adequately stretched to receive his Alpha, was sleeping soundly, still naked and draped over his Alpha's chest. Severus felt content in a way that had eluded him for many, many years and it was all due to the man in his arms. His eyes opened at last, turning to gaze at the treasure he held. While he continued the slow stroke of his right hand, his left reached up to brush back a strand of wayward hair from the pale brow. He smiled at the brief furrow that quickly smoothed back out in sleep. He hoped that actions truly spoke louder than words because he had no notion of how to express to Harry just what the young man had come to mean to him. He raised his head to place a tender kiss atop the warm head then lay back on his pillow, allowing his eyes to close in a light doze while he waited for his mate to wake.

Harry was dreaming again, a nice dream. A dream where he was safe and warm, loved and looked after, a place where tender kisses brushed across his head as he slept. It must be another one about his mother, he still had them sometimes, though oddly enough he hadn't had them so much since he found out about the Imprint with Severus.

_Severus._

That thought alone caused him to stir as his dreams seemed to echo the events of last night as they replayed in his mind. In his dream, he stretched and arched his back against his Alpha, a burgeoning erection playing havoc with his senses as he was driven to repeat the actions. It took several minutes for him to become aware of the hand pressed firmly to his lower back and the firm chest he lay against, but it was the rumble of pleasure that roused him fully as strong arms pulled him close. Finally realizing the source of his dreams had not been his mother, but the man who held him securely, he buried his face against the pale throat below him and nuzzled firmly, taking in the now familiar scent. Sleepily raising his face to kiss his mate good morning, he tucked himself right back into his warm cocoon at Severus' side.

"I trust you rested well." Severus' voice was husky and warm with sleep and something more as he addressed his delectably rumpled mate.

"Mm-hm," he purred happily, "Like a baby." A loud snort jostled him where he lay, prompting him to look up again.

"You're hardly a baby, Harry. Certainly not if last night is anything to judge by." The Alpha teased his half-awake mate mercilessly, but after all he was the one who woke him up rutting against his thigh.

For his part, the Omega blushed deeply but still elbowed the flat abdomen, prompting a grunt in reply. "You know that isn't what I meant." Severus merely chuckled softly to the consternation of his mate. Harry decided he would simply get out of bed and leave the man to his amusement; he needed the loo anyway. He pushed away from Severus and flipped over in one motion, only to freeze and groan as his body reminded him that he had engaged in some rather vigorous and unaccustomed activities last night. The humor disappeared rapidly as Severus became aware of Harry's pain.

"Lie still. You're going to be rather sore and stiff, I think." Harry rolled his eyes at that, and Severus politely ignored it. "I did not pack anything specific for such needs but I'll go see what I can find in the household stores."

He was sitting on the opposite side of the bed reaching for his robe when Harry's hand on his arm stopped him. "In my bag...there should be some potions." Severus stared, puzzled about Harry's packing choices, but the answer dawned suddenly.

"Am I to thank Dobby for his forethought once again?" Harry's blush returned with a vengeance prompting the Alpha to raise one eyebrow in question. The Omega clamped his lips firmly together and looked away before finally sighing.

"I packed them. I...I _hoped_ our weekend would work out favorably so that we could take this step at last." He finally turned to face Severus once more, his entire manner challenging his Alpha to say anything derisive about his actions. "And as you can see, my planning paid off as that is exactly what happened." Even after all this time, he was expecting a snide remark or some form of rebuke. Instead, he was surprised with a soft voice and warm smile.

"Where are they?"

That was all Severus said and Harry could only stare before shaking himself out of his daze. "The inside pocket." He gestured towards his bag lying on the window seat, watching as his Alpha slid from the bed to retrieve the potions. Harry didn't bother to disguise the fact that he was frankly admiring the naked man coming towards him and the Alpha didn't object; a healthy morning erection twitching in interest for his mate's benefit. Severus sat on the side of the bed and handed over the vial and the water from the bedside table. Harry drank both down and sank back against his pillow, waiting for the potion to kick in before he caught the puzzled expression on his Alpha's face and the faint worry echoing through their bond. "What? What's the matter?"

Severus shook his head slightly, "I can't decide whether to be grateful for your forethought, or concerned that you actively planned on me hurting you."

Harry was shocked at first but quickly became angry, pushing himself up in bed to face his Alpha directly, despite the discomfort. "Severus Snape, you know good and well I did no such thing! I knew it would be different from my heat...more uncomfortable, without all of the hormones and lubrication smoothing the way. I trusted that you would help me and take care of me and you did." He stabbed two fingers into the firm chest before him for emphasis. "I did _not_ plan for you to hurt me, rather I knew that no matter how careful you would be, that there would still most likely be residual soreness and discomfort so I prepared accordingly. That is all." He huffed silently while his lower back protested being in an upright position for the moment, he finally let his gaze slide from his Alpha's face as he whispered, "I packed extras because I was hoping we could...well...more than once at least."

At length, a warm hand pressed gently against Harry's shoulder, urging him to lie back. "You should rest, the potion hasn't had time to work." The Omega looked up into dark eyes, now penitent as well as pleased. "I am sorry I questioned your motives. It was wrong of me, some residual fear perhaps; fear of hurting you...losing you, unintentionally. I understand and you were smart to take the precautions you did. Forgive my foolishness."

Harry merely waved away the apology, "There's nothing to forgive, and you are seldom if ever foolish." A sudden yawn made him wonder if he had mixed his potions up and taken a sleeping draught. He glanced over at his Alpha still sitting patiently beside him, not troubled at all by his nakedness. Harry reached out and ran a teasing finger along the still half-hard shaft nestled against Severus' thigh, smirking at the sudden intake of breath it earned him. Looking up from under his heavy lashes, he purred, "You know, I'd really rather have you back in bed with me." The Alpha growled softly and moved to do just that before the teasing fingers gripped him firmly causing him to stop. "But first, I really need the loo." Severus could only laugh at the nerve of his mate while he dutifully helped him to the loo before they both returned to bed.

The Alpha was surprised once more as Harry tugged eagerly on his arm, urging him to move over until he was nestled between the readily spread thighs of his mate, their groins aligned enticingly as his body covered that of the smaller man.

Harry couldn't explain why the desire...the need, was so strong still but he wanted to feel Severus inside him again, if he could only convince his Alpha. He hooked a leg over the Alpha's hip, wrapping one hand around his waist and the other grasping the back of Severus' neck to pull him down for a kiss. He started off carefully but knew he wanted more, soon pulling his Alpha closer, his heel pressing against one firm buttock as he rolled his own hips up to meet the hardening cock above him. He opened his mouth with a soft whimper, offering himself up to his mate and responding with a groan when his invitation was accepted.

Severus could not seem to resist Harry now that they had made it over the last hurdle in their intimacy, deepening the kiss and clutching at his mate while they rutted together, both men hard and craving something more. Breaking the intoxicating hold of Harry's mouth, he trailed his mouth down the taut neck, marking his passing with teeth and lips until he reached one taut nipple, drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard the way he knew his Omega liked. When Harry frantically bucked his hips, rubbing their sensitive shafts together, he had to pull away for a moment to try and think clearly.

Harry whined loudly as two strong hands restrained his hips while his mate pulled away. That was the opposite direction of where he wanted the Alpha to go and all he could do was beg for the return he wanted. "Please Severus! I want you inside me again. Please give it to me...I'm still ready for you...you can check. Please?" He saw the narrow lips open to object and quickly interrupted, "I'm fine Sev. I just...I need you...want you."

Severus was trying to decide between the warring instincts, his rational thought and the Alpha's desire. He sat back on his heels, releasing the narrow hips in his hands to run his fingers through his hair as he considered his options. It proved to be a mistake as his wily mate took advantage of the freedom of movement. Harry quickly grasped behind each thigh and pulled his knees up to his chest, spreading himself wide and presenting his clenching hole and hard cock to his mate as he begged again in a soft, needy voice.

"Please fuck me again. Take what's yours Alpha, fill me and mark me. I want it. I want you."

The Alpha overrode everything else at that point, the potent scent and sight of his Omega presented so enticingly more than he could resist. Growling low in his throat, he moved possessively over his mate. His left hand gripped the unruly hair tightly as he reclaimed Harry's mouth, while his right hand slid between pale thighs to test his mate's assertion of readiness with the thrust of two fingers. Indeed his mate was still somewhat loosened and moist from their earlier exertions. He pressed a third finger in and was met with an appreciative moan and a litany of 'yeses' as the Omega attempted to thrust himself further onto the long deft fingers now fucking his arsehole. Almost without thought the Alpha took control, pulling one leg high on his shoulder while holding the other leg bent and spread as he lined himself up and sank home with one firm push.

It was almost exactly what Harry wanted, his Alpha in charge and a nearly overwhelming feeling of right...of completion, when they were so intimately joined. He arched his back and rolled his hips against the large cock stretching him open, silently asking for more. He quickly found his hands pinned above his head, held firm in the Alpha's large left hand, while the right kept him in position as the Alpha began to fuck him roughly, repeatedly sinking his shaft deep with long hard thrusts. Harry groaned loudly and surrendered fully to his Alpha, flexing his knee over Severus' left shoulder and the broad back bending his body nearly double as he was impaled over and over.

If possible this joining was even more intense than the careful experience of last night. The Alpha revelling in his possession of his mate's body and the responsiveness of said mate. His release was fast approaching when he leaned forward to snarl softly in Harry's ear, "Is this what you wanted my little minx? To be taken hard by your Alpha, fucked and used for his pleasure...to be owned?"

Harry trembled at the coarse words, nodding his head frantically as his lips tried feebly to frame the words to reply. "Y-yes sir...always. Ever since the first heat." Concentration was becoming difficult as the friction of the Alpha's rutting dragged his abdomen over Harry's swollen sensitive cock. "I-I...crave you...your dominance...only you are enough for me." He keened and rocked against the Alpha, his need becoming desperate. "Please Alpha, I need to come."

There was only the briefest of pauses as Severus registered Harry's confession before the Alpha growled once more. Pulling out abruptly, he flipped his Omega over roughly, grasping his hips tight and pulling him up to his knees even as he sank his cock deep once more. He fucked almost brutally against Harry's prostate, pulling him back to met every piercing blow as he fucked him ruthlessly. "In that case, you will come from my cock or not at all."

Harry wailed, the stimulation driving him beyond his limits yet still he did not come. Not until his Alpha gripped his hair once more and pulled until his shoulders arched up from the bed. The moment the low gravely voice commanded, 'Come for me', in his ear, Harry exploded with a satisfied cry. His arse clutching tightly around the cock still pounding into him as he spilled his seed all over the bed. Within moments, he heard the roar of his mate and felt the hot release filling him up. Harry sighed in contentment, as the Alpha lowered his body back to the bed, draping over him with his spent cock still buried in the heat of his body. He must have dozed off because he barely stirred when Severus slipped from his body and got up. He was vaguely aware of being cleaned off gently, rolled over and tucked under the covers. With a smile on his face he drifted off, exhausted but happy.

Harry awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, blinking as he reached for his glasses on the night table, then pushing himself up in bed to sit against the headboard. He was sore again but not quite as bad as before and Severus was approaching, wearing only his robe and levitating a loaded tray once more in front of him. Was it just yesterday that his Alpha served him breakfast in bed at Spinner's End? It felt like they had come so far together in such a short time. Harry accepted the tray, tilting his face up for a small kiss, before Severus turned away and retrieved another potion from the bag. Only after he had made sure Harry emptied the vial, did he remove his robe and join his mate in bed for their breakfast.

"Taking a bit of a risk there aren't you?" Harry quipped as the warmth of the naked Alpha's body seeped into his where they touched.

Severus laughed softly, "I might normally think so, but a good Alpha knows when his mate needs a break...and you most certainly do. We will eat, and bath, then get dressed and perhaps go for a walk to enjoy the beauty of nature while we can. No skates today I'm afraid. I still have sore muscles in the most unusual places as it is."

Harry smiled, ducking his head as he scooped up a mouthful of eggs. He had accomplished what he wanted to with the skating and his Alpha had just planned their day for them. The Omega hummed with pleasure in a way Harry knew would not have been possible nearly nine months ago. His next heat was drawing closer and he knew what he would be asking his Alpha for when it arrived. But for now, he would enjoy the time he had alone with his Alpha...his mate. Though he nearly choked on his eggs at the next words from Severus' lips.

"Besides, as much as I have enjoyed our time here, I think I'd rather like to take you home to our bed tonight and fuck you so hard you'll have trouble walking to classes tomorrow."

Harry coughed, trying to clear his throat, his face flaming red for more than one reason while Severus innocently patted his back. After a drink of water restored his ability to speak, he replied, "Yeah...uhm...we could...we could do that."

Severus smiled wickedly as he tucked into his breakfast and Harry continued to blush as he ate. Seems he had quite the day and night to look forward to.

{*} {*} {*}

Their return to the castle found them greeted with an invitation. "Presentation Dinner?" Harry queried when Severus showed him the starched parchment.

"Yes. A rather archaic pureblood custom though essentially harmless. When a match is made and the bonding imminent, the families _present_ the Omega or Alpha to the immediate family. Ostensibly it was for family approval, but also to alert the unbonded members of the family that the presented is claimed and no longer available." Severus explained easily, aware of Harry's ongoing curiosity over the differences in pureblood culture and that of mixed witches and wizards.

Harry peered at the invitation again, it was for Neville's presentation among the Malfoy's. It made sense, Neville and Draco's bonding was a given and Neville's heat would be due around the same time as Harry's, hence the dinner to precede that event. "You said the immediate family. Why are we invited?"

Severus' face gave nothing away as he replied, "Because I am Draco's godfather and you are my mate, therefore we are included among the immediate family. I rather suspect that Longbottom will also appreciate having you there."

His mind was temporarily spinning with this new information; the previous courtship...Draco, and all along Severus had been his godfather...Harry finally shook his head and put it behind him. It simply didn't matter any longer. He managed to voice his overdue reply. "Yes. Knowing how nervous Neville gets, he'll be glad to have a friend around." Severus crooked one eyebrow at the delay but didn't press any further.

The week progressed as usual with Harry going to class and preparing for N.E.W.T.s along with some extra time with Neville discussing the dinner and the upcoming bonding. It was a bit embarrassing at first, discussing anything sexual, but Harry had experience and Neville had none. A fact that was only adding to his nerves as his heat approached. There was no doubt that he and Draco would bond at that time, he merely wished to prepare himself with some information. Harry had tried not to laugh as he explained that nature would pretty much take care of everything and it would just happen. This did not appease Neville who threw his hands up in the air.

"That is exactly the same thing my Gran keeps saying and it is _not helping_! I need to know more, Harry. I need to know what to expect...I need your perspective. Please!"

Harry was getting nearly as frustrated trying to explain the practically unexplainable to Neville. "But it's the _truth_! The hormones go to work and your body does what it needs to and before you realize it, you just...respond to each other."

"Is that what happened with you and Snape?"

Harry couldn't stop the flush to his face as he recalled his first heat and the scorching sex with his Alpha, but he answered his friend. "Definitely. I didn't even know what was happening, resisted it for that reason even, but he knew what was happening and what to do. He took charge as the Alpha and I followed...responded. It was and still is unlike anything I have ever experienced before. But I will caution you that all Alphas are different." Neville looked briefly concerned but settled as Harry continued. "I mean some are more dominant...more forceful and controlling, while some are more gentle and less strict in their role as the dominant mate. Either way, if you are Destined mates, you will each be exactly what the other one needs." He glanced over at his friend, recalling his few encounters with Draco during their ill-fated courtship. "Draco strikes me as the more gentle and caring type of Alpha. I could be wrong but that is the impression he always gave me."

Neville now bore the faint blush on his cheeks, "I think so too."

Soon it was Saturday, Harry finding himself decked out in his best dress robes though he felt positively dowdy next to the pristine elegance of his mate. Severus had walked out of their bedroom in the crisp black dress robes, fitted perfectly to his tall lean form, with a starched white tuxedo shirt setting them off smartly and the Omega's mouth had fallen open. Harry swore his mouth was watering because all he could think of was taking Severus back into the bedroom and stripping him out of those tailored robes.

Severus basked in the glow of his Omega's admiration for a minute, a wicked smirk on his face, before he walked over and closed Harry's mouth with one finger. "Are you so shocked that I should know how to dress for a proper society event, simply because you have never seen me so?"

Harry shook his head quickly, "No-no. I just...I...Merlin, you just look good enough to eat." Severus laughed and Harry smiled, only to shudder when his Alpha leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"That's for after dinner."

Harry couldn't quite speak after that so he quietly followed Severus outside to apparate to the Malfoy's. He kept his place at his Alpha's side as they were announced and led into the ornate dining hall. The room was lit by multiple candelabras spreading their flickering glow over the scattered guests and house elves serving drinks and appetizers. Harry scanned the room, spying the senior Malfoy's but no sign of Draco, Neville, or even his Gran. Severus noted his search and leaned over speaking in a low voice.

"The presentation proper will occur once everyone arrives, in the meantime, they are probably waiting in the parlor." Harry nodded in understanding and accepted the drink Severus handed him from a passing tray with a warning. "Be certain to sip carefully and have some food, Lucius likes his drinks mixed strong." Not being much of a drinker, Harry took the caution to heart, snagging a couple of appetizers before he even took a sip of the potent brew.

It was less than half an hour later that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stepped in front of the now closed doors to begin the formal portion of the evening. A brief speech welcoming them all to this momentous evening preceded the introduction of Draco who strolled through the doors as they opened magically. He was resplendent in his dress robes, tall and proud beside his parents as they continued, Lucius taking the lead.

"Throughout our history, we have cherished our Alpha and Omega heritage, protecting our lineages and seeking the best matings for our families. Our Draco has been most fortunate to not only procure a fine, pure-blooded Omega for himself but indeed to have found his Destined mate. A fortuitous blessing we celebrate tonight as we present his intended." The doors had closed behind Draco and now every eye in the room turned that way again as Lucius made the announcement. "I introduce to you Master Neville Longbottom, Omega and heir to the Longbottom estate. Presented with honor by his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom."

The doors opened once more and Neville walked through on his grandmother's arm. Harry could tell that Neville's nerves were in full force but he carried himself well, standing just as tall and proud as Draco and every bit as handsome. He had been buffed, polished, and dressed to the nines, a worthy partner to a Malfoy. Silence reigned within the room as Neville drew alongside the Malfoys and Draco stepped forward, his smile of adoration obvious to all who beheld it. It was a smile Neville easily returned as his nerves appeared to abate in that moment. With great formality, Draco held out his palm and waited while Augusta placed Neville's hand in his. She gave a nod when she finished and received Draco's bow of acknowledgement and respect with a small bow of her head before she stepped back. Draco then raised Neville's hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss to his knuckles before turning to face the assembled family members with their joined hands held aloft. This seemed to be the unspoken cue as applause broke out among the family and scattered speech resumed, exclamations of admiration for the couple and approval of the pairing could be readily heard.

Draco led Neville around the room, making introductions, both men sharing small talk with each person they met. Harry watched the spectacle with avid curiosity. It was nice, he guessed, and seemed to suit Neville and Draco but he didn't think he would be comfortable with such formality. He wondered absently if this was the sort of thing Severus might expect, but he really doubted it. Soon enough the happy couple made their way over to them, they each shook hands with all due propriety but Harry allowed himself to give Neville a big hug while Severus clapped one hand on Draco's shoulder. "You're doing great!" he whispered in his friend's ear just before they parted. Neville smiling his appreciation as they moved on.

Once the circuit of the room was complete, dinner was announced and everyone moved to take their seats. Harry was still sipping his same drink, wisely waiting until the food was served before taking anymore. Severus was not joking, the drink was quite strong; maybe the Malfoy's were so uptight they needed strong spirits to help them relax. Still the dinner was delicious, as marvelous as any feast at Hogwarts, if not more so and Harry enjoyed himself immensely. He had been introduced as Severus' mate and he received many curious glances from those they had not spoken to directly and some that they had. He did not let that bother him, he was beside his Alpha with no reason to fear these people so he remained content.

Once dinner was over the guests rose to stretch their legs while dessert and coffee was set up. Harry excused himself for the loo, asking a house elf for directions. He didn't have to go far, the lavatory just down the foyer from the dining hall. He quickly relieved himself and washed up, eager to return to Severus. He had just emerged from the loo and the door to the dining hall was in sight when there was a sudden tug on Harry's arm and he found himself being pulled behind a different door. Certainly not a coward, he jerked away from the foreign hold, unwilling to raise an alarm for no reason, but the grip on his arm only tightened with a corresponding growl. He had not feared any threat being a guest for dinner but now wished he could manage to reach his wand. However, the mystery man had his dominant arm held firm and he couldn't manage to get his left to reach his wand given the circumstances. The room they had entered appeared to be a den of some kind lit only by a low fire at the moment. Harry could only see the dark outline of the man dragging him forward despite his struggles to extricate himself, but the growl and the distinctly unpleasing scent told him readily that it was an Alpha. And an apparently drunk Alpha at that.

"You're mighty feisty for an Omega," the somewhat slurred voice began as Harry was unceremoniously shoved into one of the chairs in front of the fire. "Take a seat there princess, I just want to get to know you better...don't recall seeing you at one of Lucius' dos before. But then he always did know where to find the most succulent new treats for his guests."

Harry was faced with a tall man, lean and muscular with dark hair and a complexion to match. He as a decidedly handsome man, a somewhat darker version of most of the Malfoys Harry was familiar with, had he not been mated already he could see the appeal of the man. But as things stood, this Alpha was no match to Severus' striking dark features that contrasted with his pale skin; this Alpha did nothing but nauseate him, just as Draco had before. A sleek mustache twitched over the sneering lip as the Alpha studied Harry and noticed his appraisal in kind. Decidedly unhappy with the way the man was eyeing him, Harry shot from the chair, easily snatching his wand out of its sheath this time, only to be grabbed and shoved down again before he could bring it to bear.

"I said...take a seat." The hard edge to the voice was unmistakable. Harry tried to hastily _Stupefy_ the man but one hand covered his mouth while the other snatched his wand away tossed it across the room. "You must be new. Someone obviously hasn't taught you your place and proper obedience to an Alpha." The man leaned in close, "I can help take care of that little oversight."

Harry's eyes grew wide as the man hands reached for the fastenings of his trousers and he once again attempted to shove past the man and escape, swiping at the sneering and unprotected face. He could sense Severus' growing concern over his whereabouts, knew his mate could sense his growing anxiety and would be coming any moment, but he was not willing to risk what might happen if Severus found him in a compromising situation...a murderous Alpha would not be the best dinner guest. Pinned down by one slim, yet surprisingly strong hand on his shoulder while the other returned to the trousers, Harry tried to kick the man in the groin but he was too close and he could only abuse the shins as he yelled at the drunk looming over him.

"I am a guest here, sir! Not a party favor! And I am here with my mate, you drunken oaf...now get off!" He clawed at the restraining hand and kicked some more but the brute didn't budge. Instead, the hand on his shoulder moved up to twist painfully in Harry's hair and force his head down. The Alpha grunted and yanked Harry's head back up to snarl in his face.

"You're a clever little bitch, I'll give you that. But there isn't a mark on you, pet. So spare me the tales of a mate just waiting for you to return. Now, I'll have my bit of fun then we can all go back to the party...nice and simple." The man had managed to open his trousers and unzip his flies even as Harry sensed Severus moving this way to find him. This time he punched the Alpha squarely in the balls and shoved him away as he bolted from the chair and back towards the door, sending an _Accio_ after his wand as he ran. It might have worked if the Alpha wasn't so drunk that he felt little pain. Harry found himself tripped and lying face down, his wand jarred from his hand, but he still tried to scramble quickly to the door. Instead he was yanked up violently by his hair by the growling Alpha only to be knocked back to the floor by a brutal backhanded slap across his face that left him dazed. However in that moment Harry heard a much louder snarl from a much more familiar Alpha.

The strange Alpha had the good sense to step back as Severus swept into the room, his sharp eyes taking in everything from the opened trousers to Harry on the floor and the reddening mark on his face. He had witnessed the blow, guilt over being too late to stop it eating at the Alpha's gut even now. Red-hot fury was tightly contained until it could be unleashed on the one who deserved it while he stopped to help Harry up, his fingers brushing carefully over his cheek.

"Are you alright?" Harry leaned into the comforting touch, his eyes falling closed as he nodded.

"I'm fine. Can we go home now?" There was something disturbing him more than the unwanted advances of the other Alpha and he needed time to think it over.

Severus gave a sharp nod, "Of course. As soon as I have dealt with Duncan." The look in his eyes was murderous and Harry panicked, gripping one arm to stay his mate.

"He's not worth it, Severus. Please can we just go?"

Understanding his mate's fears, Severus placed his own hand over Harry's. "All will be well, but this is necessary. Stay back and do not interfere." Harry lowered his hand with a resigned sigh and remained still. Severus on the other hand, turned on the other Alpha in the room, the temperature dropping several degrees with the ice in his voice as he addressed the man before him. "Up to your old tricks again, Duncan? Did your stay in Azkaban not teach you your lesson?"

Color drained from the dark Alpha's face as he unconsciously took another step back from the terrifying visage he saw before him. He knew Severus all too well, knew his history during the war and exactly what the man was capable of, though he had never known the Alpha to show any interest in what happened to an Omega. He knew more than enough to be afraid. He cautiously attempted to pull him into conversation, this was actually his first family gathering since his release from Azkaban and he couldn't afford trouble. Maybe he had celebrated a bit too much at the club before he came here, but he could be excused for that, surely. "Severus, how nice it is to see you after all this time. I was, of course, deemed rehabilitated only recently...perhaps I let my release go to my head a bit much...along with the drink. My tardiness to the festivities was unforgivable."

Severus was trying to contain himself for the sake of Lucius and his guests, and for Harry, but this particular Malfoy had always been one of the sleaziest and never failed to rub him the wrong way. "So, instead of making your presence known to your host and apologizing for your tardiness, you chose to accost the first Omega you came across instead. Hardly rehabilitated, I would say."

Duncan scoffed, "Well you can't really blame me can you? I have been deprived of companionship for a long time and this one is a rather choice specimen. Surprisingly resistant for an Omega...obviously not well broken. I should speak to Lucius about his sources...seem to be slipping compared to years ago. Still, I would not mind a proper introduction to this particular beauty. I am certain I could remedy any fault in training soon enough." A loud, furious growl startled him and he began scrambling back from the rapidly approaching Alpha, only to be stopped by the hard edge of the fireplace. He barely managed to squeak in fear as Severus' large hand closed around his throat and thumped his head back against the mantle.

"As your tardiness prevented you from observing the formalities, I would be honored to grant you an introduction, though it will be the last time you will ever see this particular Omega." The possessive snarl resonated through the Alpha's voice and the hand tightened incrementally as he spoke, "Duncan Malfoy, I present to you Harry Potter." The dark man's eyes grew even wider but Severus continued without a pause, "The Boy Who Lived and the Omega I have the honor of calling _My Mate_!"

Duncan's eyes fell closed, he feared he would be dead shortly, still his mind scrambled for a way out of the mess he had found himself in. He opened his eyes but carefully averted his own from Severus' gaze, his nerves making him speak too quickly. "I see you haven't lost that dry sarcastic wit of yours. A mate? You've never so much as looked at an Omega, let alone indulged in the pleasures of one. As if you would take a mate! You must be joking...of course you are...that Omega doesn't even bear a bonding mark." He forced out a fake laugh, "Good one, Severus. You nearly had me there. You really shouldn't go out of your way for that little bitch of an Omega though. I mean the wanton creature practically threw himself at me, dragged me into this room, fell to its knees and started undoing my pants before I knew what was happening. You have to believe me, Severus."

Harry had gasped loudly, snarling himself at the nerve of the man, but he quieted when Severus held his free hand up demanding silence. He waited, silently hoping Severus could still avoid killing the man before they left.

Another loud snarl reverberated through the room as Severus smacked Duncan's head against the mantle once more with an almost sickening thud before leaning into his personal space and growling low in the trembling man's ear. "Regardless of your assumptions, Harry is my mate and I trust him emphatically. Your assertions of being accosted have fallen upon deaf ears because I have been able to sense my mate this entire time." Severus let his gaze trail over the scratches over Duncan's cheek and the marks over his hand, "Even the evidence of my own eyes show me nothing more than defensive marks on your skin and bruising on the face of my mate." His voice lowered almost to a whisper so that only Duncan could hear him. "I would be well within my rights to kill you for even laying a hand on him and you know this. However, there is an important family celebration going on and I will not allow myself to mar their memories of the occasion. You will not be tarnishing them either." Severus kept his hold around the dark Alpha's throat and stood back. "Dahlia!" Duncan flinched, recognizing the name of Lucius' head elf and the inevitable 'pop' as she appeared promptly.

"You called Master Severus?"

"Summon Master Malfoy for me, Dahlia; the Senior Malfoy. As you see, I can not request his presence myself." The house elf quickly bobbed in understanding and vanished to do as requested. Severus allowed himself a sneer at the fear on Duncan's face while they waited.

It was only a matter of moments before Lucius appeared with Dahlia hard on his heels. Lucius' face darkened in short order as Severus relayed the facts. He had worked long and hard to draw his family away from the dark practices of the war years and to maintain their reputation and station. He would not tolerate an attack of this nature within his own home now. In short order, Duncan was ensconced within the manor's dungeon to await the aurors in the morning. Neither he nor Severus wanted to disrupt the evening for the other guests. Lucius even sent Draco and Neville in so Harry could say good-bye quietly. Both were distressed that this had happened to their friend, but Harry reassured them both that no harm was done and encouraged them to return to their special evening.

Soon Harry and Severus were alone, making their way down to the gate to apparate back to Hogwarts. Severus hadn't said a word to him since he first came into the den earlier. Currently he maintained a firm grip on Harry's elbow but nothing more. Harry couldn't help feeling as if his mate was angry with him...or disappointed. He waited until they were standing in front of the ornate gates to the castle before he spoke. "I'm sorry."

It was spoken so softly, Severus almost missed it. He stopped walking and tugged Harry's elbow gently to stop him as well. "Why are you apologizing?"

Harry wouldn't meet his eyes and shrugged slightly, "I...I'm always getting into some kind of mess and you're always having to come to my rescue. Neville doesn't cause so much distress for Draco. I tried to get out of it and I failed...I couldn't even protect myself. I must be one of the most troublesome Omegas ever. I'm sorry to cause you so much stress. You shouldn't have to worry about your mate all the time he's not at your side."

Severus knew Harry had been stewing over something and understood instantly, reaching out to tilt Harry's chin up until he could look his Omega in the eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for Harry. You did not bring the attack upon yourself. Sometimes simply being you brings various threats and issues into our life." Harry snorted loudly and tried to look away again but Severus made him face him once more. "I know you are a very powerful and capable wizard in your own right. I know you fought Duncan, I saw the scratches and noticed his limp when he was escorted away. I could sense your determination and revulsion as equally as your anxiety. You don't need me to save you," he paused while Harry rolled his eyes, still filled with doubt and self-recrimination, "but I am honored to have the _privilege_ of worrying about your safety. I intend to be doing so for the rest of our lives." Severus pulled an unresisting Harry into his arms, holding him close and kissing the top of his head tenderly. "You did nothing wrong Harry. You are safe and we will put this behind us like so many other things we have overcome together."

Harry still wasn't sure but he felt better in Severus' arms, with a sigh he finally nodded against his Alpha's chest and returned the hug. "Let's get inside. I want to wash." Severus led his mate inside and let him do what he felt he needed to, changing himself and preparing chamomile tea to soothe them both when Harry was done. Harry curled up next to Severus on the couch, still wrapped in his robe, while he sipped his tea thoughtfully. Somehow Severus could tell his mate was mulling over something important so he remained silent, waiting for Harry to come out with what was troubling him now.

Harry finished his tea and stared at the dregs in the bottom of his cup before he spoke. "He wouldn't believe I had a mate because I am not marked."

Severus looked at Harry, nodding slowly. This was a delicate point and he did not want to push Harry one way or the other. "The Imprint is not detectable to most witches or wizards. Those with well developed senses of smell or magic such as Lupin or Kreacher can detect it when they are in close proximity, but others can not."

Harry was quiet for another minute. "I didn't like it, Severus. Even though I know you are my mate, others can not see that I belong with you...that I belong to someone. It made me feel unsettled and...and...wrong. That Alpha made me feel filthy, as if I was free for him to toy with, to use." Harry fell silent, shuddering slightly and Severus held his breath, waiting to see what his mate had to say next. He did not have to wait long. "Severus, I want to complete our bond during my next heat."

Severus huffed out the breath he had been holding, "Okay." He remained as open as he had ever allowed himself to be, let Harry see every thought and emotion that crossed his face. "Is this what you really want Harry? Or is it just because of what the Alpha said...how he made you feel?"

Harry shook his head almost violently, "No. No! I have been thinking about it more and more often recently. We have made so much progress together and I can't find one other thing we need to conquer together, not one other reason we need to wait to seal our bond once and for all. I want you Severus. I want you to mark me for all the world to see. To make your claim as obvious in my body as it is in my heart. When my next heat comes, I want you to make your mark so that I can wear it proudly as a bonded Omega should. Do you feel like you can do that? Do you...want that?" His Alpha was so quiet and still, Harry began to wonder if he had upset him in some way. "Severus? Can we...please?"

Severus had thought it would take much longer to win Harry's heart and trust. He had anticipated their courting lasting a year or more before he could even broach the subject of completing their bond. To say he was overwhelmed was putting it mildly. He could not even voice the emotions he was feeling and was almost afraid to open his mouth until he felt he had some semblance of control as an Alpha should properly have. Merlin forbid there was a suspicious prickling in his eyes even. He became aware of Harry's intense stare and the flickering concern pulsing across the bond. He drew on all of his prior training as a spy to answer. He drew Harry closer as he nodded, swallowing thickly to answer at last.

"Yes. We can do that. I want it, more than you can imagine, even. It would give me the greatest pleasure to mark you and claim you for all the world to see at last."

Harry wanted to shout and jump for joy but he settled for straddling his mate and smothering him with a most fervent snog. His robe fell open and began to slide down his shoulders as he leaned forward and whispered in Severus' ear. "We can start practicing now, can't we?" His Alpha chuckled and nodded, his lips still pressed firmly against Harry's. Pulling back to grin evilly at his mate, Harry gave him a cheeky wink as he got off of his lap. "Besides, didn't you promise me a particular Alpha delicacy for _after_ dinner?" Severus nodded, his breath hitching as he watched a very naked Harry disappear into their bedroom...the robe pooling on the floor behind him.

Severus, being a very smart man, wasted no time in following his mate and fulfilling his promise like the good Alpha he was.

{*} {*} {*}


	9. Chapter 9

Their blissful weekend, spent predominantly in bed, ended far too soon with the arrival of Monday morning and the demands of Hogwarts. Severus continued attempting to impart his extensive knowledge of potions to his largely imbecilic students; while Harry fell victim to the seventh year's pervasive panic over upcoming NEWTs.

The brutal exams were two weeks away for the seventh years, while regular finals for the lower grades began in one week. Groups of frantic students could be found studying everywhere and Madame Pince had to endure a reduction in her sleep as students required additional hours in the library; studying far later than usual. Year to year and generation to generation, students never changed. So the stern librarian tolerated the alteration to her schedule in order to help the students as much as possible; it was only bad at the end of the year after all.

Harry still had no idea what he might be best suited to do after graduation now that he was an Omega; the sudden change in his life plans having thrown all prior notions into disarray. He couldn't even decide which NEWT exams he should focus on for his future. Rationally he knew everything did not depend on these tests. Thanks to Sirius and his parents, he didn't even have to work if he chose not to; but Harry wasn't the type of person to sit around doing nothing while living off the hard work of others. Even the thought of it made him feel guilty. Severus didn't have riches and worked steadily for everything he had; Harry didn't want to be an added burden to him as his mate, feeling he would need to work and contribute as well. Though Severus had in no way made him feel this, the thought of not doing his share gave the Omega a nagging feeling of letting his Alpha down. It made no sense, but he couldn't shake it and the lingering uncertainty made Harry more susceptible to his fears and nerves than most other students.

Over the next week, Severus watched as his mate rushed through meals, usually still pouring over books at the same time. He also spent far too many nights alone in bed as Harry began sleeping less and less, trying to review years of information and refresh his memory. Severus had hoped that spending the weekend away from school would relax Harry enough to deal with the oncoming stress from NEWTS; unlike Harry, he knew that spending time with his mate would help settle him. Even just sleeping side by side with his mate would help.) Instead, the Alpha still slept alone; waking to find Harry drooling over his books at the desk in the sitting room or collapsed on the small sofa, still in his clothes with books and parchment scattered over his chest and spilling to the floor around the exhausted Omega.

If he were honest with himself, Severus did understand, he had been in those same shoes once. However, he had become accustomed to quiet conversations or debates over dinner, to the companionship and playful humor of his young mate when they were together, as well as the warm body next to him in bed each night. When he awoke alone on Monday morning, finding not only was Harry absent from their bed but not even in their rooms, the Alpha had had quite enough. He went about his duties, administering final exams to his students, while silently planning to have words with his mate that night.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry knew Severus was annoyed with him. He could sense the ebb and flow of it through their bond, along with the fact that it did not dissipate entirely, rather it had been steadily growing. This appeared to be something the bond could not help him with and he couldn't find a way to explain himself either. If he were more like Neville, who had no desire for a career, then this would be easier and NEWTs would not be the fearsome hurdle they seemed to be at the moment. He felt like he was supposed to have a plan...to know what he was going to do beyond the end of the year, yet he remained at a loss.

He had talked with Professor McGonagall about possible careers that would be more feasible for an Omega. Potions, healer, and teacher were the most workable choices given his nature but he had limited interest in any of those at the moment. Magical law had no appeal whatsoever and those things he was interested in such as the Aurors or Quidditch, were not feasible nor safe given the accommodations required by his heats. In short, he was worried and frustrated, feeling that he had to do exceedingly well on every NEWT for the best chances at some kind of career. He could afford some time to settle on one but he had to do well on the exams.

Harry knew a confrontation with his mate was brewing when he slipped from their rooms that morning, but he didn't want to face the Alpha. Instead, he left early and made a point of avoiding Severus all day while he continued his nearly obsessive studies. He skipped meals in the Great Hall but did have Dobby bring him some sandwiches and juice. Harry had also conveniently ignored the increasing flare-ups with his magic caused by spending too much time away from his mate; he had everything under control...he thought so at least. The entire day flew by before he knew it and he found himself running to meet up with Luna, Dean, Neville, and Hermione for their evening study group in the library. At least the friendship with his once best friend was slowly mending, and there had never been anyone better to study with. Though perhaps her somewhat fanatical obsession with exams and scores was not the most helpful thing for Harry in his current state of mind.

That was where Severus found him at last. Harry felt the turbulent presence of his mate before he heard the cool voice of the professor, barely concealing the Alpha's ire, making him wince inwardly.

"Mister Potter, might I have a few moments of your time?"

Harry really did not want to face Severus right now, but steeled his nerves and lifted his eyes to his mate. "Can it wait until later, sir? We're really busy here." He watched the muscle in the Alpha's jaw tighten before he spoke again.

"You are always busy these days. Too busy to bother with meals or proper rest even." It was as personal as Severus would allow himself to be in front of students, especially as he held a tight rein over his temper at the moment.

Harry knew he should just go and be done with it but he was tired, stressed, and feeling fractious so he pushed his luck instead. "I have eaten. Dobby brought me sandwiches earlier." His mood was reflected in his magic as golden current began to spark along his fingers. Quickly pulling his hands into his lap, Harry met Severus' gaze meaningfully, as he bit out his words. "I am fine."

_Sweet Merlin must I take the boy over my knee right here and now to get through to him?_ Pale fingers curled into tense fists at his side as Severus snapped in return. "And how long ago was that exactly? Do you even remember? What about dinner?" Harry opened his mouth to reply but was summarily cut off. "Don't bother, Mister Potter! Dobby has been kind enough to keep me apprised of your less than adequate dietary habits."

Normally the Alpha's protective nature and concern for his well being made Harry feel cared for, but strung out as he was, tonight it only made him see red. All sense of propriety and caution was lost as he slammed his hands down onto his books, magic suddenly whipping at his hair and flying from his fingertips causing his friends to recoil from the sudden flares that skipped across the table. "I am not a child, Severus! And you are not my bloody keeper! Now I would appreciate it if you would kindly _Piss Off_ as we have work to do!"

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when a wave of anxiety and nausea hit him as his inner Omega recoiled in horror. Harry was still frustrated and angry, but he had once again let his temper get the best of him and grossly overstepped the bounds of Alpha/Omega etiquette, let alone Severus' preferences regarding their relationship in public. Madame Pince's loud shushing sounded like a thunderclap in the absolute silence that had fallen over the library at Harry's outburst. Everyone was staring at the two of them, afraid to move or utter a sound. Severus stood rigid with fury, the Alpha seething just beneath the surface, his eyes narrowed on his young mate.

Harry had enough sense to lower his eyes and not challenge his mate any further, though his own stubbornness would not let him go as far as bowing his head as well. He doubted it would help any if he did. He would not even meet the wide eyes of his friends around the table, but steadfastly stared at the books in front of him as his mate moved closer.

Severus knew Harry had been wound tight already but the Alpha could not prevent his response to the perceived challenge to his dominance. He would not stand for his Omega addressing him publicly in such a fashion. Anger coiled in Severus' gut and he had to fight the overwhelming urge to force Harry to his knees before him right here in front of everyone. Instead, he took several slow deep breaths and flexed his fingers repeatedly until he could deal with the situation with at least the slimmest veneer of civility in place. Once he was in control, he stepped forward until he stood beside Harry's shoulder. Severus leaned over slowly, his right hand coming to rest just beside Harry's where it lay on his books as he spoke to his mate in a deceptively soft voice.

Harry suppressed a shudder as Severus began to speak. He knew that voice...a voice he had only ever heard just before or during his heats; the low, distinctive and compelling timbre of his Alpha.

"You are finished studying for today. You will gather your belongings, bid your friends goodnight, and follow me back to our quarters. There will be no further discussion on this point. Do you understand me?" Harry's head bobbed an affirmative reply but the Alpha was not satisfied with that. "I don't believe I heard you." A hastily whispered, 'Yes sir' left Harry's lips, met with only a low hum of approval from Severus.

The other students around the table could not make out what Professor Snape was saying to Harry, a low murmur the only thing audible to their ears. But Harry seemed to understand perfectly, his back stiffening at first then relaxing into a more submissive pose at the Professor's words. Even Neville unconsciously responded to the Alpha's voice, refusing to look up from his books. Whatever it was, they all knew enough not to interfere. Luna was unfazed, but Hermione flinched slightly when Professor Snape's dark eyes snapped up to look at them. Harry was collecting his things, still not looking up as Severus spoke to his friends.

"I am afraid you will have to continue without Harry's companionship for the remainder of this evening." He glanced over at his mate before speaking again. "We have some things to discuss, it appears." Harry finally raised his head at that, flicking his eyes to Severus' briefly before looking to his friends.

"Sorry guys. I'll have to catch up tomorrow." A soft, low growl indicated that might be up for debate, he managed to ignore it enough to speak however. "Goodnight guys. See you later." Their murmured goodnights followed him as he turned and followed his mate out of the library. Harry was still fuming, annoyed by the situation, but the Omega was incredibly penitent; he never should have spoken that way to his Alpha in public. Whatever Severus had planned, Harry knew he had brought it upon himself and that only made him more annoyed. They walked together, sharing only the silence of their individual thoughts, their bond temporarily overwhelmed by the strength of their separate emotions.

Severus glanced over at his silent mate as they walked. The Alpha demanded repercussions for his Omega's behavior, a lesson that needed to be learned; he had become far too lax with his mate over these past weeks, being on his best behavior as they were getting to know each other better. Well obviously that would have to stop, time for Harry to remember just whom he was mated to. Severus tried to tamp down on the Alpha's thoughts, he had only wanted Harry to rest, to give himself a break from the worries that were consuming him. He saw the circles that were growing beneath Harry's eyes, the tired shuffle of his feet. Severus had spoken with Minerva last week and already knew what was troubling Harry, yet the stubborn young man had been reluctant to discuss his concerns. Severus had waited night after night for Harry to come to him rather than broaching the topic himself, instead the stress and worry had only grown; as had Harry's lack of control if the display in the library was anything to judge by. Now he was faced with providing the stress relief and rest his mate needed desperately, while soothing the Alpha's need for reparation. It was only once they entered their rooms that he lit upon just the right idea. A bit of his Alpha nature they had only explored during heats, combined with something he knew his mate desired. Severus smirked inwardly, this would turn out to be a most enjoyable evening, whether Harry realized it or not.

"Put your things away, then sit," the Alpha commanded imperiously, gesturing to one of the chairs.

Harry still chafed a bit, attempting to shake off the Alpha's command but the Omega's response overwhelmed him; he had to soothe his mate, had to make things right between them. The queasy, anxious feeling had hardly abated since they left the library. "Yes sir," he replied softly before doing as commanded.

Severus watched him go, then summoned Dobby. He had never thought he would become accustomed to the little elf, but he was devoted to Harry and quite useful at times.

A soft pop and the elf stood before him. "You called Dobby, Master Snape?"

"Yes. I would like you to bring a bowl of the beef stew that was served at supper for Harry. Perhaps some bread with butter too, as well as juice." Remembering belatedly that the elf was free and not obligated to do as he asked, the Alpha managed to politely add, "If you please, Dobby. Harry did not eat and he needs sustenance."

Dobby bobbed his head in agreement. "It shall be an honor to serve Harry Potter, sir. Did you require anything else?"

"No Dobby. Thank you, that will be all." The elf nodded once and disappeared to his task. Severus went to his small personal kitchen and put on the kettle for some tea, noticing without comment when Harry slipped quietly into the chair he had indicated earlier. He continued to work, letting Harry stew in silence until Dobby reappeared. "Eat some dinner, Harry."

Harry glanced at his mate then back to Dobby who smiled broadly and set the tray on the small side table. "Harry Potter must keep his strength up. Master Snape is taking most excellent care of Dobby's friend."

"Uhm, thank you Dobby." The elf merely beamed once again then disappeared with another soft pop. Harry glanced at Severus, but no further comment was made so he lifted the lid and shifted closer to the tray. The fragrant aroma wafting from the hot stew reminding him that it had been hours since the sandwiches at lunch; his stomach rumbling loudly as he picked up his spoon, hunger perhaps an underlying cause of his nausea as well. He hummed softly in pleasure with the first bite, ignoring all other thoughts in his head in lieu of satisfying his hunger.

{*} {*} {*}

The Alpha had not forgotten his mate's inappropriate behavior, but the need to care for his weary mate was stronger than his ire. Severus could not help the satisfied purr that escaped when he watched Harry tear into his bread and dunk it into the thick gravy, savoring his long overdue meal. No, they would deal with Harry's outburst after the needs of his body were cared for. Severus smirked to himself once again as he prepared tea for both of them. He could hardly wait.

Severus didn't say another word to Harry. He served their tea then sat on the sofa, one leg crossed gracefully over the other as he sipped quietly and flipped through a potions journal. The Alpha was content enough to wait, knowing there was a plan in place for his wayward Omega.

Harry had stretched his meal out as long as he could, breaking his bread into small bites to dip in the stew, and chewing slowly. Nevertheless, there was only so much food to eat and within half an hour he was drinking the last of his juice. Oddly enough he did feel better after eating, low blood sugar notorious for making one irritable, among other things. He didn't have to speak, while appearing occupied Severus was still acutely aware of his actions. Just as Harry sat his empty glass back on the side table, the Alpha's low voice vibrated down his spine.

"Finished with your meal?"

"Yes sir." Harry had begun to nod but quickly reminded himself to address his mate properly. He was still in trouble and knew it well; the Omega's guilt and shame at demeaning its mate publically continuing to twist his insides with anxiety.

"Very well. Clear your dishes, then come and stand before me."

Harry did as instructed. He could not say he was looking forward to what might happen but it would be best to get it over with as soon as possible as far as Harry was concerned. Soon he stood before his mate, hands behind his back and shifting his weight restlessly from one foot to the other.

Severus was content to let him wait while he finished the article he was reading. Once he was done he flipped the journal closed and lay it beside him, glancing up at Harry briefly as he reached for his tea cup.

"Strip."

Harry blinked, uncertain what he had heard for a moment. Severus sipped his tea, still not looking at Harry. As he placed the cup delicately back into its saucer, his eyes drifted up once more, one eyebrow lifting when he saw his mate still standing uncertainly.

"Has your hearing suffered as well as your manners? I said strip!"

Harry jumped slightly as the Alpha's timbre swelled, compelling his compliance with the command. "No s-sir," he stuttered, "I mean yes sir." His fingers lept to the buttons of his shirt and began to hastily unfasten them until the pointed clearing of Severus' throat reminded him to slow down.

The Alpha watched with feigned detachment as his Omega's body was revealed to him, his cup and saucer perched on his knee while his crossed legs concealed any arousal from his mate. While it had been barely over a week since he had shared a bed with Harry, it felt as though it had been much longer.

Harry did not second guess the command any further, steadily stripping everything off and placing it on the chair nearby until he stood naked before his mate. He was a bit embarrassed to find himself half-hard as he faced the gaze of his Alpha, but he couldn't seem to help it; all other instances of him being ordered to strip had ended with rather mind-blowing sex. Although Harry had no reason to expect the same this time as he faced the cool demeanor of his mate, but his body failed to grasp the difference.

Severus carefully set the cup and saucer aside then slowly uncrossed his legs, sliding away from the arm of the sofa as he did to give himself more room for what was to come. When he was settled to his satisfaction, he straightened and addressed Harry.

"I am certain you are aware of how inappropriate and damaging your behavior was in the library." Harry nodded frantically, beginning to stutter out an apology only to be silenced by an upheld hand. "You need not apologize, Harry. I can easily sense your penitence and remorse through the bond." Harry sighed, nodding once and stilling again. "However, the Alpha can not tolerate anyone undermining its authority or position in public, most especially if that someone happens to be their mate. This is the first time this has happened and I would prefer for it to be the last. To that end, I shall administer a punishment in order to imprint the lesson firmly in your mind lest we ever have a repeat of this event. The Alpha will not be so lenient should this occur again. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir. I understand. I shall accept the punishment." His own anger had dissipated during his meal and though he did not look forward to this, he did understand the need for it.

Severus smiled darkly as he gestured to his lap, "Over my knees."

Harry's mouth fell open. He did understand, honestly, the Alpha would not be calmed until punishment was exacted; it was one of the more important points he had studied when he was learning about himself and about Alphas. Even so, he could not believe Severus meant to do what he was implying. One look into those dark eyes and he realized that was exactly what his mate intended to do. This wasn't simply a matter of an Alpha disciplining his Omega; he was to have his naked arse spanked over his professor's knee like a naughty schoolboy. Harry sucked in a breath as a sharp twinge of utterly inappropriate arousal shot through him. He tried his best to subdue it as he stepped slowly towards his mate, but he felt certain Severus was aware all the same. There was nothing to be done about the deep blush of embarrassment on his face as he bent down and lay across Severus' thighs.

Severus took a deep breath as Harry settled on his lap, admiring the lines of lean muscle and the perfectly sculpted arse. _Perfectly submissive and bowed to his wishes_ , the Alpha purred. _All mine!_ The Alpha's low rumbling growl vibrated through his chest, coaxing a soft gasp from his Omega. Severus was eager to begin the punishment, if only to move on to the more entertaining part of the evening, but one thing remained.

"Your hands...give them to me."

Harry had crossed his forearms on the sofa cushion and rested his head on them as he waited. Apparently he was not to have the luxury of hiding his face or resting during this. Shifting slightly he placed his hands behind him, only to have them pulled together at the small of his back and held firmly in place with one strong hand. His only choices now were to hold his head up or put his forehead into the cushions. His Alpha was still purring in pleasure and he could only imagine the sight he must present to his mate, for now he let his head rest on the cushions; but that would not last long.

Severus knew the Alpha was too wound up to delay any longer. Clasping Harry's wrists securely with his left hand, he pulled back his right and brought his palm down sharply on the pert buttock nearest him. The loud smack rang out in the quiet room and Harry jerked beneath Severus' hands. Without hesitation, the hand bore down on the second cheek, a bright red handprint blooming across its surface to match its twin. Severus had no need to speak, his purpose here clearly stated, so he simply concentrated on the placement of the blows on his mate's lovely upturned arse. He paused to study the results of his efforts when Harry's arse was a lovely shade of pink overall, running his hand briefly over one warm cheek before resuming his methodical blows.

Even knowing what was coming, Harry could not stop the flinch when the first strike came. It was much harder than any of the swats Severus had administered during his heats, the sharp sting ebbing into a low spreading burn beneath his skin. There was no time to consider or react further as the second blow fell. Harry could not repress a sharp grunt this time, his fingers flexing convulsively where they were held firm. Unlike anytime before, pain came with each strike to his bare arse, a genuine punishment; and he knew it had only begun. He resolved to bear the pain and take his punishment stoically, breathing in through his nose and out through clenched teeth in an effort to maintain control. It proved to be pointless, however, as his Alpha spanked him harshly with precise placement and skill. There were tears in his eyes after only a few moments and he began to fear actual sobbing before this was done, his position and the punishment reinforcing the Omega's shame at his behavior toward his Alpha. When the blows stopped, Harry relaxed hoping rather than believing they were finished. He sighed at the soft touch of Severus' hand only to choke out a sob when the strikes came again, the pause only allowing his buttocks to become more sensitive.

The heat of the first blows, now grew into a steady burn spreading from his upper buttocks down to the top of his thighs; his nerves tingling from the strange sensation. With a sudden flush of embarrassment, Harry found himself shifting his legs further apart to ease the discomfort in his cock which had become alarmingly hard. He couldn't understand it, could not imagine what could be causing it, but it couldn't be normal. _Why would he be aroused now?_ A fantasy was one thing but this was _not_ a fantasy. Harry was so lost in his own head at that point, in the pain and response of his body, that he didn't hear his pained cries becoming interspersed with needy moans. Nor was he aware that he was squirming, repeatedly attempting to find stimulation for his swollen shaft rather than to escape the oncoming blows.

The Alpha's fury had faded, appeased by his mate's placid acceptance of his punishment. Now Severus observed his young mate having what he was certain was a most unexpected reaction to his spanking. He understood the mechanics of what was happening perfectly; nervous impulses for pain and pleasure getting crossed and increased blood flow mimicking arousal to further confuse the body's response. While the hardness in his own trousers indicated it might be something enjoyable to pursue in the future, he could not allow Harry to find pleasure in this particular punishment. He gradually slowed his hand, even as Harry tried harder to buck against his thigh. Severus could feel the damp spot where precum wet his trousers and pressed them into his skin. Knowing the cues of his Omega's body, Severus waited until Harry's release was cresting, ready to erupt. At that moment, the spanking stopped completely and the Alpha shoved his hand rudely between his mate's thighs to grab the base of his cock and squeeze tightly.

Harry keened loudly as his release was painfully blocked, his hips bucking futilely while the cruel hands held firm on his wrists and his cock. Only once he had stilled completely, his head pressed into the sofa cushion as he softly cried out his frustration, pain, and humiliation, only then did Severus release his hold and begin to soothe his mate.

He knew it had been rough on Harry, but he had taken it well. Severus hoped it was enough to impress the lesson upon his stubborn Omega as he rubbed his hands gently over the now inflamed cheeks. With his wrists no longer held, Severus encouraged Harry to rest his head upon his arms once more while he took care of him tenderly. "Shush now. It is over. You did well, love. You took your punishment and now I shall reward you for being such a good Omega for me." With the flick of one hand, he summoned a small jar from the lavatory, deftly opening it and scooping out a dollop of the thick cream inside. "This will help with the swelling and ease the tenderness...a bit. Rest assured you will be feeling the reminder of your reprimand for a day or so yet. But it is done now, and in the past, so lie still while I tend to you."

Harry sighed loudly as long fingers began to spread the cream over his heated buttocks, a cooling sensation instantly easing the worst of his discomfort. He closed his eyes and relaxed as his mate cared for him silently. His thoughts drifted, considering the events of this evening. He had certainly been out of line and his punishment was well deserved, though it had been harder to bear than he had imagined. At least his Alpha was appeased and all was well now, though Harry knew the issues that caused his outburst remained. Perhaps he should spend some time talking with Severus about all of this, he thought absently. He didn't even let his thoughts dwell on the unexpected arousal; there was only so much he could process at once, so he let that go for another time.

Severus' hands had begun to massage gently over his back and shoulders as well as his arse and Harry felt himself drifting. He was on the verge of sleep when Severus began urging him to get up, helping him get to his feet as he shifted his weight gingerly. Harry was still acutely aware of his arse and the lingering sensations there. He thought they were headed to bed, so he could only blink in confusion as Severus held out a vial of Pepper Up potion. Harry glanced up at his mate quizzically, wariness and confusion clear on his face as well.

Severus smiled reassuringly. "Your punishment is finished. You have nothing more to fear on that score." Slipping a possessive arm around the slim naked waist, his smile turned feral as he spoke. "However, our night is far from over, Harry." Leaning close and nuzzling into the dark, messy hair, Severus inhaled deeply then purred in the Omega's ear. "I have missed my mate in my bed." Lifting his head to meet Harry's eyes, he continued, "I intend to remedy that. Drink up." He pushed the vial into Harry's hands and urged them towards his mouth to encourage the response he wanted.

Harry shook his head in wonder at his confounding mate and hid his smile as he turned up the potion. Placing the empty vial in Severus' hand, Harry waited for instructions since his mate clearly had something in mind. Despite his worries and fears, the upheaval of the evening, Harry found himself eager for whatever his Alpha had planned as the potion began to take effect.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry was having second thoughts about complying with his mate so readily when he found himself kneeling on the mattress facing the head of their bed and securely bound between the two posts that framed the foot. He had gone willingly enough, played along when he was ordered into this position so that Severus could see him _properly_. He really should have questioned his mate's words, but so soon after his reprimand he would not dare do so. By the time the smooth leather was sliding over his wrists, it was far too late.

Severus' magic quickly pulled his hands above his head and spread his arms wide as the red silk rope bound him tightly by the leather cuffs. Harry glanced up at the ropes, tugging ineffectively at his restraints; he could move his wrists and hands to grip the rope and pull against them, raising himself only slightly. At the same time, the rope was taut enough to keep him from sitting back onto his heels. He was forced to remain exactly as his mate had positioned him.

Harry glanced down his body, taking in the wide leather banding his thighs and attached to more of the red rope, forcing his legs wide apart while his ankles hung over the end of the bed. He was spread open, acutely aware of the low steady burn in his arse and the lingering ache of his denied cock. He was at his mate's mercy and the thought was making him both nervous and excited. That being said, his mate had completely ignored him once he was restrained to his satisfaction. Harry could only turn his head so far, but it appeared Severus was moving about the room in his usual pre-bed routine, he could hear him brushing his teeth and washing up. He wondered when he would be allowed to prepare for bed, though the excitement radiating quite clearly through the bond from his mate let him know it could be a while and his own body began to respond in kind. At least he knew his Alpha bore him no further animosity. A bit of play could be just the thing they both needed to throw off the stress of the past week.

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves and focused on his mate while he waited for whatever would come next. He closed his eyes momentarily, but they flew open when he felt Severus' presence nearby. The sudden whine that escaped his lips when he took in his mate's appearance could not be helped...they had indeed been apart too long and the Omega was insisting on rectifying the situation.

It was all Severus could do to stay focused on his plan for tonight instead of taking Harry now. He had never bound him to their bed in this manner and his Omega looked delectable. The Alpha ached to simply lie back on the bed, look upon his mate, and enjoy the sight; pleasuring himself while Harry could only watch and wait. But whenever he so much as glanced at his mate, arousal coursed ruthlessly through his own body. Severus wasn't sure how long he could last truthfully, but he had years of training and discipline to draw upon and he had a plan.

Finally, he was ready. Turning from the wardrobe, he noticed that Harry had closed his eyes, his breathing deep and calming. Severus smirked at the half hard cock on his mate, letting his anticipation build as he stepped closer to the bed. He knew Harry could sense him through the bond and noticed the interested twitch of the Omega's cock. He stopped at the side of the bed facing Harry, waiting for his awareness to catch up. The expression on Harry's face when his eyes opened and fell upon his form was a reward itself; incentive enough to keep the Alpha on task.

Harry had never seen Severus dressed for bed like this. Black silk pajama bottoms draped exquisitely over his long legs, ending at the tops of his bare feet. There was no top to match, instead a black silk robe had been pulled over broad, naked shoulders and tied loosely at the waist. The Omega could only admire the broad chest and pale skin of his mate, now being so beautifully set off by the black silk. All of this had him straining at his restraints, eager to find out what his mate was going to do...then his eyes drifted down. The pronounced bulge he noted at the front of the pajamas made his mouth water; however, it was what he saw in Severus' right hand that stole his breath before prompting a soft needy moan as his hips rocked of their own accord.

Severus had waited patiently and he was rewarded once again by the response of his mate. He smirked when Harry's eyes fell upon the black leather gloves held loosely in his hand. Judging by the reaction, choosing tonight to indulge his mate's fetish would prove to be one of his more enjoyable strokes of genius. Without a word of acknowledgement, the Alpha placed one knee on the mattress, sinking down to press his back against the pillows strategically placed against the headboard. He lay propped up like a Roman emperor set to enjoy a night's entertainment, his robe gaping open to reveal more of his bare chest while his long silk encased legs stretched down the bed towards Harry before crossing at the ankles. Severus glanced meaningfully down at the gloves in his hands then back up to meet Harry's nearly feverish gaze. Letting the smooth leather glide over his palm and through his fingers, he at last addressed his mate, noting that the Omega's hungry stare hardly left the movement of the gloves.

"I can't tell you what it does to me to see you like this. Bound. Unable either to move or participate." Severus' sharp gaze raked over Harry's body hungrily, causing the young man to shudder lightly. "Your gorgeous arse glowing red and warm from my hand...I can only imagine what it is going to feel like pressed against me, when I am balls deep inside of you." He heard the breath Harry sucked in sharply at his crude words, knowing his fertile young mind was imagining just the picture he painted, just as it had during their first heat together. Smothering his smile, he continued.

Severus placed one glove down on his thigh while he began to slowly pull its partner over his long fingers and onto his hand, easily mimicking the teasing he gave his mate just a few short weeks ago. "I'm not certain I have thanked you properly for these gloves, Harry. They are the finest leather I have ever seen, quite possibly the finest things I have ever owned. They feel so soft on my skin, practically smooth as cream." His left hand caressed the glove over his right hand as he spoke, his admiring look darting from the glove up to Harry's face once more. "Thank you." His voice had dropped subtly, slipping out as a husky whisper, the low tone easily inflaming his aroused Omega. Having noted his mate's cock was now attending fully to the matter at hand, he reached for the second glove, repeating the same slow tease of donning the dark leather.

Harry was having difficulty breathing, at least that's what it felt like. He had tried to sputter out a 'You're welcome' to Severus' thanks, but gave it up when other sounds tried to make their way out of his throat at his fantasy come to life. He could not tear his eyes away from Severus, following each and every movement with a mounting hunger, the low seductive voice only serving as an acute accent to the actions. He watched as his mate slowly pulled on the sleek leather and thought over all of the many things he had fantasised about concerning those gloves in and on his mate's hands. One memory sparked a brief flicker of fear, surely Severus would not spank him again. Harry reassured himself, Severus said his punishment was over and he trusted him. Instead, he let his mind and his arousal run wild, wondering which if any of his fantasies might be fulfilled tonight, for he was in no doubt that his mate knew exactly what he wanted.

Severus held both hands up in front of his face, turning them to and fro as if to inspect their appearance, though truthfully it was for Harry's benefit. "Beautiful," he breathed out softly and Harry couldn't be sure if he was referring to the gloves or to him as the Alpha continued. Lifting one hand to his face, he brushed his fingertips over his cheek as he spoke. "Did you feel these when you got them for me?" He already knew the answer but Harry's fierce blush would have told him the truth as well. "They are so soft...almost _sensual_ even." Severus remained surreptitiously aware of Harry's reactions to him as he let his finger trace across his upper lip. He followed with his thumb caressing his bottom lip in the opposite direction, allowing his mouth to open slightly with a soft moan. It was a moan he heard echoed a bit more loudly by the voice of his mate. Glancing up, he was pleased to note Harry's own lips parted slightly, his pink tongue darting out to wet dry skin while he panted softly, his attention never wavering. He tilted his head so that he could look up at his mate, from beneath heavy lidded eyes and spoke again as his thumb dragged against his lower lip. "They feel like a lover's caress on my skin. Such a thoughtful little Omega I have."

Harry was biting his lip to prevent another needy whine from escaping to give himself away, but couldn't stop flexing against his bonds with the growing desire to touch or be touched. Beads of perspiration formed on his brow and trickled enticingly down the middle of his back. _When had the room gotten so bloody hot?_ His cock was embarrassingly hard and aching with need; he could do nothing to relieve himself either, merely wait upon the pleasure of his Alpha. _Christ! What have I gotten myself into?_ Severus hadn't even done anything...not really.

Well aware of his effect on his mate, Severus stroked his throat, closing his eyes and arching his neck as he wrapped his hand around himself like a collar, purposefully mimicking some of the same actions he knew his mate desired. "They're simply exquisite, but I don't have to tell you that. Do I?" Opening his eyes to focus on Harry once more, Severus delighted in his Omega's responsiveness, observing the way his neck arched as though the hand were around his own throat gripping tightly. Harry flushed once more, attempting to avert his eyes from his mate's knowing gaze but he couldn't quite manage it.

"You've imagined this, haven't you love? Being touched with these gloves, or rather being touched by me while wearing them. Am I correct?"

Harry swallowed thickly before nodding fervently, a whispered 'yes' falling from his lips.

The smile Severus bestowed upon him now was positively feral. "I do find myself curious as to what your fertile young mind could have dreamed up...what your fantasies entail." The Alpha had a rather excellent notion of just what those fantasies were; ignoring the sound of a low moan from the end of the bed, he continued with the seduction of his wayward Omega.

Leaving his right hand resting at the base of his throat, he let his left hand slide down over his chest. "Perhaps this?" he queried as he brushed the silken robe aside and rubbed leather-clad fingertips over his nipples, bringing them to hardened peaks before pinching one firmly. Severus found he was even more aroused than he had thought; hissing at the stimulation, arching his chest up from the pillows, and clutching his throat convulsively. His surrender to sensation certainly had the intended impact on his target audience.

Harry was helpless to stop his loud whine this time. As much as he wanted to feel those gloves against his own skin, seeing Severus pleasuring himself with them sent searing arousal surging through his body. A vicious reminder of how long he had avoided his Alpha's bed. His hands clutched the ropes just above his wrists, futily pulling, simply to _do_ something in response to the sights and sounds before him. When Severus pinched his nipple, Harry gasped sharply then moaned in sympathy; his hips shifting uselessly in a silent demand for more while his eyes never left his Alpha.

Severus was enjoying this a great deal as evidenced by the bulge in his pajamas, now tenting obscenely from his self-stimulation as well as the response and scrutiny of his mate. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up before he simply had to fuck his Omega senseless. But for the moment he remained in control. Raking his hungry gaze over the aroused and needy form of his mate, Severus took another bracing breath to focus.

"I rather think your fantasies went much further, knowing what a wanton, greedy little Omega I have." Severus' left hand had abandoned his nipples and rubbed steadily down his abdomen as he spoke. He teased the tips of his fingers along the band of black silk before he pushed his hand below the band and wrapped his long fingers around his swollen shaft. Moaning at the strange sensation, Severus' eyes fell closed as his hand began moving steadily without another thought. His hand only halting the drive for completion at the ragged sound of Harry's voice.

"Severus...please."

Opening his eyes to meet the stare of his mate, Severus was immediately struck with a jolt of intense passion from their bond. Harry was trembling; his need as palpable as the rippling vibrations visible along the silken ropes holding him in place. The Alpha responded instinctively, a low possessive growl bubbling forth. His Omega's next words drove him to action.

"Please Alpha. Closer. I need you to touch me... _anything_."

Thoughts of his cool detachment were forgotten as his Omega's need quickly drew him to his knees and across the small space that separated them; bringing him face to face with the object of his desire. He raised his right hand as though to touch the flushed skin before him, then he paused watching as Harry swallowed hard before letting his eyes fall closed; the barest whisper of 'please' falling from his lips. Only then did Severus reach forward and touch. He briefly trailed one finger across Harry's forehead then down over temple and cheek before the Alpha had his way. Long fingers wrapped around Harry's neck and held firm while the other hand gripped the mop of unruly hair and pulled the dark head back sharply to receive the Alpha's bruising kiss.

Harry whimpered feeling the touch of leather on his skin at last, the warmth of Severus' body leaching through the gloves. However, it was the pressure of leather around his throat that brought forth a moan of pleasure before it was abruptly cut off by the fierce kiss. As though a drop of water had reminded him of a desperate thirst, the kiss reminded him of the pleasures he had denied himself for over a week and Harry was ravenous. With no way to move, he used his lips, teeth, and tongue to attack those of his mate with equal fervor. Harry nipped at Severus' lower lip only to have his own bitten in return with a snarl.

Severus knew that once he approached Harry, his control would rapidly diminish. He could smell the intimate scent of arousal, the scent meant only for him, the arousal he caused. The Alpha's possessive pride swelled, then he felt the sting of his mate's teeth; there was the wanton Omega he recalled from their earliest times together. Control utterly forgotten, his own more primal instincts took over, his garments shed with merely a thought.

Gripping Harry's hair tightly, the Alpha's other hand slid from the taut throat to caress the firm muscles flexing across the bare chest. He pinched one hardened nipple as he separated their lips, tugging sharply on the strands of hair wound around his fist. Harry's eyes flew open with a gasp followed by a shaky moan at the spike of pain from his nipple, while Severus mouthed along his now stretched throat sucking hard and biting over his mark before coming to purr against his ear as deft fingers reached for the other nipple.

"Is this what you want?" The Alpha pinched once more, giving a slight twist as he released the rosy red bud.

Harry's hips jerked in immediate response to his mate's actions while he cried out. "YES! Yes, Alpha. More! Please...give me more." Harry did not even care that he was willing to beg profusely at this point; his bondage and denial of touch had made him far more sensitized than usual. He was so far gone with his own arousal that he could just as well have been in heat for how badly he wanted his Alpha. Emerald eyes fell closed again with a hum as he relished the roughness of his mate and the touch of the leather he craved.

Severus smirked at his little minx, understanding his pleasure full well. Without warning, he slid his roaming hand down Harry's quivering abdomen to capture the leaking shaft within his tight grip. Harry's eyes flew open again with a loud cry as Severus began to work the gloved fist over his Omega's needy cock.

Harry watched Severus' face for a moment, still smirking as he brought him agonizing pleasure, then he let his gaze fall to the sight of his own cock, swollen and red, slipping through the firm grip of black leather. He groaned as his hips instinctively bucked into the hand of his mate, a fresh surge of precum easing the way. _I knew that Impervius spell would be worth the extra expense._ Panting heavily as his climax built, Harry begged once again. "Please Severus."

Not content with the generic plea, the Alpha pushed, "Please what? What do you want, Harry? You know you need only ask." Severus eased his grip, still stroking lightly over Harry's cock but not enough to bring about the climax he knew his mate desperately wanted. At the same time he shifted to one side, allowing his right hand to stroke over Harry's nape, and down his spine until he could caress the plump, still warm buttocks.

Harry's breath caught in his throat when the Alpha grasped one taut cheek and squeezed; despite being warmed by Severus' body heat, the leather felt cool against his rosy buttocks.

The Alpha swatted one cheek lightly, eliciting a cry from his Omega. "Tell me." He gave the other cheek a matching swat, then gripped the buttock firmly, allowing one finger to drift down the warm cleft to tease lightly over the tight bud. "Tell me what you want."

Harry could hardly think any longer, overwhelmed by the combination of sensations the Alpha was causing. At this point he wanted desperately to come, just as he wanted Severus' cock up his arse, he simply couldn't decide which he wanted most of all and the indecision left him silent while his mate tormented him further.

"Well, if you can not tell me, you shall have to take what I choose to give you." Severus removed his hands completely from Harry prompting a loud groan from his Omega. With a flick of his fingers, Severus summoned their favorite jar of lubricant from the bedside table. He placed a small dab in the gloved palm of his left hand and sat the jar within reach. Quickly returning his grasp to Harry's still weeping cock, he stroked firmly to spread the lubricant then lightened his grip once again. Harry let his head fall forward with a whimper, realizing he was to be at Severus' mercy until they were done.

The Alpha growled softly, the show of submission from his mate exactly the thing needed to soothe his ruffled psyche. Reaching for the jar once more, he dipped two gloved fingers into the ointment, coating them liberally before bringing his hand back to Harry's enticing arse. Without another word he slid one long finger down the narrow cleft, massaging lightly before pushing the single digit steadily into the tight opening, the added thickness of the gloves enhancing the stimulation. Harry moaned softly and tried to push back against the lone finger while Severus groaned, having forgotten how tight his Omega could be when not fucked regularly or in heat. He began to work his finger in and out to loosen Harry, while keeping up the light teasing strokes to his cock. The Alpha wanted to plow into his Omega's arse now, but he retained enough presence of mind to prepare a mate who had not been fucked in over a week.

Harry didn't try and fight the dictates of his own body, rutting back and forth as much as he could to thrust into Severus' hand and push back onto the invading finger. He was panting softly, air puffing out of his open lips and he did not realize he had began to beg softly once more.

"More. Please. Please, give me more."

The words were barely above a whisper but Severus heard them. Leaning forward, he bite lightly into Harry's shoulder while he pushed the second finger in more roughly than the first, delighting in the low grunt of his mate as he thrust the two fingers deep. Severus had ignored his own hardened cock but the proximity to his mate, the scents and smells that signalled sex to the Alpha's brain were becoming harder to ignore. The Alpha was insisting...demanding to forcefully reclaim his mate. His grip on Harry's cock tightened a fraction as the strokes of his fingers grew faster and more forceful as he stretched the tight opening. Harry's pleas were becoming louder and more urgent, the request to be allowed to come finally managing to break through the hazy fog of a lust addled brain. The low growl rumbling through Severus' chest became a snarl as he began to massage Harry's prostate with every inward push of his fingers. Harry's cries grew exponentially as the Alpha continued, pushing him closer and closer to the edge without giving him the stimulus he needed to attain orgasm. Relief could not come quickly enough for either mate.

When Severus could take it no longer, he pulled his fingers from Harry's arse and cock; grabbing the small tub of ointment as he slipped off the side of the bed and moved into position behind his mate. Hissing as he quickly slicked up his rigid shaft then gripping Harry's pink cheeks in his palms and spreading them roughly with his thumbs, the Alpha could barely position himself before thrusting sharply into his mate. The feral grin returned to his face as his initial thrust triggered Harry's orgasm. Holding himself deep inside his mate, he snarled and bit lightly over the bonding gland, sucking hard to set his mark while prolonging the powerful orgasm that massaged his cock, driving his own pleasure ever higher. Severus waited only a few moments for the initial force of the orgasm to pass before pulling out slowly only to slam back into his mate once more.

Overly sensitive and wrung out from both his experiences this evening and his powerful orgasm, Harry could only gasp and moan at the onslaught of his Alpha. As overwhelming as it was, he still welcomed it; the completion of being joined with his mate once more prompting tears of joy and relief to form even as insidious pleasure began to coil within his gut once more.

Severus pressed himself against Harry's back as he continued to pump in and out of the clenching hole, mapping the taut shoulders with lips, tongue and teeth while he allowed his hands to possess the body before him. The black leather slid easily over sweat slicked skin as he caressed thighs and buttocks, abdomen and chest, determined to bring his mate to orgasm once more before he was done. He knew he couldn't last long but Harry had youth on his side. Severus' right hand found its way up to Harry's throat, long fingers wrapping around the pounding pulse to pull the head more firmly against his shoulder. The sight of the black leather collaring his mate sent a vicious surge of possessiveness through the Alpha. His left hand rubbed roughly over swollen nipples, pinching each harshly before reclaiming Harry's cock in its firm grasp.

"Was this what you wanted pet? Did you fantasize about your Alpha wearing these gloves while utterly dominating you...fucking you?' Harry's head bobbed slightly in his grip, a whispered 'yes' slipping past his lips. "My wanton little minx. Always more surprises with you." Severus slowed his stroke, conserving his strength for a brief moment, pulling out almost completely and holding himself there by sheer force of will while Harry squirmed and whined, trying to force himself back onto the Alpha's cock despite his restraints. Harry wanted to demand the Alpha fuck him this instant but the Omega knew enough not to push the Alpha at this point, so he was forced to wait. Severus admired the muscled beauty of his young mate anew, devilishly savoring the marks he had left upon his Omega's flesh both with his body and his bonds. _His!_ Harry was his, and that brief flicker of thought, the reminder of a lifetime before them to explore and pleasure each other seemed to be the final straw for the Alpha. Severus sank balls deep in one thrust, not even pausing at Harry's lusty cry, he pounded into his mate roughly, stroking his Omega's sensitive cock at the same pace with which he abused his prostate.

Harry could no longer think and could hardly speak, his Alpha possessing his body with such violent fervor that it verged on pain yet he still could not get enough. He knew he had not spoken the words, when he thought he couldn't do it...could not manage to come again so soon. But his Alpha replied just the same.

"Oh but you can, love. You're so close, I can smell just how close you are." Severus' hand slid wetly over Harry's heated shaft while he held him tight, his hand unconsciously constricting around his Omega's throat in his passionate abandon. The Alpha drilled his thick cock even more deeply into his mate. "You will come again. You will come with me... _Now!_ "

And Harry did, with a piercing cry he came, spilling his come in hot streaks of white. He felt the guttural growl against his shoulder as Severus ground into his arse and the spreading warmth as he was filled by his mate. The release of so much pent up stress poured through the bond for each of them and there was a contented smile on Harry's face when he surrendered to his body's exhaustion and slipped into the beckoning oblivion of sleep.

With the Alpha now sated and calmed, Severus felt Harry go slack in his arms, sagging heavily against the bonds. He had achieved what he had set out to do; Harry would rest well tonight. With a snap of his fingers, Harry's restraints fell away, his arms falling limply to his sides while Severus held him securely. When he slipped from Harry's arse with wet squelch, Severus quickly spelled them both clean. Lifting Harry into his arms, he moved around the bed to tuck his mate snuggly under the covers before putting out the lights and joining him. Pulling Harry into his arms and against his chest, the Alpha realized that he too would sleep much more peacefully tonight.

{*} {*} {*}

After sleeping until well past lunch the next day, then sitting down for a long heart-to-heart with Severus, Harry found his anxieties all but gone and their bond even more secure than before. He approached his exams with a clearer head and a lighter heart, now having a better plan for his future and his career choices. Studying still continued of course, he met with his friends but kept his hours reasonable and always returned home to his mate in the evening. To be honest, after getting over this latest hurdle, Harry was more eager to get past the exams. He was ready for his next heat to begin so that he could be properly bonded at last and start his life with Severus as a fully mated couple.

Harry didn't know who was the most anxious for their heat to arrive, Neville or himself. Neville still joined them for their study groups but his mind was increasingly diverted by thoughts of his mate instead of school, the feeling that he could not get enough time with Draco growing daily. He had stopped questioning Harry incessantly about heats and appeared resigned to finding out for himself when the time came.

Harry had in fact been quite surprised by the last question his friend had asked him. Neville had asked to meet him at the dorm for a private word, refusing to tell him what for until they were alone. Only then had he asked Harry what was apparently a very private and personal question, the quiet Gryffindor intent and serious when he encouraged his fellow Omega to think it over before he answered. Needless to say, Harry was confused and it fell to Severus to explain yet another pureblood practice related to matings and the honor Neville wished to show his friend. The more he learned, the more Harry was glad things had happened the way they did with his own Alpha. All of the rituals purebloods insisted upon would have made him barmy in no time. Still Severus had made sure he understood what was expected of him before he agreed to stand with Neville when the time came.

NEWTs were set to begin first thing Monday, but Harry refused to spend the entire weekend studying. Summer was upon them and the grounds were breathtaking, so when Saturday arrived bright and fair, he insisted that his friends join him for a picnic lunch and swimming in the Great Lake. Hermione attempted to counter him with dire warnings if they did not keep up their studies, but all of the others overruled her, quickly agreeing with Harry's proposal. Severus abstained, leaving the young people to their fun while he worked on preparations for the visiting examiners. After that, they were packed up and off in no time.

On a blanket strategically stretched out beneath one of the large trees near the lake's edge, Harry lay back closing his eyes against the afternoon sun. Hair clung damply to his brow following his latest dip in the lake and his stomach rumbled contentedly from lunch. Harry could only sigh as he relaxed further, verging on dozing off were it not for the sounds of his friends still splashing and laughing nearby. It took a few moments for him to realize that he was not alone on his blanket. Dragging his eyes open lazily, Harry spied Neville sitting on one corner of the blanket. Draco had not been able to join them, having a prearranged appointment with his father that took him briefly away from Hogwarts. As a result, Neville appeared a bit lost on his own. He absently watched the others playing, arms clasped loosely around his updrawn knees and eyes focused in the distance; at least that's what Harry would have thought if he had not seen the fine tremor that suddenly rippled through the still form of his friend.

"You feeling alright, Nev?"

Neville actually jumped slightly, as though startled that he wasn't alone. Turning his head to glance over at his friend, he stared blankly for a second before blinking slowly and giving Harry a small smile. "Yeah sure, mate. Just tired I guess." He lay back next to Harry, resting on his elbows as he stretched his long legs out in front of him. "I haven't been able to sleep very well, you know...with so much on my mind." Another fine shiver passed without remark, though Harry did narrow his eyes as he lifted one hand to shade them from the sunlight in order to study his friend more closely. Nothing else seemed to be amiss and he certainly understood about _things_ , maybe he just had a chill from the cold lake water.

"You don't have to stay you know. Maybe this would be a good chance for a nap, the dorm should be fairly quiet." Neville couldn't hide the hopeful glint in his hazel eyes, prompting Harry to quickly reassure him. "I don't mind, Nev. Go on. Go get some rest and we'll catch up at dinner."

Neville sighed softly, as though in relief and nodded before he pushed himself up and rose to his feet. "Thanks Harry. Make my excuses to the others will you. See you later." And with a wave the tall Gryffindor was heading back to the castle, scooping up his things as he passed. Harry watched him until he was out of sight over the nearest hill. His attention soon diverted by a loud squeal from the water. Sitting up with a smile at his friends antics, Harry decided it was time to return to the water and the games.

{*} {*} {*}

Honestly, Harry had forgotten all about Neville over the course of the afternoon, not giving his friend another thought until he failed to appear at dinner. Something was nagging at the edges of his mind as he questioned the group about Neville's whereabouts. Hermione and Luna had not seen him since the lake, nor had Blaise, but Dean reported that he had been sleeping soundly when he returned to the dorm. Harry was relieved to know Neville was at least getting some rest. Deciding he would send Dobby up with a dinner tray and check in himself after he ate, Harry set to his meal.

In hindsight, he should not have been surprised when Dobby appeared beside him at the long table, tugging at the tail of his shirt to get his attention.

"What is it Dobby? Is Neville alright?"

"Dobby does not know sir. Dobby is relaying a most important message from Harry Potter's friend." Harry had already turned in his seat to face the small elf, a worried expression on his face.

"What is the message Dobby?"

"Mister Longbottom says to tell Harry that it is time, sir." Dobby looked relieved to have given his message and gave Harry a smart nod, popping away again almost before Harry could get his 'thank you' out.

Harry was on his feet, moving towards the Head Table and Severus before the echo of Dobby's pop had dissipated. He knew exactly what the message meant and he had to go, but not before he let Severus know what was going on. His Alpha had already seen him approaching, immediately aware of Harry's sense of purpose. He arose and moved along the dais to meet Harry at the side entrance many of the professors used.

"What is the matter?"

"It's Neville. It's time and I need to go to him." Harry breathed out in a rush. Severus pressed a hand to Harry's lower back and guided him through the side door, both of them instinctively turning in the direction of their quarters.

"I have prepared something you will need. It will only take a moment to grab it from my lab." They both kept moving at a rapid clip as Harry nodded.

"Okay. I need to grab a light jacket from our rooms anyway." Soon both tasks were accomplished, Severus ducking into their sitting room just as Harry appeared from the bedroom, slipping his jacket on. Severus presented him with a small indigo jar. At Harry's confused expression he explained.

"You will not only be exposed to the scent of ripe Omega tonight but potentially, the scent of aroused Alpha as well. Such intensive exposure could trigger an early onset of your own symptoms, putting you at risk when you are meant to serve as Mister Longbottom's protector. This ointment will dull your scent receptors enough to see you safely through the evening, merely coat your nostrils and upper lip with a thin layer. It should last for the duration of the exposure and not require reapplication, but take it with you just in case."

Harry had not given any thought to the scents and it filled him with warm affection to know Severus had cared enough to prepare the mixture for him. He smiled warmly and raised up on his toes to kiss his mate lightly. "Thank you, Severus, for taking care of me."

Severus cleared his throat gruffly, though a very small satisfied smile quirked the corner of his lips. "All part of a mate's job." Harry chuckled at that, unscrewing the lid and dabbing his finger into the thick unguent. Under the scrutiny of his mate, Harry applied the ointment as instructed until Severus was satisfied with the results. The concoction didn't smell bad surprisingly; in fact it smelled a bit like cinnamon and butter. He was disconcerted to realize that the ointment even dampened the scent of his mate, his eyes darting to Severus' a bit fearfully. He lived with the scent of his mate daily and not to be aware of it now felt very wrong.

Severus knew immediately what was troubling Harry and moved closer, sliding both hands up his Omega's arms and over his shoulders until he could grasp the back of Harry's head and pull them closer. He kissed Harry softly, though Harry's lips sought his out hungrily as though he might be lost. Pulling back to lean his forehead against Harry's, Severus soothed his mate's concerns. "It is only temporary, love. When you return, you will be able to scent me as always. Have no fear. I will be waiting for you at the gates since it will be after hours." Harry sighed and pressed himself into Severus' chest, hugging his Alpha tightly. Severus returned the hug briefly before pulling back to squeeze Harry's shoulders. "You need to get to Neville remember."

Harry nodded, his friend in need almost slipping his mind. He raced from the room with a fleeting goodbye then down hallways and up stairs until he reached the Gryffindor tower. Most students were still eating so there was no one to distract him. Neville's scent was still recognizable but definitely muted when Harry entered the dorm. He found Neville freshly showered and sitting on the end of his bed wearing loose pajama pants and a tee shirt, the faint pink flush just beginning to discolor his cheeks. Harry couldn't resist a gentle ribbing. "Are you sure that is proper attire to wear to your bonding?"

Neville snorted softly and took Harry by surprise with his response. Flipping Harry the finger, his fellow Omega replied, "Piss off. It's fine for the trip to the Manor. Besides, I have to change into ceremonial robes when I get there for the ritual. Rest assured, I will be presented quite properly when the time comes."

Harry couldn't help laughing, "Blimey, that loss of inhibitions really makes you sassy."

Neville too, chuckled at that, "You know what it's like Harry. Just too wound up to care, and you're my friend so you won't mind." Neville pushed himself off the bed and rose carefully. The slightest tremor to his legs letting Harry know they were much earlier in Neville's onset than he had been at Easter; and that made his job tonight much easier. Neville picked up a small bag and approached his friend. "I guess we should get going. Gran will meet us at the entrance."

Harry paused, "Are you certain I don't need to get Draco?"

"No. I told you, I can't see him before the ritual, but he has been notified."

Harry couldn't help snorting at that. "Bit like the groom can't see the bride in her dress before the ceremony, huh?" This only earned him a confused look from Neville. "Sorry. Muggle thing, don't worry about it." Harry focused once more on their mission, reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out his invisibility cloak and enlarging it. "I wasn't sure if we would need this tonight or not. What do you think?"

"A reasonable precaution on my protector's part. Thanks." The simple word held far more than just Neville's gratitude for the gesture; it included his gratitude for Harry taking on this role for him tonight, as well as his friendship.

And Harry understood, smiling warmly at his friend. "It is my pleasure Neville. Now let's get you sorted. I wouldn't want to keep your Gran waiting, she scares me." He set about draping the cloak over Neville, making sure he was covered completely before he drew his wand in preparation for his task tonight. But he heard Neville's mumbled ' _you and me both_ ' before they got out of the dorm door. Harry's laughter covering up Neville's apparently disembodied laugh as they made their way downstairs.

They arrived at the entrance prior to Madame Longbottom, but not by much. No sooner had they found a spot to wait off to the side of the doors, than they opened to reveal Neville's formidable grandmother. She was not dressed in her usual outfit tonight, instead wearing an elegant robe of mauve colored silk over an under robe the same color. Despite it being summer, a velvet traveling cloak was draped over her shoulders, an ornate crest emblazoned over the side which rested over her heart. Harry had seen the Malfoy crest several times before so he assumed that this was the crest belonging to Neville's family. Madame Longbottom was carrying what appeared to be a matching cloak for Neville. Her hair was expertly coiffed and pearls rested around her neck, reinforcing to Harry once more the differences between most purebloods and himself. He leaned over towards the still covered Neville to ask his question discretely; wondering how the stately matron was prepared so fast, though he supposed magic could do anything. "How did she…" He was cut off when an invisible foot shinned him into silence as Madame Longbottom approached rather swiftly with a look of consternation upon her face.

Her greeting was a curt nod of her head. "Mister Potter. I trust you have Neville secured in some manner or you would not be standing here alone."

Harry was still stammering out his yes to the intimidating woman when Neville removed the cloak from his head. "I'm right here, Gran. Harry knows what he is doing. Stop scaring him."

Amazingly, the elder Omega relaxed at her grandson's words and proffered an apology. "I am sorry, Mister Potter. This is a very important night for us and I suppose I've become a bit tense."

"Apology accepted, ma'am. Nothing to worry about." Harry accepted the apology even as he heard his friend mumbling sarcastically under his breath again. ' _You've been tense._ ' Harry spared a conspiratorial wink for Neville but Madame Longbottom was speaking again, requiring his attention.

"Are you certain you are prepared for your responsibilities tonight Mister Potter? You know what is required?"

"Yes ma'am. Professor Snape explained everything for me." And he had. While his role tonight would be largely ceremonial, Harry knew that in times past the role of protector to the soon to be bonded Omega had been fraught with peril. When even Alphas of the intended's family might attempt to steal the Omega for themselves enroute to the bonding, let alone any random Alpha who might catch wind of the scent. Harry was taking far less risk acting as Neville's protector now but still took his role seriously. Among purebloods it was considered a great honor to be trusted with this task, not only by the Omega but their Alpha as well. Draco had even made a point of thanking Harry personally for agreeing to keep Neville safe when he could not be there to protect his weakened mate. A stray thought of meeting Duncan in such a state caused Harry to tighten his grip on his wand reflexively and shift closer to Neville.

"Very well. Let us be going." She stepped forward smartly, pulling the invisibility cloak away from Neville and handing it back to Harry. She swung the heavy traveling cloak over Neville's shoulders, clasping the ornate clasp at his throat, and pulling it closed over his body, raising the hood to cover him as completely as possible. Without another word she turned and led the way back out the doors and down the lawn towards the gates.

Harry knew Neville was in the early stages, but imagined that with his hormones churning and the summer heat, that the cloak would be unbearable. He whispered as quietly as he could though Madame Longbottom walked ahead, her wand drawn as well, trusting Harry to keep up the rear. "Are you going to be okay in that cloak?"

Neville turned so that Harry could see his face beneath the hood, the pink of his cheeks had spread with the heat and drops of perspiration dotted his brow. "It is a bit much, but it is only for the trip over. You should know by now that when it comes to purebloods, it's all about appearance, pomp, and presentation. I'll be alright."

Harry was sure Neville believed it too, but that didn't stop him from poking his wand through the front opening of the robe and casting a cooling charm to circulate around Neville's heated body. Neville's own wand packed away considering how wonky an Omega's magic could get during their heat. Harry heard a grateful sigh in response.

"Oh thanks Harry! That's a real help."

Harry sketched a mock bow. "All part of the service, my good man!" Both friends chuckling with good humor. Harry was glad he could take Neville's mind off his heat and the coming bonding, at least for the time being.

Soon they reached the gates and stepped through. Harry taking hold of Neville's arm on the right while his Gran took the arm on the left. She met each of their eyes in turn, then with a sharp nod the threesome disapparated away only to arrive before the grand gates of Malfoy Manor moments later.

Madame Longbottom glanced around cautiously and Harry followed suit before she stepped forward, placing her palm over the massive crest decorating the wrought iron. The wards rippled outward from the gate and the latch opened. Understandably, they were expected.

Harry was so intent on watching for any threat to Neville during the walk up the perfectly paved and manicured drive, that he was beginning to twitch at shadows before they arrived at the double doors. He was truly surprised when their knock brought, not one of the Malfoy house elves, but Mrs. Malfoy herself. Barely glancing them over before opening the door wide and motioning them inside.

"Welcome honored guests. May I provide you with any refreshments?" Narcissa was immaculately dressed herself in sumptuous emerald robes and matching jewels. She stood tall and proud, her smile prim and her manner most proper.

Having been here before, Harry understood immediately that this was part of the ritualistic approach to a rather animalistic event. In this case, he awaited the lead of Neville and his Gran. Unconsciously, Harry scented his surroundings, expecting the heavy musk of Alpha. He was impressed to only smell a faint trace in the air; Severus' concoction was still working well, though he noticed he was more aware of Neville's scent now. Must be the close proximity. He heard Neville ask after Draco, and thought there might have been a small breach of protocol.

However, Narcissa only smiled at him, already quite fond of the Omega about to join their family. "He is well enough for now, Neville dear. He is with his father preparing. The healer and the registrar will arrive shortly."

Neville nodded and thanked her, which seemed to be Augusta's cue to get things back on track. "If you would show us to the preparation room now, Narcissa. I don't think we should take any chances with undue delays."

Narcissa nodded in complete understanding, her sharp gaze taking in Neville's appearance, gauging how much time they had to work with before his full heat set in. "Certainly. If you would all accompany me, please." She led them up one flight of stairs before turning, showing them to a guest room that had been set up for their needs. Narcissa and Augusta flanked Neville just outside the door while Harry checked the room and adjoining bath. He made certain the windows were safely shut and that the rooms were free from threats before allowing Neville to enter. Once safely inside, Harry locked Neville inside and took up his position outside the door; his task to keep his charge safe and unmolested until the ritual was successfully completed. Augusta took a seat across the hall from Harry in a cushioned antique chair; her task as chaperone equal to Harry's as just as much expected by tradition and protocol. Once they were in place, Narcissa excused herself to check on Draco and the arrival of their other guests, the men officiating the marital contract.

{*} {*} {*}

Neville was beyond grateful to reach his 'dressing room', such as it was. However, he was even more glad of the seclusion and the chance to shower again, shedding his clothes as soon as the door locked behind him. At this point, nothing was allowed to interfere with his natural scent so there was no soap; still the lukewarm water cooled him off and rid him of the damp sweat that had clung to his skin beneath the traveling cloak.

Though still not in full heat, his symptoms were progressing. His skin prickled and felt too tight on his body as though he might erupt. He was too warm and everything that touched his skin was becoming irritating and the slow trickle of lubrication had begun. Increasingly, his thoughts were only on Draco and the desire to see him again; while he was in control well enough now, he knew it would be exponentially worse once he and Draco were in the same room. Unfortunately, things had to be done in the proper manner to fulfill the marriage contract and the family pride must be upheld. Neville had never resented being born into a pureblood family before, but he was beginning to.

Exiting the bathroom with a soft robe draped loosely around himself, he found his attire for the ritual laid out upon the bed. At least, he was allowed to tend to this much alone. There was a silk robe with matching drawstring pajama bottoms in a shimmering soft grey; despite the richness of the silk, both garments were designed for ease of removal considering the real purpose of the night. What appeared to be a small tuft of cotton lay demurely beside the garments and Neville couldn't stop the blush that colored his cheeks when he saw it. There were no pants to wear beneath the bottoms and the cotton was a type of magical padding meant to absorb his natural lubrication for the duration of the ritual. It would be removed afterwards to allow the Alpha to 'track' his mate, as if the ritual couldn't be more humiliating. Just remembering sitting through that bit of conversation with Gran deepened Neville's blush as he went about positioning the cotton, the wisp magically resizing as needed. With that done, Neville took a deep breath and reached for the remaining garments.

{*} {*} {*}

Draco paced the parlor, hands alternately rubbing together and balling into fists. As much as he tried to tell himself that Malfoy's did not show nervousness, he had been on edge from the moment he was notified of the beginning of Neville's heat. The entire process from waiting for his father to arrive and escort him home, to bathing, dressing, and now waiting again only made him more tense. He swore he could scent Neville when he arrived, but his father's hand on his shoulder and a locked door had kept him from breaking protocol and rushing to his mate.

Lucius stood nearby, making polite small talk with the registrar and the solicitor, though he kept a watchful eye on his son lest he have to contain the wound up Alpha again. Understandably, it was a momentous occasion for him and Lucius did not chastise his son for his display of emotion; it was to be expected. Narcissa had left only five minutes prior to see if Neville and his escorts were ready, so they would hopefully begin soon. As though his thoughts had conjured her into existence, Narcissa slipped back into the parlor, giving him a slight nod to indicate all was in readiness.

"Gentlemen, if you would take your positions. I believe we are ready to begin." Both officials took their places, the healer stood before the cold fireplace with his wand ready, while the solicitor stood beside the desk where the final marriage contracts awaited the proper seals. Both men would serve as witnesses to the terms as well as Lucius, Narcissa, Harry, and Augusta along with the couple themselves.

Lucius stood on Draco's right with one hand on his shoulder while Narcissa took up his left, her hand resting lightly upon his forearm. Draco traded proud smiles with each parent before taking a deep breath and facing the parlour doors.

No sooner had they positioned themselves, than there was a knock upon the double doors. Lucius cleared his throat and called out, "Enter and be welcome."

The doors swung open to reveal their guests. Harry entered first, wand drawn as he quickly surveyed the room before making a small bow to those present. Assured the proper persons were present and the area was secure, Harry stepped to the side of the doorway to allow the others to enter, still under his watchful gaze. Neville was once more on his grandmother's arm, just like the presentation. They entered calmly and took up their positions across from the Malfoy's, acknowledging their hosts with a nod.

Harry brought up the rear, closing the doors and locking everyone in for the brief ceremony. He had noticed Draco's scent even before the doors had opened, as well as the sudden increase in Neville's scent in response. He had quickly slipped the small jar from his pocket and smeared a fresh coating of ointment to his nose and lip, just to be safe. Perhaps the scents were simply stronger than Severus had anticipated.

Draco and Neville only had eyes for each other, nostrils flaring as they got the first scent of each other. They were both wearing the same robe and bottoms, the robe secured only at the throat so that both men revealed their defined, muscular chests and rapidly hardening nipples as a sign of arousal and attraction to their mate. The bottoms rode low upon their hips, hiding nothing as pheromones began to work their own magic on the soon to be mates. Both young men remained barefoot as well, another throwback to more ancient times when mating included the actual hunt or chasing of the prospective mate. Neville's breathing had sped up just at the sight of his Alpha displayed thusly, helping to assuage the embarrassment that came next, not to mention the healthy dose of Draco's pheromones he got in the process. The scent somehow relaxed and excited him at the same time; knowing Draco was as keyed up as he was helped him cope with the rest of the ritual. Gran had chastised him, reminding him that he should be proud of his status as he came to his mating. He was proud, but the whole ritual was still humiliating, being treated as though he were a prize broodmare being paraded about for a stallion.

Draco for his part gave little thought to the ritual, his mind and body clearly focused only on Neville. The swirling pheromones and scent had started to trigger his rut. Draco did not even realize he was straining forward until his father's grip on his shoulder tightened painfully, reminding him that he still had to fulfill his part in this as well.

Both the solicitor and the healer were old family friends and understood the need for expediency under the circumstances. The solicitor spoke, "We are gathered here to witness the verification and fulfillment of the terms of the marriage contract between Master Draco Malfoy and Master Neville Longbottom. Do all present agree to serve as witnesses bound by blood to the contract proposed." Agreement came readily and the healer stepped forth.

Standing before Draco first the healer waved his wand, scanning the young man. Within seconds, the grey robe began to shimmer and change so that all present could see. The robe turned a pure white and the healer gave a nod. "Virgin," the healer proclaimed and the solicitor made a notation on one of the papers. Draco actually retained enough sense to blush a bit himself under the scrutiny of his mate and family, but it only enflamed Neville's heart to know his Alpha was all his and his alone from tonight onward.

The healer waved his wand again, taking a bit longer this time before a change in the robe began. Dots of red appeared and began to bleed into the stark white of Draco's robe until solid red encased the Alpha. Neville was so busy admiring the way the color flattered his Alpha that he barely heard the healer's declaration. "Fertile." Another notation by the solicitor and the healer moved towards Neville.

Harry watched the healer with a rather horrified curiosity and felt his face grow hot in sympathy for his friend. He could not imagine having such a private and intimate thing verified for public record to satisfy some pureblood conceit dictated for a proper bonding. Had things been different, he was certain he would have refused to go through with such a thing himself. But Neville and Draco were both dutiful sons and bravely weathered what was required of them.

Neville kept his eyes focused on Draco while the healer went through the same steps again. He did not think of embarrassment, or the other people in the room, only the response of his Alpha. He saw the feral pride that suffused the pale face when his robe turned white. And he could not miss the excitement in those pale grey eyes, nor the deep growl Draco released when his robe turned red. Neville's knees felt weak in response and he was now grateful for the magical absorption as he felt a sudden gush of lubricant. He clung tightly to Gran's arm as he waited to be released to his mate at last.

"The conditions have been met to the satisfaction of all parties. Please step forward to bind the contract."

It was now Neville's turn to go first. The three of them stepped over to the desk, but still kept a wide berth around Draco; not that it was helping much at this point. A swift prick of the finger with a sharp blade and one large drop of blood dripped onto the parchment, sealing their part of the contract as a swish of the healer's wand sealed the cut. Gran steered them back towards the door and their previous spot to wait while the others bore witness as well. Neville could feel the sheen of perspiration that was forming along his spine, even as he began to pant, his Alpha's scent growing thicker in the air by the second just as he knew his own was.

Once the healer and solicitor had added their own binding signature, the contracts were done; rolled up and tucked away to be filed with the Ministry so that certified copies could be sent to both families as well as the couple. Both men stood side by side as the solicitor closed the proceedings. "May your mating be long and fruitful. Congratulations." Addressing Augusta and Harry he continued, "You may escort your charge to the mating chamber, Madame. Sir. The Alpha will follow soon."

With a nod, Augusta pulled gently on Neville's arm to get him moving in the right direction, his own head becoming fuzzy in response to the thickening haze of pheromones around him. He did not see the healer lift his wand but he did feel the steady trickle of his slick as the padding disappeared and he heard the loud, guttural growl from Draco in response, which only triggered another fresh rush of fluid. He glanced back over his shoulder in time to see Draco being forcibly restrained by his father just before the doors closed behind him, prompting a sudden whine he was unable to stop. Gran tugged ineffectively on his arm as he froze on the spot and it was Harry who stepped forward taking his friend's other arm as he spoke. "Come along, Neville. The sooner we get you to the room, the sooner Draco can join you." That was the only thing that helped Neville manage to move from where he stood as he tried to hurry his Gran and his friend along.

Soon he was being shown up stairs, along corridors and into an ornate bedroom, with a large four poster bed already turned down as though for sleep. Neville couldn't stop himself from snorting, not at all sure that the turning down was even necessary given the circumstances. He tried to take in the whole room but was too distracted at this point, though he did notice an assortment of food and juices set on a sideboard out of the way and obviously under stasis. Apparently all preparations had been made to accommodate a bonding couple in heat and full rut. He turned to face his Gran and Harry where they still stood in the doorway, not willing to enter the room and muddy the scent.

Augusta cleared her throat gruffly. "I am very proud of you, Neville. You have done well tonight. All you must do now is stand there and wait. Your Draco will be here soon and you will both know what to do." Harry had nothing more he felt he could offer at this point, giving Neville a smile and a brief salute.

"Cheers mate. Enjoy"

Neville managed a shaky smile in return. "Thank you, both. For everything." Gran blew him a kiss and they both stepped back from the door, closing it with a resounding click. His nerves and excitement on top of his heat were making him feel rather dizzy. He reached out, placing a steadying hand on one of the bed posts for support. It did little for his knees when he heard the rumbling growl of his mate approaching from the hallway.

Apparently Draco had been released from his father's grasp and allowed to follow his Omega's scent to the room, further inciting his rut. Neville froze when the doors flew open with a powerful burst of magic, his pupils dilating rapidly at the sight of his aroused Alpha. The Omega was powerless to stop the needy whine in his throat as his Alpha growled again, the sound causing his knees to buckle as he sank to the floor beside the bed.

Draco stalked forward, fully prepared to claim his mate, a single wave of his hand closing the doors behind him, sealing their fate once and for all.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry was at a loss as to what he did now that Neville and Draco were safely ensconced in their chambers. He followed Madame Longbottom back through the house and down the stairs, meeting Narcissa and Lucius in the foyer. Once they were all together, Neville's Gran turned towards him and began to speak. "Mister Potter, we are grateful for your willingness to protect and support Neville during this crucial time. You are a good friend and have performed your duties admirably. With this token of our gratitude, I hereby release you from your obligation. You are free to depart."

Harry recognized the formality and was unsure if there was a prescribed response or not. He glanced around at the expectant faces as he accepted the small box. Erring on the side of caution, he did not attempt to open the gift, nor ask what it was. Instead he gave a short bow to Madame Longbottom and the Malfoy's, doing his best at a proper reply. "Thank you. It has been my honour to serve you." This appeared to please the staunch matron, as she clasped her hands in front of her waist, nodding at Harry with a warm smile that transformed her usually stern face. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy gave him a courteous smile before he was motioned back towards the door by the lady of the manor herself once again.

Mrs. Malfoy opened the door to let Harry out. "I trust you can return to school safely, Mister Potter?"

"Yes, ma'am. I can apparate adequately enough to get there. Thank you."

"Goodnight then, Mister Potter, and thank you again for seeing Neville safely to us. It speaks much for Neville to have such an important friend as his protector."

Harry flushed a bit at her comment though he answered politely enough. "Goodnight ma'am." He began making his way back down the drive, hearing the door click shut behind him. He turned and glanced up at the imposing edifice and considered the world Neville and Draco came from, not for the first time wondering how his friends became the remarkable people they were, coming from such oppressive formality. Certain he would never have the answer to that particular question, Harry shrugged off those thoughts and faced forward. Moving at a steady pace, he soon passed through the massive gates and stood once more outside the manor. Feeling as though an immense burden had been lifted somehow, Harry took a deep breath of the cool night air in through his nose. Realizing his sense of smell was beginning to return to normal, he smiled and promptly apparated back to Hogwarts; back to Severus...back home.

{*} {*} {*}

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My dear readers, I was appalled when I realized how long I had taken getting this update completed. It was never my intention to make you wait so very long. I can only say that life has been quite a series of curveballs over the past year; that hopefully is beginning to settle somewhat now. I am Constantly grateful to **Ireland** **Spades** for keeping my head in the game, as it were. I greatly appreciate her efforts to make me look good, through her beta work, her ideas and suggestions, her evil mind and wicked humor; she keeps me going far more often than she realizes. Thank you all for still being here, still reading, and still being interested in the story. I hope this latest addition does not disappoint after your long wait. Please forgive me and Enjoy! Sincerely, Cynthia


End file.
